Aurora
by EZman21
Summary: A Khajiiti thief does all he can to undermine the Aldmeri Dominion in the world of Tamriel. He journeys through Dwemer ruins, the ancient continent of Atmora, and even the dread realm of Quagmire before he must face the Dominion head on in a brutal battle for the fate of the Empire
1. Part 1

Aurora

By: Eric Zaage

 **Part 1- The Adventure**

 **1\. This One Has Found it** ** **  
****

Ariq surveyed the passage. Even in the dark the Khajiit could make out the precisely cut stone pillars and brass pipes that ran along the edges. Aside from the dullness of the pipes this place looked like it had been built yesterday. The Dwemer built to last. The flickering light behind him, however, began to obscure his vision.

"Tara, put the torch down," Ariq said

"Hey, we don't all have cat's eyes," the wood elf woman replied, "and it's Commander Tara to you,"

"This One is not officially Aldmeri Dominion you know," Ariq said and swished his tail before the Bosmer carelessly stepped on it, "mind the tail!"

"Ha, no promises,' Tara smirked, "but the Dominion is supporting this expedition for you, so you might as well respect their chain of command," Tara said,

"Ha, you do not respect the chain yourself!" Ariq said.

"Well, some of us still remember those Bosmer purges that the Thalmor claim never happened," Tara said in a hushed voice.

"You could come with This One," Ariq offered, "you did arrange his way out,"

"Shhh, you're not out of the woods yet," Tara said, "Let's move marines. These Dwemer ruins creep me out,"

The squad of wood elf marines mobilized behind Ariq and Commander in the old Dwarven ruin. The squad made little noise as they advanced down the hallway, but Tara was not afraid of being heard. She was instead worried about the pair of Thalmor Justiciars clanking down the path in their gilded mail. The High Elves made their way to the front by rudely pushing the marines aside.

"Well, where is it?" one asked impatiently. Both towered over Tara and had to tilt down to talk to Ariq.

"Almost there," Ariq answered, "If it is here,"

"You said this would be the place, cat," One Justiciar sneered.

"Ariq said we were close to finding it," He snapped back.

"Mind your tongue, Khajiit," The other said menacingly, "Queen Alenwe did not endorse a wild guar chase,"

"At worst, This One believes we find the true location, if his research is correct," Ariq said.

"Well, we better find something, for your sake," The Justiciar warned

Ariq growled under his breathe but said nothing. The group made their way through the old Dwarven halls. Ariq looked around and reminisced about his scavenging days. Ruins like these had provided him with relics and treasures that had kept him in coin for a very long time. Unfortunately, they also provided a wide assortment of danger with deadly automatons roaming the halls and various horrid traps that slashed, stabbed, poisoned or burned. Ariq loved the discovery of all the ancient Dwemer treasures despite the danger. Years ago, he had discovered, with the help of a ghost, a long-lost forge capable of shaping Aetherium, the rarest metal in existence. Ariq looked at the crossbow that hung off his back. He remembered the time he spent with the Dawnguard vampire hunters, how Jorine had sent him to Dwarven ruins all over Skyrim looking for schematics to make the weapon.

Now here he was, in a ruin on the edge of Hammerfell, helping the Elven Aldmeri Dominion find artifacts to use against the Empire of Cyrodiil before they declared war, but what they were looking for was far more powerful that crossbows. Ariq could not let them get their uppity High Elf fingers on it.

"It is close now," Ariq pointed to a door at the end of the hall, "Tara, have your marines watch for Falmer back here,"

"We haven't seen any sign of them so far," Tara said confused

"Excellent point, Falmer this for south?" One Justiciar asked.

"They're almost as sneaky and clever as This One, so they may be here after all," Ariq looked at the two Justiciars, "Perhaps you two should watch here as well so no creepy crawlers sneak up on Ariq, yes?"

"Not a chance," said one of them, "We'll not have you sneaking off with anything cat, you're still under suspicion after your activities in Skyrim,"

"Ariq would never do such a thing on the watch of such fine agents," Ariq smiled innocently.

Both the High Elves growled and followed the cat to the door. They gripped their swords even tighter. The Khajiit yawned and outstretched his arms just as they came near the door. Ariq studied the door for a minute; he examined the lock, and knocked on the door. Both Justiciars rolled their eyes. He carefully looked around the hall for anything on the walls or floor indicating a trap.

"This one suggests you step back, and stay away from the middle of the floor," he said at last.

"And why is that?" one elf asked.

"See the rut in the floor?" Ariq pointed, "If Ariq makes the _tiniest_ mistake with the lock, blades spring out and cut your legs off," Both Justiciars jumped off to the side.

Ariq smiled to himself as he pulled out a lock pick and began to work on the door. He listened for the clicking as the pick wormed around and loosed the tumblers. Then there was a snap as the lock pick broke in half. Ariq stood up just in time to see the Justiciars fall flat on their surprised faces, backs filled with poison darts. Tara and the marines ran up to see what had happened.

"Stendarr's mercy," Tara shook her head but was not entirely surprised, "How did they not see that coming? Look at the walls!"

She held up her torch and indeed each side of the hall was filled with obvious dart holes pointed at the door. Had the Justiciars not been on the sides, poor Ariq would have died for sure.

"Not everyone has cat's eyes," Ariq smiled.

"How did you know it wouldn't be the floor blade?" Tara asked.

"This one thought if the Dwemer were still here, they would like to have less limbs on the floor," the Khajiit shrugged.

"A risky gamble," Tara chided

"Not really, considering the rut isn't big enough for the usual spinning blade," Ariq shrugged

"You got lucky," Tara said

"Ariq usually does," Ariq said casually

"Anyway, are there any more traps if you 'fail' again?" Tara asked

"Eh, we'll just use the key this time," Ariq shrugged

"Where did you get the key?" Tara asked taken aback

"It was hanging on the wall over there," Ariq said easily

"How did you get it without attention?" Tara asked curiously

Ariq yawned and stretched out his arms.

"You sneaky kitty," Tara said shaking her head.

"Thank you," Ariq bowed.

After opening the door, the group found an enormous chamber. It was filled with stone chairs and tables arranged in rows like a classroom with a small space sectioned off by a high metal grate panel. On almost every stone table were old inkwells, quills, sheets of paper and half etched stone tablets that collected mountains of dust and debris.

"Gotta be an office if I've ever seen one," Tara said, "Thought the dwarves would have machines for their paperwork,"

"Spread out, the map has to be here somewhere," Ariq said.

"Are you sure this map will lead us to it?" Tara asked.

"Thalmor would have killed Ariq on site if he was not sure," Ariq answered.

"Kill you?" asked Tara, "I knew they were upset with you, but really? That far?"

"Ariq's activities in Skyrim were less than helpful to the Dominion," Ariq said carefully.

"Thieves Guild harass them that bad?" Tara asked

"This one is not with them the whole time," Ariq answered.

"But that's how you caused them trouble right?" Tara asked

"Not exactly," Ariq admitted.

"Commander, I have something!" A wood elf marine came up to them with one of the stone tablets.

"Thank you Gibby," Tara said.

"Let Ariq see," the Khajiit took the tablet from the young elf, "ah yes, this is most wonderful,"

"What is it?" Tara and Gibby asked in unison.

"The map," Ariq answered, and immediately set to studying it. He quickly swept inkwells and paper off one of the stone tables and took out the notebook he had with him. Tara and Gibby looked anxiously over his shoulder as he copied the map into the notebook

"Can you hurry up," Tara said, "I know you were lying about Falmer being in here, but I still don't like Dwemer ruins,"

"Aha, This One has found it," Ariq said at last.

"Well?" Tara asked impatient. "Where is it?"

"Morrowind," he answered

"Where in Morrowind?" Tara sighed

"Ariq is glad you asked," Ariq smiled as Tara frowned at him, "Ash Mountain in the Stonefalls,"

"What!?" Tara said in disbelief.

"Oh yes, the map was quite clear," Ariq stated

"But...how?" Tara wondered

"Secret entrance well away from the Daedric ruins there," Ariq said, pointing to the map

"Now you're just being ridiculous," Tara said.

"Hey, can we discuss this outside? We got movement," Gibby said urgently, pointing to the back of the room with his sword.

With his cat vision, Ariq caught a glimpse of the creature before it disappeared. It was sickly pale, with long pointed ears and two long slits for a nose. Its limbs were slim but powerful and the creature's eyes were sealed shut.

"Falmer? In Hammerfell?" Ariq said confused, "Yes, move quickly!"

The group ran out the door and through the ancient halls as fast as they could while hauling their equipment. All the while they heard the rumbling scuffle of bare fleshy feet behind them, but only the Khajiit could see the danger, and he encouraged the group to go faster with each glance behind. Once or twice an arrow zipped and the clanged off a pillar or wall close to them. Ariq armed his dwarven crossbow from time to time and fire a bolt back into the darkness and the Falmer would squeal in pain. Luckily, it was still bright day outside and beaming rays shot through the entrance, and the creatures broke pursuit as the group reached the door. The marines finally took a moment to catch their breath once they were far, far away from the old Dwemer ruin.

By evening they reached their camp, a good distance away from where the Falmer might have dared to venture out. The marines, except for the poor soul on first watch, got out of their armor, now soaked in sweat from the escape. Ariq unstrung his crossbow and pulled out his notebook. Tara joined him around the fire.

"So, as you were saying before about the location?" Tara asked.

"Yes, well, one 'entrance' is underwater quite a bit, although there are times when it can be reached on foot," Ariq answered.

"Awfully annoying to reach," Tara said surprised, "I thought we'd be breaking into an armory or forge. You'd think they'd make it easier to get to?"

"You still think we are looking for a Dwemer weapon?" Ariq asked.

"Well you didn't tell us or the Thalmor any different," Tara said.

"This one said it would be worth the Thalmor's time to investigate," Ariq shrugged.

"But what is it?" She pressed.

"If you were going with this one, you could know," Ariq said

"Well someone has to lie about what happened here," Tara said annoyed.

"And that lie is?" He asked.

"That you and the two Justiciars were killed trying to open a door and automatons prevented us from retrieving your bodies," Tara recited.

"Very good, and my escape?" Ariq asked.

"The Prowler is waiting at Sentinel docks for one 'Rahjin,'" she answered, "It seems I've done all the work with _your_ escape,"

"And This One is most grateful," the cat smiled, "We cannot let the Thalmor get to this um…artifact, yes?

"Shame it took me working for the Dominion to see it," Tara shook her head.

Ariq patted her back, "Now, now, the important part is you know, and you are in a great position to help This One keep something powerful out of their hands,"

"Something that you still won't tell me what it is," she pointed out.

"When Ariq has it, you will know," Ariq said confidently.

 **2\. Get us Outta Here!**

The group arrived in Sentinel the next day. The high sandstone walls of the port city were an impressive site as they walked through the gates. The dark skinned Redguard citizens of the city all dressed in light, flowing clothing, in stark contrast to the wood elf marines passing through. They gathered many a glance at their bone like armor and Tara received special attention for her shoulder blade battle axe. Not many wood elves remembered the Green Pact that led to the use of bone, let alone still followed it. What the people of the city found most curious was the strange fellow walking with the marines. Some swore they saw a pinkish nose like that of a cat poking out from under a low hood, but none were sure, for along with the hood over his face, Ariq had also tied his whiskers back and made another adjustment that he was not thrilled about.

"Was hiding the tail really necessary?" Ariq asked Tara

"You're supposed to be dead like the Thalmor we took with us, remember? That's the story," Tara said then added with a giggle, "and dead cats have no tails,"

"Very Funny," Ariq said unhappily.

"Relax," Tara said, "Once you're on the ship you can let it all out,"

"Speaking of the ship, where is the Prowler? "The unhappy cat asked.

"There," Tara pointed to a weathered but sleek ship on the edge of the docks adorned with an eagle figurehead.

"This One hopes that is not a Thalmor eagle," Ariq said cautiously.

"It's actually the goddess Kenarthi according to the captain," Tara answered.

"Captain is Khajiit like This One?" Ariq inquired.

"Of course, wouldn't want you to feel uncomfortable," Tara chuckled.

"Please, Ariq spent time in Skyrim away from many of my kind," Ariq rolled his eyes

"Well then this should feel like going home, wouldn't you think?" Tara smiled and handed him a letter, "Give that to the captain and she'll know who you are,"

"Thank you, Tara," Ariq nodded.

"You are welcome," Tara said. "Well, wish me luck. I have to give a report to the higher ups,"

"Ariq wishes he could see their faces when they find out that they lost the only two high elves they sent and lost the lead on a powerful Dwemer artifact," The Khajiit smiled.

"Yeah, it'll be great for me too," Tara said sarcastically.

"Demotion?" Ariq asked.

"For as much as you hate the Thalmor, you really don't know much about them," Tara said dejectedly.

"You will be fine," Ariq said encouragingly, "And when this is over you may not need to worry about them anymore,"

"May?" Tara said skeptically.

"Good luck, my friend," Ariq shook her hand.

"To you as well," Tara said.

And with that, Tara departed with the marines for the Thalmor embassy, and Ariq made his way to the harbor. He wandered down through the winding docks of Sentinel. He saw every kind of seafaring vessel from Breton galleons to Nordic long ships. After walking the entire length of the docks, he came to the Prowler. He did a double take as he drew near the ship. From far away, the ship just looked a bit weathered, but up close, the ship looked dreadful. The hull was checkered with rough patches of every kind of wood and Ariq could have sworn there was a hole or two in the hull. Ariq observed the crew on deck. All were Khajiit. This was almost like going home. He had not seen so many Khajiit together in years, and certainly not since he had left Elsewyr for Skyrim. He heaved a sigh of relief and went to board. Right at the bottom of the gangplank Ariq turned to look back up at the Sentinel Thalmor Embassy which was clearly visible on a hill above the other structures. Tara's marines idled just outside meaning that the commander must be inside giving her report. Ariq noticed something strange. Gibby moved away from the group and slipped quietly inside. Something felt wrong.

"Hey!" The sudden noise made Ariq jump, "Are you looking for passage?"

At the top awaited two cat sailors. One was a lion of a Khajiit complete with veins that could be seen just under his midnight pelt. The other who had spoken was a pale furred she-cat with a long pulled back red mane. She looked at him with crossed arms and curious eyes.

"Uh, yes," Ariq said quietly as he handed her Tara's letter. The pale Khajiit took the letter and quickly scanned its contents.

"You are Rahjin?" She asked without a hint of sarcasm.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" Ariq asked confused.

"Just checking. You sound so suspicious," the she-cat asked.

"Sorry Ari...uh, Rahjin has been in Skyrim too long," he answered.

"Ah yes, those Nord are so mistrusting. Captain Atajhan at your service," She outstretched her hand.

Ariq pulled back his hood and shook her hand. "Rahjin guesses he did not need to hide his tail if he could be identified so easily," Ariq pointed out.

"Khajiit know their own," Atajhan smiled, "This is D'jango, This One's first mate"

D'jango smiled and put his hand forward and proceeded to crush Ariq's when he shook it. Ariq grimaced under the force while D'jango just laughed and moved to the deck and rousted the rest of the crew that was lazing about.

"This One will take inventory before you board," Atajhan commanded, "We cannot have you bringing skooma on This One's fine sailing vessel,"

"Alright," Ariq handed her his bag and crossbow.

"So this is the fabled 'crossbow' This One has heard about on her trips to Skyrim," Captain Atajhan aimed the weapon.

"Hey!" Ariq snatched the crossbow back, "Phoebe is not a toy! She is a deadly weapon"

"Touchy, huh?" the Captain laughed, "Now anything else?"

"Ah yes," Ariq pulled a sword out from under his cloak.

"Not a typical sword," Atajhan noticed.

"Can be used as with one or two hands," Ariq said proudly

"A versatile weapon indeed. Now anything else, a boot knife perhaps?" Atajhan asked.

"This one always has a boot knife," Ariq flicked the knife out of nowhere.

"This one sees see," Atajhan shook her head, "Now follow This One please, and feel free to let that tail out,"

"Gladly," Ariq sighed in relief.

The captain led Ariq towards the back of the ship. The ship was like a well-oiled machine. He watched the crew run about, move crates on from the docks, tie off ropes and do other odd jobs to try and get the ship underway. Then Ariq remembered what he saw on the outer hull.

"Are you sure this ship is safe to sail?" Ariq asked Atajhan, "It seems battered,"

"The Prowler has definitely been through a lot. This one hardly even knows if any of the original ship is still here, but there is more to her than that," Atajhan said loud enough for the whole crew to hear, "Much like you Ariq Grey-fur!"

"How did you know?" Ariq asked surprised.

"Please," Atajhan rolled her eyes, "Grey fur, slight leopard spots, black mane, unique sword, and an over attachment to your crossbow? You must be the Ariq This One has heard of,"

"Very detailed," Ariq said again surprised.

"This one was given much detail when my ship was 'requisitioned' by Thalmor agents to find you,"

The fur on Ariq's neck bristled and he moved his dominant left hand over his sword.

"Ah, yes and left handed, This One forgot that part," the captain said innocently.

Ariq growled.

"Oh please, if This One wanted to hand you over to those Elven bastards, she would have done so already," the captain said with fiery eyes, "The Thalmor are not patient,"

Ariq was still suspicious, but he removed his hand from his sword.

Atajhan could see he was still tense, "This One knew who she was transporting from the beginning. Do not give This One that look. Tara is a good friend and not a good liar. Do not worry, This One will keep you away from the Thalmor until we get to Skyrim. Wait, what are you looking at?"

Ariq gaze had shifted once again to the Thalmor Embassy when Atajhan mentioned Tara. His fur bristled again as he observed the foreboding structure. Atajhan took notice as well. At the top of the embassy tower, lights of fire red and the storm blue flashed violently in the windows and then suddenly stopped.

"This one does not like this," Atajhan said.

"Are we ready to sail?" Ariq asked with eyes fixed on the embassy.

"We are now," Atajhan nodded and shouted out orders. "D'jango, raise the gangplank! Petra, to the wheel! Namari weigh anchor! Let's move!"

The door to the embassy flew open. Ariq watched in disbelief as Tara was thrown to the ground face first with her hands bound. Her nearby marines shot up in shock when they saw their commander. They went for their weapons too late as Thalmor agents poured out casting binding spells. The marines went stiff as boards and thudded to the ground like their commander. Gibby sheepishly stepped out from behind the Altmer agents.

"Little skeever," muttered Ariq angrily. "He sold them out,"

The Prowler slowly got underway. The initial jolt surprised Ariq, but not as much as what he saw next. Out the door came another High Elf. She towered over the others through shear presence if not by stature alone. Her fair hair matched the gold trim on her coal black uniform typical of the Aldmeri Dominion officers. She moved with grace and elegance as she yanked Tara up by her messy brown hair. Then the Prowler came to an abrupt stop.

"That bitch," said Atajhan as she rejoined Ariq at the stern of the ship.

"Elenwen," Ariq growled.

"You know who that is?" Atajhan asked confused.

"Can this tub move any faster!?" Ariq said urgently through gritted teeth.

"Once we clear the dock, but we have another ship in our way," Atajhan said matching his tone.

"Get us outta here Captain!" Ariq exclaimed.

"This One is trying!" she responded with equal ferocity.

The two looked back at the poor Bosmer. Elenwen had Tara at eye level with her meaning the wood elf's feet dangled off the ground. Even from far away the Khajiit knew Tara was hurting. Elenwen screamed in her face. Tara looked as if she could only cry in pain. Elenwen grew frustrated and gripped Tara's hair tighter and furiously shook her. Ariq could faintly hear the scream with his cat ears and he felt anger and the urge to leap from the boat and save his friend, but he knew he would be too easily captured and there was nothing he could do. Tara, however, spat straight in the arrogant Altmer's face. Elenwen flung her back into the dirt. The ambassador took a knife from one of her compatriots and put it against a petrified marine's throat.

"She's looking for you isn't she?" Atajhan asked.

Ariq hung his head, "must be,"

"She must have known the risks," Atajhan said although she was clearly upset as well.

"Ariq just hoped his luck would go with her. Now he cannot help her," Ariq said sadly.

"Uh oh. Look!" Atajhan pointed quickly.

Ariq looked back to see the traitor Gibby pointing straight at the Prowler. Tara noticed as well and struggled off the ground. Elenwen shook her head as Tara slowly rose to her feet. The Thalmor raised her hand above her head. Tara did not see this and she got to her feet. She head-butted Gibby right in the nose and continued to kick him as he hit the ground. Tara finally looked up to see Elenwen's raised hand. With a smile Elenwen dropped it. The other Thalmor agents proceeded to execute the petrified marines.

Tara's anguish was tangible even from the ship. The Bosmer fell to her knees and dropped her head. Tearful eyes looked dismally to the Prowler. To Ariq's surprise, Atajhan held a hand high and beckoned Tara to the ship. Tears were replaced with fearsome determination and Tara jumped to her feet. She spat at Elenwen again, then turned and ran for her life.

The ship lurched forward.

"Captain Kenarthi, we are underway!" shouted D'jango

"Very good," Atajhan called back.

"Wait, you motioned to Tara to come, are we not going to wait for her?" Ariq asked confused.

"We cannot wait still. We would be sitting ducks. She has to make it before we leave," Atajhan responded.

"You would leave her after this?" Ariq asked

"Never!" Atajhan said offended, "This One knows she can make it. She has been friends with Tara longer than you,"

"If you say so," Ariq said, "Did D'jango call you Kenarthi?"

"Yes" Atajhan stated

"Seems there is much Ariq does not know," Ariq said very confused

"You will figure it out," Atajhan said.

Ariq grunted and watched anxiously as Tara raced towards the docks. Her speed with her hands tied was surprising. High elf agents closing in behind were throwing spells her way. Fire, lightning and ice flew all around her as she bolted through the streets. The Redguard townsfolk hastily took shelter in their homes and local guard took up the chase. All the while the Prowler crawled farther and farther away from the docks. By the time Tara reached the start of the harbor, the Prowler's stern had barely passed the dock's end.

"Cutting it close!" Ariq said anxiously.

"Throw a line!" Atajhan ordered.

"Her hands are tied," Ariq pointed out.

"Do not worry," the captain assured. "D'jango!"

"On it," the first mate answered.

Tara reached the start of the pier just behind them. She barreled full speed down the pier with Thalmor and city guard nipping at her heels. Ariq decided to give her a helping hand. He whipped out Phoebe and armed her. He fired at the closest Thalmor agent. The bolt missed Tara's head by a mere few inches, but struck the agent square in the chest. He fired again and again. Agent after agent fell and guard slowed to raise shields against the onslaught, even though the bolts only hit the Thalmor. Tara reached the end, but the Prowler was a distance away. Instead of stopping as Ariq expected, she pressed on and plunged headlong into the water. Tara did not surface.

"D'jango, GO!" Atajhan shouted.

D'jango held onto the end of a rope and dived into the water off the stern. The slack let out quickly and the end tied to the ship grew taught. He swam fast and quickly came to the bubbles above where the Commander had gone in. D'jango dived down. Ariq kept firing his crossbow erratically out of anxiety. The big Khajiit soon surfaced again with a sputtering wood elf. D'jango let the Prowler drag them away from the angry group of guards on the edge of the dock, frustrated that they could not do anything with a hail of bolts heading in their direction. With one hand he gripped the rope and in the other D'jango held Tara who struggled to cut her bindings on the knife held in the cat's hand. Soon she was free and clung tightly to D'jango's back.

"Tara!" Ariq exclaimed once she was safely aboard.

"Gods damn that bitch!" Tara coughed, "Thanks Kenarthi,"

"Anytime Tara," the Captain answered and the two hugged.

"What happened?" Ariq asked anxiously.

"Ariq, give her a minute," Atajhan brought the soaked wood elf and propped her up against the mast.

"That son of a whore Gibby happened," Tara spat, "I had almost finished my report to the regional lieutenant including your notes on the artifact were lost to a fire trap, then that bastard comes in and tells him it's all a lie and that you were alive and escaping!

Then the next thing I know, Elenwen's in the room. I didn't even see the bitch come in, then some spells, and I'm out on my face in the street. Then I'm up to Elenwen's face and she's asking what I know about the artifact, which, of course I know nothing 'cause someone didn't tell me!"

"Seems Ariq made the right decision," Ariq said.

"Tell that my dead marines!" Tara shouted angrily. The crew shuffled around awkwardly.

"Tara! That is not fair!" Atajhan chastised.

"Damn it I know! I know, I know," Tara covered her face with one hand.

"Gibby pointed us out," Ariq said measuredly, "How fast will they come after us?"

"Elenwen wants to bring you and your information in herself," Tara said with disgust, "She needs time to prepare a _luxury cruise_ for herself to chase after you,"

"We already have a head start; we can outrun her," Ariq said assuredly.

"This One is still uneasy," Atajhan put in.

"Then make no stops before Skyrim," Ariq suggested.

"Will supplies last with an extra mouth?" Tara asked.

"We will manage," the captain said comfortingly.

"Well, this will be fun," Ariq said.

 **3\. Sugarless in the Sea**

Everyone relaxed as soon as they lost sight of Sentinel. No ship came out of the harbor after them, and no arrows or fireballs had followed them either. Most of the crew saw this as a blessing although Tara and Ariq remained on edge. Tara went below decks and the crew kept at a respectful distance. Ariq and Atajhan stayed on deck for a bit clearing up some of Ariq's confusion.

"So 'Kenarthi' eh?" Ariq said.

"Ah yes, a nickname you see," Atajhan said.

"Ariq guessed that," Ariq said.

"Apparently Kenarthi shares some traits of the actual goddess. Kind and gentle yet fierce as a thunderstorm or so she has been told," She explained.

"Is that all?" Ariq said confused, "You could have said so earlier,"

"But then you would have hidden below deck before we had a chance to talk. Kenarthi has questions for you too, Ariq," Atajhan said.

"Should this one just call you Kenarthi?" Ariq asked trying to change the subject.

"Why not? Kenarthi is more common anyway," Kenarthi answered, "Shall This One call you Rahjin?"

"This One cares not. He has gone by both," Ariq said.

"Now, if you are done delaying, what is it we are looking for exactly?" Kenarthi asked.

"Did Tara tell you to ask?" Ariq said.

"Well, yes, but Kenarthi is curious as well," Kenarthi said. "After all, this one did just openly defy the Thalmor to get you out of Sentinel,"  
"This one thinks it was more for Tara than for him," Ariq pointed out.

"Maybe, but if you know something to knock the Thalmor down a peg, This One would be glad to help. Tara or no Tara," Kenarthi said

"And why is that?" Ariq questioned.

"First a question for you, why do you defy the Thalmor?" Kenarthi asked.

"The moons and Skyrim," Ariq said.

"You mean the lies the Thalmor fed us about restoring the moons over thirty years ago?" Kenarthi asked.

"This one does not know why they or how they came back, but Ariq knows no High Elf could do such a thing," Ariq said angrily.

"This angers you?" Kenarthi questioned.

"This One is angry the Khajiit were so easily fooled," Ariq said shaking his head.

"We are cats," Kenarthi answered, "smart, but easily distracted by flashy things like Altmer magic,"

Ariq face palmed, which is difficult to do when you have a cat muzzle.

"Your time in Skyrim fueled this hatred more?" Kenarthi asked pushing for more information.

"That is a long story," Ariq said, "And This One is not good at storytelling,"

"It is a bit of a voyage, and we have time for you to figure it out," Kenarthi encouraged.

"Not now," Ariq said.

"Come now Kenarthi has heard much news from Skyrim in the last few years, tell This One you at least saw a dragon while you were there,"

Ariq sighed, "Yes, yes Ariq did,"

"Do tell," Kenarthi asked encouragingly.

"No," Ariq said firmly.

He walked down into the belly of the ship, but did hear Kenarthi let out a loud sigh just before. Small lamps illuminated the lower deck. Bunks lined a small room just behind the stairs. Ariq saw Tara lying heavily on one of the bunks. She was still and stared at the wall silently.

"No pursuit," Ariq reported.

"That's scarier than if they followed us," Tara mumbled.

"Maybe the Thalmor made an error this time?" Ariq suggested hopefully.

"Not likely," Tara answered depressed, "You know that means they know where we're going,"

"Or we are not worth their time," Ariq offered.

"You know Elenwen hates you, right?" Tara reminded.

"This one did not ruin her dinner party!" Ariq said, "That was Harald,"

"Maybe not, but you did disrupt her operations and there was that issue with Maven Black-Briar," Tara pointed out.

"What has Maven Black-Briar got to do with anything?" Ariq asked confused.

"She would sell out her children for the right price," Tara said matter-of-factly, "Think the Thalmor wouldn't use that? She became Jarl and Thalmor were gonna buy out her loyalty,"

"Never thought of that," Ariq said

"Yeah, whoever thought messing with the Thalmor had consequences," Tara grumbled angrily. "Be ready for when they come to finish the job,"

"This one is more worried about our stores," Ariq said.

"Why in oblivion would you worry about that? I'm just one more mouth," Tara said annoyed.

"How much do you like moon sugar?" Ariq asked.

"As much as anyone else, I suppose," Tara answered, "But we are only at sea for five days,"

"S'rendarr have mercy," Ariq face-palmed.

Three days later off the coast of High Rock, the moon sugar stores were gone. The calm sea stood as stark contrast to the condition of the crew. There was no Khajiit crew member on board who did not have the shakes. Even Ariq, who had been on limited sugar in Skyrim for quite a while, twitched. Tara was quite uncomfortable but was very worried to see the snaking wake of the ship and the proximity to land with Kenarthi at the helm.

"Ariq, I don't understand," Tara said concerned, "You were fine in the desert while we looked for...whatever we're looking for,"

"This one always has a small pouch for emergencies. Which is now...empty," Ariq twitched unhappily.

"You should have had sugar for five days, how did we run out in three with only one extra mouth?" Tara asked.

"The crew...panicked," Kenarthi answered with effort, "they heard... 'sugar shortage' and went...skooma crazy,"

"Moon sugar alone isn't skooma," Tara noted.

"Just a…saying," Ariq answered.

"Just great," Tara said into her palms.

From up in the crow's nest came a shout, "GOL...D SAILS! DOMIN...ION SHI..P TO STARB...OARD!"

"Yep, we're in so much trouble," Tara said.

"Don't count u...s out ...yet," Kenarthi said, "Hey! Sc...urvy cats, THAT SHIP HAS MOON SUGAR!"

The crew sprung to action quick as lightning. Tara flashed an incredulous look at Ariq. He flashed her a devious grin.

"You know Kenarthi and you have never seen this before?" Ariq said.

"No... this is completely new," Tara answered bewildered.

Kenarthi swung the ship to match with the Aldmeri vessel. The Altmer seemed taken aback by this move. They must have been expecting the Prowler to flee, and suddenly this chase was turning into a stand-up fight. The crew brandished swords and modest axes, and archers took as much cover as provided by the side rail. They readied hooks to reel the other ship in. Two mages began casting barriers to block incoming spells. Kenarthi roared orders from the wheel; Ariq slung his sword across his back and loaded his crossbow. Tara anxiously gripped her great axe practically shaking with excitement and ready for some payback. The Thalmor ship closed in. It matched the Prowler for size but its quality far outshone the Prowler. It looked fresh off the docks. Ariq observed the high elf crew; sailors brandished gilded swords and mages flaming hands and staffs with spells ready to cast. Both crews roared bloody murder as the ships raced towards each other.

The Thalmor fired first. Fireballs and arrows raced towards the ship. The Khajiiti mages absorbed the first wave of fire and the cats returned in kind. The two ships circled each other as arrows and magic flew between them. A cat or two took an arrow to the arm or leg but nothing lethal. Kenarthi coolly steered the ship in the fray with arrows brushing her whiskers. She kept one eye on the Thalmor ship and one on the crew. The mages kept the fire off the Prowler with their barriers, but their strength was not unlimited. As soon as she saw the barriers falter she made her play. Kenarthi turned the ship sharply towards the Thalmor vessel. The Aldmeri helmsman saw this and turned in kind.

"PREPARE TO BOARD!" Kenarthi shouted.

"GET THE SUGAR!" another added.

The ships collided with force that almost threw Ariq overboard. Grappling hooks flew out from both vessels and locked the two together. Sailors leaped from each ship to the other. Tara sprung over the railing at the enemy with bloodlust in her eyes. Ariq hung back, and drew his sword to defend the deck. Kenarthi stayed at the wheel to keep the ship under control. The fight was fierce. The sugar deprived cats fought like Dremora and the elf sailors found themselves outmatched. Within ten minutes, the Khajiit had the Altmer surrendered, but Tara did not stop. She kept hacking and slashing at the poor Altmer sailors doing all they could to avoid death after they had thrown down arms. The wood elf kept screaming and hollering and none of the Prowler crew dared stop her. Ariq jumped over and put himself in between her and the sailors.

"OUT OF THE WAY ARIQ," Tara screamed.

"The fight is over!" Ariq growled back.

"They killed my marines!" Tara yelled.

"Mercy rule. If no death is necessary, do not kill!" Ariq answered.

"Oh, a thief telling me about rules," Tara snapped.

"That is This One's only rule and he intends to keep it," Ariq said intensely.

Tara fumed, but she quit the fight. She angrily lowered her axe and stormed back down to the Prowler's hold. Everyone gave her a wide berth.

Several of the Prowler's crew were injured, but all were accounted for. Deckhands left to rummage through the Thalmor's hold. The cats gathered and tied up the remaining Thalmor to the mast of their ship. Kenarthi and Ariq paced up and down the line of high elf prisoners. Each prisoner refused to look either of them in the eye. The pale captain stopped at one that seemed especially aloof. She lifted his head with the tip of her sword and glared straight into his eyes.

"Knew we were coming, eh?" She said.

"I've nothing to say, Beast!" The elf said as he turned away.

"No, no. You will look This One in the eye," Kenarthi said forcing his head back toward her, "You know where we are going yes?"

"Of course, you animal!" The Thalmor growled, "You can't escape from the Dominion,"

"Do not be so sure," Kenarthi smiled, "Send them on their way,"

"THIS ONE FOUND THE MOON SUGAR!" came a voice from below deck. The Khajiiti crew cheered for joy.

Kenarthi pointed the Dominion vessel back towards shore. The Khajiit raised the sail and returned to the Prowler. With a mighty heave, they sent the Altmer on their way. D'jango took the Prowler's helm and corrected their course back towards Skyrim.

"So, you believe the elf?" Ariq asked Kenarthi.

"No, they only know which way we sail, not where we are going," Kenarthi said, "We will escape after all,"

"Are you sure?" Ariq asked.

"Kenarthi's gut tells her that was just a scout ship playing for glory," Kenarthi answered.

"What? Your crew cannot fight real Dominion soldiers?" Ariq said sarcastically.

"You joke, but in reality, This One fears coming up against a real Aldmeri force," Kenarthi said changing the subject.

"Hm and This One was just starting to like the ship," Ariq said, "You think Tara will calm down before we get there?"

"You had better hope so," Kenarthi pointed out.

"Eh, Wilhelm can wrangle her or Talis can cast a spell," Ariq shrugged.

"Your friends Kenarthi assumes?" Kenarthi asked.

"Oh, yes," Ariq said.

 **4\. Welcome to Skyrim**

Before they knew it, the coast of Skyrim filled their southern view. Ariq deeply inhaled the crisp northern air. He was back. Memories of three years ago came flooding back. All he had accomplished, everything he'd done wrong, the places he discovered and the reason for his departure flashed in his mind all at once. Kenarthi pulled him back to reality.

"Look at that castle," Kenarthi said pointing to a gloomy castle falling into disrepair on an island off the coast.

"Castle Volkihar," Ariq nodded.

"You have been there then? What is it like on the inside?" Kenarthi asked.

"Well kept for a vampire's nest," Ariq said, "Some strange doors and portals,"

"Vampires? Portals?" asked Kenarthi anxiously, "Do tell!"

"No time," Ariq answered, "Solitude is just around this bend,"

"Are you worried about the Thalmor?" Kenarthi questioned.

"They are not popular in Skyrim," Ariq pointed out, "And since the civil war ended, the Nords turned their aggression to the High Elves. Ariq doubts they will be of any trouble,"

"If you say so," Kenarthi said nervously tapping her cutlass, "This one guesses you will point out your friends?"

"Ariq may not have to," Ariq answered.

The Prowler finally came around bend in the shore. A gigantic rock arch opened the way into Solitude harbor. Perched atop the arch was the city itself. Tall stone walls guarded the denizens within. The a few shingled, pointed housetops stuck up above the lower sections of the walls and the inner keep of Castle Dour was clearly visible even from as far down as the water. The ship sailed under the arch and into the docks.

"Kenarthi heard the Emperor Titus Mede was killed in this very harbor," The captain asked.

"So the stories go," Ariq stammered.

"You know something yes?" Kenarthi urged.

"Not for Ariq to tell," Ariq answered shortly

"One of these times you will tell Kenarthi something!" Kenarthi said slightly frustrated.

Tara quietly came up to join them. She gave them the look that she did not want to speak. They turned their heads towards the shore. The Prowler headed toward the innermost pier. The docks were bustling with activity. It seemed a cargo ship had just docked the building marked the East Empire Company reminded Ariq of an anthill. Despite the crowd, Ariq was able to make out two figures far up the stairs down to the harbor. One was a Dark Elf of ashen skin and white hair and calmly observed the Khajiit ship slide into the dock, and the other, a Nord clad in armor, a huge shield on his back, but no helmet covered his dark hair and light, clean shaven face. He waved madly at the Prowler.

"Those are your friends, yes?" Kenarthi asked noting the waving man.

"Yes, yes they are," Ariq answered.

A few spare dockhands found time to help the ship into port. The gangplank had barely been extended when the Nord came rushing down the steps. Ariq hardly had a chance to step off the ship before he was swept up in a massive bear hug.

"ARIQ MY FRIEND!" said the man.

"Hel...lo Wil...helm" Ariq wheezed.

"Really? That's it?" Will said, "Gone three years, you don't visit, you write one letter, and all you have to say is hello!?"

"Did you expect something different?" said the dark elf, "He disappeared for two weeks in the Blackreach without a word.

"I guess not, Talis," Wilhelm said, "But three years? Come on man,"

"Sorry," Ariq answered while still catching his breath.

Wilhelm shook his head and then noticed Tara disembarking from the ship. "Who's the elf?"

"Wilhelm and Talis, this is Tara," Ariq introduced, "Tara, Talis and Wilhelm,"

Tara shook Wilhelm's hand, but Talis merely gave her a nod.

"Hello you two," Tara said friendly, "I've heard a bit about you two, though not much,"

"He still doesn't share much does he?" Wilhelm shook his head.

"Don't worry, Will'll give you an earful and more," Talis pointed out.

"It's true. I do love to talk," Wilhelm shrugged,"

"Anyways," Ariq interrupted, "Are we all set to go,"

"Yes, we have our share of supplies for the voyage, and Talis is ready to brave the ocean finally," Wilhelm said with a smile. Talis frowned.

"Change of plans," Ariq said, "We are going on foot,"

Talis let out a sigh of relief.

"Why? What did you do?" Wilhelm asked suspicious.

"The escape from the Thalmor did not go as planned," Ariq answered, "We were betrayed by a marine and the Dominion knows what ship we left on,"

"Damn it. Do they know where we're going?" Talis asked.

"Gibby probably told them we were heading to Morrowind, but I don't think he has an exact location," Tara said.

"Assuming he did not read it before he gave it to This One," Ariq added.

"Either way let's get on our way then," Wilhelm said. "Hjalmar's waiting by the supply cart up the way,"

"You go, This One will say thank you to the good captain," Ariq said.

Ariq went back to the ship. Kenarthi was in the middle of a conversation with D'jango.

"...make sure the crew stays in line, lay low for a while and do not do anything risky," Kenarthi was saying, "Kenarthi does not want anything to go wrong while This One is gone,"

"Yes, of course, Captain," D'jango said.

"Ah, but you are Captain for now, D'jango," Kenarthi corrected, "Take care while This One is away,"

"Going somewhere?" Ariq asked.

"Ah, yes, on an adventure of course," Kenarthi said shouldering a pack, "That is where we are going, yes?"

"You are coming with us?" Ariq asked confused.

"It seems like a good idea," Kenarthi shrugged.

"But the Prowler," Ariq argued.

"D'jango is perfectly capable to run the ship while Kenarthi is away," Kenarthi said, "And Kenarthi has a feeling this adventure will be far more interesting than sailing,"

"You are not a Dominion spy, are you?" Ariq asked skeptically.

"How dare you!" Kenarthi sounded convincingly offended, "Besides, If This One was a spy, would it not be better for her to be close where you can keep an eye on her?"

"Alright. You can come," Ariq conceded.

"Guess you will have time to share some stories now," Kenarthi grinned.

Ariq just sighed.

"Bright Moons, Captain," D'jango waved goodbye.

"Bright Moons, friend," Kenarthi replied.

They joined the others up the docks just in time to see a large dark haired Nord arguing quite loudly with Wilhelm.

"One elf is enough to deal with but two? That's pushing it," The Nord turned to see the two Khajiit coming, "Now cats!? That's over the line Wilhelm,"

"You're over the line Hjalmar Arm Breaker," Wilhelm snapped back, "Now go get some extra horses. We have more company,"

Hjalmar Arm Breaker stormed off towards the stable.

"Pleasant company you keep," Ariq pointed out, "Old legion friend?"

"Not really. He works with me," Wilhelm answered. "He's with the Companions,"

"Has Aela still been passing the 'gift' to new members?" Ariq nodded.

"Not on my watch. People questioned why we made the trip to the Tomb of Ysgramor and someone started a rumor about us curing Lycanthropy. Don't know how that got started, but it did, so now I make sure everyone's clean except Aela who refuses to give it up. The Companions can't have a bad reputation now that we are competing with a new order of Blades, and now Harald is recruiting for his own mercenary company," Wilhelm said, "When I got your letter, I left Vilkas in charge and came here,"

Hjalmar trudged back with two more horses in tow. He seemed calmer than before, and kept his head down. Hjalmar walked to Kenarthi and Tara and handed them the reigns.

"Now that you've calmed down a little Hjalmar," Wilhelm began, "why don't you say hello to my friend Ar..,"

"Rahjin," Ariq interrupted, "And this is Tara and Kenarthi," Wilhelm looked at him confused, but let it pass.

"Hello," Hjalmar answered, "Forgive me if I have a hard time believing an elf and Khajiit have Skyrim's best interests in mind,"

"Oh we do not," Ariq said, "This One does not know what Wilhelm's told you, but we only care about checking the Dominion's power,"

"Fine," Hjalmar grumbled, "I guess that works for now,"

"Can we go now?" Talis put in, "I would like to see what 'Rahjin' wants us to find,"

The all mounted horses except for Talis. He mounted the scaly, wide mouthed, two legged animal. Two tiny arms dangled of its chest.

"What is that?" Kenarthi asked as she curiously eyed the beast.

"Never seen a guar before?" Talis said.

"This one cannot believe Derp has lived so long in this cold," Ariq said.

"Benefits of being a wizard, you can keep your pets alive," Talis responded.

"It's called Derp?" Tara asked incredulous.

"Don't question it," Wilhelm answered, "Now come on we can reach Whiterun by tomorrow morning,"

They set off. The people of Skyrim were no strangers to foreign caravans, but they gave this group many odd looks. It was not every day Nords, Elves and Khajiit traveled not only in the same direction, but together as well. They reached the village of Dragon's Bridge perched on the edge of cliff by its namesake bridge above the Karth River. The townspeople there stared as the travelers came through. One little boy pointed at Ariq as they came through, "Look mommy it's the cat man!" the mother pulled the boy close to her, "Don't point little one, it's rude," and she shooed him away. Wilhelm and Ariq lead the way. Ariq knew Will had many questions for him, and Will knew Ariq would not tell him until they were out of earshot of the town and tried very hard not to burst into conversation. Hjalmar and Talis stayed in the middle. Neither would speak to the other. Kenarthi and Tara brought up the rear. Ariq barely made out the soothing tone of the pale captain's voice. Tara still sounded depressed.

The road led down the Karth River into the Reach. This rocky region of Skyrim held many secrets such as Dwemer ruins, dragon roosts and the Reachmen, marauders, claiming to be natives of the Reach attacking any who came through. They were on high alert as they passed through.

"Will, are we safe going through here?" Ariq asked, "The King in Rags may be dead, but there must still be Reachmen,"

"Ha, remember those groups I was competing with?" Wilhelm said, "The Reachmen were a common target for us. They're more or less gone now,"

"What about the dragons?" Ariq asked.

"Dragons you say?" Kenarthi asked from the back.

"Ha ha, haven't seen any in a while," Wilhelm laughed, "They started to disappear a year and a half or so after Harald killed Alduin,"

Kenarthi spurred up to the front. "You know the man who killed the chief dragon?" she asked with interest.

"Sure, me, Talis, and Ariq have all met him," Wilhelm answered.

"Huh, that is new to This One," Kenarthi shot Ariq a look.

"We were on the same ship for a week," Ariq said, "Ariq does not know you nearly well enough to tell you these things,"

"He's a little up tight," Wilhelm pointed out.

"Yes, yes, This One is," Ariq said.

"Well, Kenarthi would like to hear more," Kenarthi insisted.

"The sun's going down and Rorikstead is just a little way away," Wilhelm said, "Let's set up camp and you can hear a tale or two before you go to bed,"

The group had come out of the bleak rocky reach and out onto the Whiterun Hold plains. They laid out the bed rolls and Talis conjured up a campfire. Hjalmar hit the bedroll and was almost instantly asleep and Tara did likewise. Talis summoned a small light and held up a book to read. He sat like that for a while. Ariq lay out on his bed roll, but listened for a while. Wilhelm and Kenarthi sat across from each other while Will shared stories from the past that Ariq had almost forgotten himself.

"So you have seen dragons yes?" Kenarthi encouraged.

"Ah yes, sit back and enjoy a tale," Wilhelm started, "I showed up in Skyrim a bit before it happened..,"  
"You are not from Skyrim?" Kenarthi asked.

"No I'm from Bruma back in Cyrodiil," Wilhelm answered. "I came to Skyrim to deliver my mother's ashes to Falkreath, but back on track, I ended up in Whiterun after I stopped in Falkreath to deliver the ashes, but on the way, I saw a giant, so I drew the sword I had went for it. They were others fighting the giant as well. I joined in with them and since there were five of us we made short work of him. That's when Aela, a hunter asked me to join the Companions, so I did. We had many adventures, but our Harbinger Kodlak, ended up dead..,"

"Wilhelm. Harald?" Talis said looking up from his book.

"I'm getting there," Wilhelm said, "Anyway, we were leaving from Kodlak's funeral that night when a stranger came into town. He was this light-haired Nord which is not unusual for Skyrim, but this guy looked terrible. He looked like he had just scavenged some random pieces of armor and bits of his arms and face looked sooty, and he carried a rusty legion sword. Yet, the man still asked me where to find the Jarl of Whiterun. This was my introduction to Harald.

I almost laughed in his face. If I hadn't been sobered from Kodlak's funeral, I might have. This ragged man was asking to see the highest-ranking men in the city, but something urged me to help him. I pointed him in the direction of Dragonsreach and was on my way. I didn't see him again for a long time,"

"How did you figure he was Dragonborn if you only saw him once?" Kenarthi asked.

"Well, after running with the Companions and making a quick trip to the College at Winterhold, and running a few jobs with them…" Wilhelm went on again.

"To the point," Ariq said sleepily, "And make quick, This One wants to sleep,"

"Fine smartass," Wilhelm jabbed, "So I joined the legion to help end the war, but we couldn't make any progress for a while. Then Harald called a meeting at High Hrothgar, the castle on the slopes of the Throat of the World, to stop the war, so that he could defeat Alduin. I was part of the detachment that protected the Imperial Delegation, so I saw Harald and others in there pointed out to me that he was the Dragonborn. The dirty man with hodgepodge armor was now a well armored and well-armed warrior wrangling two sides of a bloody conflict by himself,"  
"And then he joined the legion and you fought with him there," Talis finished.

"Aww come on," Wilhelm protested.

"Nope you are done," Ariq added, "bedtime," Wilhelm sighed, but laid down on his bedroll and was out in minutes. Talis put down his book to follow his example. Kenarthi stayed awake for a while watching the stars.

"What beautiful lights," she whispered to herself looking at the rainbow aurora borealis in the sky.

Ariq studied at her silhouette against the vibrant sky, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Despite his initial sleepiness, after a short while Ariq found himself awake. The fur on his neck stood up. He knew that feeling. Someone was watching him; whoever it was near, too. Ariq closed his eyes and lay down again to feign sleep. He heard soft footfalls making their way towards the camp. They were familiar steps. They stopped stone's throw away. Whoever it was, they were being careful. They moved closer and closer to Ariq until they stopped right by his bag.

Ariq leaped up fast as lightning, flicked out a knife and pushed it to the intruder's throat.

"Ach! Really? Where do you keep that boot knife?" said an angry feminine voice.

"Sapphire?" Ariq said surprised as he took the knife away, "What are you doing out here?"

"On a job, of course," Sapphire rubbing her neck, "The real question is, what are _you_ doing here? I thought you left,"

"Over there," Ariq pointed to the distance. The two moved out of earshot of the camp. Surprisingly, the others seemed fast asleep.

"What's going on Ariq?" Sapphire demanded, "We didn't think you were ever going to come back here,"

"This One has a job," Ariq answered.

"'This One' by the gods I'll never get used to how you speak," Sapphire joked.

"No Khajiit joined since This One left?" Ariq asked.

"We still deal with the caravans, but we haven't had any cats in the guild lately. You kinda ruined them all for us," Sapphire answered with a hint of annoyance.

"The Thieves Guild went too far," Ariq defended, "We were tied too closely to one person,"

"Yeah, and that person gave us mountains of gold!" Sapphire responded with ire, "If you didn't have the stomach to take gold why did you join the guild?"

"Because This One was under the impression the guild was loyal to only itself!" Ariq rebutted, "We were not supposed to be the blunt weapon for the worst person in Skyrim!"

"You keep your ideals and I'll keep my gold," Sapphire spat, but with a slight flinch.

"How's the guild doing now?" Ariq asked changing the subject.

"Fine, not like the time we had a curse on us," Sapphire said lightheartedly, "But we did have to work overtime to reassure our contacts after what you did,"

"But you are doing well now, yes?" Ariq pushed.

"Yeah, yeah, we're doing fine," Sapphire said soberly.

"As good as under Maven?" Ariq asked eyebrow raised.

"Almost, but not quite," Sapphire answered.

"Can This One get off the blacklist then?" Ariq joked.

"Brynjolf is still upset about it," Sapphire pointed out. "He had to lead the guild when you left and it took him a while to select a new guild master. He drinks more than he used to,"

"If you could not mention you saw Ariq, This One would be most grateful," Ariq said.

"No promises," Sapphire answered, she reached into her pocket and pulled out an exquisite sapphire. "I see you kept it,"

Ariq was not surprised. A quick handed thief could swipe a small item out of his bag before he had jumped. "Of course,. Ariq did not want to forget the guild,"

"That's...nice," Sapphire responded. She tossed the gem back to him. "I should go now,"

"Wait," Ariq said. He pulled out of his pocket a solid gold badge formerly owned by Thalmor officer. "For your silence,"

Sapphire smiled. "You got it,"

She vanished into the night and Ariq lay back down. It was a long while before his thoughts quieted enough for sleep.

 **5\. And One More**

The next day they approached the city of Whiterun, capitol of the hold that shared its name. Weathered stone walls, collapsed in places, guarded the hill the city sat on. Carved wooden buildings wound up the hill topped by a similarly styled palace at the top. The palace was called Dragonsreach and it reached high up into the sky. Year's before, the Skyrim civil war between the Imperial Legion and Nordic traditional radicals called the Stormcloaks had been brought to the town's doorstep. The legion guarded the city while the Stormcloaks laid siege. Now, little sign of the battle existed. In fact, the walls seemed slightly renewed. Bits of it shone lighter with new stones. The buildings that could be seen over the wall could have stood there for a century, even though Ariq knew many had burned in the siege.

"Guess it has been a while," Ariq muttered.

"What's that?" Wilhelm asked.

"Nothing," Ariq answered, "Do we need to stop in the city? The Thalmor will have our scent,"

"Hmm, we might as well check with Uthgerd and check to see if any trouble down in the Rift," Wilhelm put out.

"Would going down through the pass south of Riften and through Cyrodiil to Morrowind be wise?" Ariq asked.

"No, but there is a better way. Isran uncovered a passage through Dayspring Canyon," Wilhelm said, "He tried to make an escape route from Fort Dawnguard and dug through a narrow part of the mountain that should keep us out of sight of the Thalmor as well,"

"Does it lead to Morrowind though?" Ariq asked skeptical.

"Yes. Me and Alessia explored it a few months ago. We may have got a little lost, if you know what I mean" Will chuckled, "But we know it leads to Morrowind,"

"How is she doing?" Ariq asked.

"Doing well. The Legion's had her stationed Bruma actually," Wilhelm said, "I've gone to visit her a few times. It's good to see her and visit my home at the same time,"

"Why Bruma?" Ariq asked.

"She wanted to travel and requested outside deployment," Wilhelm shrugged.

"Did I hear something about the Dawnguard?" Tara asked from behind. She seemed to be overcoming melancholy that plagued her, "Sorry I didn't want to interrupt.

"Ha, guess we'll have to stop at the Bannered Mare after all," Wilhelm said aloud, "I got another story to tell and there's no place to tell tales like a hearty Nord tavern!"

"Oh yes, more stories!" Kenarthi said

"Ah, a fresh meal and mead," Hjalmar said contently.

"Yeah, great," Talis complained, "They don't even have decent Sujamma,"

"Ha ha, drink your mead," Wilhelm laughed, "It's good for you,"

The group made their way up the winding path to the gate of the city. They passed through two open arches, one with a drawbridge and finally, to the city gates. All the while Ariq felt the watchmen of Whiterun giving him odd looks. He saw Kenarthi shrink back a bit at the guard's glare too. The Khajiit's suspicions were confirmed when they reached the gate.

"Hey, cats," said the guard, "We don't need your kind in the city,"

"They're with me and its Ar... Rahjin and Kenarthi to you," Wilhelm stumbled a bit before remembering Ariq's reputation.

"Oh yeah? And who are you, big man?" the guard scoffed.

Wilhelm drew himself to full height and glared at the watchman.

"That is Wilhelm Reves," Hjalmar said before Wilhelm could clobber the man, "Don't recognize the leader of the Companions? You blind, boy?"

"Oh, sorry sir," The guard's full helmet hid his embarrassed expression, "But keep an eye on those cats. They do anything wrong and it's on you,"

"Noted," Wilhelm said shortly.

As they passed through the city gate, they heard the guard's friend chastising him for his idiocy.

Although the Bannered Mare Tavern was not far and a straight shot from the gate, it took far too long to get there. It seemed Wilhelm knew every other person that passed them by and was obligated to say hello and enter a lengthy conversation with each of them. Ariq on the other hand tried to keep his head down. He had been there before on in less than legal business for the Thieves Guild. The cat saw an affluently clad Nord walking down the street by the name of Olfrid Battle-Born, a contact of the Guild. Ariq put his head down and sighed in relief as the man passed without noticing him. Talis too, recognized at least one. He made eye contact with and old feeble woman the townsfolk called Olava. They shared a nod and moved on.

They finally forced Wilhelm along and reached the Bannered Mare. The wooden longhouse stood warm and inviting with the promise of rest or revelry. Before they could reach the door, it flew open. A burly, armored Nord woman came bursting out. It was the well-known local mercenary Uthgerd the Unbroken. In both hands, she grasped a floppy body. The woman wound up and threw the body down into the street.

"And stay out, pig!" Said Uthgerd.

The body was clothed in light, loose pants with armor, helmet, breastplate, greaves, and bracers as the standard armament for mercenaries. The dark skin typical of the desert Redguard people of Hammerfell and short, wiry dark hair covered the man who slurred back in drunken stupor, "Ah, c..'mon jusht a wittle peak?" Uthgerd's response was to nail him in the head with a bottle. Had there been no helmet, he would have been out for a week. Uthgerd slammed the door.

"Is that Cyrus?" Talis asked.

"Oh yeah, that's him," Wilhelm confirmed.

"Who's Cyrus?" asked Kenarthi and Tara together.

"Mercenary," Wilhelm stated, "He's been in and out of Skyrim in the past and even helped with Hjalmar and I for a while,"

"Why did he leave?" Ariq asked.

"He was bored with our jobs," Wilhelm shrugged.

The mercenary in question staggered to his feet. He lurched around until he faced the group and could make sense of what he was looking at. His glazed eyes brightened as he finally recognized who was there.

"Ermmy gerdsh! Filherlm, Hjarmar, Tarish! Herw are you!" Cyrus stumbled towards them.

Hjalmar walked up and smacked him across the face.

"Ow! Damn ert man!" Cyrus protested.

"Better now?" Hjalmar asked.

"Getting there," Cyrus put his and up, then he noticed the grey Khajiit, "Ariq! Is that you?"

"It's ah...Rahjin," Ariq said subtly confirming the Redguards suspicion.

Cyrus did not care for subtlety though, "Whatever Ariq, give me a hug you crazy cat," and he lumbered forward for an embrace, but Ariq merely sidestepped and Cyrus tripped forward flat on his face. This sobered him up enough to spout a stream of curses as he got to his feet.

"How are you, pasty friend?" Ariq asked playfully.

"I've got dark skin damn it!" Cyrus corrected, "I grew up in the desert,"

"I hope you didn't put Uthgerd in a bad mood," Wilhelm said, "I gotta see if there's any trouble in the Rift,"

"Ooo, are you all on an adventure?" Cyrus asked, "And who are these two? I didn't know you guys traveled with women,"

"Cyrus, Tara and Kenarthi; Tara and Kenarthi, Cyrus," Ariq introduced.

"Pleasure," Tara said reluctantly.

"Same" said Kenarthi echoed.

"Getting more cats in Skyrim by the minute," Cyrus pointed out, "Anyway, need and extra hand on your 'quest'?"

"Ask him," Wilhelm pointed to Ariq, "It's his idea,"

"Well?" Cyrus looked to Ariq.

"Will not pay you," Ariq pointed out.

"Eh, last job payed extra," Cyrus shrugged, "plus I'm bored,"

"Why not," Ariq shrugged, "grab your stuff,"

"Um..," Cyrus began, "My stuff is in there, can you get me back in?"

"Yeah, come on," Ariq rolled his eyes

They came into the well-lit inn. Citizens of Whiterun sat around the central fire that kept out the Skyrim chill. Only Cyrus seemed willing to drink at this hour of the day. Many of the city dwellers only sat for a warm breakfast. At the bar, Hulda, the inn's proprietor, argued with the armor clad Uthgerd, who had just thrown poor Cyrus out, about beating paying customers.

"He was harassing me," Uthgerd argued, "I have to defend my honor,"

"Then hit him on the head and sit him on a bench," Hulda said back, "don't throw him out!"

"Fine," said Uthgerd angrily. She looked over to see the Redguard reenter, "Seems I can't keep him out anyway," she then stormed back into her favored corner.

"Great, now she's angry," Wilhelm said walking up to the counter.

"Sure is," Hulda sighed, "What can I get you Wilhelm? haven't seen you in a while,"

"Oh, I've been around, and how about a hot breakfast for my friends here?" Wilhelm said motioning to the group.

"That's a tall order, Will," Hulda pointed out. "You got the gold?"

A man walked by on his way out. He tripped and fell onto Ariq. He said he was sorry, and Ariq just brushed him off. The man left the tavern feeling a little lighter, but he had no idea why.

"I should have the septims," Wilhelm said.

"Let This One chip in," Ariq said pulling out a pouch of gold.

"No that's Ok," Wilhelm insisted.

"This One insists," Ariq urged.

"Fine," Wilhelm conceded. Ariq smiled.

"Wait," Wilhelm hesitated. He knew Ariq didn't carry money on him often.

"Yes?" Hulda asked counting the gold.

"Oh, never mind," Wilhelm said, realizing his mistake.

Wilhelm moved over to the corner to talk to Uthgerd and Cyrus took the opportunity to go upstairs and gather his things. The rest took the newly available benches around the fire. Kenarthi eagerly began the conversation.

"So 'Rahjin," She began, "We have time now, can you tell us a bit about your Dawnguard days?"

"Help, Talis," Ariq pleaded.

"I'll fill in the gaps," Talis smiled.

"Fine," Ariq caved, "It is not as interesting as you think. This One had business in Riften and one evening an Orc asked if This One would help deal with the vampire menace. Rahjin almost did not join, but then two vampires revealed themselves and attacked. This One helped kill them and joined up. Wilhelm was already there by the time This One arrived. We had run into each other before, but got to know each other then. Together, he and This One delved into Dimhollow Crypt,"

There, we discovered an ancient vampire who did not look her age, but we let her live..,"

"Huh, some vampire hunter," Hjalmar said accusingly.

"Turned for the good since she told us the vampires were after elder scrolls to block out the sun..," Ariq said.

"You dealt with elder scrolls?" Tara said bewildered.

"Yes, three in fact, now stop interrupting. Serana, the vampire we found in Dimhollow, had one, but we could not read it. We had to rescue a moth priest from the vampires to read the scrolls..,"

"This One thinks you are leaving out details," Kenarthi added.

"Ariq is trying to tell a story. You want details, talk to Wilhelm," Ariq said, "Anyway, the moth priest finds we need two more scrolls. Wilhelm and Serana went in search of a scroll in Castle Volkihar and This One went to the College of Winterhold to look for information on the other, where Talis is. When This One brought up elder scrolls and the reason behind the interest, Talis decided to join us..,"

"Not entirely true," Talis interrupted, "I had heard of the Dawnguard before and was thinking of leaving the College to join, but when you showed up and said you were dealing with elder scrolls, I had to be a part of it,"

"Yes, you went down to Fort Dawnguard to join and This One went underground to look for the scroll..,"

"Yes, your first major disappearance," Talis put in.

"You disappeared in the middle of all that?" Hjalmar asked.

"That is a different story," Ariq answered, "Let Ariq finish this one. Anyway, after we got all the scrolls together, we went off to find Auriel's bow, the key to shutting out the sun. We found it in a long-lost snow elf chantry and it took This One, Wilhelm, Talis and Serana to make our way to the chantry and defeat the vampire who held the bow,"

Three listeners were about to interrupt, but Ariq gave them a look that made them hold their tongues.

"It all ended when we sieged Castle Volkihar and killed the head vampire and ended the vampire threat to Skyrim,"

"Well, you really are not a good storyteller," Kenarthi said.

"This One told you," Ariq said.

"He's useful in other ways," Wilhelm said rejoining the group.

"Well, how does the path ahead look?" Hjalmar asked.

"According to Uthgerd, pretty clear," Wilhelm said, "There may have been signs of a dragon in the area, but other than that it seems clear"

"I hope that dragon is still around," Cyrus said. His pack was slung over his back and in one hand he held a long ash spear with a mean steel tip.

"Ha, are you ever going to use a real weapon?" Hjalmar asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about. This is the greatest weapon in Tamriel," Cyrus said proudly.

"Are we all ready then?" Wilhelm asked.

They all answered a resounding yes.

"Off we go then," Ariq said. They packed up and moved out.

 **6\. Through the Rift (Inspired by 'Watch the Skies' Skyrim soundtrack)**

The two Nords, two Khajiit, Wood Elf, Dark Elf, and Redguard made their way on horseback, except for the guar mounted Talis, down the eastward road. The road led them around the roots of the largest mountain in both Skyrim and Tamriel, known as the Throat of the World. High on the slopes of the mountain laid High Hrothgar, home of the mysterious Greybeards. The Greybeards were masters of the Thu'um, the language of Dragons with the power to kill a man with a whisper. Wilhelm explained all this to Tara and Kenarthi in excruciating detail. They passed a tower ruin that bridged the gap over a swift running river.

"Bandits still operating out of here?" Ariq asked Talis since Wilhelm was caught up in his stories.

"Not anymore," Talis said, "Too many armed travelers going by now,"

"This One thought the war was over," Ariq said

"Giving mercenary groups, legion forces and the Thalmor free reign to travel," Talis explained.

"Ah," Ariq said, "There is almost no news of Skyrim elsewhere,"

"Elsewyr? You went home then?" Talis asked.

"Jone and Jode," Ariq face palmed, "You know what This One meant,"

"You sure?" Talis asked playfully.

"Shut up," Ariq shot back.

They continued through Skyrim. They left behind the rocky plains of Whiterun. As they skirted the Throat of the world, the land turned wooded and marshy toward the east where lay the old Dawnguard fort. Fortunately for them, the path led them closer to the autumnal forest than the dreary marshes. Just off the road giants lazily herding their woolly mammoths by their bonfires. There had been no calmer day in Skyrim. By late in the afternoon they were traveling up out of the moist Eastmarch and into the full colorful beauty of the Rift. Many memories of a time three years ago came flooding back. His face did not hide it.

"Feelin' alright cat?" Hjalmar asked.

"Something wrong?" Wilhelm sounded concerned.

"Just memories," Ariq answered.

"The guild has to know you're here," Talis asked, "I don't need to deal with those guys again,"

"Do not worry," Ariq said, "Delvin does not handle jobs personally,"

"He'll still know I'm here and I'm trying to get away from that," Talis said.

"Ooo, shall we learn more about Talis now?" Kenarthi trotted forward.

"That information is never coming to light again," Talis said strongly.

They continued quietly through the forest. The night came upon them and the two moons rose in the sky. They pitched camp and set the fire in an open part of forest. Mountains engulfed their entire eastern and southern vistas. Back west, the Throat of the World still stood tall, and north, they could see the Borealis again. Despite the beauty all around them, none were comfortable. Each felt uneasy, tense, and anxious.

"I don't like it here," Tara pointed out, "This is way too open,"

"I agree with the elf," Hjalmar added, "Something's not right,"

"Talis, can you detect anything?" Wilhelm asked.

Talis sat cross legged on ground before the fire. He breathed in deep as dull glow surrounded his lithe frame.

"What's he doing?" Kenarthi asked.

"Feeling around," Ariq said.

"I smell...fire," Talis said finally, "I hear… the beating of wings and a terrible voice!"

"Dragon!" Hjalmar said and hefted his hammer high in anticipation.

"You all have killed dragons before, right?" Tara asked, "No need to worry, right?"

"Yeah, we have," Wilhelm said with the biggest grin and beat his shield, "This shouldn't be difficult,"

"Wait," Talis said still in his trance, "This one's different...older, ...ah gods,"

"What?" Ariq asked loading Phoebe and loosed his sword.

"This ones gonna be tough," Talis said drawing the daggers he used to focus his combative magic. "This is an ancient dragon,"

"How do you know?" Kenarthi asked drawing the cutlass.

"Magic, duh," Talis answered.

"We're going to take his word on it?" Tara said doubtfully, but drew her shoulder blade axe.

"I'm the damn Archmage of the College of Winterhold, I know what I'm doing," Talis said defensively.

Out of the darkness came a roar. Ariq could almost feel the rush of wind caused by the beating of great wings. Ariq and Kenarthi, the only ones able to see in the dark, could make out the shape of the dragon flying fast overhead carried by enormous spiny wings. Spines like nasty spears ran along the beast's back. The two legs trailing behind were the size of tree trunks and a lengthy tail ending in a sharp point. Its long neck held a horned head just larger than a full-grown man. The others saw its shadow streak across the Borealis and the stars vanished behind its monstrous frame.

"Ah!" Hjalmar shouted in frustration, "I can't see him!"

"Get Down!" Ariq shouted.

They threw themselves to the ground as the dragon swooped low over their heads. It shrieked and fire leapt from its maw, nearly scorching the backs of the prostrate companions. The light from their small fire cast a miniscule sheen on the bronze scales of the old and powerful dragon. It roared again as it climbed back into the sky. The dragon sounded like it was laughing. Everyone got back on their feet before the dragon returned. It did not spew fire this time. It halted midair and a strong rush of wind almost knocked the group off their feet. The dragon shook the ground as it landed and they all staggered.

"Hmm, tiny little joore," it said in a deep and terrible voice, "and three little dovah killers,"

"Heard of us then have you?" Wilhelm said while he, Talis, and Ariq stepped forward.

"Your names cause fear in my lesser brethren," it sneered back, "But I shall put their minds aACK!" the dragon reared back and spat fire as a bolt hit him square between the eyes.

"Ariq!" Wilhelm said.  
"What?" Ariq shrugged, "We do not have all day,"

The fight was on. The dragon spouted flames and advanced. Hjalmar, Tara and Kenarthi leaped out of its path. Wilhelm ducked behind his shield with Cyrus behind him. Talis cast a warding spell and Ariq hid behind him. When it was close enough, the beast swept its wing across, hitting Wilhelm's shield and knocking him back into Cyrus. Talis and Ariq were barely able to avoid the blow. Hjalmar and Tara launched their attacks from each flank. Kenarthi circled around to engage the dragon from the back. The beast reared onto its hind legs and propelled itself backward. Kenarthi was almost crushed but she ducked under it. She was, however now exposed to the dragon's maw with no shield for cover. Before the dragon could breathe fire at her, another bolt flew over the pale cat's shoulder and into the dragon's nostril. The dovah screeched in pain and Kenarthi took the opportunity to escape.

They regrouped. Wilhelm and Talis again handled the front and held against the dragon's fire. Ariq and Cyrus made their way under the beast to attack its belly with sword and spear. Kenarthi and Tara went for one flank and Hjalmar went for the other. The dragon kept moving and twirling, lashing out with everything it had. The beast quickly tried to take to the sky again. Ariq shot a bolt at one wing and Talis threw an ice spike at the other and brought the beast back down. It nearly buried itself as it landed.

This provided the opening they needed. Hjalmar hefted his hammer and brought it down with all his might onto the dragon's wing and cracked it in two, true to his name. The beast shrieked in pain tried to get up. Ariq slashed at the dragon's hind leg and rendered it useless while Kenarthi eviscerated the leathery wing skin. All the while the dragon raised its head in pain, giving Cyrus the opportunity to run his spear through the dragon's chest. Still the dragon screamed so Tara buried her axe in the back of its neck. The beast gurgled as it choked on its own blood. Talis also sunk his daggers into its neck. Then it gurgled its last words, "Not by joore!" Wilhelm then ran his sword into the dovah's head to the hilt and held it there until it lay still.

"HA HA stay down, bitch!" Cyrus slammed the butt of his spear into the corpse.

"Is it dead?" Kenarthi asked.

"For now," Talis answered, "We can't permanently kill one of these,"

"It'll come back?" Tara asked concerned.

"I think there's a spell to raise them but only Alduin, the first dragon, knew how to really bring his kind back," Talis informed, "But even then, he could only do that if the Dragonborn hadn't eaten the dragon's soul,"

"Nobody here is Dragonborn?" Kenarthi asked.

"Flattering, but no," Wilhelm said, "The only Dragonborn we know of is Harald and he isn't around right now,"

"But this thing will not get up in the middle of the night, right?" Kenarthi said cautiously.

"Not a chance," Cyrus answered confidently.

Indeed, the dragon stayed dead as a stone and they all slept soundly. In the morning, they carried on towards the mountains. Peace and quiet eluded the three dragon slayers as Tara, Kenarthi and Cyrus had many questions after the events of the night before.

"Ariq, I didn't know you've killed dragons," Cyrus said.

"Yes, This One has killed three in his time, but mainly avoids them," Ariq told.

"Cyrus, you were in Skyrim," Tara pointed out, "Why haven't you killed any dragons?"

"I didn't come to Skyrim until after a lot of them were dead," Cyrus answered, "I guess they were all focused on Harald by that point,"

"The Dragonborn?" Kenarthi asked.

"Yes," Cyrus clarified, "I think the only kill count close to his is Wilhelm's six,"

"Six dragons?" Tara asked looking impressed.

"Yes, it's true," Will answered, puffing out his chest.

"All by yourself?" Kenarthi asked credulous.

"No, he didn't," Talis cut in, "I helped kill at least two of them and downed three myself,"

"Hey, none of the dragons just showed up on _my_ doorstep," Wilhelm said playfully punching Talis on the arm.

"So, did Ariq, kill all three on his own or did he have help as well?" Kenarthi asked with a smile.

"This One 'convinced' a fort of bandits to help him once," Ariq said with a smirk.

"Sneaky kitty," Tara shook her head, "What's up with Hjalmar?"

"Oh, he's just sore because he hasn't killed a dragon himself," Talis said in a quiet voice. Hjalmar still heard and gave him a dirty look.

"Ah, here we are," Wilhelm interrupted before things could get worse. They had arrived at a small cave near the base of the mountain range marked by two torches and a sunburst insignia carved just above the entrance. They dismounted to fit through the low opening of the cave. The horses were skittish in the dark and were a handful to pull through the cave. Derp the guar, however, did not express any concern at all and continued lazily after his Dark Elf master. The entrance to Dayspring Canyon where Fort Dawnguard lay was not long off. As soon as they had entered they could faintly see light streaming in from the other side. They left the cave and were greeted by a gorgeous, strange mix of the autumnal beauty of the Rift and pure snows from the high mountains. The trees stood tall with vibrant hues of red and orange covering coarse undergrowth while the slopes of the mountains reaching down into the canyon were covered in pure white snow. A small, pristine fish pond fed by the melting snow of the looming mountain sat serenely to their right.

The outward tower of Fort Dawnguard was visible immediately. Ariq, Wilhelm and Talis felt at home immediately in the home of their vampire hunting compatriots. The others were taken aback by the fort's contrast to the rest of Skyrim. The smooth stoned, well kept, and rounded Fort Dawnguard stood apart from the rest of Skyrim's crumbling, square bastions. Up the path they reached a low wooden palisade, where the entire vampire hunting Dawnguard greeted them with leveled crossbows.

"Check 'em!" roared a voice from the back. A bald, bearded Redguard stepped forward. His face was stuck in a perpetual scowl as he had never smiled in his life. He wore the lamellar leather armor of the Dawnguard and a runed war hammer decorated his back. "Don't need any vampires inspecting the fort now,"

"C'mon Isran, it's us," Wilhelm said, although he was acutely aware of the man's paranoid tendencies.

"Can't be too careful," Isran stated, "And I still don't trust that one," he pointed at Talis.

"I've been clean for years and you still don't like me?" Talis protested.

A bright burst of light flashed, blinding them all but harming no one.

"They're clean," said a gruff Orc to Isran's side.

"Come on in friends," Isran lifted the edge of his mouth in a poor semblance of a smile.

"Always a pleasure," Wilhelm said shaking his hand.

"Good to see you again, Wilhelm," Isran returned with the small amount of happiness he was capable of, "and our crossbow master Ariq," Ariq nodded, but Talis remained still.

"Hello Isran," Ariq said.

"That's my little scavenger," said a shorter, light haired Breton woman.

"Jorine, my friend," Ariq allowed a hug.

"Talis, how nice of you to show," said a dark-haired Imperial man, "Arkay said you would, didn't believe him but here you are,"

"Hello my favorite madman," Talis smiled and shook his hand, "still talking to your imaginary friend, Florentius?"

"Don't forget you forge master," A big bearded Nord came forward.

"Gunmar! Good to see you," Wilhelm embraced the burly man.

"I feel so out of the loop," Cyrus said hopelessly.

"Ariq seems to have left out some details in his story," Kenarthi noted.

"Oh, I'm sure he did. He's not good at storytelling," Jorine laughed.

"Well, here are the vampire hunters who saved the day," Ariq said.

"Ha, don't oversell us," Gunmar laughed.

"We _did_ do most of the work" Wilhelm said.

"He has a point," Talis added.

"Why are you here?" Isran interrupted, "On the trail of a vampire? But there are seven of you, is it powerful?"

"Calm down Isran we're just passing through," Wilhelm said, "We need to get to Morrowind,"

"So, you want to use my new pass?" Isran asked, "I'm not overly excited about showing it to a former vampire,"

"Get over it already," Talis said annoyed, "Does Serana even know about it?"

"She is visiting her mother at Volkihar," Isran answered unhappily.

"Valerica still lives here?" Wilhelm asked.

"Yes," Isran answered flatly.

"Serana's clean! There's no problem," Talis put in.

"Her mother is still infected," Isran said, "She could go back at any time,"

"We did not come to argue," Ariq said before things got worse.

"Yes, it was nice to say hi, but we need to be on our way," Wilhelm said, "Ariq tells us his find is very important,"

"Ooo, you've made a discovery? Does it have to do with the dwarves?" Jorine asked a little overly curious.

"No," Ariq lied.

"Well what is it then?" Jorine insisted.

"He won't even tell us," Wilhelm added.

"Look, we must get there," Ariq said.

"Yeah, let's get going," Hjalmar said.

They all went through the fortress. They passed through a large open rotunda in the front, horses and guar in tow. It was difficult to fight the horses to the back of the fort that rested against the mountainside. There lay a recently opened hole in the mountain wall. It was large enough for the mounts to stand up and for three of them to walk across shoulder to shoulder. No natural light could be seen but meticulously placed torches lit the way.

"This is where we're going?" Hjalmar asked, hesitance in his voice.

"Not a tunnel fan?" Tara poked.

"Something about small spaces disturbs me," Hjalmar said in an almost steady voice.

"Don't worry, the tunnel isn't as long as it looks," Wilhelm said encouragingly.

"Arkay says you'll be fine," Florentius added.

"Thanks," Hjalmar swallowed.

"If you find any Dwemer artifacts let me know!" Jorine said excitedly.

"No promises," Ariq joked and was playfully punched in the arm.

"Alright let's go," Wilhelm said.

The Dawnguard waved goodbye.

 **7\. The Discovery (Inspired by "Morrowind" from the Morrowind soundtrack)**

Wilhelm was right. The tunnel was shorter than it looked. The darkness inspired silence in the groups, but Ariq and Kenarthi occasionally complained how the torch hurt their eyes in the dim light. In a short while, they spotted daylight. They all winced at the brightness as they emerged into the daylight, especially the Khajiit. They were deep in the mountains and the roots left only enough space to travel single file between them. Their view was obscured in every direction except up. A single gray flake fluttered down from above and brushed against Hjalmar's cheek.

"Strange snow you have here," He remarked as he brushed it off.

"That's ash, Hjalmar. Don't know the difference?" Talis said.

"I hope elves know hammers!" Hjalmar threatened.

"Stand down. I know you know axes," Tara added as she hefted hers over her shoulder.

"Take it easy, you two," Kenarthi ordered.

"Yeah, don't make me come back there," Wilhelm said, "But really Hjalmar? You've never seen ash before?"

"Only the small campfire stuff," Hjalmar said rubbing his beard.

"Not widely traveled then?" Kenarthi said.

"Never had a reason to leave Skyrim before," Hjalmar shrugged.

"Don't worry my friend, none of us think less of you," Wilhelm said and glared at Talis.

Hjalmar grumbled but did relax.

He ground trembled beneath their feet.

"Ash Mountain is active again," Talis remarked.

"Hope there is no lava," Ariq said, "It will make things difficult,"

"We are going to a volcano?" Kenarthi asked incredulous.

"You didn't tell us we were going to Ash Mountain," Wilhelm said excitedly.

"How did the Dwemer build under an active volcano?" Tara asked.

"The finer details of the Dwemer Empire are Talis' specialty," Ariq said, "This One just finds their treasures,"

"And what treasures are those?" Tara asked insistently.

"Yeah let's hear it!" Cyrus added.

"This One will not say until we get there," Ariq chuckled.

"Getting information outta him's like juicing a turnip. Just wait until we get there," Wilhelm told Tara.

Tara grumbled. They lead their mounts on foot through the winding narrow valley. As they emerged from the pass, snowcapped mountains gave ways to jagged spires of rock that decorated the Morrowind side of the Jerall Mountains. The terrain opened on all sides to reveal a clear view of the ashen landscape. Heavy sheets of ash floated through the air dimming the afternoon sun.

"Not quite the clear sky of Skyrim, eh," Hjalmar remarked.

"Or the forests of Valenwood," Tara put in

"Well Talis, where are we?" Wilhelm asked.

"You know I haven't been here in years, right?" Talis pointed out.

"And you remember nothing?" Hjalmar poked,

"Shut up," Talis said sharply.

"Is that the volcano we are going to?" Kenarthi asked pointing.

Far down the slopes in front of them was a broad channel that separated the Morrowind mainland from the island of Vvardenfell. Ariq followed Kenarthi's finger down the channel and across until he eyes a peak that rose higher than all the others along the skyline. The slopes of the volcano ran from peak to the water and spanned the entirety of the land across from them. That volcanic summit furiously burned red and orange against the sky as it spewed lava and ash clouds into the air. Ash fell like snow from the angry volcanic peak.

"That is Red Mountain," Ariq pointed out, "Ash Mountain is a day or two south,"

"Alright, south it is," Wilhelm said enthusiastically.

"There might be a problem," Tara said alarmed.

A warship sailed down the center of the channel. This was far larger than the one that ambushed the Prowler. The wake from the ship alone could swallow Kenathi's ship. Its figurehead was a golden eagle and a golden banner of the Aldmeri Dominion fluttered atop the highest mast.

"Damn you weren't kidding. They were right behind you," Wilhelm said.

"Get down, idiot!" Ariq said intensely.

"Can they even see us from up here?" Cyrus asked doubtful.

"Maybe!" Ariq said insistently.

"Calm down," Talis said,

"We need to go that way," Ariq pointed out, "They must not see us too soon,"

"Would it matter? We can crush them easy," Hjalmar said dismissively.

"You see the size of that ship?" Ariq said, "That is a carrying a full battalion."

"Do you think they know where we are going?" Kenarthi asked.

"Gibby would not know Dwarfish runes," Ariq said.

"And if he did?" Kenarthi asked.

"They will get there before we will," Ariq said.

"Then let's get a move on," Wilhelm insisted.

"They will see us," Ariq said

"So? I'm with Hjalmar. We can handle it," Wilhelm said confidently.

"These will be the elite guard," Ariq said annoyed, "They think we are looking for something powerful,"

"Do they know what it is? Unlike us?" Tara asked.

"No," Ariq told.

"Then how do you know it?" Tara asked.

Ariq shut his mouth and shook his head.

"You are the most obnoxious cat in Tamriel!" Tara said angrily, "My marines died for this and you won't say what it is!"

"If you knew and got captured then they would know what it is!" Ariq shot back with equal ferocity, "And This One is keeping this secret out of their hands!"

"So _you_ get to fight, but I don't," Hjalmar said sarcastically.

"Shh don't interrupt," Cyrus said.

The two stopped and breathed heavily. Tara fell back into depression. There is no more piteous sight than a short Wood Elf with big green puppy eyes. Guilt weighed heavily again on Ariq and Kenarthi's scolding looks did not help.

"You would not believe This One if he told you," Ariq said with a sigh.

Tara lifted a corner of her mouth for a second, and finally said, "I'll hold you to that,"

"Ahem, should we wait 'til dark to move on?" Talis put out.

"Yes, Ariq and Kenarthi shall lead the way," Ariq said.

"You know I can cast a spell that allows me to see in the dark, too?" Talis pointed out.

"Fine, you can help," Ariq smiled.

They hunkered down until the sun went down and the erupting peak of Red Mountain was the only light remaining. The ship kept on down the channel and was almost out of eyesight when the two moons rose. Once the darkness of night fully set in over the land they headed out. Ariq, Kenarthi, and Talis took point to navigate over the rocky terrain. Wilhelm, Cyrus and Hjalmar walked behind catching up on Cyrus's activities and swapping stories. Tara dragged behind and listened, occasionally adding a tidbit or two to the conversation. Talis walked ahead and the two Khajiit worked to keep him and the other four in sight.

"First time to Morrowind?" Kenarthi asked Ariq.

"Down here yes," Ariq answered, "but This One has visited Solstheim before,"

"Some strange goings on there, yes?" Kenarthi asked curiously.

"Happened before Ariq got there," Ariq said, "Why are you always so curious? And who gives you this information?"

"Kenarthi is a sea captain," Kenarthi said, "Sailors always tell tales in port,"

"This One never saw a Khajiiti ship in Skyrim," Ariq pointed out.

"They were short stops. Deliveries you know," Kenarthi said a little hesitantly.

"Of the less legal kind?" Ariq asked.

"Never! What do you take This One for?" Kenarthi was clearly offended, "Kenarthi runs a tight ship and carries merchant goods,"

"Work with the East Empire Company?" Ariq asked.

"Mostly yes but with the freedom of a privateer," Kenarthi said.

"And you work for free to transport fugitives?" Ariq poked.

"Favor for a friend," Kenarthi snickered.

"Hey, come have a look," Talis said as quietly as he could to get their attention.

The elves and Khajiit moved quietly while the humans could only slightly reduce the clanging of their armor and heavy steps. Looking over a small ridge they saw the Dominion ship anchored near the shoreline. On the beach, three campfires illuminated the camps of the elite Thalmor troops.

"We can go past them, yes?" Kenarthi advised.

"You can't pass up an opportunity like this," Talis insisted.

"I agree," Wilhelm said anxiously tapping his sword.

"Finally I can bash some elves," Hjalmar smiled, "No offense you two" he nodded to Talis and Tara.

"Not this time," Ariq said.

"Aw come on," Wilhelm whined.

"Talis, this is you and Ariq," Ariq said.

"Alright," Talis said merrily drawing his daggers, "Been a while since I've done this,"

"Wait, what about me?" Tara protested.

"Or me?" Cyrus joined.

"Can't I use a hammer?" Hjalmar offered.

"No, this must be done quietly," Ariq insisted, "We do not want to alert them,"

"They won't know what hit them," Talis smiled.

"No kills," Ariq said definitively.

"What? Are you serious?" Talis said disappointed.

"We just need to slow them down," Ariq said, "Burn their supplies,"

"Got the burning," Talis said, "But no killing?"

"No killing unless necessary," Ariq insisted. "This One will punch a hole in the ship,"

"After you, sera" Talis said.

With that Ariq disappeared. He did not slip quietly into the darkness, but instantaneously disappeared. Talis could not match Ariq, but melted into the shadows. The others looked on in silent anticipation. Wilhelm was especially bothered he could not see what the two were doing. Ariq crept along the rocks careful not to displace any that might give away his position. The moons cast a dull gleam, but not enough to give the Khajiit a shadow. He skirted the camps easily and made his way to the water. It was a short swim to the Aldmeri vessel. There was a slosh as he slid into the channel waters, and he looked up at the camps and saw a single sentry wander over towards the channel. Ariq patiently waited waist high in water for him to pass. The sentry lingered for a few minutes and Ariq held his breath. Eventually the sentry turned about and walked away.

Ariq swam slowly for the ship. He took a quick glance back. He counted three fires but four smokestacks. Talis was ahead of him and the Khajiit had to hurry. When he finally touched the wood of the vessel, two High Elf sentries loitered by the side. Silently, Ariq climbed up the side. His dripping equipment made minute splashes in the water. One of the sentries peeked over the side. Ariq hung there motionless. Seeing nothing, the elf shrugged and returned to his duties. Ariq slipped over the side. The lanterns created a shadow of his otherwise invisible frame. He moved down into the belly of the ship as fast as lightning. Arriving at the lowest level, Ariq looked around for anything to punch a hole in the hull. Miraculously, Ariq found a wood auger among a few other special knives and clamps that he did not want to guess the purpose of. Smiling, Ariq set to drilling. He finally poked through and the tiniest spout of water sprung from the bottom. He left as quickly as he could. He knew the water would do the rest of the work.

On the deck, he saw Talis had done his part. Wild fires roared out of control on the shore. The ship sentries were so captivated by the show on land Ariq dropped heavily into the water and they did not notice. He had to be careful to avoid rogue flames, but Ariq had no trouble making his way back. Everyone else was too busy keeping the fire under control he could have walked through the camp without being invisible. Behind him there was a resounding crack and the ship lurched to the side. In no time, he was back up with the group. Ariq's unsuspecting companions jumped out of their skins when he appeared again among them.

"Dibella's backside, man! Don't sneak up on us like that," Cyrus said.

"Do not do that!" Kenarthi squeaked.

"He do this a lot?" Tara asked, taking her hand off her heart.

"Oh yeah," Wilhelm confirmed.

Not even a minute later Talis formed out of the shadows.

"Seems a stray ember set their necessities on fire, and some termite had a bit too much to eat," the Dark Elf said morbidly happy.

"No deaths?" Ariq asked.

"Maybe one, but it wasn't my fault," Talis argued, "Anyway, they won't follow us very easily. Especially with the ship in that condition,"

"Good," Ariq said, "Off we go,"

After travelling the remainder of the night, they could see the volcano Ash Mountain silhouetted against the rising sun. They all felt fatigued as the sun took its place in the sky. Travelling through the night took its toll. They traversed the bleak landscape dotted with trees, tree sized fungus and small Dunmer hamlets or, in other words, a surprising amount of life for a country centered around a volcano.

"What are we looking for exactly?" Wilhelm asked.

"A door," Ariq said unfazed.

"No kidding," Wilhelm shook his head.

"No we are looking for a glowing rock?" Ariq teased.

"That's a possibility you know," Talis said.

They moved at a swift pace through open pastures. Talis fought Derp hard to keep him from stopping to graze on the sparse grasses. As they neared the volcano, the presence of life faded. Not even the heat resistant Dunmer could stand to be too near to the volcano, not to mention houses do not stand up well to lava. As the sun went down they came to the base of Ash Mountain. The ancient volcano was dwarfed by Red Mountain across the channel, but it was still impressive. A stray lava flow streamed down the side and fed into lava pools though some old ruins dedicated to an old Daedric cult. Almost all visible paths to the peak or around the mountain were blocked by the lava pools and rockslides.

"Alright, where's our door?" Wilhelm asked.

"Seaside," Ariq responded.

"Can we get around there?" Tara asked noting the lava flows.

"Should be no problem," Ariq said confidently.

Indeed, he was right. There was an open path that ran parallel to the shoreline. The sun was half below the horizon as they reached the place where the root met the water. At points, they waded through the water to cool themselves and their mounts. One of the lava flows lit their way.

"Alright, now, where is it?" Hjalmar asked impatiently.

Ariq looked and pointed, "There,"

After a closer look, they all saw the slim path leading to a seam in the rock. As they approached they could make out the precise geometric carvings typical of a Dwemer entrance.

"This One does not like the look of this," Kenarthi said cautiously.

"Scaredy cat," Cyrus said.

The horses refused to go down into the tunnel, and no one was willing to fight them in. There was nowhere to keep them so they had to backtrack to tie them up except for Derp. The odd guar followed without a worry in the world.

With weapons at the ready they descended. Dwemer ruins were dangerous after all. There was no sign of the Falmer monsters that had harassed Ariq and Tara, in Hammerfell or of the typical automatons that still roamed around. At last they arrived at a large portal guarded by gigantic brass doors and they only got bigger and bigger as they approached. For a volcano, it was quite cool by the door. To the side sat a pedestal with an indentation perfect for a sphere. Unlike most doors that stood in their way, there was no lock.

"Great, you can't pick this lock," Talis said, "This requires a spherical tonal resonator,"

"Like the one Ariq used in Skyrim," Ariq said producing the said item from his bag.

"That's impressive. You still have it," Talis said.

"Not as impressive as what your about to see," Ariq pointed out.

"Finally, we get to know!" Tara said anxiously.

"Yes, Finally," Kenarthi added.

"Get on with it," Hjalmar said impatiently.

Ariq inserted the resonator and the door gave way with many clicks and whirrs. The mechanisms of the door itself were impressive, but what they saw next blew them all away.

"Mother of Moons!" said Kenarthi

"Shor's Bones," said Wilhelm and Hjalmar together

"Nerevar's Spirit!" said Talis

"Y'ffre!" said Tara

"Tu'Wacca!" said Cyrus.

"Let Ariq present…" Ariq proudly, "The Aurora,"

 **8\. The Aurora**

The massive doors opened into a cavernous volcanic chamber. Two bright pillars of lava flowed on either side of the chamber and illuminated almost the entire space. The floor was decorated with precisely laid stone tiles and two symmetrical canals diverted the lava from the flows to the extremes of the chamber. Geometrically Carved pillars held up the rocky overhangs on the edges of the chamber. Stone desks and chairs littered the floor. In the very center was a raised dais. Perched atop a metal frame work was Ariq's prize, but unlike anything they had seen before. 'Ship' was the best word to describe it. The hull was all metal, but instead of the usual bronze gilded metal of the usual Dwemer style, the hull was painted blue with silver trim. On the upper starboard bow were crisp Dwemer runes painted silver. Propellers stuck out of either side and a single pipe poked out of the stern of the ship. This was a steam contraption to be sure. The aft cabin stood higher than most ships of its size, and the rigging on the ship was upside down.

Along with this reversed rigging, the four corners of the ship sported metal poles and in the center, stood a thin metal mast with ladder rungs going up the back. Everything held up an apparatus that none had seen before. It was a sizeable elongated sphere of thin metal about as long and wide as the vessel below. The apparatus was smooth, with no dents, divots or holes tarnished the surface except for two flat metal struts ran in a parallel swirl pattern around the smooth balloon. There was not even a speck of rust.

"That..," Tara stumbled, "Is that the thing?"

"This. Is. Fantastic!" Talis said wide eyed.

"What is this?" Hjalmar said confused.

"A ship," Kenarthi said and chuckled, "This One should know. She is a sailor,"

"But what's that thing on top?" asked Wilhelm.

"Who cares!" Cyrus said, "You know how much gold we can make on this!"

"Yes, sure. Let us _sell_ this unique artifact," Ariq said sarcastically.

"How did you find this place?" Talis asked amazed.

"Delving for treasure" Ariq shrugged, "How else?"

"You said that no one knew the word for this," Talis pointed out.

"Ariq found it repeatedly and followed the trail," Ariq answered.

"A real bloodhound, eh?" Wilhelm joked.

"That is not a funny joke," Kenarthi said.

"It was pretty funny," Cyrus chuckled. The others joined in, even Ariq.

"Alright," Kenarthi sighed.

"Anyway why did you assemble this crew?" Talis asked, "Maybe me, but I'm not a Dwemer _expert_ ,"

"Ah, yes. Well..," Ariq said rubbing his neck.

"You don't know any Dwemer experts, do you?" Talis said.

"Not entirely true," Ariq protested, "This One knows a Neramo who is an expert,"

"Then where is he?" Talis asked.

"Working for the Thalmor," Ariq murmured.

"I thought you hated those guys," Cyrus pointed out.

"How do you know a Thalmor agent?" Hjalmar asked suspiciously.

"What have you been up to the past three years," Wilhelm said sensing an opportunity to gain information.

"We should move," Ariq said quickly. He walked before anyone could say anything else. Behind him Ariq heard Talis say "Eh, you tried."

They climbed up to the platform around the ship and dropped their baggage. The tables and workbenches were still littered with drawings and schematics for the strange ship cradled in its metal scaffold. Ariq tried to take a closer look, but the paper started to crumble in his hands. _How long has this been here?_ Ariq thought _Is the ship safe?_ They circled it cautiously before daring to set foot on it.

"This is very strange," Talis noted, "Why would they leave this magnificent project behind?"

"Do not know," Ariq said, "But Ariq is glad it is here,"

"You didn't know if this would be here?" Tara asked.

"Ariq was confident," Ariq answered.

"Well I'm glad it all worked out," Wilhelm said.

 _Clang Clang,_ Hjalmar tapped the side of the vessel with his hammer and the ringing reverberated throughout the chamber.

"All metal," Hjalmar confirmed.

"How can a metal vessel float?" Kenarthi asked, "Especially with that _thing_ on top,"

"Not on water," Ariq answered.

Wilhelm and Talis had moved over to look at one of the schematics.

"It's meant to...fly?" Wilhelm said incredulous.

"That's Fantastic!" Talis and Cyrus said excitedly.

"You read that?" Tara asked.

"No there's pictures," Wilhelm said.

"How can a metal ship fly with a giant egg on top?" Hjalmar asked.

"That is what Talis is here for," Ariq said.

"Well, I guess I need to see the inside as well," Talis said.

When they built up the courage to board the vessel, wary of the Dwarves' proclivity for traps, the squeak of the ancient gangplank made them uneasy. All seven of them filed one after the other onto the vessel. While much of the structure was metal, the deck was made of wood. It creaked with every step they took.

"How could this wood last untreated for centuries without rotting of burning in a volcano?" Tara asked, knowing plenty about wood since she grew up in a forest.

Hjalmar got down and sniffed the deck. "It's treated," He pointed out, "There's some kind of lacquer on there,"

"How do you know that?" Tara asked.

"I build houses as well as fight," Hjalmar said.

"The man knows his wood," Cyrus added with a smile.

"Shut up, Cyrus," Wilhelm cuffed him upside the head.

"Come on, let's check out below decks," Ariq urged.

There was no hatch leading below, so they turned towards the cabin at the stern. While most ships had a low room for the captain to sleep in, this ship's aft cabin was high enough that even the large Hjalmar to have ample head room. The inside was a dining room. A long table sat on the right-hand side of the room. Ten chairs were set around the table and on the back wall sat a pantry and counter for preparing food. On the left-hand side of the room was a narrow staircase that led to the second deck.

"Huh, make the crew lumber upstairs for breakfast," Kenarthi said, "That would wake them up better,"

"Problem with your crew?" Ariq asked.

"From time to time and especially without the moon sugar," She answered.

"Oh what a _joyous_ memory," Tara said.

"Ha ha, I've seen Ariq without sugar, I can't imagine a whole ship of sugarless cats," Wilhelm laughed and Cyrus joined in.

"That is not funny," Ariq crossed his arms. Kenarthi nodded in agreement.

They all very slowly stopped laughing and made their way down the stairs. The second deck of the ship appeared to be the living quarters. While the ceiling was a bit low, the belling of the ship provided plenty of room from left to right. Thin partitions divided ten rooms with curtains covering the fronts. Five rooms stood on each side of the ship. Upon further Inspection, the group found the rooms to be each filled with a bed and a trunk. Fur blankets covered the wooden frames but no pillows were there. Each trunk was empty.

"Looks like they were just about ready to test this thing," Wilhelm said.

"Test? They put in beds and everything. They were ready to put it to use," Talis said.

"We know it works then," Ariq said rubbing his furry hands together.

"Oh I was hoping you'd say that!" Cyrus said excitedly.

"But we don't know how to work this thing!" Tara warned.

"Please This One can operate a ship," said Kenarthi.

"But one that flies?" Tara asked.

"Hey, what's this?" Hjalmar called from the back.

They joined him and saw one more feature of the second deck. It took up almost the entire space below the dining space above leaving only space for the narrow staircase on the side. It was a room this time guarded by a solid wall and door. Hjalmar pushed open the door. Inside was a large complex metal structure.

"This. Is. Fantastic!" Talis said suddenly and rushed into the room, "A real, undamaged dwarven steam engine!"

"A what now?" Hjalmar asked.

"A steam engine," Talis repeated, "That ball on top must make the ship go up, and this must make the ship go forward,"

"Explains the propellers," Ariq said

"But how does it work?" asked Wilhelm

"Quite simple," Talis began, "Water goes in this door here on the middle of the engine and some flammable material goes here in this bottom door to fuel a fire. The fire boils the water, which turns a fan covered cylindrical water wheel under this panel above the water tank which then turns a series of gears all the way down to the propellers which will turn and propel us forward in the air! And this shaft going up to the ceiling and forward must lead to a topside control panel,"

"I understood absolutely nothing," Cyrus said.

"You said it," Hjalmar added.

"I prefer magic to mechanics," Tara said and Wilhelm nodded in agreement.

"Interesting," Ariq said, "But dwarven constructs emit steam, but are too small to have one,"

"Jone and Jode, this is giving Kenarthi a headache," Kenarthi said rubbing her temples.

"This apparatus is replaced by a soul gem in the smaller animuncali," Talis informed, "The steam we see coming of them is actually them overheating the air around them,"

"Makes sense," Ariq said.

"If you say so," Cyrus said.

"Those pesky dwarves, always making complicated machinery," Tara said shaking her head.

"What does that button do?" Kenarthi said. She pointed to a button on the wall near the stairs

"Let us find out," Ariq said moving to push it.

"Wait!" the others shouted almost all at once, but Ariq was already in motion and smashed the big red button. The floor between the rooms spit and slid open to either side. Before, the floor had been seamless, and now a long space opened leaving a narrow space to walk on either side. They all breathed a sigh of relief that the button had not set off a deadly trap. Kenarthi stepped forward to investigate.

"Most definitely a cargo hold," She told.

"You sure?" Talis questioned.

"You may know dwarven machines, but Kenarthi knows ships," Kenarthi said confidently.

"Thanks for joining, then," said Ariq.

"You are welcome," Kenarthi bowed.

"Come on, let's go topside where it isn't so complex," Hjalmar said.

"Ah yes, must inspect that apparatus on top of the ship," said Talis.

"Never mind," said Hjalmar dejectedly.

They rushed back to the deck and Ariq, Talis, Wilhelm and Kenarthi investigated the helm above the cabin. Cyrus, Hjalmar and Tara, felt lost and meandered about on deck. They entertained themselves by musically banging the railings. The ones at the helm tuned them out.

"Simple wheel as usual," Kenarthi remarked, "But what is this lever to the side?"

"Well, if the wheel makes us go left and right, the lever must make the ship go up and down," Wilhelm said.

"Very good, Wilhelm," Talis said with an edge of sarcasm.

"Hey, I know a few things," Wilhelm protested.

"You have your moments," Ariq added. Wilhelm rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Come Ariq, let's check out whatever that is above us," Talis said, "No offense to our ship master and closet scholar, but you do not have the extensive experience with Dwemer machines," he added.

"It all right, we'll just investigate the rest of the cave," Wilhelm said, "Come on, Kenarthi," With slight hesitation, Kenarthi followed. All besides Ariq and Talis disembarked and spread out in the chamber. The two still on board made the climb up rungs running up a center mast. It was not a great height, but enough hurt if one fell. At the top of the ladder was a hatch just big enough for even Hjalmar's broad shoulders to fit through and they easily climbed inside.

"Whoa," Talis marveled.

"Indeed," Ariq confirmed.

Talis cast a ball of light and illuminated the entire cavernous space. They had plenty of room to stand up, and the length of the ship's deck to lie down. The space inside the balloon was largely empty. Six glass cylinders sat in clamps on either side of the space.

"What are they?" Ariq asked.

"I don't know," Talis answered, "I wonder why there's nothing else up here,"

"Ariq supposes we must look at those schematics when we get back down," said Ariq.

"No kidding," Talis stated.

"Careful, the paper is falling apart," Ariq cautioned.

They could make out Hjalmar and Cyrus exploring the side of the room that appeared to have a few chests that might contain useful, or profitable, artifacts. Wilhelm, Tara and Kenarthi were on the opposite side where lay a wall of bronze so polished, it reflected like a mirror. Ariq and Talis disembarked and began to scan the surrounding worktables for anything useful.

"Damn, these all seem to be structural designs," Talis after searching for a bit.

"Wait, here...no for the steam engine," Ariq said.

"Where else would they put plans for something like that," Talis asked.

Ariq scanned the cavern. On the wall, farthest from the door, just to the side of a lava flow, he could barely make out a set of stairs that lead to a section cut into the volcanic wall and sectioned off by metal bars.

"There," Ariq pointed.

"I wish I had your cat's eyes sometimes," Talis said.

"'tis a gift" Ariq teased.

Wilhelm suddenly came running up, "Ariq! Talis! Come quick!" he said. "Something's going on!"

"What is it?" Talis asked.

"Just come on!" Wilhelm urged.

They jogged across the room to the polished wall. Cyrus and Hjalmar were already there with Tara and Kenarthi all staring at the smooth surface. Nothing happened, but they kept their eyes glued to the spot.

"Sooo, what is it?" Talis asked.

"Hold on it was happening a minute ago," Wilhelm said confidently.

Nothing happened.

"What happened?" Ariq asked Kenarthi.

"Wilhelm believes he saw something on the wall," Kenarthi said, clearly not believing it.

"I saw someone on the wall!" Wilhelm insisted,

Nothing happened.

"Are you alright?" Cyrus asked.

"I'm fine, I'm telling you I saw something!" Wilhelm said frustrated.

"Look we were all here and we didn't see anything," Tara said.

"I'm not crazy!" Wilhelm said.

Nothing happened.

"Alright fine maybe I am crazy," Wilhelm said at last.

"It's alright friend let's get your mead flask and you'll feel all better," Talis said soothingly. The all turned away to return to the worktables where they left their bags.

The Wall lit up

"Hello? Someone actually there?" it said.

They all froze in their tracks.

 **9\. Girl on the Wall**

Everyone wheeled around with drawn weapons. Ariq almost let loose a bolt from Phoebe, but stopped when he saw the amazing sight before his eyes. The wall that just a minute before had been nothing but a smooth bronze surface now held an image of a girl from her face down to her shoulders. This was no beastly girl either but a curious humanoid visage. A small nose separated two enormous eyes at least twice the size they should have been. Her pupils swallowed almost all the iris portion of the eyes leaving only a thin circle of brown to accent the blackness. She looked elvish and the sharp corners to her ears protruded out through her long dark hair. Her skin was translucently pale as if it had never seen the sun. She tilted her head to the side as she spoke again.

"Could this be real?" She seemed to be talking to herself.

"Is this real!?" Cyrus said in disbelief and put his hand on the metal.

The girl recoiled with wide eyes astonishment.

"Lorkhan's Balls! I did it!" She said shaking excitedly, "It finally worked!"

The others looked at each in utter confusion. No one knew quite what to say. This was a first for all of them. They all turned to Talis.

"What? What do you want me to do?" Talis asked.

"This is magic," Wilhelm pointed out, "And you're the expert, so talk to her,"

"Yes, talking to women works out so well for him," Ariq put in.

"Oh you're one to talk!" Talis said defensively.

"Just talk to that _thing_ already," Hjalmar said anxiously.

The girl was practically shaking with excitement, but after realizing the group could see and hear her, the magic projection became suddenly shy, but did say "You think I'm strange? There are two walking cats with you,"

Hjalmar took a step back and clutched his hammer. Like most Nords, Wilhelm being an exception, Hjalmar maintained a distrust of magic and the strange girl giggling excitedly on the wall was not helping. Ariq and Kenarthi both sighed with annoyance at the wall's last comment.

"Who are you?" Talis caved to peer pressure. "What are you?"

"Oh, right, I guess you wouldn't know," The girl again seeming to be talking to herself, "But I have to know who and what you are first,"

"Could be a Daedra, looking to steal our souls," Hjalmar suggested.

"I can still here you," The image crossed her arms.

"Eh, I'm sure my soul has to belong to a few of them anyway," Talis shrugged. "Talis, Dunmer and master wizard,"

"Hello Talis," The girl said eagerly.

The rest of the group relaxed and finally put away their weapons.

"Wilhelm, Nord and Harbinger, at your service," Wilhelm said cordially. The girl waved shyly. She appeared taken aback by his friendliness.

"Hjalmar Arm-Breaker, Nord," the big man said curtly complying.

"Tara, Bosmer" Tara said.

"Cyrus Ramsi, Redguard and Shaft for Hire," Cyrus said with a smile hefting his spear. The girl sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Kenarthi, Khajiit and ship captain," Kenarthi said.

"Ah, so that's what you are, so you're one too?" The girl said looking at Ariq.

"Yes. Rahjin," Ariq quickly identified himself.

"Now who and what are you?" Talis asked again.

"Jadera Volmar, Dwemer," The girl answered.

Looks of surprise and disbelief returned to the groups faces. _Dwemer?_ Ariq thought _Is that possible?_ The wall began to flicker.

"Wait, No! Not now!" Jadera said, moving frantically.

"What's going on?" Talis asked.

"I can't keep this up, I'm..," Jadera flickered and disappeared.

They all stood there silent and amazed.

"What in Oblivion was that?" Cyrus said at last.

"The Dwemer...aren't gone," Wilhelm said after he regained his composure.

"Mother of Moons," Ariq said, "We just spoke with a dwarf."

"This is amazing!" Talis said, "Do you know what this can mean?"

"That the race that created a vast underground network of deadly ruins, killer automatons and creators of the Falmer are alive and well somewhere?" Tara said with a touch of anger.

"Well there is that," Talis admitted.

"Why the venom? We delved ruins for the better part of a year, Tara" Ariq said.

"Yeah, why do you think I hate them?" Tara said.

"Did anyone die?" Ariq asked.

"Too many close calls," Tara said with a hint of annoyance.

"I'm with her," Hjalmar said, "They are the ones who prevented the Nords from claiming Shor's heart,"

"I'm surprised you know your history, but Red mountain was eras ago," Talis pointed out.

"I don't know if us having the heart would have gone any better," Wilhelm said, "It could have been us who disappeared,"

"Ha, we would have become more powerful than ever before," Hjalmar, "Remember how Talos founded the Empire with just power of the Thu'um?"

"And you would be as bad as the Thalmor," Ariq said slightly angered.

"Say that again," Hjalmar growled.

"Hjalmar, take it easy, and Ariq that was uncalled for," Wilhelm said.

"Does not make it less true," Ariq muttered.

"That's it, I'm going to play with Derp," Cyrus said, "He's gotta be wondering around here somewhere,"

"This One will join you," Kenarthi said.

"The heart doesn't matter anyway," Talis argued, "It probably doesn't even exist anymore,"

"Right, all we know is at least one of those pesky dwarves could still be alive," Tara breathed out heavily.

"Alright here's what we'll do," Wilhelm said, "Talis, we still need to find the schematics for the ship right?"

"Yes," Talis confirmed.

"Then we will go look for those while you watch to see if the Dwemer girl shows up again," Wilhelm suggested.

"Sounds good," Talis agreed.

"I don't know what we're looking for," Hjalmar pointed out.

"Then go play with Derp," Wilhelm said.

"Or spar with me," Tara said, "I got some anger to work out,"

"I like that idea better," Hjalmar said with a smile. He clearly thought it would be an easy fight.

"Come Wilhelm, Ariq knows where to look," Ariq said.

Ariq and Wilhelm started for the room in the back that he had spotted before the wall had lit up. They had to cross a small bridge over one of the lava canals. Wilhelm sweated in his traveling armor as they passed close to the lava. Ariq did as well, but it was harder to see under his fur. The climbed up the steps and found the lock to the room was in bad condition. It was not broken, but appeared to have melted. Wary the door might be burning hot Wilhelm broke the door open with his shield. They found the back wall of the room was lined with stone beds. Tattered sheets still hung off the frames. Blue green lights in the corners of the room and over the stone desks did not even leave an inch of darkness in the space. On the grated wall that overlooked the chamber, a pedestal stood with a little blue light on it. A single round stone table stood in the center of the room. A few cups and small pieces of paper sat atop it. Wilhelm picked up one of the small bits of paper.

"Looks like playing cards," Wilhelm observed in a small attempt to start conversation.

Ariq took a closer look, but any image that may have been on the cards had faded far beyond recognition, so he shrugged and began to search. Wilhelm sighed but he had expected this quiet response. He joined Ariq in the search.

"You still haven't told me what you've been up to," Wilhelm tried again.

"Not much to tell," Ariq answered looking at some old pages.

"Come on, you did nothing for three years?" Wilhelm prodded.

"Delved ruins for the Thalmor under supervision and spent weeks reading texts related to the Aurora," Ariq gestured to the ship outside.

"Nothing exciting? No daring escapes from dwarven traps or Falmer? Oh, wait, those are only in Skyrim," Wilhelm said.

"Had Falmer in a site in Hammerfell," Ariq said matter-of-factly.

"How did they get there?" Wilhelm asked surprised.

"Did not stop to think about it," Ariq picked up a paper which bore the outline of the apparatus above the ship and had Dwemer runes written on with arrows pointing to drawn cylindrical structures where their real-life analogs were.

"Found it," Ariq said.

"Really?" Wilhelm came over to investigate. He held the sketch up to the real thing to compare and he nodded contentedly, "Let's take it to Talis and get that thing working!"

"Yes," Ariq said, suddenly distant. He stared out into the chamber. Cyrus and Kenarthi played with Derp the guar. Derp rolled over contently as they scratched his belly. Hjalmar and Tara clashed axe and hammer furiously. Their sparring was growing intense. Tara was working her emotions out alright, and Hjalmar seem to have his hands full keeping alive. Talis sat at the base of the smooth wall. He had apparently grown bored with waiting and was juggling a small flame in his hands.

Everyone was there because of Ariq and he had found what he was looking for. The Khajiit had figure he would either destroy or hide the Aurora again. Looking out on the group though, he had second thoughts. They would have no reason to stay together once the ship was gone. Wilhelm and Talis might stay around, after all, the three had been through much before and loved adventure, but Ariq could not return to Skyrim for any length of time and they had responsibilities there. Tara would have to hide from the Thalmor for who knows how long. Cyrus would just drift away at his leisure to follow gold, not that Ariq wanted to spend too much time with him anyway. Ariq would even miss Hjalmar. The Nord was hard headed and slow, but Hjalmar had a good heart and had made an impression on him. Kenarthi would be the hardest to say goodbye to. She turned out to be more than Ariq expected. He was growing fond of her.

"What's going on?" Wilhelm asked.

"This One does not know," Ariq answered, "Ariq was determined to find the Aurora before the Thalmor, and now Ariq does not know what to do. He did not plan this far ahead,"

"Oh, I'm sure we'll figure out something to do with a flying ship," Wilhelm assured, "Let's get this to Talis."

As they approached the wall again, it flickered to life again. They hurried up the stairs and called back to the others to come and see. Talis stood in front of them all as the Dwemer girl appeared clearly on the wall.

"Aha! Got it back!" She squinted looking closely at the group, "Good, good same people, that first time wasn't a fluke," Again, she seemed to be talking to herself again.

"Jadera?" Talis asked.

"Oh, you remembered," She smiled shyly.

"What do you want?" Talis asked.

"Why are you in a wall?" Cyrus added.

"What? I'm not in a wall," Jadera said, "We've been trying to reach the outside world for generations,"

"Reach the outside world?" Wilhelm repeated, "Where are you?"

"Ha, we hardly know," Jadera laughed, "Where are you?"

"Ash Mountain," Talis told.

"You just gave away our location like that!?" Hjalmar said amazed.

"Not the smartest move," Tara added.

"I... trust her," Talis said with difficulty as if the concept were strange to him.

Kenarthi lifted the corner of her mouth in a smile quickly. Ariq wondered why.

"Well, we'd be dead by now if they meant to kill us," Wilhelm said.

"They try hard enough to kill us without knowing where we are," Tara said.

"The old security measures still work? Amazing!" Jadera said.

"Too well," Tara complained.

"So, where are you?" Talis said to stay on topic.

"I told you, we're not sure," the dwarf said, "We're pretty sure we're not in Tamriel anymore.

"Really?" Ariq said sarcastically.

"Really," Jadera said not entirely amused.

"You said you've been trying to reach the outside," Wilhelm added, "What are you inside?"

"As far as we know, ice," Jadera said.

"You are stuck in ice?" Kenarthi said, "What's stopping you from leaving?"

Jadera was suddenly angry, "The two bastards who put us here,"

The group was astonished. The secret to the disappearance of the Dwemer, the greatest mystery in all Tamriel, was finally being revealed the first time ever. No one could speak.

"Hello?" Jadera asked, bringing them back to reality.

"Sorry," Talis spoke for the group, "There have been many theories on why the Dwemer disappeared and we can't believe that you're still alive,"

"Well we are and we may need help," Jadera said.

"Excuse me?" Hjalmar said.

"Look, wherever we are, we're trapped," She began, "We've been trying to get out for centuries. It's a miracle I can even talk to you guys on the outside,"

"How can we help if the most intelligent race to exist can't figure this out?" Talis asked.

"Well as the most intelligent race we've figured that the key to our lock must be on the outside," Jadera said, "And you are the first people we can ask to look for it,"

"How do you know we won't kill you all?" Wilhelm said.

"Something tells me you won't" Jadera said dismissively.

"We still can't find you if we don't know where you are," Talis reminded, "All we know is you're under ice,"

"Yeah, well, ice probably isn't going to be in the south, smarty," Jadera said with heavy sarcasm, "We Dwemer can tell we're somewhere north of Tamriel,"

The wall flickered again.

"Oh no, not again!" Jadera said, "Find us! We need help!"

The wall went dim once again.

"Well that was more confusing than before," Cyrus said.

"Not entirely," Talis said, "We now know that the Dwemer are alive, their trapped and in ice somewhere north of Tamriel..," the realization dawned on him.

Wilhelm shared this realization. "There is only one place north of Tamriel,"

Even Hjalmar knew this, "Atmora," He said with wide eyes.

"The ancient, long lost, sadistic race of deep elves, is trapped in the birthplace of the Nords?" Tara summed up.

"Ariq, Kenarthi thinks you may have made the discovered more than you thought," Kenarthi said.

 **10\. Getting Ready**

Talis poured over the Aurora schematic in a desperate attempt to decipher the Dwemer runes. He muttered angrily to himself over each character and the others gave him a wide berth. Hjalmar and Tara went back to sparring. It was the only way they could deal with everything going on. Wilhelm moderated and chuckled at Hjalmar's frustration. Tara was giving him a real run for his money. Derp lay down for a nap not far from the noise of the fight and Cyrus, Kenarthi and Ariq relaxed against him and munched on snacks. The Khajiit had sugar pouches handy.

"Why aren't you helping Talis, Ariq?" Cyrus asked, "You know stuff about dwarves,"

"Not enough to help," Ariq answered, "What smells like burnt sugar?"

"That would be Kenarthi," Kenarthi said, "Some supply was burnt in the dragon attack,"

"Why did you not say so?" Ariq asked.

"Because it smells delicious," Kenarthi answered.

"Got that right," Cyrus nodded in agreement.

"Not very good for sprinkling though," Kenarthi added she looked sadly at her roll.

"Here have some," Ariq passed his sugar pouch.

"Hey pass some here," Cyrus insisted, "I've heard what moon sugar can do,"

"Moon sugar is not skooma, idiot," Ariq corrected.

"Sure it is, it's what skooma's made from right?" Cyrus asked.

"Yes, but just Moon Sugar will not have the same effect," Kenarthi added.

"Aw," Cyrus said disappointed.

"Ah, Humans," Kenarthi shook her head.

"They will never understand," Ariq concurred.

"Aw man, for once the human is outnumbered," Cyrus said, "Can I still have some sugar for flavor?"

"Sure," Ariq said dismissively.

The Redguard mercenary helped himself to a generous portion took a bite. His eyes grew wide and he smacked his lips happily.

"I see why you have this stuff with you all the time," Cyrus said reaching for more, "This is amazing!"

"That is enough for you," Ariq yanked the pouch away.

"Aw C'mon, just a little bit more?" Cyrus pleaded.

"That attitude gets you kicked out of places," Ariq reminded.

"Shut up," Cyrus said.

They heard an "Ack!" from the sparring Hjalmar. Tara had delivered a solid blow to the Nord's stomach.

"Ha, how's that for a weak little wood elf?" Tara jeered.

Hjalmar returned the favor with the butt end of his hammer.

"Oof! You whore!" Tara screamed

They ran at each other with renewed fury, but Wilhelm stepped in and held Hjalmar and Tara apart to the best of this ability. His arms began to fold under the pressure. Those two were forces of nature.

"Little…help…here!" Wilhelm called to the others.

"You are doing fine," Ariq smiled and gave a quick thumb up. Cyrus and Kenarthi just laughed. Will struggled, but Hjalmar and Tara eased with the laughter. The fighters clutched their sore limbs and went for some snacks themselves.

"Well that got the blood pumping" Wilhelm said, "Anyone wanna spar with me?"

"Eh, sure" Cyrus said.

"Yes, let's get started," Wilhelm said drawing his sword. The two went to start fighting, but were stopped by an excited "Ha, ha I've got it!" from Talis.

"Alright Cyrus, let's do this and then we'll go see what he has," Wilhelm said.

"Whatever, I won't understand a word anyway," Cyrus said with a shrug and the two pummeled each other.

"We better go see what Talis has," Ariq said.

"Kenarthi should stay and make sure these two do not kill each other," Kenarthi said and sat herself between the Tara and Hjalmar.

"Oh, please," Tara said rolling her eyes.

"I'm not dying from an elf," Hjalmar said. Tara rolled her eyes and Kenarthi snickered. Ariq joined a very excited Talis.

"What have you found?" Ariq asked.

"Oho, let me share," Talis rubbed his hands together, "Those cylinders we saw up there are referred to as magika capacitors here. Apparently when charged, these cylinders transform the magical energies to create the lift the ship needs to fly. The apparatus, called a 'balloon,' will heat due to the excess magicka output though. The lever at the helm controls the magika output of the capacitors,"

"Controlling the height," Ariq finished.

"Exactly," Talis confirmed.

"What's going on?" Wilhelm joined them.

"We know how to make the ship fly," Talis said, proud of what he had deciphered.

"Shor's bones, that's amazing!" Wilhelm said impressed, "So we really are going to Atmora then?"

"Does everyone want to?" Ariq asked tentatively, "Time away from Tamriel would do Ariq good, so This One is going,"

"Contracts are running low and I just visited Alessia, so I'm in," Wilhelm said.

"I'll definitely in. Do you even comprehend the magnitude of this discovery?" Talis said.

"And the others?" Ariq asked.

"Everyone, come here!" Talis called. The other four joined them. A new bruise on Cyrus' forehead revealed he had not won against Wilhelm. Tara and Hjalmar still sized each other up, but they did not seem as eager to kill each other anymore.

"People, we can now fly the ship," Wilhelm began, "And, now that we know the Dwemer are alive, we are going to Atmora. We won't know where to go when we get there and we don't know when we'll be back, but we will come back. Care to join us?"

"I'm a fugitive from the Dominion with nowhere to go. I'll come," Tara said.

"I'm with you, Wilhelm," Hjalmar said, "What Nord wouldn't want to see the ancient homeland?"

"While I _am_ interested in seeing something new, what's the payout?" Cyrus asked.

"Dwemer baubles that sell for high prices," Ariq said.

"Alright, I'm in," Cyrus gave the thumbs up.

"Kenarthi is always looking for new adventure and the Prowler is taken care of. This One will join as well," Kenarthi said.

Ariq smiled, "This One will not be the only Khajiit this time,"

"It's settled then," Wilhelm said, "Talis get to work on that 'balloon' and the rest of us will run and get supplies. We passed Old Ebonhart on the way here, so we'll go there,"

"Who put you in charge?" Tara said.

"It's just his thing, go with it," Talis advised.

Wilhelm looked offended.

"You know it is true," Ariq said, "Anyway it is not a good idea for This One, Tara or Kenarthi to go. We are wanted criminals after all,"

"Kenarthi is no such thing," Kenarthi protested.

"The Thalmor know you and your ship after our escape," Ariq said.

"Alright. Hjalmar, Cyrus, you're with me let's go," Wilhelm said.

"Have fun, and do not forget to get more moon sugar!" Ariq said.

The three humans grabbed their bags and headed out to Old Ebonhart with Derp to help carry. Ariq gave Wilhelm the tuning orb so they could lock the Dwemer doors behind them. Talis went up into the apparatus straight away. Two cats and Tara were left with time to kill until the others got back. Tara and Kenarthi sat and just talked and talked. As it was not Ariq's custom to pass the time by conversation, he instead went to practice with his crossbow Phoebe. He found some spare wood soft enough not blunt his bolt heads and etched a target. He shot absent mindedly loosed shot after shot into the target. The bolts landed precisely around the bullseye to the dull hum of Tara and Kenarthi's conversation in the background. Hours passed. His mind began to wander. He was pulled back to reality by a sudden silence. He found Kenarthi standing next to him and she eyed the crossbow curiously. He looked back to find Tara was taking a nap.

"Could Kenarthi have a try?" She asked.

Ariq hesitated. Phoebe was not easily shared. The crossbow was one of his most prized possession and a constant throughout his adventures in Tamriel, but Kenarthi's big curious eyes won out and he reluctantly handed the weapon over.

"This is how you hold it, yes?" the she cat asked holding the trigger in her left hand and supporting with her right.

"Never noticed you were left handed," Ariq said surprised.

"You never saw Kenarthi's sword hanging on her right side?" Kenarthi asked.

"Suppose not," Ariq shook his head.

"This One was surprised to find you were also left handed," Kenarthi said.

"How did you know?" Ariq asked

"Your sword tilts left on your back," She stated

"Ah, very perceptive," Ariq said.

"Anyway, how do you properly fire this weapon?" Kenarthi asked.

"Well, it is straight forward, first you hold the stock up against your shoulder, point and then pull the trigger," Ariq mimed the action.

Kenarthi fumbled with the weapon. "Like this?" she tucked the stock under her arm and loosely held Phoebe pointing the weapon in the general direction of the target.

"Oh please, this is simple," Ariq said annoyed. He grabbed the stock and pressed it against her shoulder and aimed the end towards the target until she accurately handled the weapon. All the while he tried not to touch her body.

"There, now fire," Ariq said. He thought he saw a flicker of a smile from Kenarthi. It may have been his imagination, but Ariq thought he heard giggling from Tara. She was asleep, however, so that must have not been the case. Kenarthi pulled the trigger and the bold landed just right of the bullseye.

"How do you reload?" she asked.

"Just pull that handle on top," Ariq said.

She pulled back and Ariq gave her another bolt. She lined up another shot with expert precision and landed a bolt square in the center of the bullseye.

"Hmm, a fair shot you think?" Kenarthi said smugly.

"Eh, beginners luck," Ariq said.

"Is that so? Kenarthi thinks she can match your skill with a weapon as easy to use as this," Kenarthi said challenge in her eyes.

"Ariq thinks not," Ariq accepted the challenge.

"Half a pouch of sugar," Kenarthi offered.

"You are on," Ariq said confident.

After clearing the previous bolts from the target, the challenge began. Each contestant took five shots. Kenarthi went first. Her first two shots landed centimeters inside the first ring out from the bullseye. A third went wild and hit square on the upper outer ring. The fourth was well placed, and landed on the very edge of the bullseye. Finally, the fifth shot embedded itself into the bullseye itself. Ariq chuckled and took his turn. Three shots in and he formed a tight triangle around Kenarthi's bullseye shot. The fourth clipped the fletching of Kenarthi's fourth shot. Ariq loaded the fifth and prepared to fire. As he pulled the trigger, Kenarthi bumped his elbow. Phoebe jostled and the bolt to flew far off course and land beyond the outside ring.

"Cheater!" He said, "Ariq still wins,"

"Ha, your bolt landed farther out than This One's," Kenarthi said playfully.

"Ariq's bolts are closer to the bullseye," Ariq pointed out although he was no longer serious about the competition.

"But Kenarthi has the only bolt on the bullseye," Kenarthi rebutted.

"Cheating is forfeit," Ariq declared.

"You do not get to set the rules now," Kenarthi feigned offense, "When does a thief follow the rules anyway,"

"Who told you Ariq was a thief?" Ariq was suddenly serious.

"What? What's wrong?" Kenarthi said wearily.

"How did you know Ariq was a thief?" Ariq repeated, "Did Wilhelm tell you? That man has such a mouth,"

"No, no Wilhelm has only spoken of your other ventures," Kenarthi clarified.

"So how do you know?" Ariq said again.

"In Skyrim," Kenarthi began holding up her hands, "Kenarthi had trouble sleeping on the hard ground and was awake when you pulled the knife on that woman, Sapphire was her name yes?"

"Yes, Sapphire was her name," Ariq sighed.

"Kenarthi could here you say something of the Thieves Guild to her and This One assumed you were part of it," Kenarthi explained, "Why do you seem upset?"

"It is something Ariq does not want to spread around," Ariq said, "Especially to those he hardly knows,"

"You have spent plenty of time around Kenarthi by now," Kenarthi was now truly offended, "You cannot trust her yet? Wilhelm knew, and you have not seen him for three years,"

"Ariq has known Wilhelm for some time, and Will was very persistent," Ariq argued.

"Kenarthi has been very persistent as well and has always proven trustworthy," Her frustration was clear her face.

"Sorry," Ariq sighed, "Trust is hard for This One,"

"Hey! Shut up, I'm tryna sleep over here!" Tara yelled.

Kenarthi turned sharply and went back over to Tara without a word. Ariq put his head down and retrieved the bolts from the target. He heard the hatch close on the Aurora and sure enough Talis was climbing down from the balloon. He practically jumped down the ladder he was so excited. He must have figured everything out. Suddenly, the chamber doors swung open with a loud clang. The supply party had return and looked as if they had run the whole way. Even Derp was running, not because he was scared, but rather because everyone else was doing it. Derp was loaded with crates and bags.

"Damn! Could you be any louder!" Talis shouted.

"What's going on?" Ariq asked concerned.

"Um, you know those Dominion soldiers that we burned and you tried to sink?" Cyrus began.

"Yes?'" Ariq urged.

"They were in Ebonhart," Hjalmar finished impatiently.

"How'd they get there?" Ariq asked.

"Apparently, they found the leak and saved the ship," Wilhelm said.

"Did they follow you?" Tara joined.

"I don't think so but that doesn't mean they aren't on the way," Wilhelm said.

"Ariq, I'll need your help to get the ship running," Talis said, "Kenarthi, you know how to operate the helm right?"

"Apart from the flying? Yes," Kenarthi said.

"That won't be too hard to figure out," Talis assured.

"One more thing," Wilhelm began.

"Yes?" Ariq asked.

"The leader of all Thalmor Justiciars, Commander Eramen is leading them," Wilhelm told, "And Elenwen is with them too,"

Ariq growled.

 **11\. Awaaaay! (Inspired by "Flight of the Silverbird" TSFH)**

They sprang to action. The humans rushed Derp to the ship and moved the cargo with lightning speed. Kenarthi familiarized herself with the controls as best she could while the Aurora was stationary. She sent Tara behind the ship and they called back and forth as parts moved.

"Is the rudder facing port?" Kenarthi called.

"There is no rudder," Tara called back.

"What do you mean there is no rudder?" Kenarthi called confused, "How do you steer this thing?"

"These gyro blades are facing left," Tara pointed out, "Maybe that's how you steer,"

"How long until we can test this contraption?" Kenarthi called up to Talis. He and Ariq were in the balloon.

"Shouldn't be much longer," Talis yelled back.

"What kind of spell are you using on these things?" Ariq asked.

"A simple lightning spell if I'm right and I usually am," Talis said, "I'm not entirely sure really how it lifts the ship, but that's what the instructions said. Now help me get the lids of these things"

"Good enough," Ariq said as he set to work.

Ariq struggled to unscrew the lids off each cylinder. After he undid each lid, he held it open for Talis' spell. Soon the balloon was filled with a beautiful blue glow. More than once, a tongue of electricity licked Ariq's fingers.

"Ouch! Be careful," Ariq said unhappily.

"It's lightning; it has a mind of its own after it leaves your hands," Talis said. The air inside the balloon began to crackle after the last cylinder was charged.

"It is getting a little warm in here," Talis noticed.

"Did you not say that magika superheated the balloon?" Ariq said eyes wide.

"Only when the capacitors are being used to hold the ship in the air," Talis explained,

"Oh, good," Ariq said relieved.

"Come on, let's go test this thing," Talis said with a smile.

As they descended the ladder, Cyrus was running the last package down into the ship. Tara was up on the bridge with Kenarthi helping figure out the controls. The two Nords anxiously waited. Talis joined the two at the controls.

"The balloon's all charged and ready to go," He informed.

"Great, so we can give it a try?" Kenarthi could barely contain her excitement.

"Go for it," Talis said.

Kenarthi ever so gently pulled the lever back. As she did the Aurora jerked and began to slowly rise off the ground. Hjalmar's knuckles grew white from clutching the rail. Wilhelm had an almost childish look of wonder on his as the floor fell away. Cyrus was practically jumping up and down and grinned ear to ear with excitement, all the while saying "This is so great!" Tara's jaw was practically on the floor. Kenarthi had a wide smile on her face but remained focused on controlling the ship. Ariq shared Wilhelm's reaction although he showed less of it on his face. Only Talis kept a relative level of calm despite his own excitement.

"I can't believe it! This is so damn amazing!" Cyrus said.

"Mother of moons," Kenarthi said losing focus, "This One did not think it was possible,"

"Hey, hey, Kenarthi watch the roof!" Talis warned.

"Oh, sorry," Kenarthi pulled back on the lever left them suspended.

"Shor's bones, we are in the air," Hjalmar squeaked.

"I know, this is great!" Cyrus said continuing to jump up and down.

"Let's try turning now," Talis instructed.

"Alright," Kenarthi turned the wheel, but the ship did not move an inch.

"The propellers are run by the steam engine," Ariq reminded.

"Oh right, one minute," Talis ran below. The soon felt the rumble of the engine coming to life. Steam rose out of the pipes on the back of the ship.

"Try it now," Talis said returning.

Kenarthi gently turned the wheel and the ship slowly followed.

"Just gets better and better," Tara said.

"Now, how do we go forward?" Kenarthi asked.

"It's that smaller lever on the pedestal to your right," Talis said.

"Alright," Kenarthi began to push forward.

"Wait!" Wilhelm warned. "We've got nowhere to go!"

"He's right," Ariq added, "How do we get out of here?"

"Oh, right," Talis said.

"We've got a flying ship that can't go anywhere?" Cyrus asked with a bit of disappointment.

"I suddenly question the intelligence of the Dwemer," Tara said, "They build a flying ship underground,"

"No, there's no way the Dwemer would make a mistake like this," Talis said.

"Hey, there was a button on a pedestal in the room we found the plans in," Wilhelm remembered.

"That could do it," Talis said.

 _Clang._ The chamber doors rang out. _Clang Clang_. The strikes were slow and methodical. There was no mistaking it. Something or someone was trying to get in.

"Damn, must be the Thalmor," Wilhelm said.

"My gods they're fast," Cyrus said.

"Ariq will go test the button," Ariq said, "This One loves buttons,"

"Then go, and hurry!" Talis said, "I don't like our odds when they get in here,"

"Speak for yourself," Tara gripped her axe tightly.

"Please, Ariq is the fastest," Ariq said.

Kenarthi lowered the ship and Ariq jumped off. He ran for the barred room and in no time, was inside. The chamber continued to ring with the Thalmor attempts to forcefully enter. Dwemer built to last, but Ariq doubted the doors would hold for long. Ariq rushed over to the pedestal and smashed the button down. Centuries old unseen gears roared to life and the ringing diminished in the background. The northern wall of the chamber began to collapse inward. These were not random chunks of rock crashing to the ground either, but a perfectly cut square of the mountainside moved in measured pace into the chamber. At some point, a seam opened and split the square in two. Each piece slid uniformly along the wall apart from each other. Light flooded in through the gaping hole, but even as the volcano was spewing lava, not one drop fell into the chamber. Through the ash filled sky they could see the skyline of Old Ebonhart.

Ariq stood still, stunned by what he was seeing. _With technology like this, how could they have remained trapped for centuries?_ Ariq thought. He stood there for a minute until he heard a shout from the ship.

"Ariq! Hurry up, we've got to go!" He heard Wilhelm shout.

With that, Ariq snapped out of his stupor and raced back to the Aurora. Not a moment later, there was a resounding _Crash_ as the sturdy, locked dwarven door buckled under the relentless assault of the Thalmor. Time slowed for Ariq as he looked over to see the dreaded Elenwen among the rushing soldiers with a smug grin on her face. Next to her stood a rather angry looking Altmer standing taller growling at the fugitives. Ariq easily recognized Eramen, leader of the brutal Thalmor Justiciars. Apparently, everyone else was not willing to sit and wait for Ariq to hop on board. The Aurora began to rise and slowly chugged towards the gaping hole in the mountainside. Ariq broke into a dead sprint. When Elenwen finally noticed the ship flying away, the smug smile changed to anger. Her quarry was escaping.

"DON'T LET THEM GET AWAY!" She shouted. Eramen barked threats to the soldiers as well.

Wilhelm unrolled a rope ladder over the side of the ship. The end dragged along the ground at first but, lifted until it was only just close enough for Ariq to reach. Wilhelm had to hold the other end as there was no time to tie it down. Dominion soldiers closed in. Ariq leaped for the ladder and held fast. He felt the ladder give as Wilhelm strained under the weight. One Altmer soldier had caught up and took a swing at Ariq. Hjalmar grabbed the ladder with Wilhelm and together, they yanked the dangling Khajiit out of harm's way. They pulled him on board just as they passed through the opening.

"Whew, that was close," Ariq said standing up.

"Ha, you think that's hard? Try doing it with your hands tied," Tara said.

"Look at this, guys," Cyrus said laughing, "Those guys are so angry,"

Elenwen was enraged at the loss of her prey. Elenwen screamed frantically at the poor underlings. Spells and arrows followed the ship, mostly cast by Elenwen, but the Aurora was soon out of reach. Cyrus made a series of rude gestures at the defeated Thalmor soldiers.

"This One bets she regrets letting us escape in Hammerfell," Kenarthi smiled as she steered the ship northward

"Yeah, I'll bet. Why did she anyway?" Tara asked.

"To humiliate Ariq by catching him here probably," Ariq said, "She has always been prideful,"

"Holy Mara, did she think wrong," Tara laughed, "Did you see the look on her face?"

"Priceless," Ariq smiled.

Hjalmar stood on the side of the ship, hands white knuckle gripping the side of the vessel. He maintained a look of wonder on his face as the Aurora glided through the sky. The Thalmor soldiers faded into little gold specs in the distance. The ashen landscape of Morrowind began to fall away from them. Ash Mountain soon looked like a hill, then mound as they rose farther away from its red peak. They looked down on Old Ebonhart to the west. The Dunmer citizens were as big as insects, all staring at the marvelous ship soaring far above their heads. Even though the ship needed no water, Kenarthi closely followed the channel north. She piloted the ship with ease of experience although she must have been uncomfortable without the normal roll of the seas under them.

"Big leap to see Tamriel from above for someone who never saw ash," Talis commented.

Wilhelm joined him, "How you feelin big man?"

"Kyne's breath," Hjalmar said flustered, "This is just amazing, isn't it?"

"Quite a view," Kenarthi added.

"You know what? It really is," Wilhelm nodded and clapped Hjalmar on the back.

"I can almost see Skyrim from here. Mountains are in the way though," Wilhelm said.

"Real mountain eye's view," Cyrus said.

"You mean bird's eye view?" Talis corrected.

"I've heard it both ways," Cyrus shrugged.

"I hate it when you say that!" Talis grew red in the face.

"Thought you would be used to it by now," Ariq said with a smile.

"He does it all the time!" Talis complained.

"Hey, that's the first time I've said it in a while," Cyrus reasoned.

"Doesn't matter, you've said it soooo much in the past," Talis argued.

"This is going to be a fun trip. I can already tell," Wilhelm said.

"What? All of us in a small space for a long time? No way," Ariq said sarcastically.

"Huh, didn't think about the small space," Wilhelm said.

"Sailors are used to it," Kenarthi said.

"Not thick-skulled Nords though," Talis said. Hjalmar and Will gave him sour looks.

"Guess a lot more sparring is in store," Tara said.

"I'm fine with that," Wilhelm said.

"Oh, this is going to be a long ride," Talis rolled his eyes.

The World drifted by below them. Hjalmar continued to check over the sides to make sure the Tamriel was still there. They steadily gained altitude.

"Anyone else starting to feel a little cold?" Tara said.

"Higher you are, colder you are," Talis said absentmindedly as he still looked at the expanse below them

"Are we ready for the weather in Atmora?" Ariq asked.

"What are you worried about?" Cyrus asked, "You have fur,"

"Atmora is a land that is frozen over," Ariq said, "Which is why even the hardy ancient Nords left,"

"Don't worry, we bought some nice warm fur clothing before," Wilhelm assured.

"Where did you find furs in Morrowind? The land of volcanoes," Ariq asked.

"Some merchant had a supply of fur from some Nords," Wilhelm explained, "Said she got them for a steal too,"

"From a cultural exchange she said," Hjalmar added.

"Ha, probably had those furs before the Nords thought to charge her for them," Tara laughed.

"Hey, Nords aren't that stupid," Wilhelm said defensively.

"For example," Ariq pointed at Wilhelm who responded in uncouth gestures.

"Anyway, we're prepared," Talis said.

"Alright then," Ariq said, "Company Awaaay!"

"Silly cat," Tara shook her head.

"Hey, that's the most excitement This One has ever heard out of you," Kenarthi said.

"He gets worse sometimes," Wilhelm said.

"Really?" Kenarthi asked amazed.

"Yep, just put him in the right situations," Wilhelm said.

"Like when you and him fought that troll?" Cyrus said.

"We do not speak of that," Ariq said.

"I wanna hear it!" Tara said.

"Me too," everyone else chimed in.

"We have plenty of time for stories now, yes?" Kenarthi asked Ariq with a smile.

"Hey, Kenarthi, try not to steer us into the spewing volcano," Talis said about Red Mountain in front of them.

"Aw, This One heard silt baths were good for the skin," Kenarthi sarcastically answered and wheeled the ship clear of the volcano's peak.

"Ariq, you've corrupted her with your sarcasm," Talis said shaking his head.

"This One had her own thank you very much," Kenarthi said.

"Alright come on guys, story time," Wilhelm said, "Let's not begin this voyage by fighting,"

Everyone gathered around on deck as Wilhelm recounted tale of the troll. They laughed as Wilhelm told how they could not harm the troll in the least, try as they might, and how the troll eventually ran the two screaming out of the cave. Ariq was glad the voyage started in a light mood. He hoped the small space would not prove to be a problem.

Far below, Derp the guar trotted after a butterfly out of the cave and back out onto the ashen plains of Morrowind.

 **12\. The Voyage**

The next morning, they were sailing over the island of Solstheim. The southern half of the island was gray with the ash from Red Mountain, but its northern half, however, remained a pristine arctic forest carefully kept by an odd tribe of Nords known as the Skaal.

"Didn't Harald visit here once?" Wilhelm asked.

"He visits regularly. Does not say much about his trips though," Ariq answered.

"Does anybody you know say anything?" Kenarthi asked

"Hey, it's been story time with uncle Will the whole way," Wilhelm said.

"And it has been very intriguing," Kenarthi said, "But, you know hack and slash stories only get so interesting,"

"Hey, wait 'til you here about my time at the College," Wilhelm said.

"They still tell them in Winterhold," Talis sighed, "Still a lot of hack and slash,"

"But with fire," Wilhelm said proudly.

"Oh please, you have minimum skill with magic at best," Talis said.

"Hey, I got more than that. Watch this!" Wilhelm's sword blade glowed a dull red and tiny flames faintly flickered on the metal.

"That's cute," Talis held his daggers out to the side. Tongues of fire shot out of tips doubling the length of each blade.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" Ariq encouraged.

"Don't burn the ship down!" Kenarthi cautioned.

"Oh, they won't" Cyrus said.

"Gonna do this?" Wilhelm asked with a playful smile.

"Don't have a choice now," Talis replied.

"My gold's on the big one," Hjalmar said.

"I'll take that bet," Tara said.

"Twenty septims on Wilhelm," Cyrus jumped in, "You in, Ariq?"

"Not this time," Ariq said.

"Not a gambling cat?" Kenarthi asked.

"Not in this fight," Ariq said, "Ariq knows his friends."

The two combatants gathered themselves for a minute and studied their opponents. These two had fought side by side for a long time in the Dawnguard. Along with Ariq, Wilhelm and Talis had put down many vampires who were faster and stronger than almost any other enemy they had tangled with. Each was well aware of the other's style. They hesitated for a moment, trying to think of something new to throw at the other.

Both struck at the same time. Wilhelm's red sword slid off Talis' fire lengthened blades. Will tried to bash with his shield, but Talis jumped back and sliced his daggers in the empty air sending a tendril of flame back at Wilhelm. He pulled his shield back. The tendril hit the shield and fizzled out into the air. Normally, that would have caused a tremendous explosion that would send the observers running for cover. In the interest of not burning the ship to a crisp, however, Talis held back. Will paused for but a moment to collect himself, and then proceeded with fury. The fight continued with Wilhelm constantly trying to close the distance between himself and Talis, and Talis using all the magic he could muster to keep that distance. He used heavy ice spikes to put Will off balance, lengthened is daggers a little more and used them as whips. Talis even tried to use small runes to shock the Nord's feet. Wilhelm kept coming, his shield warded off Talis' spells. He had to constantly sidestep however, or risk painful electrocution. They went on for another few minutes. Hjalmar and Cyrus cheered every time the fighters clashed. Tara screamed encouragements to Talis. Ariq watched with a smile while Kenarthi cheered at the wheel. It all ended when Wilhelm finally closed the distance. He swept the daggers aside and with a bash, knocked Talis off his feet. Tara face palmed and handed gold to Cyrus and Hjalmar. Wilhelm helped Talis back to his feet.

"Feel better?" Ariq asked.

"Actually, yes," Talis said, "Got that outta my system,"

"Getting better actually," Wilhelm admitted. "Nearly had me there,"

"Seemed slow to me," Ariq jabbed.

"Ha, why don't you show off some speed then?" Wilhelm said, "Gimme a breather and then it's your turn,"

"If you insist," Ariq said.

"C'mon, just got warmed up," Wilhelm said.

"What's the bet?" Talis asked.

"Hjal's got twenty-five on Wilhelm," Cyrus said, "I'm matching,"

"Betting on the cat, Tara?" Hjalmar asked.

"You know what? I will, matching you," Tara said.

"Thanks for the support," Ariq said.

"No problem," Tara gave him a thumb up.

Ariq and Wilhelm faced each other but neither moved. They too were well acquainted with the other's style. Wilhelm found it more challenging to face the left handed Khajiit. He would have to rely on his sword more for blocking instead of his shield. Likewise, Ariq did not like the shield. He was much faster that Wilhelm, but that shield protected almost a whole side of the Nord's body. Ariq made the first move. His free right hand opened a little purple light glowed. Wilhelm saw this and immediately leapt to action. Ariq dodged and returned with a blow of his own that bounced off the shield.

"What was that?" Kenarthi quietly asked Talis.

Talis chuckled, "Ariq was going to turn himself invisible,"

"Not exactly fair," Kenarthi said.

"He's a tricky one," Talis pointed out.

Wilhelm slashed and bashed with his shield while Ariq dodged and moved out of the way and only had to parry a few blows. It was clear that Wilhelm did not like his blows meeting only air. Ariq, on the other hand, could not break through the Nord's defense either. Wilhelm attacked faster and faster, but Ariq moved even faster to avoid Wilhelm's furious attacks. However, Wilhelm forced Ariq to parry a strike. The blow hit harder than Ariq expected and the sword fell from his hand. Wilhelm took advantage of this and threw Ariq off balance and down to one knee.

"Gotcha," Wilhelm said relieved and brought his sword up to Ariq's neck.

"Not quite," Ariq said flicking out a knife seemingly from nowhere. He pushed away Will's sword and vanished.

"Damn it, Ariq! That's not how we do this!" Wilhelm protested.

The only response he heard was Talis and Cyrus laughing their guts out. Tara and Kenarthi smiled wide while Hjalmar sported a scowl. Wilhelm felt a knife at his throat.

"But it's how This One wins," Ariq said. He appeared immediately behind Wilhelm with a beaming smile.

"Whatever,' Wilhelm pushed the knife away.

"Pay up," Tara insisted to the two other betters.

"No, the cat clearly cheated," Hjalmar protested.

"Nah, I think he got that one," Cyrus said.

"That was not honorable combat!" Hjalmar insisted.

"Oh, call it a draw and keep your money," Talis said.

"Damn it man, I gotta win back something," Tara said lightly.

"Talis, take him down," Wilhelm encouraged.

"Do I have to?" Talis asked.

"C'mon, I fought twice and Ariq has only fought once, so you're up," Wilhelm insisted.

"What about me?" Cyrus asked.

"Hold on Cyrus," Ariq said, "We have not done this in a while,"

"Besides, you've got more money to lose," Tara smiled.

"Ha, you betting on Ariq again?" Cyrus asked.

"Damn straight," Tara said nodding at Ariq.

"So much confidence in This One, Tara," Ariq laughed.

"C'mon, the marines had to have taught you something," Tara said.

"Alright, let's do this," Talis said.

There was no hesitation this time. The two took sides and then Ariq rushed Talis as soon as the match started. The dark elf had just enough time to lengthen his daggers and parry the blow, but had to move desperately to stay in the fight. Hjalmar watched stone-faced having no stake in the fight while Tara cheered on her wager as the two went around and round in a flurry of slashes and bursts of magika. Every now and again the onlookers had to duck under a spell that Ariq managed to dodge. Wilhelm roared and cheered them both on.

"I love these fights," Wilhelm said.

"Why is that?" Kenarthi asked.

"Talis can think one step ahead of Ariq when they fight, but Ariq is always an actual step ahead of him," Wilhelm, "It's always a toss-up on who comes out on top,"

"Can Ariq not just turn invisible again?" Kenarthi asked.

"Talis can counter that magic," Wilhelm informed.

The fight went on for another few minutes. Ariq moved, as Wilhelm had, to save his feet from scorches and electrocution, but eventually, Talis lost steam. Ariq soon landed a strike that knocked Talis back.

"The cat wins again," Ariq smiled.

"Almost," Talis threw a ball of ice that hit Ariq square in the chest and left him breathless on the ground, "Aw, I was aiming lower,"

"Not...funny," Ariq wheezed out.

"Damn, another draw," Tara shook her head, "You guys are no fun to bet on,"

"Hey, look at this!" Kenarthi yelled from the wheel, "Look at this view behind us!"

The company went to the stern. The Sea of Ghosts stretched far below them in all directions. The island of Solstheim lay far behind. Its mountains seemed mere hills in the distance. To the west, they caught sight of the ice ridden Skyrim coastline that was but a thin white line the distance. Ariq felt a little sad as he saw the shore vanish into the distance. He relived the moment years ago when he had fled in the dead of night. His friends had no idea he had gone. He looked at the crew now. This time, he was not alone, and was glad to have them along for the ride. Ariq smiled.

After four days over the open ocean, however, Ariq began to grow sick of his friends. Due to his more solitary nature, and the tendencies of the crew, Ariq began wish the Aurora was much bigger. Wilhelm was never good at sitting still for long periods of time. In the mornings, he and Hjalmar would jog on the top deck, thudding loudly and disturbing the peaceful sleepers below. Also, he insisted on physical contests to pass the time. It wasn't long before the crew tired of sparring, arm wrestling and races down the deck. Talis eventually just cast spells to calm him down. When the spells wore off, Wilhelm was none too happy. The Dunmer himself spent much of his time reading the many books he brought along with him or experimenting with spells he was trying to develop. This did not bother Ariq until there was an explosion followed by quick assurances that everything was alright when he was fast asleep. Ariq forgot what it was like to be around these two.

The others were more tolerable. Cyrus did not do much, though. He exercised himself to stay sharp, but other than that, he mainly lay around the ship. This was fine until he felt like talking and Ariq had to listen to his stories that the Redguard exaggerated beyond belief. Hjalmar and Tara were surprisingly tolerable. They spent a lot of time swapping stories of a fearsome beast one of them had killed, or some bandit camp they fought bare handed out of. There were plenty of arguments, but they appeared to be getting along. Kenarthi was perfectly at home in the cramped quarters of the ship and making sure they were on course kept her busy. Ariq was her favorite person to talk to, but he didn't mind. Maybe it was because they were both Khajiit, or maybe because Kenarthi now avoided more sensitive topics. On the fourth day, the ship drifted through a cloud as freezing wind blew through.

"Brr, that blew right through the fur," Kenarthi said with a shiver.

"We must be getting close to Atmora," Ariq said.

"You sound worried. What could we run into?" Kenarthi said.

"Dragons," Ariq stated.

"Whatever," Kenarthi said dismissively.

Another gust of cold air swept across.

"This One can see why the Nords left," Kenarthi said, "This is nothing like the warmth of Elsewyr,"

"You get used to the cold after a while," Ariq said.

"Have you been back home since Skyrim?" Kenarthi asked.

"Have you?" Ariq asked.

"This One shipped much from there," Kenarthi answered. "But you did not answer,"

"No, why?" Ariq said.

"Just curious," Kenarthi answered.

"You have been very curious about This One," Ariq pointed out.

"Forgive Kenarthi if she would like to know about the passenger she smuggled, with risk to her life mind you, out of Thalmor clutches," Kenarthi said defensively.

"Sorry," Ariq apologized, "It is just strange for This One,"

"Kenarthi will forgive you this time," she said with a playful smile, "But This One is offended you have not returned the curiosity,"

"Oh, sorry. Tell of the adventurous life of a ship captain," Ariq humored her.

"Oh, Kenarthi does not want to talk about it, 'tis far too painful," She feigned a swoon.

"Alright, point taken," Ariq shook his head, "You may hear more in time,"

"That is promising," Kenarthi rolled her eyes.

Another cold breeze blew in. Talis came up on deck holding a fire to keep his hands warm. Tara followed wrapped in a blanket, and Cyrus refused to come up at all. Hjalmar and Wilhelm seemed fine.

"Take us lower Kenarthi," Wilhelm instructed, "Let's see where we are,"

The Aurora dropped out of the cloud. Snow swirled all around and obscured their view. Talis grew his fire while Tara retreated below. She emerged again with a tightly bundled Cyrus. The snow eventually began to clear enough to see the world below. They still floated over the sea, but on their northern horizon...

"Land ho!" Kenarthi cried.

 **13\. Atmora, Land of Ice**

The ship descended over the ancient homeland of the Nords. The land was white with frost and snow far as the eye could see. Far in the distance, a short snowcapped mountain range took over the west. Dark forests sprawled out over the eastern edges. A snowy steppe sparsely dotted with frost leaved trees and large boulders filled in between.

"The homeland," Hjalmar lowered his head in reverence.

"It is beautiful," Wilhelm said.

"This freezing wasteland?" Cyrus wrapped his furs tightly around him.

"I can see why the Nords left," Tara said unhappily shivering in the cold.

"Not that bad," Ariq shrugged.

"Agreed," Kenarthi added.

"Shut up, you two have got natural fur coats," Cyrus said.

Talis set his arms on fire, yet he still shivered, "So um, how are we going to find the lost Dwemer again?" He asked through chattering teeth.

"That is a great question," Ariq said.

"This was your idea!" Cyrus said.

"No, no, Ariq's idea was to find the Aurora before the Thalmor. We all decided to search for the lost dwarves," Ariq corrected.

"When I thought we could find them for treasure!" Cyrus chattered annoyed, "I can't sell snow!"

"Can't the dark elf use his seeking spell like he did with the dragon?" Hjalmar asked.

"Hey, good idea big guy," Tara said.

"Oh, shut up," Hjalmar said lightly.

"Oh yes, let me sit still and try to detect an unfamiliar magical signature while I'm freezing!" Talis said.

"Can you not set yourself on fire?" Ariq asked.

"That is a very odd question," Kenarthi pointed out.

"Not for him," Ariq said.

"It becomes harder to detect outside magic while I'm using it myself," Talis explained.

"Well we can make a fire easily enough," Wilhelm pointed out.

"Yes, but can we keep it up with no fuel?" Talis asked.

"We saw trees coming in," Wilhelm answered, "It shouldn't be hard to find wood,"

"Not with five males around," Ariq joked and set Cyrus into a fit of laughter.

"HA HA! Oh! Ouch! The cold makes it hurt to laugh," Cyrus said.

"Damn it Ariq," Wilhelm shook his head but even Tara and Kenarthi were giggling.

"What? This One could not help it," Ariq said.

"Come on, let's get a fire going that I don't have to keep up myself," Talis urged. Magic fire now engulfed his shoulders.

"Hey, what's that over there?" Tara pointed to a small hill.

Everyone followed Tara's finger. Small mounds of snow peaked just above the top of a nearby hill and they had to investigate if for no other reason than to keep warm. As the group made their way over the top, they saw the mounds were houses heavily covered and faded by the frost and snow. Ariq brushed off a small patch, the group recognized the swirling Nordic carvings and rigid runes surprisingly like what was still used in Skyrim.

"That's some quality Nord craftsmanship there," Hjalmar said proudly, "Able to withstand harsh weather even when abandoned,"

"Yeah, but why build it like that if you were leaving?" Tara asked.

"Doesn't matter, let's get inside," Talis urged and Cyrus nodded emphatically behind him.

"This could be one of the greatest scholarly discoveries of the era and you do not care?" Ariq pointed out.

"Not when there are icicles coming out of my nose!" Talis said.

Wilhelm forced the sturdy door open. It gave with a loud snap of breaking ice. Cyrus, Talis and Tara rushed all at once into the dwelling. As soon as they entered Tara gave a loud yelp. The others followed quickly behind. Everyone stopped dead in their tracks and stared wide eyed at the scene before. The inside of the house had an even more beautiful carving than the outside, but in a dark corner of the structure, the carvings turned jagged and ugly. They followed the ugly lines to their source; ten horribly mangled fingertips. The man attached to those fingers was on his knees in the corner with his back to them. He clawed the walls, or at least he would have of he was alive. The man was completely frozen. Every bit of him was disturbingly well preserved. They could see the strawberry blonde hair covering his head and face and the dark fur clothing that covered the rest of him. His broken nails stuck through a thick pair of fur mittens.

"What in Oblivion is this?" Hjalmar gripped his hammer.

"A human...icicle," Talis managed to say.

"This One does not like this," Kenarthi clasped to her cutlass. The others stood speechless. Ariq reached out.

"Ariq don't!" Tara said too late.

Ariq hardly touched the man and he fell on his frostbitten back with a loud bump. The crew all recoiled as they saw his face. The cold had frozen a look of pure terror on the man's face. His eyes were wide open and his jaw tightly clenched with perfectly preserved teeth. The mangled fingers stayed outstretched, still trying to rake against the wall.

"Is... he alive?" Cyrus asked tentatively.

"No, I don't think so," Talis said slowly.

"He could be a recent explorer," Wilhelm suggested optimistically.

"I can't feel a life force from him," Talis shook his head.

"This is damn unsettling," Tara said.

"No joke," Cyrus said.

"Can we...take him outside?" Kenarthi asked quietly.

"He looks like a Nord," Hjalmar pointed out, "We should give him a funeral like one,"

"Good idea," Wilhelm said.

"We still need fuel for a proper fire," Ariq reminded.

"Alright, um...can you Tara, Talis and Kenarthi can get some firewood and we'll get the body ready," Wilhelm said distractedly.

"Sounds good," Kenarthi was eager to get away from the body.

"Why do I gotta stay with the body?" Cyrus complained.

"Because it's probably going to take three to lift with all the ice on it," Wilhelm explained.

"This adventure is not turning out how I wanted," Cyrus grumbled under his breath.

Talis was still alight as the four went to gather wood and guided them in the dying light. Ariq was worried about Kenarthi. She seemed to be taking their unlucky find a little harder than anyone else. She shivered and shook furiously the entire time they were outside.

"Kenarthi, what is wrong?" Ariq asked.

"Nothing," Kenarthi said unconvincingly.

"One who has fur should not shake so much," Ariq pointed out.

Kenarthi bit her lip. "His face, Ariq,"

"We all saw his face," Ariq said.

"That was terror, Ariq," Kenarthi said, "There was a frozen man clawing at the walls with a look of terror on his face. Do you know what that means?"

"Something awful," Ariq answered quietly.

"Why is Kenarthi the only one to feel this way?" Kenarthi said, "Is This One the only one disturbed that a man died out of fear?"

"We all are disturbed," Ariq assured her, "But This One, Talis and Wilhelm all saw terrible things in the Dawnguard,"

"What about the others?" Kenarthi asked.

"Hjalmar would not show it," Ariq explained, "You know Tara, but after losing her marines, Tara might not be bothered by this anymore. Cyrus does not care enough to worry about it,"

"Kenarthi has been through plenty, pirates, vicious sea life and she has seen others die," Kenarthi said defensively.

"You must be more sentimental," Ariq shrugged. He was unable to put it any other way.

"There is something wrong with you people," Kenarthi shook her head and returned to gathering kindling. After Tara had arduously cut up some old frozen, fallen trees, they each took as much as they could carry and headed back. Kenarthi was as curious as ever and continued questioning all the way back.

"How did you know that the man was dead?" Kenarthi asked Talis.

"Magic," Talis said curtly, "Don't know how many times I have to say it,"

"Hardly a fitting answer," Kenarthi said.

"There are only so many answers to all the questions you ask," Talis shrugged.

Kenarthi sighed and held off.

"Take it easy Kenarthi," Tara consoled, "You can't always have the answers.

Ariq pulled her back from the rest.

"Talis was a vampire," Ariq whispered, "That was how he knew,"

"Really?" Kenarthi said a little too loudly. Ariq put a hand to her mouth.

"Do not go spreading it around," Ariq said sharply.

"Why would you tell Kenarthi that?" Kenarthi asked.

"If you did not guess from Isran's suspicion a while ago, you never would have known," Ariq said, "And This One feels a little bad,"

"You know I can hear you," Talis said.

"Oh, sorry," Ariq said quietly.

"It's fine," Talis said.

"See, he would have told me," Kenarthi said to Ariq.

"Maybe, maybe not," Talis shrugged, "But you know now so it doesn't matter,"

"Let us head back," Ariq said cutting the conversation.

The day was ending as they returned. Talis dropped his wood load into the house then they brought the rest to where the men had taken the body. Will and Hjalmar had arranged the frozen body as best they could. Cyrus sat nearby tightly wrapped in his coat. They arranged the wood into a rough circle around the body. By now the sky had lit up with the bright stars and borealis in a beautiful display.

"No finer night for a funeral," Wilhelm noted.

"Let's send him properly to Sovngard," Hjalmar said.

"Talis, care to light?" Wilhelm offered.

"Wait now, no elf is going to conduct a Nord funeral," Hjalmar protested.

"Hey, rude, I thought we were getting along," Tara said.

"I think he would prefer to be sent off by his own kind," Hjalmar said.

"Talis is the best source of fire," Wilhelm said.

"He is not lighting the pyre," Hjalmar said adamantly.

"Alright, fine," Wilhelm conceded.

Hjalmar fumbled with a tinderbox as he tried to light the end torch. After a few minutes of watching him fail, Talis grew impatient shivering in the cold.

"Need some help Hjal?" Talis said.

"Fine," Hjalmar held out his tinderbox, but Talis just shot a tongue of flame straight from his hand to light the Nord's torch. Hjalmar grumbled, but he lit the funeral pyre. The fire licked away the layer of ice that covered the poor dead man, but it took a while for the body to thaw and burn. Cyrus, seeing an opportunity, irreverently sat immediately next to the flames to warm himself. No one approved of this trespass, but no one stopped him. They covered their noses when the ice had finally melted away and the smell of burning flesh took over. They were all relieved as the body was finally reduced to ashes. Ariq even saw Kenarthi relax as the embers began to settle. She looked away to the northern horizon and froze her gaze on the snowy steppe.

"What is that?" Kenarthi said pointing far into the distance.

"What are you looking at?" Ariq asked scanning the horizon.

"There! A light!" Kenarthi said excitedly.

Just as she said, off in the distance something was glowing. This was no star as the hills behind the light separated it from the heavenly lights.

"Ariq can see it!" Ariq said.

"Guys I can't see shit," Cyrus said.

"Talis, come on, use magic," Kenarthi said with a touch of sarcasm.

Talis cast a spell on his eyes and stared intently into the distance. "They're right. Something's out there,"

"If you say so," Tara said. "But how come we can't see?"

"Cat's eyes," Ariq said, "They work well in the dark,"

"Alright, but what does that glow mean?" Tara asked.

"Wait, a strange glow...," Wilhelm said thinking aloud, "Talis do your thing,"

"Right," Talis moved close to the dying fire for warmth and went into a trance. Blue rays of magika swirled around him. They grew more and more energized and soon flitted like tongues of flame around him. The moved with intensity and became a flaming tornado. It spun faster and faster until it burst in a great flash of light. Talis' eyes nearly popped out of his.

"Talis?" Wilhelm said worriedly, "Talis! Snap out of it!"

Talis reeled back as if he had been kicked and landed flat on his back. They gathered around.

"Damn man!" Cyrus said surprised, "What was that?"

"There's ah...some _powerful_ magic energies somewhere around here," Talis said catching his breath.

"Where are they coming from?" Wilhelm asked, "Do you know,"

Talis pointed in the same direction as the strange light, "That way,"

"You think..," Ariq began.

"Yep. We follow that light and I think we'll find our dwarves," Talis finished.

"The light that we can't see," Hjalmar said.

"We can," Kenarthi said.

"We're supposed to blindly believe?" Hjalmar said skeptically.

"Hjalmar, we talked about trust issues on the way here, right?" Tara said.

"I'm only starting to trust you," Hjalmar said.

"Trust me when I say I believe them," Wilhelm said firmly.

"Huh...alright," Hjalmar agreed.

"Alright, we'll head off tomorrow, but for now can we get inside and get some godsdamned heat?" Cyrus said.

 **14\. Brush with Divinity (inspired by "Blizzard" TSFH)**

They stayed in the log cabin that night. The metal walls of the Aurora did not do as well as the cabin at keeping out the cold. They came to regret the decision by morning. Apart from the cramped quarters, a storm kicked up. If Atmora was freezing during the day, it was deathly cold by night. Talis had gone to sleep fully alight with fire and woke up with blankets coated in a thin layer of ice. Everyone had to crack through a layer of ice. The fire had disappeared under fresh snow. Outside, the wind howled and torrents of snow smashed the wood frame. Cyrus, Talis and Tara awoke grumbling. Even the others found the cold unpleasant.

"Why did we ever agree to join this trip?" Talis set himself on fire again.

"Oh, come on," Wilhelm said, "You live in Winterhold. It's only slightly warmer than this all year 'round,"

"Yeah, inside a nice, warm castle!" Talis said unhappily.

"Let us just return to the ship," Ariq said. However, after opening the door, they found the snow had piled higher than the frame.

"Damn it, snowed in," Cyrus said, "Why does this never happen when I want a day off?"

"Don't worry I'll get it," Talis said firing up a spell.

"No, no, let me get it this time," Wilhelm insisted.

"Alright, fine," Talis shrugged, "Guess it's warmer in here than out there,"

Wilhelm gave him a sour look, and then plunged his sword into the wall of snow. The others huddled together for warmth. Ariq did not join them immediately, but Kenarthi quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him into the circle. He did not fight and sat between Kenarthi and the flame engulfed. Will defrosted the snow with amazing speed. Five minutes later, the wall had a wet spot around the blade.

"Alright, I'm done waiting. Get out of the way Will," Talis said impatiently.

"Hold on, I almost got it," Wilhelm said as a small glob of snow sloughed off the pile.

"Stendarr's mercy man, I'm too cold for this!" Talis gave him an insistent shove and cast a flame spell that made a whole big enough for even Hjalmar to crawl out of immeasurable times faster than Wilhelm's attempts. Crawling out proved to be a mistake. The house had been warmer. The wind outside cut straight through their heavy coats. Talis had trouble keeping his fire spell. Everyone gathered around him to keep warm.

Disappointment awaited them as they returned to the ship. Just like the house, the Aurora was up to the guardrail in snow. Icicles hung almost everywhere possible. The Aurora tilted noticeable to the side. It seemed the balloon's magic managed to keep the ship from falling over entirely. The balloon itself was frost free. The magika capacitors seemed to have heated the balloon to the point where nothing cold could accumulate. Everyone shivered unhappily as they viewed the sight.

"Thththis is jjjjust greatttt," Tara complained, "Is ththththis thing even going tttto ffffly?"

"Nottt, sssure," Talis said, "Llletsss, ffind outtt," The poor Dunmer had to extinguish himself so they could ascend the snow drifts. They had trouble staying on their feet as they set foot on the icy deck. Hjalmar lost his footing and slid face first into the center mast. Everyone laughed hysterically and then doubled over as the frigid air grated against their lungs.

"Ha, that's what you get for laughing," Hjalmar said smugly.

"Oh, it wass ffunny...Whoa!" Cyrus said slipping and landing flat on his back. Everyone else tried to hold their mouths closed.

"Ssso, cccan we use the ssship?" Ariq asked.

"Here, Kkenarthi cccan try," Kenarthi said. She took the iced over helm gingerly. Giving it a push, she found it stuck fast. Next she tried the levers and found these too would not budge.

"Everything is fffrozen ssstill," She said, "We cccannot go anywhere rrright nowww,"

"Damn it," Wilhelm said frustrated, "This will take forever to thaw!"

"We have to go on foot then," Ariq said.

"Are you cccrazy, cat?" Cyrus said, "You wwant uss to wwalk in ththis weatherr?"

"Well, we could sit here and ffreeze," Ariq said.

"Talis could kkeep a fire going," Cyrus said.

"Only ffor so llong against this ccold," Talis admitted unhappily.

"Look, let's just wait until the storm blows over before we make our decision," Wilhelm suggested. As if on cue, the wind dropped off and left only large flakes slowly drifting down.

"Ha, now say the door to the Dwemer is five feet that way," Ariq suggested sarcastically.

"If only," Wilhelm laughed.

"What should we do now?" Hjalmar asked, "I'm fine with stretching my legs a bit,"

"I second," Wilhelm said.

"Seeing as the ship is frostbitten, Ariq will third," Ariq added.

"I'm sure we could get the ship defrosted in no time," Talis was clearly resistant to walking.

"I'm with him," Tara said.

"Yeah, not walking miles in the cold sounds like a good idea," Cyrus said.

"Kenarthi is not fond of walking in the snow," Kenarthi said.

"Ha, four to three, we win," Cyrus said. Just then, the wind picked up again and an inch of snow accumulated on the deck.

"Good luck defrosting this," Ariq said.

"Damn it! Curse you, damned gods!" Cyrus shook his fist at the sky.

"Walking seems to be the only hope of making progress now," Wilhelm said.

"Well, how will we know where we're going?" Tara asked, "Only three people could see what _might_ be where the dwarves are,"

"Come now, have you no faith in Ariq?" Ariq asked with a nudge.

"Or Kenarthi?" Kenarthi said.

"Well, you haven't gotten me in as much trouble as he has, Kenarthi," Tara admitted.

"And I did sense strong magika coming from that direction," Talis said, "Doubting my abilities again?"

"Not a mistake to be made twice," Tara admitted.

"We would have been equally lost in the air," Wilhelm pointed out.

"Yeah, but we had a boiler in there to keep warm," Tara said.

"Come on, little elf. A walk could do you good," Hjalmar teased.

"Shut up, troll brain," Tara said back. Both laughed.

"I'm not happy about this," Talis said.

"It's our best option now," Wilhelm pointed out.

"And if we could see it, the light cannot be too far away," Ariq added.

"Fine," Talis said grudgingly.

They pulled their coats closer and headed out with the wind at their back. At least it was not blowing in their face. Ariq looked behind and saw Cyrus still standing unhappily on deck.

"We will leave you, Cyrus," Ariq said.

"I hate you guys," Cyrus grumbled, but followed.

The Khajiit and Talis lead the way. Luckily, the storm abated early in the journey. After a night and a morning of heavy snowfall, the stuff was halfway up their legs and past poor Tara's knees. She brought up the rear behind Hjalmar who left a large wake in the snow for her to follow. The falling snow masked the light. They had remembered the general direction the light had come from and they kept in the direction of the snowy steppe. At least it was easy to situate themselves between the mountains and the forest.

Ariq was happy to be up in the front with Talis. He and Kenarthi huddled around the flaming elf for warmth. Cyrus walked not far behind for the same reason. The Nords were accustomed to the cold in no time and were unbothered. Tara hid behind Hjalmar's bulky wind blocking frame. Even though the snow hampered their progress, they were making good time. By midday, they could no longer here the lapping of the waves on the coast. There was still no sign of the glow from the night before. The storm completely died off as the evening fell. Only tiny flakes gently flitted down. Even better, as the light of day faded, the glow returned. This time much brighter than before.

"There, Tara. You believe Ariq now?" Ariq pointed as they continued forward.

"Huh, what do you know? Kenarthi was right," Tara said with a smug smile. Kenarthi laughed.

"Thanks" Ariq said with a smile.

"Alright it's getting dark, let's call it a day," Wilhelm suggested.

"Yeah let's camp out in the open, that's a great idea," Cyrus poked.

"Look, the storm's died down and we can dig a little place out of any wind," Wilhelm said confidently.

"Ugh, I knew this was a bad idea," Tara said.

Suddenly, a strange feeling washed over them and they stopped in their tracks. Energy surged through them as if they had been hit by lightning. It was not painful, but pleasant. Everyone felt as warm as the summer and their energy was renewed. Each looked every other in the eye to insure they shared the sensation. They stood in a moment of silent enjoyment.

"What was that?" Cyrus said at last.

"I'm not sure, but it feels great" Wilhelm answered energetically.

"Were we...stopping for the night?" Tara asked hesitantly.

"I don't know why," Talis said, "I feel like running for miles and that's strange for me,"

"We could run for the glow we were following," Kenarthi suggested.

"Ha, Ariq is up for it," Ariq said with strange enthusiasm.

Strangely, everyone heartily agreed and tore off into the night. Snow still lay loose and slick, but the ground bounded over as if it were the driest dirt. The cold no longer bit their lungs, but invigorated them to charge on further and faster. The light ahead grew and grew as they grew closer. It finally retained its size as they came to the base of an odd hill. The hill stood apart from any other hill or mountain for miles around. It was not tall enough to be a mountain, but it spread for miles to their left and right just enough that they can hardly see it curve away. The light shined near the top of the steep slope.

"That was amazing," Wilhelm said coming to a stop.

"I haven't run like that...well ever," Tara said amazed.

"Not even Cyrus or Talis can complain," Ariq pointed out. Both shook their heads.

"Come on, Kenarthi thinks what we are looking for is right at the top," Kenarthi said enthusiastically.

"How do you know?" Talis asked.

"This One, does not know," Kenarthi shrugged, "Do you feel differently?"

Everyone shook their heads. Everyone knew their goal was at the top of the strange hill in front of them. With the same vigor, they leaped up the slope.

"Hey what's going on here?" Cyrus said.

"The light is inside?" Hjalmar asked confused, "Could today get any stranger?"

"Maybe. Look!" Tara pointed at the summit. Something was there. They all climbed to get a better look. When they reached the summit they all froze at the sight in front of them.

A woman stood on top of the knee-deep snow looking back at them. She was surrounded by a bright golden glow. The regal figure stood taller than any mortal could dare to achieve. A golden, winged helmet covered her head, but jet-black locks spilled out everywhere except for her soft face. Sky blue eyes looked warmly back at the group and her lips were spread into an inviting smile. A golden breastplate, decorated with the wind itself over a pure white tunic. Fresh stalks of wheat made up her greaves and pure gold hawks were her bracers on her otherwise bare arms. In her right hand, she grasped a silver-tipped spear. No one doubted for a second that she was divine. Every one of them could not help but bend a knee to the supposed goddess. Even the blasphemy loving Cyrus could not stay upright.

"Hello, brave mortals," She said in an awesome yet warm voice.

Hjalmar was the first to find words, "Who...Who are you, my lady?"

The lady let out a laugh that lifted everyone's spirits yet terrified them at the same time, "You have given me many. Which would you like?"

"Whatever pleases your ladyship," Hjalmar answered.

"I have enjoyed several. Kynareth, Kenarthi," She paused and winked at the like named Khajiit who looked away shyly, "But my personal favorite is Kyne,"

Hjalmar and Wilhelm fell flat on the ground. The goddess of the sky and patron of warrior Nords had not compelled them to do so, but they could think of no other thing to do. The others stayed as they were.

"Rise, weary travelers," Kyne said at last.

"That was your doing, wasn't it?" Talis asked, "That intense surge of energy?"

"Well I would not think mortal magic could accomplish that," Kyne said and giggled, "I thought I'd spare you another night in the cold,"

"Thank you my lady," Wilhelm bowed.

"You are welcome, Wilhelm," She said.

"You know my name?" Wilhelm asked.

"I have watched you all very closely," Kyne answered.

"Oh yeah? What's my name then?" Cyrus asked.

"Cyrus the Arse," Kyne joked.

"Oh we got a smart-ass god do wmm mm. Mmm?" Cyrus found he could not move his mouth.

"Shut up by a divine!" Ariq laughed.

"Alright everyone," Kyne began. Everyone immediately quieted although Cyrus still struggled to open his mouth, "Perhaps you would like to know why you and I are here?"

"You are interested in finding the dwarves too?" Kenarthi asked incredulous.

"They cannot hide from the divines," Kyne stated.

"Then why are we here?" Talis said, "What do you need us for?"

"The dwarves have something very dear to me," Kyne explained, "I need you to get it back,"

"Can a divine not claim it herself?" Ariq asked curiously, "No offense, my lady,"

"None taken mortal," Kyne assured, "As to your question, it is a delicate situation,"

"What can't the goddess of warriors and the sky do?" Wilhelm asked confused.

"You flatter me mortal, but you would not understand," Kyne answered.

"What wouldn't we understand?" Talis asked. His interest piqued.

Kyne chuckled, "Do not worry scholar, you can know in time, but for now, all I ask is you retrieve what is mine from the Dwemer,"

"We still haven't found them yet," Tara reminded, "Can you point us in the right direction?"

"Better, I can take you right to them," Kyne smiled.

"Mmmmm?" Cyrus asked.

Kyne touched her spear to the ground. With a loud crack, the ice beneath them gave way. Their last sight of Tamriel was the face of the goddess of the sky fading into the night.

 **City of Gold (inspired by. El Dorado, TSFH)**

They all tumbled down through empty air. The fall was several, painful minutes. Ariq spun wildly while seeing flashes of blue and powerful yellow light behind the shadows of his falling friends. He noticed the blue getting closer as closer. He stabilized himself just in to time to brace for impact with the blue flashes. The Khajiit felt resounding smack and an intense stinging sensation as he collided with the wet wall. The height they had fallen from should have killed them all. _One last blessing from Kyne,_ Ariq thought _, even if he did land in wat...umph! Cannot breathe!_ Ariq kicked hard for the surface. His soaked equipment, however, kept pulling him down. Ariq's lungs began to ache. Shapes in the water caught his attention. It seemed the others were struggling as well. One shape was flailing desperately and still sinking like a stone. It must have one of the Nords. Both had been traveling heavy and would not have a chance of surfacing. Ariq quickly thought of Talis who could not swim. Ariq's air was running out. _Can Kenarthi swim too?_ Ariq thought. He again tried to claw his way to the surface.

Something brushed the tips of Ariq's flailing feet. A gargantuan shadow passed beneath him. Whatever it was, it was moving fast. The water around him rumbled with the thing's roar. Ariq would have gasped if his lungs were not bursting. A fleshy tendril wrapped itself around Ariq's waist and the cat was yanked through the water. The tendril pulled Ariq closed to the enormous creature. The first thing noticed was a solid gold eye set back into a scaly crocodile face. A finned spine ran down the center of the creature's head and parallel along its reptilian jaws. Had Ariq been an inch lower they would have cut his feet off. The tendril that held Ariq was one of many that crossed the creature's head like hair.

Surprisingly, Ariq was being lifted to the surface. Soon the creature thrust its head straight out of the water and Ariq let air rush back into his lungs despite the tendril's tight grip. The creature let out an ear-splitting roar as it reached the soaring apex. It was shriller than the rumbling underwater, but no less intense. The poor Khajiit was whipped back down as the thing dived back into the water. Ariq was briskly dragged through clear waters. He could barely open his eyes through all the water rushing at him. He was amazed his sword and Phoebe hadn't fallen away in all this. The bottom of whatever body of water Ariq was in inclined beneath him and met the surface some ways ahead of him. Ariq was again lifted again to surface. The tendril relaxed its grip slightly, but Ariq did not. He knew what was happening. Before he could react, the tendril wound back and threw him forward. Ariq's stomach dropped as he was hurled toward the shoreline. He had hardly sunk three feet into the water before he bumped into solid ground. Ariq regained his footing and rose sputtering out of the water. He collapsed heavily onto a sandy beach.

Ariq threw off the bulky fur coat. He breathed a sigh of relief as the weight of the soaked garments fall off. His travel clothes dripped like rain as he stood up. He shook himself in an attempt to dry out his natural layer of fur, but only managed to make it poufy. He took inventory. His weapons were all accounted for except for his bolts. In all the excitement, the clasp to his quiver cover had come undone and all the bolts were missing. As Ariq lamented how useless Phoebe was without bolts, he heard another shrill roar and more splashes. Ariq now clearly saw the patchwork grey and green serpent body of the creature that had thrown him towards shore as it fell back into the water. Wilhelm and Cyrus rose sputtering onto the shore in front of him.

"Wilhelm! Cyrus! Are you alright?" Ariq asked excitedly.

"Some...bitch goddess...just dropped us down a mile...and I just got thrown by a giant sea snake...with dreadlocks...do you think I'm alright!?" Cyrus answered still breathing heavily.

"Hey! Don't you dare...call Kyne...a bitch!" Wilhelm said angrily even though gasping for air, "Even if that was rude of her."

"Rude? Rude!? She says she needs something and then immediately tries to kill us!" Cyrus pointed out.

"This One is sure Kyne had her reasons," Ariq assured.

"Yeah, I guess killing mortals is a reason," Cyrus pouted.

"If I hear one more word of disrespect out of you..," Wilhelm threatened

"You'll what? Strand me in the middle of nowhere surrounded by giant sea serpents?" Cyrus retorted.

Wilhelm started to say something but then there was a _Splash!_ and Hjalmar made his way out of the water. They tried to help him but the big guy brushed them off.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," He sputtered

"Where are the others?" Ariq asked.

Another shrill roar brought their attention to another serpent shooting out of the water. This one was solid blue. Shadows flailed in its mass of tendrils, and there was a high-pitched scream and immediately two more splashes sounded to their right. Talis and Tara made their way to shore. Talis was tripping over himself trying to get out of the water. He was out of the water and far up the beach before the rest of them came over.

"What's his...problem?" Tara asked.

"He's um...not the best swimmer," Wilhelm explained.

"Was that you screaming?" Ariq asked Tara.

"Wasn't me," She said.

"Did not think so," Ariq said chuckling.

"That's not funny!" Talis yelled unhappily.

"Hey, you're alive, aren't you?" Tara pointed out.

"I almost drowned!" Talis whined.

"Elf, I nearly touched the very bottom out there in the deep," Hjalmar said, "I don't want to hear anything about drowning!"

"That was you sinking like a stone," Ariq remembered.

"We both were," Wilhelm said unhappily.

"That's what you get for wearing heavy metal on an adventure," Tara said.

"Oh come on this is my lightest set of travel armor," Wilhelm protested, "At least I'm protected in a fight,"

"Yeah you really won that fight against a wet death," Cyrus said.

"Hey, you're wearing metal, too," Wilhelm said.

"Only on my head and a little on my arms and legs," Cyrus said, "I was swimming pretty well until that serpent started yanking me around,"

"Where is Kenarthi?" Ariq asked worriedly, "Has anyone seen her?"

"I think I saw her reach the surface," Tara said, "But I lost track of her when I got grabbed,"

 _AAAAHHHHHH splosh._ A pale fur ball landed in front of them. A very unhappy, soaked Kenarthi rose from the water. Her displeased demeanor was enhanced by low hanging, clumped fur. Everyone, including Ariq, could not help but chuckle at the wet cat.

"Oh, shut your mouth, Ariq" Kenarthi picked him out, "You must have looked the same,"

"Yes but This One did not have an audience," Ariq chuckled. He kept chuckling as Kenarthi shook dry and her fur puffed out.

"Alright fine. It must be a little funny," Kenarthi smiled at last.

"That's everyone then?" Wilhelm asked counting.

"All here, but where are we?" Tara asked.

"Look, that must have been where we were," Ariq pointed up.

Looking to the sky they did not see stars. Instead, they saw a dome made entirely of ice. It stretched to and touched the ground on the other side of the large body of water they had fallen into. Ariq could make out the hole in the higher part of the dome where they must have fallen through, but just as he spotted the hole, it disappeared and the dome was once again seamless.

"Wait, a dome made of ice and we are under it..," Kenarthi remembered, "Does this mean...?"

"Guys, come see this!" Talis shouted from farther up the beach.

The light source illuminating the area grew brighter as they ran up the beach. Ariq and Kenarthi took a moment to adjust to the brightness, but when they did, they were overcome with pure astonishment. The entire space was brightened by a sun like ball of light hanging high in the air. No support held the light in place; it just floated of its own accord and illuminated the inconceivable sight below.

It was a huge city. A beautiful, bright city. A city made entirely of gold. The metal that was so precious on the surface made up every single structure in the space below them. Although light posts dotted the streets, they seemed unnecessary as light reflected perfectly off the golden walls. The city was laid out like a wheel. Six large Spoke-like main roads ran from the center to the outer edges. The roads they could see between the spokes ran like spider webs creating a maze that none could follow from where the group was standing. The golden structures started as short houses on the outskirts and slowly increased in height as they approached the city center until they ended in towering structures reaching to the dome. At a few points, steam streamed into the sky. A wall of stone formed a ring around the city with large gates that stood at the end of each of the spoke roads. The one nearest them stood wide open.

They could see activity bustle through the streets they could see. Tiny shadows ran here, there, and everywhere with amazing speed.

"This is...unbelievable," Wilhelm said at last.

"Ice dome and steam power? I think we found them," Talis said.

"The dwarves?" Hjalmar said amazed.

"Who else?" Tara said sarcastically.

"We could have wandered around the surface forever and not have found this place," Kenarthi said.

"Thank Kyne for the help," Hjalmar said reverently.

"She still dropped us down a hole," Cyrus grumbled.

"Shut your mouth, Redguard," Hjalmar warned.

"I'm just saying she could have given us a portal to walk through, or just teleported us down here," Cyrus stated.

"He does have a point," Ariq said.

"I'm sure she has her reasons," Wilhelm assured.

"Something must be really wrong down here if she couldn't just teleport us down here," Talis said.

"If Kyne couldn't poof us down here, then how did the dwarves get a message out of here?" Wilhelm asked.

"Is 'poof' the proper term for it?" Ariq joked.

"Yes, yes, it is," Wilhelm answered in kind.

"I guess it's just not supposed to be easy to enter this place," Talis shrugged.

"But then would not a dwarf try to leave this place if it were easy to leave?" Ariq asked.

"Maybe it's just hard to physically come and go but easy to send projections back and forth," Talis said.

"Oh great they're talking technical," Cyrus said quietly.

"But would someone not have heard the Dwemer before we did?" Ariq asked, "People have been delving Dwemer ruins since at least the second era,"

"Look I don't know. Why don't we go ask them?" Talis suggested.

"Um, they are looking at us," Kenarthi said nervously.

Sure enough, many of the city's pedestrians had stopped and were staring in their direction. The group stayed still and looked back.

"Is it unusual for people to be outside the wall?" Tara asked quietly.

"I think they know that we aren't dwarves," Talis said.

"How would they know that? Can they see better than we can?" Ariq asked.

"I don't think they need to see that well to notice you and Kenarthi's ears and tails," Cyrus pointed out.

"Oh right," Ariq said.

"What should we do?" Kenarthi asked.

A voice from to the side answered that question.

"HALT!"

 **Warm Welcome**

"Hold it right there!" The commanding voice belonged to what looked like an automaton. Hjalmar could see eye to eye with the taciturn face carved into the copper colored metal. Scaled mail of the same metal ran underneath the plates and blue fabric covered the legs. Four more flanked the one who had spoken. Phoebe suddenly seemed inadequate in comparison to the weapons leveled at them. The looked like crossbows, but had an extra set of arms that crossed like an x in the front and Ariq counted at least five bolt points sticking out.

"Hands up!" The front metal man said. The group complied and threw empty hands into the air. "Good, you can understand me. Now, place your weapons on the ground,"

The group was hesitant to do this. They all traded glances as if someone had a plan.

"Do it now!" The leader threatened while the rest motioned with their crossbows.

"Why should we?" Wilhelm challenged, "There's seven of us, and five of you,"

"Yeah!" Hjalmar jumped in.

"This weapon fires twelve bolts a minute that can easily punch through your thin armor and that pathetic excuse for a shield you have," The leader said menacingly, "Now, drop your weapons,"

Unable to tell whether he was bluffing under that face mask, the travelers complied. Hjalmar dropped his hammer, Tara her axe, Talis his daggers and Kenarthi her cutlass. Wilhelm dropped a shield, sword, and a small dagger in his boot. Cyrus dropped his spear and reserve dagger of his own. Ariq placed his sword on the ground. He decided to keep his knife hidden and wondered why Cyrus and Wilhelm had not done the same. Phoebe stayed on his back. The crossbowmen were staring right at Ariq and Kenarthi.

"Put the crossbow down freak," The leader said firmly.

"This One and him are Khajiit, thank you" Kenarthi said back annoyed.

"This crossbow has no bolts. It is not dangerous," Ariq assured them.

"Do as I say," The leader threatened. He pointed his crossbow right at Ariq's heart. Ariq hesitated one more second and was about to give as someone came running up screaming at the top of their lungs.

"Oberon! STOP!" The runner flailed wildly, "Don't shoot them!"

The leader sighed, "What do you want Ockham?"

Ockham was a portly elf Ariq guessed from his ears. His face had turned red and stood in stark contrast to his translucently pale skin and black hair. He bent over to catch his breath, "These...huh...people...here are the ones from the outside,"

"Yes of course they're from outside," Oberon said annoyed, "think I'd aim at them otherwise?"

"No no, these are not just any travelers," Ockham corrected, "These are the ones from Ash Mountain!"

Oberon reached up and pulled off his helmet revealing that he was no an automaton, but rather shared the features of Ockham except his face was grim and square.

"You telling me that actually worked?" Oberon said surprise obvious on his revealed face, "Why wasn't I informed?"

"I'm very confused right now," Cyrus whispered.

"Shut up back there," One of the crossbowman commanded. Cyrus stuck out his tongue.

"Well to be honest Oberon, the information came from a junior member of the program and we did not really believe her," Ockham said.

"Question!" Talis raised his hand.

"What?" Oberon asked exasperated.

"Are you Dwemer?" Talis asked. The Oberon and Ockham looked at each other confused and the four in the back did the same.

"Where do you think you are, boy?" Oberon said.

"First off, let's hold the boy talk, second, we have no idea," Talis said.

"Why, you're in Bel Doredol my boy...um sir," Ockham clarified, "Didn't the Diviner you talked to give you anything?"

"Diviner?" "Talis asked confused.

"Oh my, we have much to talk about," Ockham said, "Come come, we need to get you to Karandur right away,"

"You trust them just like that?" Oberon asked in disbelief, "No one has reached us in what? A millennium? And suddenly they show up with good intentions?"

"Please Oberon; there are seven of them and five of you. They would have killed you already if they wanted," Ockham said. The Nords flashed a smile and nodded to each other.

"And we're just going to ignore the walking cats?" Oberon said, "I don't think even our ancestors in Tamriel knew of them! They could be carrying all types of parasites and diseases,"

"That is extremely rude," Ariq growled. Kenarthi followed suit. Crossbows were raised once again.

"Oh, for Lorkhan's sake put those weapons down," Ockham said.

"Fine, at ease men," Oberon ordered.

"You're so serious my friend," Ockham shook his head, "You should relax more,"

"My job is to be serious," Oberon replied, "We don't all live the pampered easy lives of professors,"

"Oh, whine, whine, whine," Ockham dismissed, "Come travelers grab your equipment and follow me,"

They travelers wasted no time collecting their weapons, but hesitated a minute before following.

"Are we really going with these guys?" Tara asked, "After that welcome?"

"I'm not overly fond of the idea either," Hjalmar said.

"You have a better idea?" Talis asked.

"We wait for someone who does not call Khajiit fleabags?" Ariq suggested.

"No joke," Kenarthi added.

"Look I'm curious to see what's going on," Talis said.

"So is Ariq," Ariq said, "This One just does not like the company we are in,"

"Hey, at least they didn't shoot us on site," Wilhelm shrugged.

"Definite plus," Cyrus said, "But I'm with the others,"

"Look, these are the Dwemer we're dealing with. How are you not excited about this!" Talis shook with excitement.

"Coming friends?" Ockham said, "You do not want to be on the beach when the Kovar come back, believe me,"

"Kovar?" Cyrus scratched his head.

"Too many questions, let's just go and let them explain," Wilhelm said finally.

They followed the portly professor and grim Oberon into town. The other crossbowmen followed closely behind. They made their way under the low stone gate and into the shining city. Ariq would occasionally flick his tail and notice the guards flinch every time. Kenarthi soon caught on and followed Ariq's lead. They smiled each time on of the masked guards jumped at every slight movement of their tails. They soon realized it wasn't only the guards' attention they had, but the entire city's as well. Those small people they had seen from a distance now clustered along the road to ogle the foreigners. Everyone glanced amazed at the strange, round eared men. Talis stuck out due to his dark complexion though his ears fit in just fine. Tara fit in well with the Dwemer although her skin looked thoroughly sun kissed compared to them. By far, Ariq and Kenarthi got the strangest looks. Many bystanders stared and pointed at the two murmuring curiously among themselves.

"Kenarthi is used to standing out, but this is ridiculous," She said to Ariq.

"Well considering they all look the same," Ariq said, "Hardly even different hair color besides shades of black,"

"Hey, look that one has pink hair," Kenarthi pointed.

"What? Impossible," Ariq looked over and indeed he saw a pink haired Dwemer shying away from their gaze. There was a whole section of the crowd that sported and entire rainbow of hair colors.

"The Dwemer are a strange people indeed," Ariq concluded out loud. The throng began to thicken in front of them as they passed a building lower than the rest. It had a wide front with columns of gold and rows of glass windows decorated the front. The bystanders began to decrease in age before the building, from the aged adults into fresh faced youths staring wide eyed at the group. Many held books which they subsequently dropped as the travelers passed by. Looking in the windows, Ariq found even more faces looking out faces pressed against glass. The crowd became so thick that Oberon had to shout to try and clear the way.

"Official business!" Oberon roared, "Students return to your classes!"

"What did he say?" came a voice from a crowd.

"That the guards are asses!" another joked setting the crowd into a fit of laughter. Oberon however, did not think it was funny. He lifted a horn from his belt and blew into it with one hand and raised his weapon with the other. The guards behind them formed a ring around the group and began to "urge" students to back off. At the sound of the horn, more armored guards flowed out of the streets and created a path through the crowd.

They were pressed close together by onlookers. A hand reached out to touch Ariq from the wall of Dwemer. He jerked back too far and bumped into Kenarthi. He quickly apologized while she just smiled and shrugged. Ariq moved further away from the wall of Dwemer to avoid further groping. Kenarthi did not seem to mind the closer proximity. It took a while to finally clear the Dwemer onlookers. Many more guards were called to help and several of the winding side streets were blocked as was the front of the spoke road. While the onlookers were mostly compliant, the guards were still hard pressed to keep them in order.

"We'll never get them to the center this way," Oberon said, "Ockham, we're leading them though the stones,"

"Good we can visit Horace on the way there," Ockham said.

"He lives there now?" Oberon asked Ockham.

"He moved here a while ago," Ockham said matter-of-factly, "You should come by more often,"

"I see him at meetings often enough," Oberon defended.

"Obviously not," Ockham said.

They finally turned on a winding road that led into a surprisingly darker area of the city. The golden structures that reflected light were gone in this area. While the tall ones remained, the smaller structures were made of stone with the signature Dwarven metal for decoration. They came to the last house on the road. It was a small thing decorated in typical dwarven carving but it had two large metal stacks on either side of it. Ockham walked up to the door and tapped a button that generated a pleasant ringing sound inside the house. The travelers were fascinated by this although the Dwemer did not seem to care.

"Who is this guy we're gonna meet?" Wilhelm asked.

"Hello? Who's there?" Came a deep voice from within.

"It's Ockham and Oberon, Horace," Ockham replied.

With a loud creak, the door opened. Out stepped an old dwarf with a surprisingly ashen complexion. He looked like a blacksmith right down to the sooty apron, but his face was as bright as can be. Even before he uttered a word he filled them all with joy and an air of friendliness. He and Ockham embraced.

"Good to see you again so soon, Ockham," Horace said. He extended a hand to Oberon who was not in the mood for hugs, "Good to see you as well Obby, it's been too long,"

"That's not my name," Oberon said flatly.

"It is while you're here, Obby," Horace said beaming. His gaze turned to the seven travelers. His eyes grew twice their size in wonder as he looked them over.

"Is that..," He tried to start.

"The ones your daughter found? I think so!" Ockham rubbed his hands together.

"Again, we have no way of knowing..," Oberon began.

"Only one way to find out, Obby," Horace said excitedly.

"Is she here?" Ockham asked.

"Yes, yes, she's downstairs," Horace said, "I'll go get her. Show the guests to the parlor,"

"Horace, they need to be brought to Karandur right away. We can't stay long," Oberon said.

"It will only take a moment and I'm sure the travelers are famished," Horace said.

Horace ran off like a shot to the back of the house. Oberon had the guards still with them to watch the front of the house. Ockham led them off to the right into a large area filled with chairs and couches. Ockham sat himself in a large stone chair with Oberon standing beside him. Wilhelm spied a pillow covered couch and sat himself on one end. Hjalmar sat on the other. Cyrus found a chair and quickly sat himself in it and spread out to discourage any dispute over his territory. Seeing only one chair left, the rest decided it polite to leave it for Horace, so Tara and Kenarthi sat on the floor. Ariq followed suit although he allowed himself some personal space. Talis, uncaring sat himself right in the empty middle of the couch. Minutes ticked by in silence as they waited for Horace to return. As the silence became awkward, Ockham spoke up.

"He must be having some real trouble," Ockham said, "She can be such a difficult girl. Always tinkering away,"

"So, this girl is the one we talked to?" Talis asked.

"If you even talked to her," Oberon muttered.

"That's what I'm hoping yes. Ah, here they are now," Ockham said.

Horace reappeared. In his wake, he led a reluctant girl by the hand. She was not resisting, but she did not want to be there either.

"Come now, I just need you to tell me if you've seen them before," Horace urged.

"Dad, what are you talking abooo... ut" The girl's eyes found the party sitting in the parlor and widened. The rest of the party looked back. _The girl on the wall_ Ariq thought with his mouth slightly open. Talis stood on his feet. The girl looked at them for a second more, and then she took off back down the hall Horace and dragged her from.

"Damn, it was so hard to get her up here," Horace sighed.

"Don't worry. I think we have our answer," Ockham said.

"So, what happens now?" Cyrus asked.

"Now, we go see Karandur, and you talk," Oberon said grimly.

 **The Viceroy**

"Where are we going?" Tara asked.

"Our good Viceroy Karandur would like to see you, so we're going to the city hall to meet him," Ockham explained.

"And bring no weapons either," Oberon insisted.

"Not likely," Hjalmar grumbled.

"You have my word nothing will harm you," Ockham swore

"Fine," Hjalmar conceded.

Horace collected all their weapons and took them to the back. Ariq made sure his boot knife was secure then followed Ockham out the door. More guards congregated outside. These new ones did not carry the strange crossbows, but rather mean looking batons on their hips.

"Is this for our protection or yours?" Ariq asked.

"Both, you are an unknown quantity after all," Ockham answered.

"Makes sense," Ariq admitted.

Horace soon followed with Jadera in tow. She seemed reluctant, yet excited at the same time. No one said much as they walked, but Wilhelm always had to point out something that looked beautiful or strange. They did not face a crowd this time. The populace must have had their fill, or the guards were blocking view of them except for Hjalmar whose head stuck above their crested helmets. The spoke road they came to was bustling with activity. Aside from the pedestrian foot traffic, large spheres rolled along the paved road as well. When one of the sphere popped open and a skinny metal man stood erect, the travelers jumped out of their skins. Ariq even made a move for his boot knife. In Tamriel, similar automatons had tried to kill them with tiny crossbows and swords attached to their arms. The ones here lacked these lethal components and instead, the dwarven sphere handed a small package to one of the passersby. The Dwemer thanked the machine and moved as if nothing was out of the ordinary. Ockham noticed their reaction, but Ariq quickly put his knife away before he aroused suspicion.

"Are our spheres gone in Tamriel?" Ockham asked.

"No, but they are usually bent on killing anything near them," Talis explained.

"Yes, that is precisely why we don't use them as guards anymore," Ockham said, "They proved most unreliable. In fact, we mostly use them for decoration now," He pointed to a nearby statue that looked exactly like the sphere that had just popped open.

"That's a little unsettling," Tara flinched, "I feel like it could hop down and kill me any second,"

"It seems we left quite a mess back in Tamriel," Ockham said.

"Damn straight you did," Cyrus heartily agreed.

"Oh well not much we can do from here. Now come. Old Kary's not terribly patient," Horace shrugged. The others did not approve of his passiveness, but said nothing. Straight ahead, beneath the highest buildings in the city, a squat, rounded gold building sat square in the center where the six spoke roads converged to form a round plaza at the center of the city. The skyscraping towers made the central building all the shorter.

"Ah, I see they've lowered city hall," Ockham remarked, "Must be a closed session,"

"Closed session?" Talis asked.

"Yes, if it were public the building would be raised to accommodate a crowd," Ockham told, "Those lines on ground mark the extent of the complex when raised,"

"That or their waiting," Horace said.

Looking down the group found three circular lines falling back from the round center with the furthest line created a ring only a few feet from the edge of corner buildings.

"That building rises?" Hjalmar asked, "I'll believe it when I see it,"

Right as the words left his mouth there was the grinding of hidden gears. Oberon held out his arm and halted them at the edge of the plaza. Three rings radiated out from the central building. As the grinding continued the plaza began to fall away. A wall of gold shot up from the outer ring and cut the plaza off from the rest of the city. In the very center was a single doorway just wide enough to cover half the street. After several reverberating clicks, the noise ceased and the building settled. The Dwemer moved on indifferent, but the foreigners were glued to the spot in astonishment.

"Ariq has seen this once," Ariq said.

"Where?" Kenarthi asked still staring at the wall in front of her.

"Skyrim," Ariq said.

"Huh," Was all Kenarthi could say.

"Seems like an arena," Cyrus said.

"Some days it feels like it," Horace said, "Welcome to the Forum,"

They proceeded inside, but the guards did not follow them in. Ariq guessed the inside must be secure enough. Greenish white lights shone bright on either side of the entry corridor. It was almost as bright as day. Stairs led up and out at regular intervals to the side. At the end of the hall there was a grated door blocking entrance into the very center of the Forum. All of them, with the exception of Kenarthi, had been in dwarven ruins before, but the reality of being in one that was not only function and intact, but also came with live dwarves was finally settling in for them.

"Order! Order everyone! We will examine the outsiders thoroughly when they _finally_ arrive," came a rumbling deep voice.

"Oh my, Karandur is not in a patient mood," Ockham hurried down the hall. A lever hung on the wall. Ockham pulled it and the door slid down into the floor opening the way. Ariq wondered why the door lever was on the outside. It must have been a design flaw.

"Not to worry, good Viceroy!" Ockham called, "We have arrived,"

"About time," Oberon mumbled.

"We came as soon as we could," Ockham shrugged.

As the travelers entered the room all the Dwemer in the room stood up. This place truly was an arena. The space between the rings was raised seating that overlooked the now exposed building. In the very middle of it all were two ramps running along either side of the circular dais, much like the ruined structures of Tamriel, where sat three more Dwemer. Each stood behind a podium that covered their lower halves. The leftmost dwarf wore simple dark clothes that contrasted her bronze hair, while the rightmost dwarf wore simple white clothes that went with his silver hair although he did not show any other signs of age. The center Dwemer stood a head taller than the ones on either side of him and his royal purple garments set him apart. His mouth hung wide open until at last he closed it to form words.

"It appears our junior Diviner was not mistaken after all," Karandur said. His voice projected across the entire space. The crowd murmured amongst themselves.

"These are the ones you contacted, correct?" Karandur asked.

"Yes," Jadera blushed. Her voice did not carry, but was heard all the same.

"Then I suppose there is no need to introduce yourselves as we are already know your names," Karandur said.

"Grand Artificer Karandur," Oberon bowed, "These…outsiders were found on the outer beach. If reports are to be believed, they fell from the sky. The Kovar were very active near the beach when they surfaced,"

The crowd listened intently. The whole city appeared to be in attendance.

"No mortal magic has been able to penetrate that dome," Karandur said, "How is it you were able to get through?"

"We were sent by the goddess Kyne," Wilhelm said. Ariq did not approve of his candor.

"So, we still have the gods' attention," Karandur nodded and the crowd did the same, "Tell me, what reason could Kyne have to send you here?"

"Do not tell them," Ariq whispered.

"We've got no reason to lie," Wilhelm said.

"Something does not feel right," Ariq whispered.

"We came to find the Dwemer. Your disappearance is the greatest mystery of all time. I guess Kyne helped us because we were in Atmora," Talis said quickly.

"Ah. You are curious about our great 'Migration.'" Karandur said.

"It's been the dream of many scholars to know the truth," Talis said.

The Dwarves in black and white whispered in each of Karandur's ears. The crowd remained silent and stared intently at the exchanged. Karandur stood.

"So, you aim to learn more about the Dwemer do you?" Karandur said, "Then you shall. As Viceroy of this city, I hereby grant you full access to all Bel Doredol facilities,"

"Hold on a moment, Viceroy" Oberon protested, "You can't possibly be granting them full access to the entire city?"

"They must have a security escort for the more sensitive areas of our great city, but I'm sure it won't a problem for you," Karandur assured.

"I still don't like this arrangement," Oberon crossed his arms.

"It doesn't matter, Oberon," Karandur said seriously, "They have _his_ blessing,"

"Damn it," Oberon said under his breath.

"You do not want to go against _him_ again do you Oberon?" Karandur asked.

"No, sir," Oberon said and stormed out.

"Horace, Ockham. These strangers are your responsibility. They are to be taken care and educated to the best of your abilities," Karandur instructed.

"With pleasure, sir!" Ockham bowed as deeply as his belly allowed.

"We will, Kary," Horace bowed.

"Come my friends, you have much to learn about us!" Ockham said excitedly, "And if I'm not mistaken we have much to learn from you as well,"

"Let's show them the city before you get to dissecting them," Horace joked. The Khajiit looked at each other with worry.

"Alright. This meeting is adjourned," Karandur declared, "Council of Science stay for a closed session. To our visitors, welcome to Bel Doredol,"

"C'mon Jadera," Horace encouraged, "Let's show these guys the city,"

"Alright," Jadera said.

"Ah, no argument this time," Horace smiled, "Curiosity got ya?" Jadera blushed.

"Where should we start? I'm thinking the University," Ockham suggested.

Hjalmar and Cyrus groaned.

"Let's plan and walk, Ockham," Horace said, "Let's get moving everyone!"

They waited for the stands to clear before they set out. A small group of Dwemer gathered around the dais. Karandur pushed a button and the gears whirred to life again. Horace gently guided them to a safe spot as the building reverted to its original form. The stands sank into the floor and the cobbled stone street slid over and left only the outline of the three rings. Horace and Ockham excitedly made plans on their way out. Jadera followed close behind her father. Ariq brought up the rear and as the group exited. Just before the walls went up, he felt Karandur's eyes follow him closely. Ariq looked back to see the side dwarves whispering in his ears and pointing to him. The building walls shot up around the dais and the roof unfolded from the walls.

"Ariq, come on," Kenarthi pulled him along, "Time to explore,"

Ariq smiled, _Free run of the city_ he thought happily rubbing his hands. As they exited the building Wilhelm made a realization that stopped him in his tracks.

"Wait," Wilhelm stopped, "Ariq has free run of the city,"

"Ah Shit," Talis grumbled.

 **Day in the City (Inspired by "Science" TSFH)**

"Alright, where should we start? I say a better view of the education district," Ockham suggested.

"I say we get through the political district first then wind our way around and end in the education district," Horace offered.

"Why start is political?" Ockham asked.

"Get the boring stuff out of the way," Horace shrugged.

"Wait. Before we go anywhere we need to figure one thing out," Wilhelm said.

"What's that?" Ockham asked.

"Who's keeping an eye on, uh, Rahjin?" Wilhelm said.

"What do you mean?" Horace asked confused.

"He always wonder's off on his own somehow," Talis explained, "And we need to blame someone for it when he does,"

"Ok I'm calling an exemption," Tara said, "I watched him for when we worked together,"

"Fine, exception granted," Wilhelm said.

"Oh what? By that logic everyone is exempt," Talis argued, "We've all watched him the past few weeks,"

"Are you not going to say something, Ariq?" Kenarthi whispered to him.

"No, this is far too entertaining," Ariq smiled.

"Alright, blade, paper, stone to decide who watches him," Wilhelm said.

Ariq smiled and watched as everyone but the exempt Tara gathered in a circle and made their hands into the shape of a blade, stone or piece of paper. Ockham and Horace watched curiously with their heads cocked sideways. After the first round of the game, Talis, Hjalmar and Kenarthi had each won with stone smashing Wilhelm and Cyrus' blades. Wilhelm and Cyrus faced off. Ariq's vision wandered. He scanned as much of the city as he could. To the west, he saw a section of the city opened into a large square in between two spoke roads. Lining the square and trailing off into many side streets were stalls and shops selling every variety of goods imaginable. Where there were shops and buyers, there was gold. Bright, shiny, easy to swipe gold. Ariq rubbed his hands together. In order to make sure he did not stick out like a sore thumb, Ariq turned himself invisible and moved silently into the market square.

"Ha! I win," Wilhelm said.

"In what reality does paper ever beat a rock?" Cyrus pouted.

"Um…he's gone," Hjalmar pointed out.

"Dammit Cyrus you had one job," Wilhelm teased.

"What? No fair. He was clearly gone before I lost," Cyrus argued.

"Nope. Your fault," Talis said.

"Oh dear, we've already lost one of them!" Ockham said worriedly.

"Oberon is not going to be happy," Horace shook his head.

"He'll turn up sometime," Wilhelm assured, "He always does,"

"We should still look for him," Kenarthi said nervously, "He does not know the city after all,"

"I will not lose any of you on my watch," Ockham added.

"We'll get more lost looking for him than he will looking for us," Talis said, "If Cyrus had just done his job,"

"Shut up," Cyrus said although he was slightly amused.

Ariq was having a great time on his own. He wandered the market square eyeing every shiny trinket and gaudy garment being sold. He kept an eye out for anything small enough to fit in his pockets. He was hardly a kleptomaniac, but a long history of heists and small odd jobs of thievery had certainly embedded some of those tendencies. He was most interested in the small craft stalls. The sellers proudly displayed handmade jewelry and toys that they had crafted with their own hands. Ariq wondered briefly where they found the raw materials for these crafts, but was distracted by the wonderful strangeness of the goods.

One toy in particular caught the wandering Khajiit's attention. It was a small metal frog with a key stuck in its back sitting amongst many other animals with a similar predicament. Ariq expertly swiped the frog and put it in his pocket. After finding a secluded spot, Ariq pulled out the frog and studied it in his hands. It was made of that bronze like material that Ariq had only ever seen the dwarves use. The frog's eyes emerald green glass with painted black pupils. The eyes looked in opposite directions giving the frog a comical unfocused look. Ariq tinkered with the strange key on its back. He found that the key turned and he rotated it until it turned no more. Upon release, the frog sprang to life. Literally. There was a small whirring and clicking; then the hind legs kicked back and propelled the toy out of his hand. Ariq reeled back in surprise. The key in its back spun slowly as the toy made leap after leap with perfect balance. He quickly swept the frog up although its legs kept kicking in his pocket. There was a cry of surprise and Ariq realized a young Dwemer boy had just watched a toy frog fly and disappear into nothing. Ariq hurried away.

Ariq explored the market. The frog, thankfully, had stopped kicking in his pocket. He wondered what raw materials he could find in the market. Ariq had a fondness for crafting and even if he could not make something right away, it was nice to have the materials for later. At first, all he could see was that special dwarven metal _. Maybe Wilhelm would like some_ , Ariq thought, but the cat could only carry so much. A bottle of dark liquid finally caught his eye. He examined it closely. This was oil. Dwemer made dwarven oil! This stuff was rare in Tamriel and made an excellent temper for weapons. He grabbed the bottle and shoved it quickly into his pocket.

A cry rang across the market. Ariq's gaze shot around looking for the person who saw a bottle of oil disappear into thin air, but the cry wasn't for him. Across the market, a woman was pointed at a hooded figure bolting right towards Ariq. In his hands, he held a large bag belonging to the woman. Ariq saw an opportunity. He put himself directly in the bolting thief's path and made himself visible again. Ariq saw the thief's eyes widen as he tried to stop himself, but ended up crashing into Ariq and knocking them both over. While the thief struggled to his feet, Ariq pretended to try and pull himself up with the struggling man's body and put the thief even more off balance. Ariq saw armed guards making their way towards the scene and quickly made his move. He snatched a small pouch of gold from the thief's belt and pick a beautiful necklace out of his pocket before the guards arrived.

"Stay where you are!" One guard shouted with leveled crossbows.

Both the thief and Ariq threw their hands in the air.

"You, take that hood off!" The other guard yelled.

The thief hesitated, but, at the insistence of the crossbows, threw back his hood. His face held a numerous number of scars and a broken nose. Ariq noticed his eyes were mismatched with one being green and the other brown.

"Not again Ronac," One guard shook his head.

"Come on, you know who I'm with," Ronac said defiantly.

"You can explain to them how you got caught tomorrow," The guard said, "You can't keep doing this,"

"Just one more chance guys. C'mon," Ronac pleaded.

"One night in the hole Ronac," The other guard said firmly.

"You'll regret this," Ronac snapped.

"Suuure we will," The guard produced what looked like two large bracelets held together by a chain and clasped the two bracelets around Ronac's wrists. They then turned their attentions to Ariq.

"Aren't you one of those outsiders?" the guard asked.

"Did This One's appearance give it away?" Ariq poked.

"Watch your mouth, cat," The guard said annoyed, "Where are your friends?"

"Over here!" A shout came from behind. It was Ockham hurrying to the scene. The others followed close behind.

"He's with us," Horace said, "Take it easy,"

"Looks like he's here by himself," The guard pointed out.

"Well the naughty kitty seems to have wandered off by himself," Tara said. Ariq stuck his tongue out at her.

"Professor, you'd do well to keep an eye on this cat," The guard said, "We don't need him getting mixed up in trouble,"

"Yeah, you should keep him locked up," Ronac said.

"Shut up, Ronac," The guard scolded, "Come on, we better get this troublemaker taken care of. Professor, I don't want to see this cat in trouble again,"

"You've spoken to Oberon, haven't you?" Ockham said.

"Yes, yes I have," The guard said.

The other guard grabbed Ronac's arm and roughly lead him away. Ronac looked back at Ariq. Ariq smiled and fished the necklace out of his pocket and covertly showed it to him. The Dwemer thief flashed him a death glare and struggled with the guard, but after a rough reprimand, hung his head and let the guards lead him away.

"See, I told you he'd be in the markets," Cyrus said.

"Shut up, Cyrus. That was my idea," Wilhelm said.

"So it's my fault when we lose him but not when we find him?" Cyrus asked.

"Neither of you would have found him without that little scene there," Talis pointed out.

"Fight, fight, fight!" Ariq encouraged.

"Are they always like this?" Jadera quietly asked Kenarthi.

"Yes," Kenarthi answered.

"Take it easy everyone," Horace said, "Since we're here, we may as well show you the market district,"

"Might was well show it in detail" Ockham said, "We can't show them the whole city today,"

"Well show them the education district tomorrow and I'll show them the crafts districts the next day," Horace suggested.

"Let's get on with the tour," Wilhelm said, "Before Rahjin disappears again,"

"Kenarthi will keep track of him," Kenarthi offered.

"Go for it," Cyrus said, "Load off my back,"

"Have Hjalmar hold onto him," Tara suggested.

"Yes, you wouldn't get out of that," Hjalmar nodded, "Just a little twist of the…"

"Alright, alright. Rahjin will not wonder off," Ariq surrendered.

"Well I guess we will start our tour here," Horace said.

He and Ockham showed them around pointing out this or that store that sold these or those items. Many were like shops and stalls back in Tamriel although some did sell interesting Dwemer baubles like the frog in Ariq's pocket. Ariq was making mental notes on what shops he may visit later for more nefarious purposes when Kenarthi interrupted his thoughts.

"Why do you do that?" She asked.

"What?" Ariq's head dropped out of the clouds.

"Why do you sneak off on your own like that?" Kenarthi clarified.

Ariq shrugged, "Habit, This One supposes,"

"Seems rude to This One," Kenarthi said.

"If This One sees something interesting, This One must investigate before he forgets," Ariq explained.

"But what about your friends?" Kenarthi asked.

"Well This One never forgets them," Ariq smiled.

"Smooth," Kenarthi rolled her eyes.

"This One tries," Ariq bowed.

"…And here's a sweets shop where we sell a variety of candies and other sugary items," Horace pointed.

"Sugary, you say?" Kenarthi's ears perked up.

"Would you like to go inside?" Ockham offered.

"But of course," Ariq said and both the Khajiit bolted inside.

"Ockham," Tara said, "You just made a very big mistake,"

"Whatever you do, do not offer to buy them anything," Wilhelm warned.

"Oh, what harm could there possibly be in a few treats?" Ockham said dismissively and He and Horace followed the Khajiit inside. The whole group looked worriedly at each other.

Ariq and Kenarthi on the other hand were having the time of their lives. Everywhere they looked there were brightly colored treats and tiny frosted cakes. Their tongues hung out of their mouths and saliva poured out. Jadera looked at them as if they had gone mad while the others rolled their eyes. Horace then made his largest mistake ever.

"Go on and grab a few things," He offered, "I'll pay for them,"

"Horace what have you done!" Talis said.

"We will be conservative," Kenarthi assured.

"Yeah, right," Tara rolled her eyes.

In less than a minute both Khajiit had no less than ten treats apiece of the widest variety possible. The Dwemer looked wide eyed at the spectacle while the travelers could not stop themselves from laughing.

"I warned you," Wilhelm reminded.

"Um…yes that might be a little much," Horace said, but he could not resist the pleading eyes of the cat folk and gave in. He passed their strange colored coins to a flabbergasted shopkeeper.

"Enjoy!" The shopkeeper told the strange Khajiit.

"We will," Ariq smiled.

The Khajiit happily munched away on their sweet treats as the tour continued. They wound their way through one more street then the path opened. In an open area, twice the size of the market square, stood the most beautiful sight they had seen in the city.

"Welcome to the Market Gardens," Ockham said, "Crown Jewel of the district and perhaps all of Bel Doredol,"

In Tamriel, many of the Dwemer ruins had some plant life in them. Bare white trees usually stood tall in those old ruins with mushrooms climbing the crumbling walls. Not in Bel Doredol. White barked trees boasted a lush canopy of bright green leaves. A rainbow of flowers colored fenced in patches of otherwise bare earth. Some colors they had never seen before. Verdant grass filled in the rest of the area where the cobblestone paths didn't cover.

"It is a beautiful place isn't it," Horace said with a smile.

"Once they clean up the after-weekend nights that is," Jadera remarked.

"You've added to the mess once or twice yourself," Horace poked.

"Dad," Jadera quietly protested.

"What goes on here on weekends?" Talis asked bailing out Jadera.

"See that pub over there?" Ockham pointed, "That's Nilli's. The place can get a little rowdy at night,"

"Pub you say?" Tara asked.

"I for one could go for a stiff drink," Hjalmar nodded.

"Been too long since I've had a good one of those," Cyrus agreed.

"I don't know," Ockham said, "Do you know how bad these pubs can get in Bel Doredol,"

"Elf I come from Skyrim," Hjalmar said proudly, "Ain't no rougher bunch then us Nords,"

"I love them already," Horace smiled, "C'mon Ockham, let's show these strangers how Dwemer do it,"

"The pub it is," Wilhelm said.

"Won't take long for word to get out the strangers are drinking there," Horace said.

"Nilli's business is about to explode," Ockham heartily agreed.

 **Night in Bel Doredol**

For a civilization that had been disconnected from the outside world for centuries, the pub looked almost exactly like a typical Tamriel tavern. There was a counter where sat patrons hunched over mugs enjoying their brews of choice, while table groups talked and laughed raising strange metal cups that the Dwemer must have used for flagons. A steady hum of voices filled the room with sound. But something was missing. _Oh_ , Ariq thought, _nobody has a weapon at all_! A novel concept for the rough and tumble travelers from Tamriel. It made Ariq miss his beloved crossbow even more. Hjalmar seemed disturbed by the calm.

"This is what counts for a tavern for you dwarves?" Hjalmar asked confused.

"It does seem a little tame," Wilhelm agreed.

"It's still early," Horace said, "Things will pick up,"

The patrons noticed the strangers. The noise died down. Every Dwemer in the room stared at the novel sight before them. Ariq shifted uncomfortably under their gaze.

"Seems things will pick up soon," Ariq whispered to Horace.

"Oy! Horace, can I get you and yer friends a bit to drink?" A stocky Dwemer shouted behind the counter, "Oh quit yer staring everyone, I'll keep um here a good long while for yer viewing pleasure,"

"Don't be too sure, Nilli. Our friend Rahjin here's been known to bolt," Horace smiled.

"Ockham, my dear! Haven't seen your ilk for a long while," Nilli said warmly, "Too busy for a drink, are we?"

"Oh Nilli I'll always find time for you, darling," Ockham chuckled.

"I missed that silver tongue of yours," Nilli giggled, "Now I assume yer paying so let's get yer fine friends some drinks,"

"Couldn't agree more," Hjalmar said.

"Like 'em strong, don't you?" Nilli smiled.

"How can you tell?" Hjalmar asked.

"Matches that fine figure of yers," Nilli raised her eyebrows.

"Whoa, Nilli," Horace said, "Don't scare our guests off already,"

"Alright, nothing for Nilli," Nilli laughed, "Unless the next fella in line here…"

"Taken actually," Wilhelm said.

"Aren't all the good ones," Nilli sighed.

"Let's get the drinks!" Cyrus said.

"Impatient, alright," Nilli shook her head, "Round of vodka comin' up,"

"Umm…This One actually is not alcoholic!" Ariq called back.

"Just bring some milk for the kitty!" Wilhelm instructed.

"That is racist," Ariq protested.

"Make it two milks!" Kenarthi called.

"But also true," Wilhelm shrugged.

"That is not the point," Ariq tried to hold back a smile, "You are not helping Kenarthi" Kenarthi just laughed.

"Milk drinker," Hjalmar shook his head.

"At least Ariq will leave here on his feet," Ariq pointed.

"I'll drink a whole cask of this 'vodka' and walk out of here on my hands!" Hjalmar boasted.

"You sure about that?" Tara asked eyebrow raised.

"Drink more than you anyway," Hjalmar said.

"That a challenge?" Tara puffed out her chest. The other patrons became enthralled with their exchange.

"Oho! Little elf thinks she can outdrink a Nord, does she?" Hjalmar grinned wide.

"I'll drink you under the table, bastard," Tara gave a fierce grin. The Dwemer behind her raised mugs and cheered. Even the quiet Jadera smiled and joined.

"This will get interesting," Ariq said.

"Sounds like a good ol' fashioned drinking contest out here!" Nilli cheered. She had in her hands a tray with tiny glasses and a few bottles of a clear liquid the likes of which none from Tamriel had seen. She set bottles in front of each of them except the Khajiit.

"What is this?" Hjalmar picked up the tiny cup, "It's so small,"

"That is a vodka glass," Nilli explained, "Can't have too much of this stuff at once,"

"I see you know nothing about Nords," Hjalmar said proudly.

"And you know nothing about vodka," Nilli shook her head, "Have a swig and we'll see how you feel,"

Hjalmar dismissed her and knocked back the contents of the tiny glass. The entire pub held its breath. Hjalmar hesitated a moment, then his eyes widened and he let out a loud cough. The entire room cheered.

"See there, big fella?" Nilli grinned wide.

"I see," Hjalmar beamed, "I'll have another!"

"Hey, Hjal," Tara said, "My turn," Tara knocked hers back and her eyes widened same as Hjalmar, but she kept her mouth closed. She flashed a wide smile at Hjalmar.

"I have to get in on this," Wilhelm said, "Make it a three-way contest?"

"This can go nowhere but wrong," Ariq shook his head.

"It's going to be great," Cyrus said.

"Are you joining the contest?" Talis asked.

"Nope, but I'll need some for those lovely ladies over there," Cyrus downed his shots and went off to said ladies.

"Will you join, Talis?" Ariq asked.

"Actually, Jadera wanted to talk to me," Talis said.

"About what?" Ariq asked confused.

"I have no idea, but I'd like to find out," Talis said. Only Ariq and Kenarthi were still standing there.

"Oh, almost forgot the milk," Nilli palmed her forehead, "Here you are my feline friends,"

"People seem fascinated by us, but you seem fine," Kenarthi said.

"Saw you already at the Forum, though I admit I'm a little curious about you," Nilli shrugged, "But I'll leave curiosity for Ockham. I just serve drinks,"

The noise had grown and all, including the honorable professor Ockham were cheering at the Wilhelm, Hjalmar and Tara's drinking contest. The small glasses now littered the floor and the participants were starting to wobble. Each stumble brought on a chorus of cheers from the onlookers. Ariq did not usually like a loud level of noise.

"Shall we get out of the noise?" Kenarthi asked as if she sensed his thoughts.

"Fine by Ariq," Ariq said.

Kenarthi raised an eyebrow and Ariq noticed his slip. Fortunately, he did not think anyone else heard. The only place they found where the noise was even slightly dulled was outside. Crowds of Dwemer walked into the bar apparently to witness the spectacle the drinking contest had become. No one even noticed the walking cats sitting off to the side. The Khajiit sipped milk for a while. The light was fading into a semblance of night, and standing lamps kept the streets bright. Ariq looked up at the sky.

"Strange there are no stars," He remarked.

"Why Rahjin?" Kenarthi asked out of nowhere.

"What?" Ariq asked confused.

"Why call yourself Rahjin?" She clarified, "could it have to do with _the_ Rahjin?"

"The thief god Rahjin who once stole an entire city?" Ariq said, "Yes,"

"Because of the Thieves' Guild?" Kenarthi raised an eyebrow.

Ariq sighed, "Yes,"

"What did you do?" Kenarthi probed.

"Ariq wronged the guild and was kicked out," Ariq explained.

"Did you steal from the guild?" Kenarthi asked.

"Why are you so curious?" Ariq turned the questioning.

"Well we have been around each other for about a month or so now..," Kenarthi began.

"Nice try," Ariq said, "Most people are done after a week or so,"

"Fine. Then let Kenarthi start by saying that Kenarthi coming to save you in Hammerfell was not a favor for Tara," She said.

"It was Tara's favor to you?" Ariq asked confused.

"Almost," She said, "Tara asked if This One was available to provide transport of someone to Skyrim from Hammerfell and when Kenarthi found out it was you, she could not refuse,"

"Why?" He cocked his head.

"Oh please," Kenarthi said, "Khajiit are never famous. It is always the humans like Tiber Septim or elves like Galerion who get talked about, yet for some reason, This One's ship gets 'requisitioned' in the south end of Tamriel, to load up troops to find a Khajiit all the way in Northern Skyrim!"

"Ariq did not know he was that famous," Ariq rubbed his neck.

"Really? Elenwen following us all the way to Ash Mountain did not hint at it?" Kenarthi said.

Ariq laughed, "Ariq did nothing to Elenwen,"

"The officers on Kenarthi's ship went on and on about a Khajiit disrupting operations and killing Thalmor agents," She said.

"Ok. Ariq did do that," Ariq conceded.

"Kenarthi has no love for the Dominion so she approves," Kenarthi smiled.

"Good to know," Ariq said, "But you were so curious enough about Ariq to come with us through all this mess,"

"Kenarthi will just say that it was not only your fame that caught her attention," Kenarthi smiled.

Ariq silently gulped not knowing what to say. Luckily, Ariq was saved by drunks. The steady noise from the pub escalated into frantic cheers and drunken whoops and the inebriated occupants began to spill out. Dwarf after dwarf wandered out, in varying degrees of sobriety. Some stumbled over to patches of grass and vomited profusely on the beautiful green lawn. No nearby flowers survived the onslaught. Ariq was surprised. They had been outside longer than he thought. He recognized two voices that rang out in the air. Wilhelm and Hjalmar came stumbling out holding onto each other for support badly singing something unintelligible at the top of their lungs. Tara leaned on Hjalmar other side swaying her head in time. Kind of.

"Hey, who won?" Ariq asked them.

"Won waaa?" Tara asked.

"The drinnnk *hic* contest, stoopid," Hjalmar sputtered out.

"Yeah. Who did wiiin?" Wilhelm tried to ask.

"I shink…it was me!" Hjalmar,"

"Pleesh, how many did yoummmhave," Tara asked.

"What comes affffter ninthteens?" Hjalmar swayed. Ariq and Kenarthi looked astonished. That vodka was indeed strong.

"I still theenks I beat you," Tara slurred. She slid off Hjalmar's side and sat flat on her butt while the other two stumbled forward a bit. A sober, but greasy looking Dwemer stepped over to help Tara up.

"Here my poor lass. Let me help you off that pretty little ass," The greasy Dwemer creepily extended dripping fingers.

Hjalmar stepped in. He put his hand on the dwarf's shoulder and roughly threw him aside. The greasy Dwarf flew across the street and into a vomit pile.

"Gets your gressy mits off my elf you damn skeever," Hjalmar said.

"Wah? Wers da skeever? I'll kill im. I'll split hizz skull," Tara waved fists in the air but did not get off the ground.

"Ha, elfsh got a Nord's heart," Wilhelm pointed out.

"Shhe needs a Nord name *hic*" Hjalmar proclaimed. After thinking for a long time said, "Tara Skull shplitter. That'll be it!" he then fell heavily on the ground. Wilhelm tumbled after him. The Khajiit shook their heads. Soon a tipsy looking Talis and Jadera made their way out of the pub. Jadera's mouth dropped open seeing the Nords and wood elf collapsed on the ground. Talis could have looked less concerned. Horace came out and laughed hysterically. Ockham made his way out talking to Nilli.

"So that should just about do it, that's all I have with me right now," Ockham said.

"Keep yer money Professor. That night was one of my best in a while," Nilli said, "Might not be their best morning though,"

"What?" Ockham wheeled around, "Oh isn't this just wonderful. How are we going to get them back?"

"We could just leave them," Ariq shrugged. Kenarthi punched his arm.

"I heards thash troll fashe," Wilhelm gurgled.

"Guess we gotta carry them," Horace said.

"But Horace, we've got to cross an entire district to get them back to my guesthouse," Ockham complained.

"It's the simplest solution," Horace shrugged, "I thought you appreciated those,"

"Yes, when they don't involve me walking that far with three heavy foreigners," Ockham protested.

"Hey, aren't we missing one?" Talis noted.

"How dare you!" came an offended voice from the pub. A group of Dwemer women threw a flailing Cyrus out of the pub flat on his face. Nilli doubled over laughing.

"You knows you lerve it," Cyrus tried to stand up, but a metal mug hit him square in the head and he collapsed on the pavement.

"There he is," Ariq laughed.

"Make that four heavy foreigners, Ockham," Horace smiled.

Ockham sighed.

"So, we're staying with you?" Kenarthi asked.

"Of course, I had my guest house prepared immediately after the meeting," Ockham said, "And now I suddenly wish I didn't live across town."

 **Professor Ockham's Research Extravaganza**

Ariq and Talis carried Hjalmar, Wilhelm leaned on Ockham, Kenarthi held up Tara and Horace dragged Cyrus along behind him. Horace kept them on a well-lit path through the city. The street lights glinted off the golden buildings and created a starry effect on the walls although the sky remained plain pitch black. Ockham lived a long way from the pub. The drunks even began to regain consciousness before they arrived. Ockham's house was a mansion. At first, a tall, square hedge ran right up to a barred gate. Behind a well-kept lawn even greener than the gardens was Ockham's immense house. The structure was three stories tall and beautifully crafted of stone, metal and glass. A young Dwemer was waiting to meet them at the gate.

"Everything is ready, Professor," The dwarf bowed.

"Thank you, Karrik. Be sure to have our wake up special ready in the morning," Ockham said.

"Yes, sir," Karrik held the gate open then disappeared into the night.

The guest house was a mere shack compared to the main house although the stone house was the same size as most normal houses. The rooms were well prepared for them. Kenarthi gently led Tara into the smaller bedroom and the others went into the larger one across the hall. Two bunk beds and a single bed awaited them. Talis quickly snagged the single bed.

"Should we not leave the lower bed for one of the drunks?" Ariq said.

"I'm not sleeping in a bunk bed," Talis said firmly, "I'm not a child,"

"I can make it…up there," Cyrus said. He heaved himself over the top and flopped with a heavy thud into the bed. They lay Hjalmar and Wilhelm gingerly into the lower bunks and then Ariq took the top. The entirety of their journey caught up to him at once and he fell immediately to sleep.

Ariq had an uneasy sleep. He had no dreams, but he could not shake the feeling that he was being watched. Every now and again Ariq would wake up breathing heavily. Hours passed before he could fall into restful sleep.

Ariq woke to the sound of groaning. The drunks from last night slowly sat up in their beds. Wilhelm conked his head on the top bunk, fell right back down, and let out a twice as pained moan. Cyrus was lying half on half off the top bunk. He must not have had a restful sleep either. Hjalmar put his head in his hands.

"Good morning sunshines," Ariq said.

"Stow it, milk drinker," Hjalmar said grumpily.

"My head," Wilhelm mumbled, "What happened?"

"Nothing as bad as when you tried to outdrink Sanguine," Talis mumbled as he just woke up.

"Daedra of debauchery is hard to outdrink," Wilhelm said.

"Who won the contest by the way?" Ariq asked.

"I have no idea," Wilhelm admitted.

There was a groan from the other side of the door. Ariq hopped out of bed and investigated. A sick looking Tara was being helped into a small washroom by Kenarthi. It wasn't long until the retching started. Fortunately, the others did not hear or they might have joined in as well.

"This One thinks Tara may have lost the contest," Ariq said.

"Yeah poor Tara," Cyrus groggily lifted himself up, "She didn't get thrown out,"

"You deserved it," Talis said.

Someone knocked on the front door, but before waiting for a response in walked Ockham. He seemed to be worn out from last night. He did not have the spring in his step he had yesterday. Slight bags crept under his eyes, but remained as bright as they had been before.

"Hello!" He called.

"Not so loud please!" Tara called back.

"Oh, forgive me," Ockham lowered his voice, "Is anyone ready to go?"

"Go where?" Asked Talis. The sober Dunmer, Ariq, and Kenarthi came out to meet Ockham.

"Why to the university of course!" Ockham said, "Sorry, I'm getting ahead of myself. Rajhin, Kenarthi, our records hold very little information on Khajiit and I would like to conduct some research about your species,"

The two looked at each other nervously.

"Oh! No, nothing invasive!" Ockham said quickly, "Just a basic physical examination and cultural analysis,"

"That does not sound much better," Kenarthi said.

"Well how about a trade of information?" Ockham proposed, "Examination for our history,"

"History as in how you disappeared from Tamriel?" Talis asked hopefully.

"Why yes," Ockham smiled.

"Ariq! We get to solve one of the greatest mysteries of all time!" Talis shook with excitement, "You are getting examined!"

"Slow down, Talis," Ariq said.

"So you also go by Ariq?" Ockham noticed immediately.

Ariq sighed, "Yes This One is called this as well,"

Ockham took out a notebook and scribbled a quick note on it.

"It seems the examination has already begun," Kenarthi laughed.

"Alright we will do it," Ariq said.

"Very good, let's be on our way," Ockham encouraged.

"Who is going to watch the drunks?" Ariq asked.

"We're fine!" Tara called right before another fit of vomit.

"Good enough for me!" Talis said excitedly, "Let's go!"

They returned to the domed structure they had seen on their way in and were even met with a similar crowd. Young Dwemer swarmed the Khajiit as soon as they stepped on campus. Everyone had to walk up and say hello, offer a hand shake, or ask a question. Ariq and Talis stoically followed Ockham, but their progress was slow as Kenarthi just had to say hello, shake hands and answer questions from everyone that came up to them. Ockham had to dismiss the crowd when they finally reached the door for fear it would take another hour to reach his lab.

The inside of the college university was very plain compared to the outside. Gold only gilded the building and the inside was dismal stone. Even the lights seemed dull. Ockham led them through square corridors and narrow stairs to his laboratory. It was not what Ariq expected. A glass pane made up an entire wall so anyone in the hallway could see inside. There was not a speck of dust or dirt anywhere in the room.

"It's so…sterile in here," Talis said.

"Of course, we can't have a proper examination if particles continually sully the observation," Ockham said.

Both the Khajiit flicked their tails nervously.

"Oh don't worry," Ockham laughed, "There will be nothing invasive, just a few checkup procedures and of course I have cultural questions as well,"

"Ok then," Kenarthi said.

A young student walked by.

"Ah, Copac! How are your studies?" Ockham asked.

"Going fine, Professor. These the foreigners?" Copac said.

"Obviously," Ockham chuckled, "I'm just about to conduct some research, care to join?"

"Thank you for the offer, but I have other things to attend to." Copac eyed Talis menacingly as he left.

"Charming." Talis muttered.

"Ladies first. Just sit on the table here," Ockham said gently, with a small mallet in hand.

Kenarthi reluctantly sat. With a quick flick of his wrist, Ockham brought the mallet to Kenarthi's knee and her leg shot straight out. Ariq grabbed the Dwemer's arm before he struck the other.

"Easy, friend. I'm just testing her reflexes," Ockham said soothingly

"Don't be rude," Talis said.

"Kenarthi is fine," She said nervously. Ariq let go.

Ockham repeated the process on the other knee and then put the mallet down, "See, no harm done. Now, I think that earns a question,"

"What happened to you?" Talis blurted out.

"I guess bookkeeping in Tamriel is as bad as the records say," Ockham sighed.

"You were working on the Heart of Lorkhan and you just teleported here?" Talis said too eager to wait for Ockham's answer.

"Essentially yes," Ockham said surprised, "This was long before my time mind you. Many generations have passed since our famous Exodus. I'm old, but not that old. Tell me are you at all familiar with 'The Calling'? Follow the light dear," Ockham held some odd contraption in front of Kenarthi's face.

"No," Talis said.

"Think of it as a great cord that binds all the Dwemer one to another," Ockham continued, "When on pulls on the cord, all can feel it. Can you open your mouth and say Ahhh,"

Kenarthi gave him a strange look, but obliged.

"Anyway, from what is written in our records about our famous Exodus, the Dunmer were closing in on the laboratory where lay the heart and only Kagrenac stood to defend it. There was only so much the great Tonal Architect could do. He was only one mer after all. He attempted to use the Calling to bring the entire race to his side, but he knew they could only travel at the speed of their feet so he meant to make the process instantaneous. Hold still. You're doing great," Ockham said.

He looked through a cone down into Kenarthi's ears.

"And then what?" Talis asked impatiently.

"Kagrenac took his tools and touched the heart," Ockham said, "His plan worked, but instead of all the Dwemer being teleported to Red Mountain, the entirety of the Dwemer people and the Heart teleported here, but Kagrenac's Tools were gone. A few of our Animunculi came with us miraculously as well. They went to sleep not long after so we put them up as statues,"

"But why here? And how have you not gotten out yet?" Talis bounced with excitement.

"Hold on, I think I get to ask a question first," Ockham said, "Do you mind if I examine your tail?"

"Um…Kenarthi would rather you did not," Kenarthi said.

"Ah well. I'll ask then. Does the tail act as an appendage like an arm or leg?" Ockham asked.

"Um…well This One supposes. It as a mind of its own sometimes," Kenarthi said.

"Mm hmm," Ockham scribbled down a note.

"So back to us now?" Talis asked.

"Ask away," Ockham said, "Ariq would you take a seat?"

Ariq hopped up on the table and subjected Ariq to the same tests.

"Why are you all still here of all places? Why haven't you gotten out yet? Or are there other Dwemer elsewhere?" Talis asked.

"Multiple questions again, but all the same answer," Ockham said, "I suppose this is a sick joke of Lorkhan's. He's the reason we're here anyway,"

"But Lorkhan's dead. The heart was just all that was left of him," Talis said.

"You can't kill an Aedra although pre-Exodus records say you can," Ockham said, "Believe me we've tried, but that Heart is sentient and we're sure Lorkhan brought us here. We've got no idea how he created the entire city out of gold, but here we are,"

"How is it a cruel joke? A city made of gold already made for you, sounds like just another challenge," Talis said.

"Do you know how hard it is to change a city of gold?" Ockham said, "Only recently has the stone quarter Horace lives in been finished and we've been working on that for generations,"

"But the Dwemer built vast underground complexes through solid rock that spanned miles and miles. How can you not change a gold city?"

"Almost all magic was taken from us. Our ancestors even lost the Calling. It was as if Lorkhan took the cord and shattered it. All that was left was unusable knowledge as the rules completely changed for us. We remembered the way to make our precious metals, but without our magic we could not create forges to do it. We could not shape reality the way we used to. The first year of our time here is known as the year of Self Destruction. Many Dwemer killed themselves rather than live without the power they had lost, but in our lifetime, we have seen magic resurface. Too late for poor Kagrenac though, oh what they did to him before they buried him. They did not even record it."

"Wow. That explains a lot," Talis said quietly.

"Oh, don't worry for us. This was generations ago. We still hold our education in high regard. Many still live long and happy lives as we are. People like Horace even love the challenge of creating without magic. Only people like Karandur and his diviners still try and emulate our lost civilization," Ockham said.

"Isn't Jadera a diviner?" Talis asked, "Do you not approve?"

"It's a good distraction for those who actually have magic. Better than them exploding in the streets again," Ockham shrugged.

"What?" Talis asked amazed.

"We didn't have any magic teachers. Only that one that could see outside the ice dome. Very good, Rajhin. Now I believe I have six or seven questions before you get to ask another,"

"That's alright, I've still have to make sense of your answers," Talis said.

"Tell me, how are you so fluent in Dwemeri? Is it still common speech in Tamriel?" Ockham asked.

"This One believes Kyne would allow us to understand you," Kenarthi shrugged.

"Ah yes. Divine power would do that," Ockham scribbled down more notes, "Now some cultural questions for the Khajiit. Tell me about the mating process. Is it different from the other cultures in Tamriel?"

Both Ariq and Kenarthi glanced at each other nervously.

"Welp, I'll leave you to it," Talis slipped out of the room.

"This is going to be a long day," Ariq said.

After a long and awkward conversation, they were finally saved by Talis's return. Horace was with him.

"Hey Ockham, if you're done making these two squirm, do you mind handing them off to me? I'm taking them to see Jadera at work," Horace said.

"Oh fine, but I would still like to see them later. I feel I'm just beginning to understand their culture and physiology," Ockham said.

Ariq could not shuffle out of that room fast enough.

"Sorry about that," Horace said, "But you know, he's a professor. He's all kinds of strange,"

"Where are we going?" Kenarthi asked.

"You're in for a real treat," Horace said, "You're going to see where the Diviners Chambers where Jadera works. A fine example of Dwemer ingenuity if I do say so myself,"

"You would just us in there?" Ariq asked.

"Karandur insisted," Horace said, "He was adamant we take you down there,"

"That sounds ominous," Ariq mumbled.

 **Heart of the City (inspired by "Science" TSFH)**

They returned to the guest house to find Oberon waiting for them. The others were all dressed and looking anxious to go. It was as if they had never collapsed in the street the night before and spent the morning with her insides on her outsides. Oberon tapped his foot impatiently.

"You like to take your time don't you, Ockham," Oberon said.

"Research is not something to be rushed," Ockham said.

"It is not wise to keep _him_ waiting," Oberon said unhappily.

" _He's_ not going anywhere," Ockham dismissed.

"Who in Oblivion is _he_?" Cyrus was sick of this.

"Don't worry, we'll take you to _him_ ," Ockham assured.

"Let's go, Ockham," Oberon said, "The diviners will want to see this as well."

They travelled back to the center of town. The building still sat low in the middle of town each entrance guarded by two security officers. Nothing big going on today it seemed. Out of the corner of his eye, Ariq thought he saw something. A shadow that flicked out of existence the moment he looked at it. He grew suspicious. His suspicion did not matter now as they entered the guarded building.

"Be warned, my friends," Ockham said, "Very few people ever get this privilege,"

"Talk too much of this, and we'll be forced to take drastic measures," Oberon warned.

"How drastic?" Ariq asked.

"It depends," Oberon menacingly, "Talk, and I'll toss you in prison for the rest of your life. Tamper, and I'll put you down with no second thoughts,"

"Got it," Ariq nodded.

"Shall we?" Ockham smiled.

They returned to The Forum in its town hall form. It was practically deserted now that it was being used for public spectacle. The space seemed much smaller when the seats were full. Karandur was not there, but his black and white cronies stared silently down at them from the dais.

" _He_ is ready for us yes?" Ockham asked.

"This is gonna drive me crazy," Tara mumbled.

Both the Dwemer nodded.

"Everyone in the middle of the platform, please," Oberon said.

The group clustered inside a circle in the center of the chamber. Ariq was not altogether happy about the close quarters, but was happy it was Kenarthi he was close to. Oberon nodded when they were finally all packed in and the Dwarf on the right pulled down a heavy lever. With a hiss and a jerk the floor beneath their feet began to sink. Ockham chuckled at their sudden surprise and his calm kept them from leaping away. Oberon uncaringly stared straight ahead. The platform descended slowly down a smooth stone tube. Lanterns of pale blue light intermittently lit the way. After falling for about ten minutes all but the Dwemer felt uneasy.

"How deep are we going Ockham?" Kenarthi asked.

"Fairly," Ockham said, "This is the deepest point in the city,"

"Why make it so deep?" Tara said, unnerved by the underground.

"Can't have someone tunnel into it from their basements, now can we?" Ockham replied.

With a relieved hiss, the platform eased to a halt behind a metal grated door that slide open once they came to a complete stop. No less than ten armored guards stood stock still on either of a long narrow hallway. The guards snapped to attention upon seeing Oberon. The group could barely pass single file down the corridor. Oberon held the key and unlocked the no doubt reinforced door. Two other guards had to help him swung open the heavy metal. A long flight of stairs guarded by another set of guards lead down to sea colored glass floor. Just outside the center of the room, there was a raised ring of the floor upon which knelt Dwarves in a trance. The white of their robes reflected the blue white light of the centerpiece of the chamber. It was a heart. It floated in the air, steadily beating. The heart was enormous. The ring of kneeling Dwemer just barely contained its large size. The room hummed with the steady bass beating of the gigantic heart.

"I give you the Heart of Lorkhan," Ockham said.

Ariq and the others walked forward in a daze. They were enraptured by the glowing, beating heart. Ariq was so distracted by the heart he did not notice Jadera among those kneeling around the heart. Talis, however, noticed her almost immediately.

"Jadera!" Talis waved.

Jadera snapped out of her trance and waved back at him. Unlike before she seemed excited to see them. Ariq noticed Copac was sitting beside her. He opened an eye and frowned at Talis. He muttered something under his breath and Jadera reluctantly returned to her business. Talis's eyes bore into Copac's skull.

"This is the _he_ we've been talking about," Ockham said.

"Wait, so this is _the_ Lorkhan?" Wilhelm said, "God of Creation?"

"That's the one,"

The voice was not Ockham's. It hadn't been Oberon's either. In fact, upon close inspection, both were frozen. Looking around, everyone was frozen except the travelers.

"Neat trick huh?" An ethereal projection floated down to greet them. He had an elvish look to his face, but was somehow also human at the same time.

"Lorkhan?" Wilhelm spoke at last.

"Isn't it Shor to you?" Lorkhan laughed.

"Shor's bones, it really is Shor!" Hjalmar said excitedly.

"The Nord's liking that hall I built for them in Sovngarde?" Lorkhan smiled.

"Um…We have no idea," Wilhelm stammered, "We, you know, haven't died yet,"

"Hm. I thought I left a rift to Sovngarde at Skuldafn, but oh well," Lorkhan shrugged, "being stuck in one place for a long time will make even an immortal forget,"

"You really are a god then," Tara stretched out her hand to touch Lorkhan, but her hand passed right through him.

"Not a god. Just an incredibly powerful immortal really," Lorkhan admitted.

"But, you created Nirn," Kenarthi pointed out.

"Me? Noooo," Lorkhan laughed, "The real gods made it for me,"

"What?" Everyone asked at once.

"Please, the gods aren't as smart as you give them credit for," Lorkhan rolled his ghostly eyes, "Even high and mighty Magnus was sucked into it,"

"You have got some explaining to do Lorkhan," Talis said.

"That subject may break your minds my lovely mortals, but now to business," Lorkhan said, "I suppose you know your coming here was not entirely by accident,"

"Yeah one of those stupid gods dropped us down a hole," Cyrus said.

"Ah, not god, mortal, goddess," Lorkhan corrected.

"So?" Cyrus said.

"I happen to like that particular goddess," Lorkhan smiled.

"Hold on a moment," Talis said, "Don't tell me you're the reason we're down here,"

"She must have told you you'd know it when you saw it," Lorkhan said.

"She also told us to bring what was hers back to her," Ariq pointed out, "This One does not know how we are supposed to do that now,"

"You're right," Lorkhan said, "The dwarves would miss their only power source if you took that away,"

"You power the city?" Talis asked.

"You're very perceptive, aren't you?" Lorkhan said, "Oh don't make that face, that artificial sun doesn't power itself,"

"The Dwarves have done such things in Tamriel without you," Talis said.

"Not since I took away their magic," Lorkhan chuckled, "Shoulda seen the looks on their faces when they found realized they couldn't shape reality anymore,"

Tara coughed, "If you're so powerful, why does Kyne need us to get you? Can't you leave yourself?"

"Hey do you know how much power it takes to run this place?" Lorkhan told, "Not to mention the extra magic to keep the dwarves put and powerless as well?"

"Is that why the city has no exit?" Wilhelm asked.

"No obvious one," Lorkhan said, "I control a few guardians to keep them from leaving that way, and there's no way they can dig out,"

"Those giant sea snakes?" Tara said, "The ones that could have eaten us?"

"But they didn't," Lorkhan pointed out.

"Nah, they just tossed us like rag dolls at the shore!" Cyrus said.

"You lived, didn't you?" Lorkhan said.

"Barely," Cyrus pouted.

"They also kept you from drowning," Lorkhan said.

"And for that we thank you, Shor," Hjalmar nodded.

"Gratitude. I like it," Lorkhan smiled, "Don't get a lot of it from the Dwemer,"

"So, there is no way out of here?" Talis asked.

"Hold on, let me do something first," Lorkhan's ghostly face looked strained. The group looked around nervously to see what he was doing. Nothing changed in their immediate vicinity so they began to relax.

"What's going on?" it was Jadera. She stood up and marveled at the frozen scene around her.

"Come over here, Jadera. I want you to here this," The ethereal immortal waved her over. She hesitantly obliged. She stood shyly next to Talis.

"No need to be scared, Jadera. I like you more than the average Dwemer," Lorkhan said, "Why do you think I let you reach to outside world?"

"What. In. Oblivion?" Cyrus held his face in his hands, "I'm so confused.

"So is everyone else," Wilhelm confirmed.

"Well allow me to explain," Lorkhan began, "I'm tired of being here and need your help getting out of here,"

"That does not answer much," Kenarthi pointed out.

"Look, there is a lot I could say, but little you would understand," Lorkhan explained, "The point is, I'll need all eight of you to help get me back to Tamriel,"

"Eight?" Jadera said.

"Yes, my dear. You too," Lorkhan said.

"But I don't really know these people," Jadera protested.

"Oh, I'm sure you want to though," Lorkhan winked.

Jadera blushed but asked, "Does this mean I have to leave Bel Doredol,"

"It does indeed," Lorkhan smiled.

"I don't know about this," Jadera mumbled.

"Oh, come on," Lorkhan dismissed, "I've you. You hate it here and want to explore the wider world,"

"But what will happen to the dwarves once you're gone?" Talis asked.

"They'll have to consider alternative energy," Lorkhan shrugged, "But they will also be able to leave when they want,"

"You're the reason we can't leave?" Jadera asked surprised.

"I should have included her earlier," Lorkhan mumbled, "Yes but there is a way out of here,"

"Which is?" Ariq asked. They all leaned in.

The frozen dwarves began to move. They looked to be moving through syrup.

"Damn, running low on power," Lorkhan said, "I'll tell you when you get me out of here and remember, size doesn't matter. Don't tell the others you saw me!"

"What?" all eight asked together.

"Excuse me?" Ockham asked.

"Nothing," Wilhelm covered. Oberon did not seem convinced but he did not say anything.

"Ah Jadera, nice of you to join us," Ockham said pleasantly, "Perhaps you would like to tell our friends what goes on down here,"

"Um, yes, well," Jadera shook herself back to reality, "This is where those of us gifted in magic called um Diviners, channel energy through the Heart of Lorkhan to do helpful stuff,"

"Like what?" Talis tried to keep a casual conversation going.

"Like um…reach the outside world, like I did. See the future, you know, stuff that will help us better the race and eventually leave the city," Jadera had a little trouble saying the last bit.

"Waste of time if you ask me," Oberon said.

"Interesting," Wilhelm nodded casting a sideways glance at the other dwarves. Hjalmar mimed thoughtfully stroking his beard. Tara nodded but nervously drummed her fingers. The Khajiit tried to remain as straight faced as possible. Cyrus just had a blank look on his face.

"Are you all alright?" Oberon asked suspiciously.

"Fine," They all answered perhaps a little too quickly.

"Oh, don't be so paranoid, Oberon," Ockham wave his hand dismissively, "What are they going to do surrounded by the finest guards the city has,"

"What could we possibly get away with indeed," Ariq muttered under his breath.

"Huh, they said Lorkhan wanted to speak to you, but he hasn't said a word," Ockham observed, "Guess our good Immortal here changed his mind,"

"Changed his mind yes," Wilhelm said.

"Yes, how sad," Kenarthi added.

"Well, there's not an elaborate set up to show you down here, but I'm sure Jadera can give you a tour," Ockham said.

"I think we've seen all we can see," Talis said.

"Well alright then. Sorry for the big build up. It must be disappointment," Ockham said.

"Not the biggest disappointment This One has ever had," Kenarthi said.

"Well we don't have much daylight left, but I'm sure Horace would love to entertain you for a bit. He's almost as curious about you as I am," Ockham said.

"Um yes let us do that," Kenarthi said.

"I'll come with you all," Jadera said, "I think the others can live without me for today,"

"Well, well. This is unlike you, Jadera," Ockham said, "But I shan't repress your newly found friendliness let's go,"

They all left with Jadera keeping closer to Talis than the others. Ariq looked back and noticed Copac staring menacingly at the Dunmer. Oh well. It didn't matter. The eight of them had a lot to think through.

 **22\. Who the Dwemer Are**

Once again, they came to the homey stone abode of Horace. He seemingly knew they were coming as he was more than prepared for their arrival. Horace opened the door wide before Ockham even had the chance to knock.

"Aren't we eager?" Ockham said.

"My daughter brought home friends. This is a rare occasion for me," Horace shrugged.

"Dad. What did you do?" Jadera asked suspiciously.

"I just made dinner," Horace said.

"And?" Jadera pressed.

"I may have pulled out your tinker toys," Horace mumbled.

"Daaad!" Jadera explained.

"What? They're new here. They'll think there cool," Horace said.

"This should be good," Talis giggled.

"Shut up," Jadera said unhappily.

"I'll leave them to you, Horace. Try not to let them wonder off. I've got enough to take care of," Oberon said.

"You need to relax more, Obby. Come in. Have a meal," Horace invited.

"Thanks, but surprisingly I have a lot to deal with because of these outsiders," Oberon said and sharply turned away.

Horace's power of foresight was impeccable. His table was spread with more than enough for all of them to eat and more. Everything looked edible as well. Ariq had pictured the dwarves growing strange flora of odd shape and size to eat, but the food on the table seemed entirely normal. Only one thing was missing.

"The roast should be ready by now," Horace said.

Horace pulled the roast out of the stove and turned to find Wilhelm and Hjalmar seated at the table with utensils in hand. The normal ones joined them around the table in a more patient manner. Ariq realized just how long it has been since he had a fresh meal and he happily dug in. It was clear Horace had questions on the tip of his tongue, but he was gracious enough to wait until they were done stuffing their faces.

"You're all an assorted group," Horace said at last.

"You bet. Even by Tamriel standards," Wilhelm said between bites.

"What brought you all together?" Horace asked.

"Him," Talis pointed to Ariq.

"How'd you manage that?" Horace asked.

"We looked for a Dwemer artifact actually," Ariq answered.

"Is that so?" Horace raised an eyebrow, "Did it magically transport you here?"

"You could say that," Kenarthi said.

"We found an airship," Ariq explained.

"Fascinating! Glad I didn't have water in my mouth," Ockham bounced in his seat.

"How did you manage all that?" Horace asked.

"Wilhelm. You tell it," Ariq said.

Wilhelm pushed back his now empty plate and leaned forward, "Alright. So…"

With many exaggerations and miscounted details, Wilhelm recounted their adventure from Ariq's arrival in Skyrim all the way to their takeoff on the Aurora from Ash Mountain. Poor Wilhelm could not answer all Ockham's questions about the inner workings of the Aurora, however. Talis filled in the gaps as best he could, but could only do so much. Ariq was surprised at their line of questioning. He felt that mechanics would have been passed down. They still had amazing machines after all. Ariq slipped the mechanical frog from his pocket and took a closer look. The frog looked like a Dwemer construct alright with little cogs and gears all whirring together, but it seemed altogether mundane. Every other construct he had ever encountered had just a spark of Dwemer magic that made it altogether fascinating. Ariq was pulled from his head by a jab to his ribs.

"Ariq!" Kenarthi whispered.

"What?" Ariq jolted awake and stuffed the frog quickly back in his pocket.

"Do you still have the Tuning Sphere?" Ockham asked.

"Uh…yes, it is in This One's pack back at the guest house," Ariq answered.

"You must show me when we get back," Ockham said.

"Of course," Ariq said quietly.

"Say Rajhin, you and Kenarthi love sweets, how about you come help me check on dessert," Horace suggested.

"This One should come as well," Kenarthi said.

"It's alright Kenarthi. I'm sure you can trust his judgement," Horace said.

"Oh, Kenarthi is not sure about that," Kenarthi said and stayed in her seat.

Ariq gave her a playful nudge and he and Horace went to the kitchen. When everyone else returned to their conversation, Horace closed the door.

"Are you feeling alright?" Horace asked concerned.

"This One is fine. Why?" Ariq asked confused.

"Even children get bored with those toys quickly," Horace pointed to Ariq's pocket.

Ariq held the toy, "This One is fascinated by your technology, but it is not like what you left behind in Tamriel,"

"Ockham told you we lost our magic when we came here, correct?" Horace asked.

"Well yes," Ariq admitted, "But the Dwemer always seemed to find ways to circumvent magic,"

"We found ways to circumvent reality," Horace said, "Having to abide by the laws of nature changed us. We still have all our clockwork knowledge, but we can't make things quite the same as we used to,"

"Must be hard," Ariq said.

"Sure, for the first Dwemer here, but now we can only read about the things our people used to do or see the inactive automatons. Most of us enjoy the challenge of doing things the hard way," Horace smiled.

"Does your daughter not attempt to do something like the ancient Dwemer could?" Ariq asked.

Horace shrugged, "I'm proud of her magic. She's one of the first to have it in a long time. I'm just glad she's preoccupied where she isn't going to hurt anyone,"

"That is what Ockham said," Ariq noted.

"It's a common sentiment. Although, her work seems to have done us some good. Well from our perspective it might be sad to you knowing you can't get out," Horace said.

"This One was not really thinking about that," Ariq said thoughtfully.

"Let's serve dessert," Horace quickly changed the subject, "I'm sure they're suspicious about how long we've been in here,"

With a cheer, Horace set out an enormous cake out on the table. Kenarthi gave him a concerned look, but he merely mouthed 'Tell you later'. The cake was gone in minutes and the group sat back contentedly in their chairs.

"And now let's go see the lovely creations my daughter has made!" Horace said

"Dad! Noooo," Jadera whined.

"Nope too late!" Horace said and proudly led his guests to view a wide variety of clockwork toys similar to Ariq's frog that Jadera had put together. Horace was right about one thing. Everyone was impressed. Jadera may have blushed in embarrassment, but Talis assured her repeatedly that what she had done was impressive. The inspected each one as carefully as they could except for Cyrus who clumsily fumbled every one he touched to the point he was forbidden by Talis to touch any more. They could have stayed for hours, but Ockham had other plans.

"It's getting late. We should return home," He said.

"I think I'd like to stay here a while longer," Talis said. Jadera smiled.

"We need to go back together," Ariq said.

"It's fine. We can talk tomorrow," Talis said.

"No. Tonight. You can visit again tomorrow," Ariq said insistently.

"Al…right. I guess I'll come by tomorrow," Talis said hesitantly. Everyone was concerned. Ariq never made demands.

"Come everyone. I'll lead us the quickest way home," Ockham said, "And don't forget to show me that sphere, Rajhin!"

 **23\. Ariq has a Plan**

When they returned to the streets, Ariq once again felt as if he was being watched. He tried to fight it, but finally, the feeling overwhelmed Ariq. He had to find out what was going on.

"Go on ahead," Ariq said, "This One has to investigate something,"

"Can you find your way back?" Ockham asked, "Maybe someone who knows the city should go with you."

"This One will be fine. He can find the way," Ariq insisted.

"Perhaps you should still not go alone?" Kenarthi suggested.

Ariq shook his head, "Not this time, but Rajhin will not be long,"

Kenarthi frowned.

"Meet you back at Ockham's," Ariq assured them. The others nodded and headed on their way. Ariq made his way through the crowded streets. He still got a few odd looks but the Dwemer seemed to be growing accustomed to a walking cat. Ariq carefully observed all who passed by. A hooded figure caught his eye as it was very clearly out of place. Ariq followed him easily, but surprising almost lost him. The showed appeared just as he was turning the corner. Ariq found himself in an alley. It was empty, but Ariq knew better. He turned around to face Ronac as he stepped out of the shadows.

"Remember me, freak?" Ronac snarled.

"Typically, This One does not remember amateurs, but in your case of extreme failure…" Ariq said.

"Think you're clever huh?" Ronac snapped.

"This One knows it," Ariq smiled.

"Well the smart kitty foolishly walked down an alley unarmed and alone," Ronac flashed a dagger in his face.

Ariq flicked out his knife and cut Ronac's dagger hand in one deft movement. His dagger clattered on the ground and he let out a yelp of pain.

"Ariq always has a boot knife," Ariq said with a tinge of smugness.

"Thought your name was Rajhin," Ronac said through gritted teeth.

"How would you know that?" Ariq asked, "Seems obsessive to This One,"

"No one makes Ronac look the fool," Ronac spat, "I am the greatest thief this city has ever seen! I know this city like the back of my hand and I will not be humiliated by some freak outsider cat!"

"Like the back of your hand, you say?" Ariq asked scratching his chin.

"What's it to you?" Ronac asked suddenly suspicious.

"This One has an offer," Ariq said.

"And what is that?" Ronac crossed his arms.

"Walk with This One," Ariq smiled.

"I don't like where this is going," Ronac said.

"It could involve Ariq leaving forever," Ariq said

"I'm listening," Ronac perked up.

After a very interesting conversation they arrived back at Ockham's guest house. Ockham was gathered around the table with Wilhelm and Hjalmar. Talis was missing and the others played cards.

"Ahem, This One has business for those from Tamriel," Ariq said.

"Ah, Rajhin, where'd you go?" Ockham asked, "Ronac is that you?"

"Professor," Ronac bowed.

"What business do you have with him?" Ockham asked.

"That's between me and him," Ronac said. Ariq did not argue.

Ockham pulled Ariq off to the side.

"You be careful when dealing with him," He warned, "Ronac runs with a bad crowd,"

"Yes, yes he does," Ariq said, "Fear not, but This One does need privacy with the others,"

"Just give me the Tuning Sphere and I'll go, but Ronac only stays for so long," Ockham grumbled.

"I'm right here, Prof," Ronac said.

"I know," Ockham said angrily.

The others gathered around the table after Ariq handed off the artifact and loudly shut the door. Talis emerged from the back rooms to investigate the commotion.

"Alright, what do you have for us?" Tara said.

"Ariq will let him explain," Ariq turned to Ronac. Ronac glanced nervously at the others. The Nords seemed to make him uneasy. He could not even look Tara in the eye. He cleared his throat.

"I think I have a solution to your problem," Ronac began, "I have a way out of the city,"

Everyone looked at each other excitedly.

"I'll admit the thought of leaving hadn't crossed my mind yet," Wilhelm said, "I thought we'd be here until we got a signal from Lorkhan,"

"If you know a way out, why haven't the Dwemer tried to get out that way?" Talis asked.

"I, uh, stole the info from Karandur," Ronac said with pride.

"Jadera was saying that mer knew more than he let on, but this? You think he would have led the Dwemer out of here already," Talis pondered aloud.

"That is a puzzler," Wilhelm said.

"Perhaps the dwarves are not as smart as they think," Hjalmar said.

"Whatever he was thinking he didn't want people to know about it," Ronac explained, "I had to sneak past a legion of guards and crack three secure doors to get it,"

"Impressive," Ariq nodded, "Puzzle locks?"

"The best the Dwemer have ever made," Ronac puffed his chest out.

"Back to the topic at hand?" Kenarthi reminded.

"Right," Ronac produced a small map of the city from his pocket. There were six wedges of the city outlined by the spoke roads, "We are here in the south-eastern wedge, and our exit is going to be here, in the north-eastern wedge at the edge of the metal worker's district,"

"What is our exit exactly?" Wilhelm asked.

"I think it's a portal out of here. It's hidden deep underground," Ronac said.

"So, what? We start digging and hope no one asks why?" Tara asked.

"How well can you swim?" Ronac asked.

Talis flinched.

"There's a tunnel underwater leading there," Ronac explained, "But the Kovar swarm that entrance. It's why no one's gone that way before, or so Karandur's notes say,"

"Well so much for that plan," Cyrus said.

"Not so fast," Ariq said, "The Kovar did not kill us when we first entered, and Lorkhan told us that he controls them, so with his heart, they will most likely leave us alone,"

"That doesn't solve the swimming problem," Talis said unhappily.

"We will figure that out later," Ariq dismissed.

"But how will we retrieve the Heart?" Wilhelm asked, "You saw security down there,"

"Perhaps you forget who This One is," Ariq said.

"I don't doubt your skill normally, but this is just ridiculous. You don't have much space to make the getaway,"

"This One will need a team," Ariq shrugged, "Ariq will need two helpers,"

"Oh! Me! I'll do it!" Cyrus raised his hand.

"Cyrus, you have the stealth capabilities of a drunk mammoth," Ariq said.

"You skeever-faced bastard," Cyrus protested, "I can do it,"

"I'll go," Ronac said, "Make sure you hold up your end," Ariq nodded.

"Kenarthi will come as well," Kenarthi volunteered.

"Wouldn't Talis be better suited for this?" Tara said, "I mean, you two burned down a Thalmor encampment undetected,"

"So Ariq will need him to help the rest of you sneak out," Ariq said.

"I can do that," Talis said.

"Alright, now that Ariq has his heist team, we should be good to go," Ariq rubbed his hands together.

"What about the rest of us and the sneaking around?" Wilhelm asked.

"You will head straight for our exit," Ariq said, "You need to be on the beach ready when we arrive. Do not go all at once. Too conspicuous,"

"So, we just have to sit and wait until you get there?" Wilhelm asked, "Seems boring,"

"Not much else for you to do," Ariq shrugged.

"You think Jadera would come with us?" Kenarthi asked.

"Talis?" Ariq asked.

"I'll have to ask her. When are we doing this?" Talis asked.

"You will need time to talk to her so day after tomorrow earliest," Ariq said.

"Sounds good. I don't know how long it'll take to convince her," Talis said.

"Then it is settled," Ariq said, "We shall prepare tomorrow, then execute our plan the next morning,"

"Sounds good to me," Wilhelm agreed.

"You realize you guys have no idea where that other portal leads right?" Ronac pointed out.

"That's a good point," Cyrus said, "We could end up dropped down another hole,"

"Do you have a better plan?" Wilhelm asked.

"Live here?" Cyrus suggested.

"Some of us have a life to get back to," Wilhelm said, "Alessia may be wondering where I am by now,"

"And it will begin to feel prisonlike after a while," Kenarthi said.

"Speak for yourself. I'm going to collect my end and stay," Ronac said.

"Heroes charging headfirst into the unknown. It will make for a great song," Hjalmar nodded.

"One for the elves as well," Tara smiled and gave Hjalmar a friendly punch on the shoulder.

"I could stand to stay a little longer," Talis admitted, "But the Heart of Lorkhan is worth it,"

"Back to my crew," Kenarthi smiled but kept her eyes on Ariq. He smiled.

"Well if my services are no longer required, I should head out," Ronac backed out of the room. Ariq grabbed his slashed hand just before he left.

"Make sure you have everything we need," Ariq reminded, "Rat us out, and your payday will not be the only thing you will lose,"

Ronac winced in pain then pulled his hand out of Ariq's grip. He slipped out into the dimming light of the golden city. Everyone else went about their business. Hjal, Wil and Cyrus took turns arm wrestling. Talis retreated to the back room. Ariq joined Tara and Kenarthi in their card game. They played for hours into the night.

"What are we going to do when we get back, Ariq," Tara asked, "We're wanted criminals after all. Thalmor'll be breathing down our necks in no time,"

"Ariq is no stranger to avoiding authorities," Ariq shrugged.

"Gonna be harder than hiding from just the Empire though," Tara said.

"Ariq will manage," Ariq said, "What about you?"

"Guess I'll fall in with the legion," Tara said, "I'll get the most protection out of that,"

"As good a plan as any," Ariq said, "You will return to the Prowler, Kenarthi?"

"This One must," Kenarthi said, "D'jango has most definitely let it go to pieces by now,"

"The Prowler should be fine for a while without you," Ariq said.

"But what else is there to do?" Kenarthi asked, "This One needs work to feed herself and has nothing to run from,"

"Perhaps Ariq shall need discreet passage across Tamriel from time to time," Ariq said.

"You have the Aurora for that now," Kenarthi said.

"Oh yeah," Ariq realized.

"You forget that detail?" Kenarthi asked.

"Ariq will just have to hand it off to Talis," Ariq said, "But that is a later concern,"

"Any present concerns?" Kenarthi asked.

"The heist," Ariq shrugged, "It will be one of Ariq's most ambitious,"

"Seems your only ambition," Kenarthi seemed upset.

"Where did Tara go?" Ariq asked and looked around.

"Helping Kenarthi move things along," Kenarthi then kissed him square on the lips. Ariq sat there stunned for a few minutes. He finally stood up and walked slowly to the bedrooms. Before he was out of earshot he managed to say, "Ariq is not unhappy," And then he ducked into the bedroom, but only for a moment. He turned invisible and sneaked back out. He pressed himself against the wall to avoid Hjalmar and Cyrus coming down the hall. He saw Tara had returned to Kenarthi's side and patted her back. Wilhelm and Talis sat across from them.

"Ha, you scared him off," Wilhelm laughed.

"Hey come on," Tara scolded him.

"Sorry, it's just funny cause it's him," Wilhelm said.

"Look you really can't surprise him like that," Talis said.

"Kenarthi just does not know what to do," Kenarthi sighed.

"Look he likes you. We can tell, but you know you'll just have to wait for him now," Wilhelm explained.

"He won't take forever," Talis assured her.

"Kenarthi is going to go to bed," Kenarthi said and she and Tara got up and once again Ariq pressed himself against the wall. Once the door to Kenarthi's room was closed Ariq made his way back into bed. An uncomfortable knot had formed in his stomach and hours passed before he could fall asleep.

The next day proved to be a very long wait. Talis made the trip back to Horace's house to talk to Jadera. The humans left with Ockham for the metal workers district. Tara and Kenarthi went their own way and Ariq had no idea where they went. He was not feeling up anything that day. He checked his gear once every hour, and when he was not doing that he paced anxiously around the guesthouse. The humans returned first and distracted Ariq with some background noise about Dwemer smithing. Tara and Kenarthi then returned with a few baubles they had bought. Kenarthi seemed less angry at him than the night before, but he still had trouble looking at her. Finally, Talis returned with good news. Jadera had reluctantly agreed to join them.

"She's curious about the outside that's for sure," Talis told them.

"The Aurora does have one more space," Ariq said.

"She'll be there. I gave her the rundown of the plan," Talis said.

"Is everyone ready then?" Ariq asked.

Everyone nodded although Cyrus did not seem particularly happy.

"Tomorrow then," Ariq said.

"Tomorrow," Hjalmar raised a glass and everyone else followed him.

Although he was still anxious, Ariq slept like a baby.

 **24\. The Heist (inspired by "Hypnotica" and "Fire Mountain" TSFH)**

Once again, Ariq's tail was in a place he'd rather it not be. He and Ronac marched down the streets of Bel Doredol in heavy uniforms of security officers. Ariq's muzzle was uncomfortably smashed against the helmet's face mask. Kenarthi walked besides them smiling at Ariq's discomfort.

"Too bad you had to cover your pretty face," Kenarthi giggled.

"Shut up," Ariq grumbled.

"Stand up straight," Ronac said, "Guards don't slouch, and stop picking at your tail!"

"Sorry, it itches," Ariq said.

"Here we are, play it cool," Ronac said.

Ariq straightened himself up and adjusted Phoebe on his back. Ronac had advised to bring an x-bow instead of his crossbow to look the part, but Ariq was not leaving Phoebe behind. They approached the city center and not a moment too soon. The guard shifts were changing and the new guards were still settling into place. They coolly approached the fresh guards.

"Letting one of them in to see _him_ ," Ronac told the guards.

"I didn't know that _he_ called one of them in," One of the guards asked confused, "We were never told…"

"It was Harden in the last shift, wasn't it?" Ronac asked. Ariq was glad his mask hid his look of surprise.

"Right, Harden, he must have forgotten to tell us. Again," The guard was clearly rolling his eyes under his helmet, "Go on in, hopefully the others realize you're coming and Karandur won't get worked up when he comes back,"

"I'm sure everything will be fine," Ronac nodded, "Let's go,"

They went in, but Kenarthi immediately stopped as the doors shut behind them.

"What about those two creepy Dwemer that control the levers?" She asked, "They might know better,"

"That problem should take care of itself," Ariq assured, "After all, Lorkhan wants to escape,"

"Let's just get this done before Karandur and the diviners come back," Ronac urged.

Ariq nodded and they continued on their way. The three stepped with complete confidence into the main chamber and calmly strode into the center of the chamber. The black and white Dwemer stared strangely at them. Ariq held his breadth. They seemed to know something was up.

"Can we go down now?" Ronac asked impatiently.

The two looked at each other as if they were going to deny them, but then both jumped up with their faces suddenly blank. They absentmindedly grabbed and pulled the levers. The descent felt quicker than the first time they hand gone down. Ariq guessed that Lorkhan was working his magic.

They hit the bottom. This would be different than the usual heists he had pulled off in the dark of night in Skyrim. The effects would be felt all over the city as their main source of power would be ripped away from Dwemer clutches. Ariq took a deep breath. The scene around them began to freeze. None of the guards lining the hallway even flinched as Kenarthi freely walked ahead into the Heart chamber. Ronac froze mid-step as they entered the main chamber. The Heart gleamed much brighter than before, but save Ariq and Kenarthi reacted to the increase in light. Ariq felt a pounding in his chest. Ariq threw off the bulky guard's uniform. He readjusted Phoebe on his back and cautiously stepped up on the ring around the Heart. Kenarthi slipped her hand into his as the ethereal projection once again appeared before them.

"Aww, you came back for me," Lorkhan said.

"You asked us to," Ariq shrugged.

"How are we going to get you out of there?" Kenarthi asked.

"Wow. You didn't plan that much did you," Lorkhan said.

"We wanted to go quickly," Ariq shrugged.

"It's simple. Just touch my heart, Ariq," Lorkhan said, "And hurry, I can't keep the world like this forever,"

Ariq hesitantly stretched out his hand. He could feel the immense power emanate from the still beating heart. Now he knew what Talis felt when the Dunmer had found the Eye of Magnus in the ruins of Saarthal. He touched the tips of his fingers to the glowing artifact at last. An intense surge of energy raced through his body. Mages had shot Ariq with lightning before, but this was different from the painful flow of electricity through his body. He felt the flow of energy race through every fiber of his being and overwhelm all his senses such that he could hardly focus the vanishing Heart of Lorkhan. When the Heart finally faded, Ariq collapsed as if a troll had pushed him. Luckily, Kenarthi was there to catch him.

"Ariq! Talk to Kenarthi, are you alright!" Kenarthi urged.

"Fine," Ariq shook himself, "Just groggy,"

"That tends to happen when you absorb the essence of an immortal," Said Lorkhan.

Ariq and Kenarthi looked wide eyed at each other. The immortal's voice spouted from Ariq's mouth. Ariq quickly put a hand over it.

"Was that, Ariq?" Ariq asked concerned.

"Of course it wasn't you, mortal," Lorkhan said through Ariq's mouth again, "But it was your body,"

"Ariq. Your eyes are glowing" Kenarthi looked scared. Ariq looked down and found that the area where his heart was glowed bright as well.

"Magika residue lingering in your eyes," Lorkhan answered, "nothing to worry about. Oh, but you may want to leave now, time's moving again,"

Ronac's foot touched the ground and immediately the room went dark. Through sensitive cat eyes the feline thieves could make out the guards look wildly around the new darkness. The chamber doors opened and the hall guards walked into the chamber calling names and demanding to know what was going on.

"Ariq? Kenarthi? Where are you?" They heard Ronac say faintly but intensely, "Where's the Heart? Where's my pay?"

Ariq and Kenarthi looked at each other and shrugged. Escaping with the two of them was hard enough and Ariq did not want to pay Ronac so they ran. He liked that necklace he stole. In silence only cats can achieve, the two Khajiit made their way through the stumbling crowd of guards. Ariq's glow went unnoticed by anyone else in the room. Lucky for them, the hall guards were all slamming and tripping into each other. They slinked to the elevator unopposed. Then they ran across a small problem.

"How do we go up the elevator when there is no power?" Kenarthi whispered.

"Oh. That is a problem," Ariq said.

"I got this," Lorkhan said.

Without Ariq's permission, his arm reached out and pushed several control buttons on the elevator. The machine whirred to life and the platform began to move. The guards immediately saw this small glint of light and Ariq could hear the clanging of armor as many tripped over the stairs trying to get up to them and above all, he heard Ronac swearing and cursing Ariq until the end of time. He could .

"Remember, we hit the surface running and don't stop until we meet with the others," Ariq reminded. Kenarthi nodded in agreement.

The dim light of elevator illuminated the room around them when they hit the top. Despite Ariq's reminder, neither moved a muscle when the platform finally stopped moving. They instead found themselves face to face with Karandur.

"What. Did. You. Do?" Karandur growled.

"Um…nothing?" Ariq shrugged.

Then a glow from Ariq again surfaced and his mouth moved again on his own.

"Thank you for all your hospitality of these last many years," Lorkhan said and Ariq bowed, "And while I find having my powers drained for your city about as exciting as any Immortal would, I think it high time I skedaddle,"

"Lorkhan?" Karandur hesitated for a moment, "Guards, secure that cat!"

Out from the shadows of guards aimed x-bows at the exposed thieves. Lorkhan however had no intention of being trapped again. Ariq felt another surge course through him; then a pulse of blue light radiated out from his body and the guards and Karandur cried out in pain covering their eyes and dropping their weapons.

"Move, mortals!" Lorkhan commanded.

Ariq was in a daze from the pulse. Kenarthi grabbed his hand and dragged him along with her as he regained focus.

"Curse you, Lorkhan!" Karandur called as they left the building.

It was pitch black outside. The sun light now hung lifeless in the air. Crowds of people called out desperately and the two thieves could see them wandering and groping helplessly in the dark. Dwarves bumped and jostled each other and some even fell to the ground. Ariq felt the tug of remorse. They seemed so helpless.

Angry red lights popped on along the roads and alleys all around the city. The ground trembled as the Forum transformed into its arena form. Ariq and Kenarthi sprinted and jumped the wall just before the height was too much. A horrible noise blasted across the city as they hopped the last step. Karandur's voice then echoed throughout.

"Citizens will vacate the streets immediately!" Thundered Karandur through the air, "Security Protocol Animunculi is in effect,"

The citizens trampled each other each other to get out of the way and bolted into any building near them. The streets were soon empty. Eerie quiet set in under the dim red light. Ariq and Kenarthi looked around nervously before continuing.

"They said the exit was in the Northwest of the city," Kenarthi reminded.

"Alright, straight down this street should…" Ariq was interrupted by the sound of creaking metal.

Ariq remembered the statues that had looked so lifelike. Up and down every spoke road they awoke. Thin framed men on spheres rolled around cocking small crossbows in their arms. Gigantic Dwemer Centurions stomped off their pedestals with heavy plumes of steam shooting from their chests. In unison, they turned and faced the two tiny Khajiit standing awed in the middle of the road.

"Time for a detour!" Ariq grabbed Kenarthi's hand and they bolted down a side street.

The spheres were right on their tails. Ariq pushed the limits of his speed and Kenarthi kept pace. The automatons fired deadly darts from wrist crossbows. Ariq nearly lost his balance dodging but Kenarthi kept him on his feet. Dwemer spheres gained on them. Ariq could almost feel the steam on his back. He did not look back, but he heard the _sclick_ of blades sliding from metal sleeves. On the other end of the street, a centurion blocked their exit.

"Ariq! Grab Kenarthi's hand, I can get us out of this!" Lorkhan cried clearly despite Ariq's heaving.

Ariq did not argue and without slowing down grasped Kenarthi's hand. A flash of light flitted from his hand to hers. They looked at each other and knew exactly what to do. Just before they ran into Bel Doredol's largest roadblock they ran into the wall, push off, then landed on the low roof just besides them. They landed feet first and stared at each other amazed.

"How did we do that?" Kenarthi asked breathlessly.

"Yeah, yeah, the effect wears off so let's keep moving," Lorkhan said.

They leaped from rooftop to rooftop. If the cold metal faces of the Automatons could look angry, Ariq would have been terrified by what was below. Spheres fired frantically at them. More centurions joined and swiped ferociously at them with hammer arms, but did not harm the buildings. This protection did not last forever. The buildings got shorter and shorter as they approached the edge of town, and there was a gap between them and the outer wall that they couldn't jump even with their newfound power.

"We are not going to make it," Kenarthi pointed out.

"The gate is not far. We can do this!" Ariq encouraged, "Back to the ground,"

They slid off the roof and into the spoke road while Lorkhan's spell kept them from breaking their ankles. The Dwemer constructs poured out of the side roads to continue pursuit. Two spheres tried to flank the escapees but just missed and collided with each other. One centurion was smart however and planted itself firmly in front of the outside gate. They did not alter their path.

"Here goes nothing!" cried Ariq.

The centurion shot a boiling steam cloud. Ariq slide right between its legs and barely avoid it unharmed. Kenarthi was a second behind him and was not so lucky. She wailed in pain as her left arm was scalded. The centurion brought his hammer down on her but she clumsily dodged the blow. Ariq ducked back under the automaton's swipe at him which bashed two spheres that had been right behind him. He caught Kenarthi before she stumbled and they passed through the gates.

"Ha! The dwarven constructs can't follow us now!" Lorkhan said excitedly. A bolt whizzed over their heads, "But you might want to get a move on anyway,"

"Will you let Ariq control his own body?" Ariq said impatiently.

They bobbed and weaved their way until they were safely out of range. Fortunately, the automatons had terrible aim. They took refuge behind a sand dune and rested from their chase.

"How is the arm?" Ariq asked concerned.

"Fine. Mostly," Kenarthi answered through gritted teeth. She held up the bright red appendage. Patches off her fur had been scalded off and there was even a black patch or two.

"This One can help," Ariq gingerly held her arm. Kenarthi winced in pain but let him continue. Gold white light wrapped around her arm and the redness receded. Ariq could not grow back the fur, but at least her skin underneath was no longer angry.

"You are versed in magic, too?" Kenarthi asked.

"Simple healing spells," Ariq said.

"Well thank you. It helped a lot," Kenarthi smiled.

"We should get moving," Ariq said, "The guards can still follow us outside the gates,"

"I wouldn't worry about them," Lorkhan said and forced a smile on Ariq's face.

"What do you mean?" Kenarthi asked.

"You'll see," Lorkhan said.

It was a short walk down the beach to the others. It could have been romantic, if the two weren't afraid the might of Bel Doredol would come crashing down on them. The others were eagerly awaiting their arrival. Everyone was back in their traveling gear; once again armed to the teeth. Jadera was the only one without a weapon. She looked prepared enough to travel, but looking at her Ariq did not get the feeling she was quite ready for the kind of trouble they usually got themselves into. Wilhelm gave Ariq back the weapons he had left behind.

"You got the Heart, right?" Wilhelm asked anxiously. The others leaned forward in anticipation.

"You could say that," Ariq answered, and then Lorkhan took control once again.

"Hello, mortals," Lorkhan said through Ariq's now beaming face. Everyone took a step back.

"Oh, that it strange," Wilhelm said.

"He's inside you?" Talis asked.

"Cyrus do not say anything," Ariq caught Cyrus just before he opened his mouth.

"Kenarthi what happened?" Tara looked concerned at Kenarthi's arm.

"A little accident. Do not worry, it is fine," Kenarthi assured.

"We should get going before the army of angry elves gets here," Hjalmar suggested.

"How are we doing that anyway?" Jadera and Talis asked together. Then gave each other a playfully annoyed look.

"Be patient," Lorkhan said, "Our exit will be here soon,"

Just before anyone could ask what that exit might be, an annoyed dwarven voice screamed at them.

"Jadera! What do you think you're doing?" It was Copac and he was not happy.

"I'm leaving the city with these people," Jadera said nervously back at him.

"And you didn't think to tell me?" Copac snapped.

"Hey she left you a note," Talis stepped in front of her. She tugged on his sleeve insistently.

"She's not going anywhere without me," Copac said defiantly.

"Oh, is that right?" Talis puffed his chest out.

"Yeah that's right," Copac drew himself to full height which was right on par with Talis.

"She's the only one with Lorkhan's approval to leave the city," Lorkhan thundered in a volume Ariq's voice normally could not obtain.

"Case and point," Talis said with folded arms.

"Well if I can't leave I'm taking her home," Copac said and stepped forward with his arm outstretched.

"Just try it," Talis put himself directly in his way. Jadera grabbed his whole arm now to hold him back. Copac kept advancing but Talis did not move while Jadera gripped his arm. Copac reached around Talis to grab hold of Jadera but she recoiled letting go of Talis's arm. With his arm now free, Talis slammed the pommel of one of his daggers into Copac's belly. Copac fell back wheezing.

"Try again and I'll do worse," Talis threatened.

Copac shot a fierce look at Talis, and then gathered his hand into a fist. He thrust it forward and sent a telekinetic blast that nearly knocked Talis over. That was the last straw. Talis lit his daggers. Jadera tried to grab him and hold him back, but Tara wisely pulled Jadera away from the action.

"Don't wanna get in the middle of that," Tara warned.

"But he'll kill Copac!" Jadera said.

And that did indeed seem to be Talis's intention. Copac just got back on his feet when he had to dodge a slice from a fiery dagger. He hit Talis with another blast which bought Copac enough time to stagger to his feet. Jadera continued to plead for them to stop but Wilhelm, Hjalmar and Cyrus cheered and goaded them on. Ariq watched intently.

"Would Talis kill him?" Kenarthi asked him

"If Copac is lucky," Ariq mumble.

Copac either had some martial training or he was extremely lucky. Either way he was able to keep Talis at bay although it was clear he was losing. Fire began to travel up Talis's arm which seemed to increase his power. He swung harder and harder and the heat from him radiated hotter and hotter. Copac clumsily threw one last blast and at last Talis's fire dagger slammed flat against Copac's head. A cheer came from the onlookers as he crumpled to the ground. Talis pointed his dagger menacingly at the fallen Dwemer.

"Talis Don't!" Jadera cried.

"Hold it right there!"

They looked up the sand dunes to find Oberon and an army of Dwemer guards pointing x-bows at them.

"I knew it was a mistake letting you into the city," Oberon said, "I knew you were nothing but trouble,"

"Where's our exit Lorkhan?" Ariq asked nervously but Lorkhan refused to answer.

"Hand over the Heart of Lorkhan and we just might spare you," Oberon growled, "This is your one chance,"

"Thank you, Oberon, but I will not be returning," Lorkhan said, "I'm afraid this is the end of our ever so long relationship,"

Oberon menacing scowl immediately turned to fear. Rising out of the water, was a golden eyed Kovar. It eyed the Dwarven host with tendril mane writhing in all directions. Three of its brothers joined. The Dwarves just stood there awestruck. The Kovar hissed and loosed jets of water at them. The splashes kicked sand at the guards but not one hit. Copac ran screaming back towards the city. The guards soon followed his example in a less childlike manner.

"Yes! Score one for the sea serpents!" Cyrus cheered.

With the uncharacteristic speed, one Kovar shot down and snatched Cyrus up in his jaws, then dived beneath the waves. Everyone stood there wide eyed.

"They just…ate Cyrus," Wilhelm said.

Not a second later, a second Kovar scooped him and Hjalmar up as well. Ariq did not even have time to run before he and Kenarthi were gathered up into another Kovar's mouth. They did not feel the pain of piercing teeth however. The serpent's tongue rolled around them held them from falling into its throat and held them tight as it dived. Its mouth was airtight keeping any water out.

"Don't worry," Lorkhan said calmly, "It's just our exit,"

"A waring would have been nice," Kenarthi pouted.

"What fun would that be?" Lorkhan laughed.

"Where are we going?" Ariq took control of his own mouth again.

"A portal chamber of course," Lorkhan said, "Easier than swimming, right?"

"Debatable," Ariq shrugged.

They fell dangerously far into the Kovar's throat as it shot upward. The jaws unclamped although they could hardly tell by the darkness. The Khajiit stepped out onto a deep rock shelf with a dim purple glow coming from the far wall. Once on land the Kovar slid quietly back into the water.

"Thank you! Again!" Kenarthi called after it.

"Kenarthi? Is that you?" Tara's voice called out.

"Tara! Where are you?" Kenarthi called back.

"We're all by the portal!" It was Wilhelm's voice.

And indeed, everyone else had gathered by the purple glow. A rough, rocky shelf framed the light.

"What a ride huh?" Wilhelm said.

"What a ride? I almost died!" Cyrus complained.

"Quit complaining," Talis said.

"Aaah shut up, you Bastard," Cyrus shot back.

"Yeah that was scary!" Jadera's voice was almost gone.

"Everyone's accounted for," Hjalmar said.

"Alright, let's do this," Wilhelm said anxious to continue.

"Wait!" Ariq studied the door. Something about the shape of the door disturbed him. Closer inspection confirmed it. He had seen in on countless covers of books that had been locked away in the dark corners of Tamriel.

"This is an Oblivion gate!" Ariq said.

"He's right," Talis confirmed although he had had to squint harder to see it in the darkness.

"What! We're going to Oblivion?" Cyrus said, "Not a chance,"

"Would you rather face the angry guards up there?" Jadera said.

"Yes!" Cyrus said.

"It's that bad?" Jadera asked.

"Depends on the realm," Talis said.

"I know what realm we are entering and rest assured I have the power to get us out of it," Lorkhan said with confidence.

"I can't get over that he's talking through your mouth, Ariq," Tara shook her head.

"That makes two of us," Ariq said.

"If Shor says we can get out, I'm willing to go in," Hjalmar said.

"He will make Ariq go regardless," Ariq said.

"We have you back. Right everyone?" Wilhelm said.

Everyone nodded in agreement except the glum Redguard.

"I hate you people," Cyrus said.

"Off we go then," Wilhelm echoed Ariq from long ago.

"I have a feeling we won't be this enthused for long," Tara said.

Hjalmar and Wilhelm lead the way and disappeared into the light. Tara 'encouraged' Cyrus to go next and followed shortly behind.

"Stay close to me in there," Talis told Jadera. She nodded quietly looking nervously at the door.

"You'll be fine," Talis encouraged. She gripped his arm and they entered together.

"Will we be fine?" Kenarthi asked, "It is This One's first time in Oblivion,"

"Come on mortals let's go!" Lorkhan insisted.

"We will see," Ariq said.

He and Kenarthi passed shoulder to shoulder through the purple glow to Oblivion.

 **25\. Quagmire (Inspired by "Dark Ages" TSFH)**

Stepping out of the portal was like stepping into the brightly lit day after hours in the dark. In this case, the effect was reversed. Ariq looked down to see a darkness so deep his eyelids shuddered before he could get a good look at it. He glared deeper into the shadowy miasma. He saw miniscule lights floating and flitting almost unnoticeably disappearing just as you looked at them. Ariq caught glimpses of odd shapes flashes out of sight as light was cast over them.

"Hey! Mortal, take it easy!" Lorkhan shouted in his mind.

Ariq snapped to. A heavy hand was on his shoulder pulling him back. Ariq had not even noticed he was a whisker from the edge of a cliff. The group had come out on a rocky outcropping on the edge of a steep mountain. The ground dropped sharply on all edges and the black miasma nearly seeped over the sides.

"Come back to us, Khajiit," Hjalmar let go of Ariq's shoulder.

"Ariq! Are you alright?" Kenarthi's concerned face was suddenly in front of him.

"He's fine. Right, Mortal?" Lorkhan said.

"Wait, was that Ariq or Lorkhan?" Tara asked nearby.

"Lorkhan," Ariq answered. "Ariq is fine. Thanks, Kenarthi,"

"Or was it Ariq?" Lorkhan joked.

"Oh, this is confusing," Wilhelm shook his head. His sword was out of its sheath.

"Armed already?" Ariq asked.

"It's Oblivion," Wilhelm shrugged, "It pays to be prepared,"

"No joking," Talis said, "I almost went in like you did,"

"Luckily, I got him," Cyrus said a little proudly.

"Everyone, Look!" Jadera pointed.

An enormous tower jutted out of the miasmic darkness. The tower stood as a menacing lighthouse over the black sea. Purple light swirled around the peak masking it from view. Every few moments, a tendril of that light reached down into the darkness, and returned swallowing a wisp-like white light in the high swirling light.

"I don't like this," Jadera took a step back.

"Which plane of Oblivion is this?" Wilhelm asked.

"It's not the Deadlands, or Apocrypha," Talis said, "It doesn't match any description I've read,"

"It isn't Coldharbor," Wilhelm pointed out, "Not enough pained screams from what I've read,"

A scream rang out from the darkness below.

"Ok maybe it is Coldharbor," Wilhelm corrected.

"That was not pain," Hjalmar said, "That was terror,"

"Lorkhan, where are we?" Ariq asked.

"Why would I spoil the surprise?" Lorkhan smiled.

"If you do not want to fight Ariq you will tell him where we are," Ariq threatened.

"The only way to go is forward," Lorkhan pointed out, "Can't go back,"

Sure enough, the portal to Bel Doredol had vanished. All that remained was a smooth rock face where doorway to the mortal realm once stood.

"Fine then Ariq shall wait here until he finds out," Ariq sat down and folded his arms.

"You are no fun, mortal," Lorkhan said.

"So, we're just going to sit here until Lorkhan tells us where we are?" Cyrus asked incredulously.

"We need to know what we're up against," Tara reasoned and the others nodded in agreement.

"Like shit we do!" Cyrus protested, "We need to move before something comes for us. Look! There's movement down there!"

"Exactly, down there," Wilhelm said, "We're fine up here,"

"For how long?" Cyrus snapped.

"Don't worry, man," Hjalmar tapped his hammer on the ground, "We'll protect you,"

"I agree with Cyrus," Jadera said, "Something feels very, very, very wrong,"

"See that's two for me," Cyrus said, "Talis, buddy, back me up here,"

"Relax Cyrus and you too Jadera," Talis held the Dwemer's hands, "We'll be fine,"

"What was that?" Kenarthi looked wide-eyed at the edge of the outcropping.

"See! I told you!" Cyrus said turning around wildly trying to spot the danger.

"Form together!" Wilhelm commanded. Almost everyone huddled together in a semicircle with their backs to the rock face. Cyrus still spun erratically in front of them.

"Cyrus get over here!" Ariq called.

"No! It'll probably drop right behind you!" Cyrus screamed, "It's all your fault I'm here anyway!"

A thundering roar echoed throughout the plane of Oblivion. Everyone snapped too and readied weapons. Something gigantic burst from the dark sea below. Two great dark wings lifted an almost human form to the mountains behind them. It landed on the peak behind them and rattled the entire mountain. The group struggled to keep their balance. It let out another roar that nearly burst their ears.

"I told you! Why does no one ever listen to me!" Cyrus whined.

They got a good look at the creature now. It was a great reptile with backwards legs and split feet. A mouth full of teeth smiled menacingly at them and eyes of burning coal glared. In one mangled hand, it held a great axe easily ten times the size of Tara's. The beast leaped off the mountain and crashed onto the outcropping. The sheer force of its landing threw them off balance and Cyrus went sailing into the abyss below. They heard a sickly _crunch_ a moment later.

"Damn!" Hjalmar shout.

With a flick of the tail, Hjalmar and Jadera went tumbling over different sides the edge.

"Jadera!" Talis called desperately after her.

The beast swung its great axe. Wilhelm threw himself shield first to protect dismayed and stationary Talis. His shield split with the force of the strike and sent the Nord flying backwards straight into Talis and over the edge with him as well.

"You Bastard!" Tara set herself in a frenzy and sunk her axe deep in the creature's leg. It wailed in pain.

"Ha! Take that Daedric scum!" Tara taunted.

She soon ate those words as the creature flicked its split feet and sent her sailing over the edge. All the excitement had taken its toll on the outcropping. It rumbled and cracked beneath them.

"Come on, Mortals, fight!" Lorkhan said. The Khajiit had been slowly backing to the edge.

"Did you not see it send all our friends flying?" Kenarthi said.

"I guess you can stand here and die," Lorkhan said.

"Shut up!" Ariq said, he drew Phoebe and sent a bolt right into the beast's flaming eye. Shrieking in pain it staggered and crashed into the mountain side. That was all the pressure the outcropping could take and it crumbled down the mountainside taking the Khajiit with it. The Daedric beast flew off still roaring in pain. Ariq could see only falling rocks as the black miasma swallowed him whole.

Ariq slammed the ground and the wind was knocked out of him. He heard rocks crash and settle around him, but fortunately, none landed on top of him. Ariq struggled to sit up against a nearby rock to get a sense of his surroundings. He was in the dark sea, no doubt about it. He could hardly see a few feet in front of him even with his cat eyes. He saw his sword nearby snapped in half under one of the fallen boulders. He felt for his boot knife and found it still in good condition. At least he had that. His bundle of bolts had held together and he searched for his beloved Phoebe. Happily, she was not far off and was entirely intact.

"Whew, now that was something, wasn't it?" Lorkhan said.

"Ariq thinks we should have left you," Ariq spat.

"Now that is unkind," Lorkhan said, "I did save you and Kenarthi earlier.

 _Kenarthi_! Ariq remembered, he called out for her.

"Kenarthi! Where are you!" Ariq yelled.

"Help," Ariq heard a weak voice.

"Ariq is coming!" Ariq called back.

"Over…here," Kenarthi responded.

She was not far. Ariq hopped a few boulders and found her lying there unscathed. In the low light, he could her arm was turning red once again.

"Do not worry, Kenarthi, Ariq is here," Ariq said. He worked his magic once again on her arm and the redness abated. Ariq helped her to her feet.

"Thank S'rendarr you are alright," Ariq said embracing her.

"Same to you," Kenarthi said.

They stayed like that for more than a minute.

"Um, not to interrupt but perhaps we should get a move on," Lorkhan said.

"Will you tell us where we are now?" Ariq asked.

"We're in Quagmire," Lorkhan said.

"Vaermina's plane? The realm of nightmares!" Ariq said.

"That's the one," Lorkhan said.

"Is it too different from the other realms?" Kenarthi asked, "Adventurers are known to come back from Oblivion,"

"Not Quagmire," Ariq shook his head, "This is no ordinary plane,"

"Seems your typical Daedric plane to This One," Kenarthi said.

"And how do you know that?" Ariq said.

"From what This One has read," Kenarthi said.

"No, this is not a normal plane," Ariq said, "Vaermina can read our minds and craft Oblivion to trap us in our own heads,"

"That's a good thing, right?" Kenarthi asked, "We can make our own way out then,"

"No," Ariq said grimly, "This is where our nightmares are made real. Vaermina will be watching the whole time stealing every good dream we've ever had. That explains the tower snatching up the lights," Ariq began to hyperventilate.

"Take it easy," Lorkhan advised, "You've got a powerful Immortal on your side,"

"Who we mortals had to get him out of a city he created!" Ariq snapped back.

"Hey! You have This One as well," Kenarthi slapped him out of it, "The two of us will make it, Yes?"

"Three of us," Lorkhan corrected.

"You are sharing a body you do not count," Kenarthi said.

"Insolent mortals," Lorkhan said with heavy sarcasm.

"We need to find the others," Kenarthi said.

"Are they even still alive?" Ariq said, "This One did not see where they went,"

"Yes, I believe so," Lorkhan said.

"How do you know?" Kenarthi asked.

"I can sense them," Lorkhan said, "I can feel both the Nords, the Dunmer, Bosmer and Dwemer are all still alive,"

"Bright Moons," Kenarthi said, "That is a relief,"

"Where are they?" Ariq asked.

"Let's see, A Nord is close in that direction," Lorkhan used Ariq to point.

"Alright, we'll start there," Kenarthi said, "Come Ariq, together we can do this," She smiled confidently.

But Quagmire had other plans. The clopping of hooves resounded in the distance. It thundered louder and louder straight towards them. There was a low, unsettling whinny. The Khajiit readied themselves. Kenarthi's cutlass had survived the fall and Ariq readied Phoebe although he did not have a large window to fire. Two burning purple eyes revealed a target just before the rest came into view, but he never got the chance to fire. No sooner had he seen the form of the horse, when its chest opened like a gaping maw and swallowed him. He was enveloped into a dark and wet fleshy cavity that compressed with each heaving breath. The desperate calls of Kenarthi after him faintly followed him.

He could hardly move but managed to pull the boot knife from its hiding place. Ariq blindly jammed the blade into his fleshy prison. The horse cried in pain. Ariq popped onto the ground; the back hooves of the horse barely missed his face. Now he was well and truly lost. He could see nothing but jagged rocky ground in the darkness. A wisp of light flitted by to illuminate an even more desolate landscape beyond. Ariq sat down in dismay.

"Well that was quite the ordeal," Lorkhan said.

"Shut it would you!" Ariq was angry, "Look at where we are!"

"Still in Quagmire," Lorkhan noted.

"In the middle of nowhere, all alone, with no sense of direction!" Ariq shouted.

"Hey, mortal," Lorkhan was suddenly serious, "I wasn't kidding when I said having me on your side was an advantage, I can help you out of hear,"

"Return the favor This One supposes," Ariq scoffed.

"Look, sitting here isn't going to help us, now come on! I didn't join my essence with you just to be left to rot in Quagmire!" Lorkhan said.

"Fine," Ariq said, "Take This One to Kenarthi. Ariq will not lose her,"

"That's the spirit! Now let's go," Lorkhan encouraged.

"Into a nightmare," Ariq mumbled.

 **26\. Realm of Nightmares part 1 (inspired by "Fortress of Seduction" TSFH)**

Ariq carefully crossed the desolate landscape. He could only see a few feet in front of him. One of the wisps would occasionally cast light on the craggy landscape. Everything was silent. No sound of the wind, no footsteps, or even the expected screams of terror. Lorkhan was not talking to him but still guided him. Ariq felt a life force out in the mists like a shadow at the very edge of his vision. Lorkhan finally broke the silence.

"It could be worse you know," He said.

"How?" Ariq whispered intensely, "This One is chasing a shadow in black mist and, oh yes, happens to be in an Oblivion realm of nightmares!"

"Well, you could be here by yourself and not have a powerful immortal stopping the plane from making your nightmares reality or pointing you in the direction of your lovely lady,"

"How do you know it is Kenarthi?" Ariq asked.

"I could explain, but I doubt a mere mortal such as you would understand," Lorkhan said.

"You have no idea if it is Kenarthi," Ariq said bluntly.

"That's…not true at all," Lorkhan faltered, "But at least it's something,"

"Are This One's nightmares really at bay then?" Ariq asked.

The whinnying sounded once again in the distance.

"Guess not," Lorkhan said.

Ariq tore blindly across the landscape away from the Daedric neighing. He tripped and stumbled over every jutting rock that appeared out of the mist. Suddenly, Ariq splashed along the edge of a river. As soon as his foot touched the water, a rumbling upset the oily surface of the river. Ariq threw himself away from the river, but lost his balance and tumbled to the ground. The thundering hooves came closer faster than Ariq could recover.

"Lorkhan get Ariq out of this!" Ariq said.

"What do you want me to do?" Lorkhan said.

"Anything!" Ariq yelled.

The Daedric horse closed.

"I got it!" Lorkhan said, "Face it!"

"What!" Ariq said incredulous.

"Do it!" Lorkhan shouted.

Ariq turned to face the Daedra. The horse dug its hooves into the ground and kicked dirt right into Ariq's face. The beast reared up with its chest maw snapping right between him and the river. What happened next Ariq would never forget. The river stood up behind the nightmare horse with a ghoulish grin. Whether or not the river was aiming for him, he would never know, but the gleaming jaws snapped around the beastly horse and dragged it down between the banks. The beast struggled and kicked but the river had other plans. The water wrapped itself around the flailing horse and dragged it down into unseen depths.

"How…did you know…that would…work?" Ariq said trying to catch his breath.

"My superior immortal…" Lorkhan began.

"Shut it," Ariq said.

"Look I can't protect you from everything. Quagmire is a powerful place. It bleeds into Nirn you know. The Nords left Atmora because of the power from the portal.

"The frozen man," Ariq realized, "He was frozen in fear. That was one of the ancient Nords?"

"It's possible," Lorkhan would have shrugged if he had his own body, "The bleed was much stronger before I was there to suppress it,"

"Did we just doom the Dwemer to a life of nightmares then?" Ariq asked.

"Relax the portal disappeared because I sealed it behind us," Lorkhan said.

"You sealed us in here!" Ariq said.

"Everyone said they didn't want to go back," Lorkhan said defensively.

"Why you…" Ariq.

A whinny interrupted them again. Ariq looked around desperately and darted into small alcove between rocks. He peeked out. This beast was far bigger than the nightmares that chased him before. This one was a boulder with tree trunks for legs. Its chest maw opened wide enough to swallow a horse. It looked around furiously seemingly scanning for Ariq. Ariq squeezed himself tighter into the alcove trying desperately to stay out of sight. He warmed up an invisibility spell.

"Don't do it, it will see you immediately," Lorkhan warned.

Ariq grudgingly lowered his hand and pressed himself against the rocky wall. The nightmare stamped and snorted angrily, but moved away. Ariq popped out of the crevice.

"Those nightmares have it out for Ariq," Ariq said.

"I think Vaermina knows your cheating," Lorkhan said.

"That This One has you?" Ariq said.

"Yep," Lorkhan said, "You don't rob Vaermina of nightmares,"

"We need to find Kenarthi. Now," Ariq said determined.

"And the others?" Lorkhan asked.

"We will get to them," Ariq dismissed, "Now lead on,"

Ariq moved with determination. The miasma was the only thing slowing him down. He could feel Kenarthi's presence through the thickening veil. He pressed undeterred forward until he burst through the curtain and the miasma lifted.

There was Kenarthi crying in the center of everything. Horned, armored, Dremora marched and ran around waving swords, chasing shriven zombies all over. Some zombies were cut down while others were grabbed and roughly marched away back into the black curtain of mist. Kenarthi reached out to any nearby shriven and screamed for comfort as they were marched away.

"What is happening?" Ariq asked.

"Let me show you," Lorkhan answered.

In a blink the scene changed as Ariq began to witness Kenarthi's nightmare. They were no longer in Quagmire. Ariq was transported to a seaside town in his native Elsewyr. Flames engulfed the scene. The Dremora became gleaming Aldmeri Dominion soldiers. The Shriven became Khajiiti villagers, being slaughtered and carried off into the dark. Kenarthi became a mere baby amidst all the turmoil. Ariq had to get her out of there. The Dremora did not oppose him as he ran towards the bawling cub.

"Kenarthi! This One is here!" Ariq touched her on the shoulder.

Kenarthi face him with terror in her eyes and wretched herself away from his grasp, "No! Get away!"

"Kenarthi, it is Ariq," Ariq held a hand to her.

"Go Away Go Away!" cub Kenarthi pleaded.

Ariq looked down at himself. He was clad in the armor of the Dominion. His fur was gone, replaced by the smooth fair skin of the Altmer. He rushed forward and took hold of both her shoulders before she could get farther away.

"Kenarthi look at Ariq!" Ariq urged keeping a firm grasp.

"Atajhan does not want to go!" the cub squirmed.

"Kenarthi look at _me_!" Ariq said at last.

She looked surprised into his eyes. At last recognition passed across her face and the nightmare began to melt away. The bleak miasma swallowed them and the rocky ground replaced the smoldering grass. Kenarthi pulled Ariq in a tight embrace.

"Thank you," She said faintly.

"Glad Ariq could help," Ariq squeezed her back.

"Ahem, he had help you know," Lorkhan said.

"Shut up," Ariq said.

"Ungrateful" Lorkhan said offended, "I just won't help you with the deadly Dremora then,"

At this, Ariq looked around to see the armed and dangerous Dremora all staring at the two. Kenarthi immediately drew her blade. Ariq flicked out his boot knife and they stood back to back. A Dremora marched forward. It glared at the Khajiit with angry red eyes. Kenarthi swiped at it with her cutlass but he batted it away with a heavy spiked gauntlet. Ariq stabbed with his knife at the speed of lightning, but the Dremora took hold of his throat. The other Dremora watched silently. Ariq frantically stabbed at the Dremora's arm but to no avail. Kenarthi swung with all her might, but the Dremora caught her sword and threw her to the ground. The grip tightened and Ariq's vision grew hazy.

Gold light engulfed Ariq's vision, but he was not dead yet. The Dremora suddenly released him. Ariq crumpled on the ground coughing and wheezing.

"Are you alright?" Kenarthi ran to him immediately.

"Sure," He wheezed out.

The Dremora was making a horrible noise that could only be screaming. It grasped furiously at its helmet and tore it off. Gold light shot out of its ugly red face and the horns on its head twisted even tighter, then unwound sticking straight up in the air. Its black hair stood on end. Finally, it let out a gasp of relief then spoke in a familiar tone.

"And there! Was that so hard?" Lorkhan's voice rang out of its mouth.

Both Ariq and Kenarthi's jaws hit the ground. The rest of the Daedric henchmen scurried off into the black.

"Oh, this is very nice," Lorkhan examined his new body, "A bit sharper than the last one, but it will do just fine. Dremora a so much easier to overpower than mortals,"

"Lorkhan?" Ariq was in a state of disbelief.

"Feel a little lighter there, mortal?" Lorkhan said through pointed teeth, "Like a little part of you is missing?"

"In truth…yes," Ariq admitted, "And what is this about overpowering?"

"Oh, don't worry, I never thought of doing that to you," Lorkhan assured, "More than a few times, you know, more than three times,"

"That is comforting," Ariq rolled his eyes.

"This is good," Kenarthi still sounded shaken, "You two sharing a body was confusing." "Yes, this will be easier for everyone," Lorkhan said.

"Can you still hold our fears at bay?" Ariq asked.

"Yes, as long as you stay close to," Lorkhan smiled, "Oh dear, I seem to have let one slip,"

Ariq looked on in horror at the scene that appeared in front of him. He watched himself doing something he never thought anyone would ever see him do ever.

Kenarthi began to laugh hysterically. Ariq was happy she could laugh after the experience she had just had, but he still hung his head in shame.

"What are you doing with your arms?" Kenarthi managed between breaths.

"This One has no idea," Ariq said into his hands.

"Is this how you…" Kenarthi could not finish her statement.

"Yes," Ariq said grumpily.

"That is amazing," Kenarthi laughed

"It is entertaining to watch mortals dance," Lorkhan nodded.

Kenarthi grabbed Ariq in another hug while trying to get her laughter under control.

"Do not worry, This One will teach you to dance when we get out of here," Kenarthi said. "As a way of thanking you for saving _me_ ,"

"Ariq looks forward to it," Ariq smiled.

"What am I? A dung heap?" Lorkhan said.

"Do not ruin the moment," Ariq wagged his finger.

The miasma collapsed to fill the empty space like liquid and returned to its normal opaqueness. The moment of happiness was gone and they were filled with a sense of uneasiness.

"Well we should get moving then, eh?" Lorkhan suggested.

"Lead the way," Ariq said, "You can still detect our friends?"

"Of course I can," Lorkhan said, "Changing bodies doesn't change my abilities,"

"Who is closest?" Kenarthi asked.

Lorkhan furrowed the Dremora's brow, "One of the Nords is close. That is all I can say,"

"Lead on," Ariq said.

Perhaps Lorkhan's Daedric appearance deterred any monsters in the mist from taking a closer look at the group. They travelled on through the mist careful not to make any noise. Mostly out of fear that a nightmare horses would find Ariq and carry him off again, but Ariq's curiosity finally got the best of him.

"Was that a nightmare or a memory?" Ariq asked Kenarthi.

Kenarthi sighed and dropped her head, "A memory,"

"Purge?" Ariq asked.

She nodded her head.

"North or South?" Ariq asked.

"North," Kenarthi answered.

"Sorry. Those were especially brutal," Ariq said quietly, "Ariq never experienced one. Only a few elders were taken from his village,"

"It was as you saw," Kenarthi said dejectedly.

"How did you get out of there?" Ariq asked.

"This One hid and the captain of the Prowler found Kenarthi among the wreckage the next day," Kenarthi explained.

"That's why you have not gotten a better ship," Ariq realized.

Kenarthi nodded but her head still hung low.

"Hey, mortals! Our friends are close," Lorkhan called.

"In the spirit of the captain, let us save our friends," Ariq said confidently.

Kenarthi looked up and smiled.

 **27\. Part 2**

Lorkhan's Daedric form was the only beacon. Ariq was anxious about what they would find. Both Nords faced trolls and giants on a regular basis. They had even faced down dragons without blinking, what could they possibly be afraid of?

"Better give Kenarthi the sight," Ariq said to Lorkhan.

"Good point," Lorkhan touched an armored hand on Kenarthi's face.

"Ouch! Careful, that is sharp," Kenarthi complained.

"Sorry, still testing the body," Lorkhan apologized.

A howl rang out through the veil.

"It is Wilhelm!" Ariq said and he rushed into the mist.

Ariq stepped right into a puddle of blood. He looked down to see and Imperial soldier face down on the rocky ground. All of his limbs were missing and the head hung very loosely off the shoulders. Kenarthi gasped at the sight.

"What. Is. This?" Lorkhan asked surprised.

There was a scream and another Imperial body thudded sickeningly next to them. The chest was being torn open and the cavity was empty. The body was covered in surprisingly clean lacerations. All around them was littered with Imperial soldiers all mangled in a similar manner. The trail of death led to the culprit, a werewolf. Imperial soldiers circled around the beast. The werewolf towered over them all and its black fur blended in almost perfectly with the miasma veil. Angry yellow eyes darted wildly around sizing up the armed circle surrounding it. None dared to attack, but rather appeared to reason with it.

"Legate! Get a hold of yourself!" One cried.

"Don't do this Reves!" Shouted another.

Every call was met with claws. The wolf lashed out at each word. The Imperials fell one by one. The protests grew more and more insistent as their ranks grew thinner and thinner. Ariq wanted to rush in and save the remaining Imperials, but Lorkhan stopped him.

"It's not what you think," Lorkhan waved his hands and showed what was really happening. The bodies were not mangled at all, and they were not Imperial soldiers. Dremora lay there seemingly in peaceful sleep.

"So, Wilhelm is not a werewolf?" Kenarthi asked.

"No, he cured himself ages ago," Ariq explained, "Ariq cannot believe he forgot,"

"It's Quagmire affecting your mind," Lorkhan said.

"Come, let us free our friends and get out of here then," Kenarthi said.

The throng of soldiers continued to thin. At last there was one soldier. She took off her helmet. Long light hair spilled out. Ariq recognized her immediately. He knew it was all an illusion from Wilhelm's mind, but even her voice was spot on.

"Dear, don't make me hurt you!" She said.

Werewolf Wilhelm's eyes flashed with anger. His arm shot out and he grabbed her around the neck. He lifted her to his face. She struggled and beat against his arm but to no avail. Wilhelm swung his arm back and punched straight through her chest. Her eyes widened wet with tears.

"Wil…why?" she nearly whispered.

Realization passed over Wilhelm's face. The yellow retreated from his eyes. Fur receded and he shrank back into his normal self. He held her in his arms.

"Alessia?" Tears streamed down Wilhelm's face. Alessia stared back at him with empty eyes. The Nord wailed in despair. He wailed and punched the ground over her death. Quagmire rang with his cry.

"Wilhelm! Come back to us!" Ariq shouted over him.

Wilhelm faced them and immediately held Alessia tighter. He bared his teeth and snapped at them.

"You'll not have her!" He said clutching her body.

"We do not want her," Ariq said calmly.

"You won't take her from me!" Wilhelm screamed.

"Wilhelm, we are here for you," Kenarthi reasoned.

"Here I'll get this," Lorkhan said. With a wave of his hand, Lorkhan created a tear in the nightmare. Alessia's face peeled back into a Dremora's horrifying visage. Wilhelm dropped the body as if it was fire. The scene melted as before and they were left with piles of sleeping Dremora as the last of nightmare faded into mist.

"Are you with us, Wilhelm?" Ariq asked.

Wilhelm shook himself back to reality, "Yeah. Um…I'll be fine. Damn it's good to see you,"

"Good to have you back," Ariq said.

"He shook that off easily," Kenarthi whispered to Ariq.

"He is in turmoil inside, but he does not think much," Ariq whispered back.

"Talis was just with me," Wilhelm remembered, "He shouldn't be far,"

"He's right; I can sense a Dunmer not far from hear," Lorkhan said.

"Come on, let's get him back!" Wilhelm raised his sword.

"Kenarthi worries for him," Kenarthi whispered.

"He will be fine," Ariq assured, "Just follow him,"

"Follow who?" Wilhelm asked.

"Lorkhan," Ariq pointed.

Wilhelm finally realized the Dremora body's presence and drew his sword, "That's Lorkhan?"

"Possessing a Dremora's body yes," Kenarthi assured.

"It's not a trick of Quagmire?" Wilhelm asked suspiciously.

"I would not make myself so conspicuous," Lorkhan argued.

"Believe Ariq, Wilhelm. It is him," Ariq insisted.

"Alright, fine," Wilhelm sheathed his weapon, "What are we waiting for, then?"

The veil collapsed again and they made their way towards Talis. Talis was truly nearby for in no time they made to the next wall. Wilhelm strode proudly ahead sword first; ready to traverse the heavy mist. The beating of wings stopped them in their tracks. It was followed by a loud roar and they all crouched low to the ground.

"I bet it's that titan sized thing that attacked us," Wilhelm said keeping his voice down.

"It hasn't seen us yet," Lorkhan said dismissively, "Let's get Talis and go,"

The mortals still stayed low to the ground and retreated into the mist. The open nightmare offered no cover from above, but the Titan seemed to have flown off for now. When they were sure the titan had moved on they reentered the nightmare. This nightmare did not seem too different from reality. If anything, it seemed to make the space around them darker.

"Where is he Lorkhan?" Wilhelm asked.

Lorkhan pointed. Ariq followed his finger to a rock standing darker than even the misty veil that encompassed it. It was no ordinary rock either. It stood perfectly straight up and no jagged edge marred the surface. Smooth, carved ribs decorated the strange stone. On top of it sat a perfect sunburst around a smooth back of a sphere.

"Did Talis turn into a rock?" Ariq asked.

They heard a groan from the other side of the rock. They rounded the ribbed edge of the rock and found Talis sitting curled up as tight as he could be hands over his ears.

"Talis?" Wilhelm asked.

Talis was shaking his head staring straight at the rock. Ariq took a closer look at it. A slight seam ran from the bottom to the top ending at the sunbursts bottom edge. The sunburst no longer surrounded smooth stone, but now formed a ring around a grotesque skull. It smiled maniacally, large teeth bared. Its eyes were closed, but it was still staring at them. Talis began to mumble.

"Not anymore, get out of my head, no more, no more, no more," He rambled.

"What are you saying?" Wilhelm asked.

The seam opened and two huge slabs of rock swung outward from unseen hinges revealing the rock was hollow. Not only that, it was a coffin. A dried out, cracked, but somehow still juicy body stood upright in the hollow. Stingy clumps of dark hair hung loosely from the near bare skull. Its jaw hung low held only in place by a few stringy sinews. There were no lips to cover its blackened teeth.

"Dibella's dirty knickers!" Wilhelm said in surprise.

Talis lost it. He stared straight into the corpse's eyes. He pressed his hands even tighter to his ears and screamed from the top of his lungs. He shrank back further and further as if the ground was eating him. Wilhelm tried to shake him back to conscious thought.

"Talis! It's an illusion!" he cried.

"This is not working!" Ariq said.

Talis did not stop. Ariq was sure his cries would attract the titan or one of the nightmares. Talis must have lost the air in his lungs because he stopped screaming and once again mumbled. What they could understand was disturbing.

"Mother, sweet Mother, here my prayer for the sins of the unworthy must be baptized in blood and fear," Talis droned.

"That is the Black Sacrament!" Kenarthi called.

"Oh no! This ends now!" Wilhelm turned to face the rotting flesh, "Let go of my friend, you Bitch!"

Wilhelm slammed shield first into the corpse. The coffin teetered. The corpse began to move. Bony fingers clenched into fists. Its hanging head swung into an upright position.

"Sweet Mara you're ugly!" Wilhelm called.

Talis screamed again, but Wilhelm stood fast. He bashed the corpse in the face with his shield and gave the coffin one more shove. With a crash to wake the dead the coffin shattered against the hard-stony ground.

Talis snapped to. He breathed heavily.

"Wilhelm, he is alright," Ariq said relieved.

"I wouldn't put it that way," Talis said quietly.

"Ah that felt good!" Wilhelm said with pride, "No better way to end a nightmare.

The roar of the Titan rumbled overhead and not too far in the distance the nightmares whinnied with dark intensity.

"Keep it down," Ariq said quietly.

"No problem," Wilhelm whispered.

"Jadera," Talis said, "I was on her trail. She shouldn't be far,"

"I'll find her," Lorkhan assured and patted Talis on the shoulder. Talis is surprise.

"Who in Oblivion are you?" Talis asked fearfully.

"That's Lorkhan," Wilhelm explained, "It's a long story. We'll tell you later," Wilhelm helped the poor Dark Elf to his feet.

Yet again, the mist sank back down and enveloped them. This time the miasma worked in their favor. No sooner had it covered them then the Titan touched down. The quake from its landing rocked all of them and Talis nearly lost his footing. They slowly backed away from the gargantuan shadow of the beast and looked around anxiously for a place to hide. They prostrated themselves silently beneath a short lip in the rock. Ariq peeked ever so slightly to get a glimpse of what the beast was up to.

It shrieked in frustration. The sound nearly deafened them. Talis looked a hair away from losing his mind. The next thing they heard was the beating of the Titans great wings. Ariq peeked to see it take flight. The Titan created powerful gusts of wind that carried the miasma away. Ariq ducked only just in time as the miasma cleared away over them. Kenarthi put both hands over her mouth. They heard the thunder of hooves. The horses stamped and snorted around the Titan. The beast then let out a sound almost like a sigh.

"Find them," It commanded in a booming voice, "Our lady grows impatient,"

There was more snorting and stamping hinting at frustration.

"No Excuses!" another boom, "Another failure and we are all in trouble!"

With a furious gust of wind, the Titan departed. The miasma slowly settled back into place obscuring their vision once again. The nightmares made their last angry snorts then took off in all directions, searching for the intruders. They all curled up tighter as the beasts leaped over their rock lip. A hoof came a mere inch from taking Kenarthi's ear off. It was pure luck none turned around. When the sounds once again retreated into the distance they breathed again.

"How did they miss us?" Talis asked with a mix of confusion and wonder.

"They did not see us," Ariq said incredulously.

"Shouldn't the Daedric prince be able to point them right to us?" Talis said, "It seemed more like an unlucky circumstance they came here,"

"Vaermina gives up direct control of her realm so that it can directly affect our minds," Lorkhan said, "You know cosmic balance and all that,"

"You and I are going to have a long talk if we get out of this," Talis said.

"Let's just save your lady friend first," Lorkhan reminded.

"Yes, let's do that immediately," Talis perked up.

"Let's she is in…" Lorkhan began.

 _AHHHHHHH!_ Jadera came sprinting out of the mist. She crashed right into Talis who fell back into Ariq, who fell back into Kenarthi who bumped into Wilhelm who almost kept them upright, but at last Lorkhan caught Wilhelm and they righted themselves.

"Damn, woman!" Talis said with what little breath was left in his lungs, "What are you running from?"

"Idon'tknowIdon'tknowIdon'tknow!" Jadera was on the verge of hyperventilation, "It was awful!"

"Don't worry I've got you now," Talis said with as much calmness as he could muster.

They stood there for an awkward moment. Jadera sobbed uncontrollably into Talis' robes. The others looked away to give them the semblance of privacy. She calmed down after a long while.

"Um…we need to keep moving," Wilhelm said at last.

"Alright," Jadera said, "I'm fine. I'm ok now,"

"Are you sure?" Talis asked concerned.

Jadera shook her head.

"Where to next Lorkhan?" Ariq asked.

"I think I sense someone in that direction, but I'm not sure," Lorkhan said.

"Hey! Don't leave without us!"

A burly Nord and diminutive elf stumbled into view.

"Kenarthi cannot believe her eyes!" Kenarthi cheered.

Hjalmar and Tara walked together. Each held the other upright which was harder for Tara than it was for Hjalmar. It was an odd sight. Everyone else rushed to help them and the two's cooperation fell into complete dependence on the others. Hjalmar laid gingerly back against a stone breathing heavily. Both Ariq and Kenarthi kept Tara from completely collapsing and kept her sitting upright.

"How are you feeling?" Kenarthi asked.

"I'll tell you this; it's been quite the ordeal," Tara shook her head.

"You lived," Hjalmar said, "With a little help,"

"Same goes for you," Tara smiled back, "Someone had to save you from those Draugr,"

"What's the plan?" Hjalmar inquired.

"Yes, well I've been working on that," Lorkhan said.

The three latecomers jumped in surprise. Hjalmar sat upright and Jadera nearly began screaming again.

"What is wrong?" Ariq asked.

"You see the Dremora too right?" Jadera asked in a frantic tone.

"Lorkhan?" Ariq asked, "Yes This One sees him,"

"That's the immortal inside your head?" Tara asked.

"You know what? I feel so underappreciated," Lorkhan said in a dismissive tone, "If my façade is too much for you, I won't be helping you,"

"Come on, Lorkhan," Ariq said.

"Fine, for you, Ariq and your generous sharing of mental space. I shall get us out of here," Lorkhan conceded.

"Um…how are we supposed to get out of here like this?" Wilhelm asked.

It was true. This group was not going to get very far. Hjalmar and Tara looked like they had been through battle. Jadera still clung tightly to Talis and shook with fear. Talis gazed down with haunted eyes. Even Kenarthi and Wilhelm, who had borne their nightmares so well, revealed fatigue in their eyes,"

"He is right Lorkhan," Ariq finally agreed, "We cannot climb out of here in this state,"

"Well then, we'll just ask the only one who can give us a lift," Lorkhan turned his gaze to the skies,"

"The Titan?" Ariq said incredulous.

"Better," Lorkhan smiled with the Dremora's churlish lips.

Ariq followed his gaze straight to the feature that, even in the miasma, clearly stood out from the rest of Quagmire.

"The Tower," Ariq breathed out.

"We're going to ask Vaermina to let us go" Lorkhan said proudly.

"We're going to do what now?" Tara raised an eyebrow.

 **28\. Queen of Nightmares (inspired by "Return from Darkness" TSFH)**

"That is it. You are insane," Ariq said.

"Do you have a better idea?" Lorkhan asked.

"Can you not open a portal right here back to Tamriel?" Ariq asked.

"Closing a path already open is much easier than opening a new one between planes," Lorkhan explained.

"It will be better than striking a deal with a Daedric Prince," Ariq said.

"Ok, I'll sit here for a few focusing on regenerating power for a few weeks while the seven of you not only protect me from all the Night Mares and the Titan, but also hope your recurring fears don't destroy you mentally," Lorkhan huffed.

"Fine. Point Taken," Ariq conceded.

"Alright everyone, we're all agreed now," Lorkhan said to everyone else, "We're going to ask Vaermina to let us leave,"

"Not agreed. Optionless," Hjalmar grumbled.

None one else looked happy either, but they were fully aware they were out of options.

"So how do we get up there?" Talis asked.

"Simple. Think happy thoughts," Lorkhan smiled.

Everyone gave him a strange look.

"I could tell you or I could show," Lorkhan said, "Just daydream,"

"But…" Tara spoke up.

"Nope, happy thoughts now," Lorkhan commanded, "And keep your eyes closed,"

They all followed his advice. Ariq searched his memory for his happiest moments. He remembered his first job for the Thieves Guild. The exhilaration of planting evidence on someone in the middle of the day. He recalled the day he joined the Dawnguard and met Wilhelm and Talis for the first time. At last he remembered back to Hammerfell. It was the day he had first met Kenarthi and he could not be happier for it. Thinking of this made him feel lighter. In fact, he felt as if he were walking on air.

Upon opening his eyes here found he was indeed in the air. He dangled helplessly far above the dark floor of Quagmire. Ariq nearly panicked, but found he was securely supported. Above his head floated a bright white light, and as he had seen before, a tentacle of oily purple light enveloped it and him as well. The tendril must be carrying him to the tower. Ariq saw the others all in a cold, oily tentacle of their own. The tower loomed darker and darker as they approached. Ariq thought he would have a better look the closer he got; flashes of lightning in the purple curtain seemed to obscure his view. Soon, they arrived.

There was no transition between the outside and inside of the tower. One moment he was in the clutched of the horrid tentacle and the next he was standing on the cold floor of a twilight chamber. The others were, thankfully, all right there with him. The most interesting scenes surrounded them. Literally. Memories dotted the walls all around them like a macabre art gallery. Ariq saw a young boy running into the arms of his mother. An Argonian floated lazily in a stagnant pool. To golden skinned Altmer were alone in a dimly lit room filled with rose petals. The he elf made a moved towards the she elf and then…

"Lorkhan my sweet, how lovely of you to visit,"

The sultry voice emanated from the shadows. They heard a tap and a single shaft of light illuminated the chamber.

"Vaermina my dear," Lorkhan bowed, "I couldn't stay away forever,"

Everyone gave Lorkhan as strange a look as they gave the Daedric Prince. She looked like a Redguard soothsayer, bangles and all. Her epaulets were two living serpents. The serpents stared back at them with venom dripping from their mouths and running down Vaermina's colorful dress. She rose from here shifting throne. The light flashed as she moved casting odd shadows over her face. Her formed changed with each flash to resemble skeleton, gargoyle, troll and vampire. Everyone reeled back in uneasiness. She sidled up to Lorkhan's Dremora body and ran her hand down it. The sharpness did not bother her in the least. The snakes snapped inches from Lorkhan's face.

"Seems an improvement over your old form," Vaermina teased.

"You wound me, mistress," Lorkhan feigned offense.

She smiled creepily ear to ear. "What brings you back into my realm, Lorkhan?" Her tone deepened menacingly.

"Would you believe I missed you?" Lorkhan said.

"I might," Vaermina's face receded into darkness, "If you hadn't left me!"

"A scorned lover, this outta be good," Tara mumbled.

"Lorkhan, what are you doing?" Ariq whispered intensely.

"SILENCE MORTAL," Vaermina shrieked.

"My dear, I would have come if I had the ability," Lorkhan said softly, "Akatosh did cut me up into pieces,"

"And then shot you heart across Nirn," Vaermina said, "I know. It was the talk of the Princes,"

"No one came to claim my heart, I assumed no one knew where it was," Lorkhan said.

"Oh, several of us, myself included reached for it," Vaermina informed, "But that whore Kyne kept us from it,"

Hjalmar flinched and growled while Wilhelm made a move towards his swords. Vaermina waved her hands and two dark tendrils wrapped themselves around them like snakes squeezing the life out of them.

"Please release my champions," Lorkhan said firmly.

"Still have a soft spot for mortals I see," Vaermina release the struggling Nords.

"All of us need champions from time to time," Lorkhan smiled.

"Even of those who locked you away?" Vaermina eyed Jadera. The dwarf shrank behind the rest of them, "Perhaps you'd like some revenge taken on those who would've used you for little more than a candle!"

Jadera's head became shrouded in darkness, but they all still saw her eyes go wild. Jadera began to scream at the top of her lungs. Talis tried to hold her and pull the darkness away from her.

"Vaermina! Stop this at Once!" Lorkhan's voice boomed across the chamber with surprising volume. He seemed to have grown to twice his height. The sound alone gave Vaermina pause and Jadera was released.

"How vehemently you defend them," Vaermina circled the immortal, "Perhaps I should cast them and you back down,"

"You will not drive my people away from me any longer!" Any hint of levity had left Lorkhan.

"Those Nords were not your people," Vaermina shot back, "They were the spawn of Kyne!"

"They adopted me and I them," Lorkhan said, "They became just as much my people and I look out for my people!"

"And I suppose these mortals are also 'you people' and you brought them here so that I would release them and send them back to Nirn," Vaermina said astutely

"On the nose," Lorkhan smiled slyly.

"And perhaps I will," Vaermina said, "I have two conditions,"

"Wouldn't be a Daedric deal if there weren't conditions," Talis said under his breath.

"First, I will take a precious memory from one of the mortals," Vaermina said.

Vaermina walked over to one of the scenes on the wall. The one of the boy running into the arms of his mother. She delicately lifted the memory with a finger off the wall. Vaermina's tongue rolled lazily out of her mouth. There was a blinding flash of light then all they saw was Vaermina licking her lips. There was no sign of the memory. Everyone looked at each other nervously.

"Second, you, Lorkhan, will stay behind," Vaermina sat once again upon her twisted throne.

"I accept these terms," Lorkhan said with confidence.

This time the group could not stay quiet.

"What are you thinking!" Wilhelm cried.

"This is a scam if Ariq ever heard one!" Ariq protested.

"You can't trust the Daedra!" Hjalmar called.

"It seems your precious mortals doubt your judgement," Vaermina smirked.

"Look into my eyes everyone," Lorkhan said. The complied and saw not the cold red eyes of the Dremora Lorkhan had taken over, but instead, caring golden eyes stared back at them with confidence.

"I've got this," Lorkhan smiled, "Take your pick Vaermina,"

Vaermina eyed each one of them carefully. Jadera shrank even smaller after the torment she had just been through. Wilhelm and Hjalmar both stared back defiantly daring her to take a memory from them. Everyone else tried to muster up as much confidence as they could. Ariq began to think of all the memories he might lose if Vaermina chose him. Ariq tried to bury the more important memories deep into his head. He had plenty of inconsequential memories. Maybe if he thought of those instead Vaermina would pass him over. The Daedric prince must have sensed this because she stared right at him and smiled. She beckoned to him with one finger and he found himself carried to her throne. She eyed him hungrily up and down.

"Don't worry worm," She gave a demonic smile, "This won't hurt a bit,"

He felt as if his mind was being shredded by rusty razor blades. He could not even scream as Vaermina searched his mind. He could feel her pick memories from his brain with sharp nails and contemplate every one before painfully returning it to the unraveling pile of his brain. She did not search long. He felt her grab the one memory he had tried the hardest to hide. Vaermina lifted out from him, the memory of his first meeting with Kenarthi. Ariq felt the memory being torn away from him as if she was ripping a limb from his body. He could only perceive her put the memory in her mouth and he feel it no longer. Ariq's mind then collapsed. The unraveled parts now smashed together with disorienting speed. The pain was too much and he felt himself slipping away. Just before he lost consciousness, Ariq heard Vaermina and Lorkhan speak.

"Now you honor your end of the bargain," Vaermina said triumphantly.

"Make sure he doesn't leave until his mind is back together!" Lorkhan said urgently then he must have turned to Vaermina, "Send them safely to the door, and I'm all yours,"

Ariq passed into unconsciousness.

The next thing he knew, Ariq was opening his eyes to the dismal sky of Quagmire. Talis and Jadera were on either side of him with arms outstretched over him. Arms covered in pale fur were wrapped around him and he felt his upper half was cradled against someone. Ariq looked up at the face over his. A red mane covered the pale furred head of a Khajiiti woman. Ariq wondered who this was and why Talis had let a stranger hold Ariq. She smiled relieved as he looked up at her.

"S'rendarr's mercy He is awake!" She said excitedly.

The others gathered around. Wilhelm, Hjalmar and Tara joined. They all looked overjoyed Ariq was alright. Ariq sat up with the aid of the strange woman behind him.

"What happened?" He asked.

"You got your mind ripped apart's what happened," Tara said.

"I thought for sure Vaermina was going to pick me," Wilhelm said.

"Be glad it was not you," Ariq said.

"Didn't look like something even I could tough out," Hjalmar said, "It looked like you couldn't even scream,"

"That looked even more painful what happened to me," Jadera admitted although not happily.

"She was by your side the entire time," Talis pointed to the stranger behind him.

"Thank you," Ariq said quietly unsure how to properly thank her. The Khajiit wrapped Ariq up in warm hug much to Ariq's surprise and discomfort. Ariq patted her gently on the back.

"Um…yes thank you again," Ariq encouraged her to let go.

She giggled as if he was only feigning and only squeezed tighter.

"That is enough," Ariq's said annoyed.

The she cat beamed until she looked into Ariq's eyes. She became totally confused.

"What is wrong?" She asked.

"Ariq is sorry, but he does not recognize you," Ariq admitted.

"You Bitch!" Kenarthi yelled and shook her fist at Vaermina's Tower.

"You don't remember her?" Tara asked.

"Should This One?" he asked Tara quietly so as not to upset the crying woman further.

"A Daedra's cruel joke," Hjalmar shook his head.

"She said she would only take one memory," Jadera said, "Should he still remember her from other memories?"

"If Vaermina took away the memory of when he met her…" Talis theorized, "He couldn't remember someone he never met,"

Ariq wracked his brains trying to remember her. He thought of everything that led to this point, but there had been only six of them until Jadera came along hadn't there? His memory was still a little fuzzy, but he was sure he had never seen this she-cat before. She just sat there cursing at the tower with tears running down her cheeks. Ariq felt compelled to do something. He put his hands on her shoulders.

"This One is sorry," Ariq said, "Ariq can just not remember,"

She sniffled and bit her lip. Ariq knelt next to her.

"What is your name?" Ariq asked encouragingly.

"Atajhan," She said wiping away tears, "But you can call This One Kenarthi,"

"Good to meet you, Kenarthi," Ariq held out his hand.

Kenarthi grasped his outstretched hand. She looked deep into his eyes, but she must have found nothing except Ariq's remorse for she hung her head and walked away. He too shook his fist at the Tower and Vaermina not only for taking this memory, but hurting Kenarthi in the process as well. The others shuffled their feet awkwardly as the two joined them again, but then remembered they had another huge concern.

"Where's the way out?" Ariq asked.

"I think the Daedric bitch double-crossed us," Tara said frantically looking around, "There's no door, portal or nothing,"

"I don't think she completely double crossed us," Talis said, "We aren't back in the mist,"

"Bah, that just means we're exposed for the Titan to finish us off!" Hjalmar said angrily.

"She took our most powerful ally too," Wilhelm said unhappily.

Thunder crackled across Quagmire. There was a flash of light and then, there stood Lorkhan. He no longer wore the skin of a Dremora. His humanoid body was formed of shimmering golden light. Those caring golden eyes sat above a beaming white smile that almost blinded them. Warmth permeated the atmosphere.

"Did you miss me?" He said cheerfully.

"But how?" They all asked at once.

"A little power siphoning, a little deception," Lorkhan shrugged, "Now let's get going before my dear Vaermina realizes she's in bed with one of her minions,"

They all burst out laughing. Even Kenarthi.

"But there's no portal," Jadera said after she got herself under control, "And you said you couldn't open one,"

"Weak, could-even-make-his-own-form-and-rode-around-in-a-Khajiit's-head Lorkhan couldn't, but Just-stole-power-from-a-Daedric-Prince Lorkhan can do it no problem," Lorkhan said.

"A portal was coming anyway," Ariq said.

"Mmmaybe," Lorkhan chuckled.

And with that a shining golden doorway tore in the fabric of Quagmire.

"After you," Lorkhan made a sweeping bow.

"Shor's bones, erm…no offense," Hjalmar apologized.

"Don't worry, I'm growing new ones as we speak!" Lorkhan laughed.

"Let's go home!" Wilhelm cheered.

Just as they were about to step into the portal, Ariq got a strange feeling.

"Ariq feels as if we are forgetting something," Ariq said.

"You are forgetting something," Kenarthi said with poorly masked bitterness.

"No, no, something different," Ariq said unable to shake the feeling.

"Damn… _huff_ …right you… _huff_ …are!" came a familiar voice.

The all turned around. Over the ledge that separated them from Quagmire, sprung a dark-skinned hand clutching a spear. Cyrus pulled the rest of himself over the ledge and stood upright. His armor and clothing were in tatters. The Redguard bore bruises, cut and scrapes all over his skin. He looked like he had been through Oblivion all right.

"YOU SPIDER-ASSED, TROLL-BRAINED, RAT-FACED BACKBITERS!" Cyrus cursed at the top of his lungs.

"Ah I thought I sensed someone else out there," Lorkhan said.

"Glad to see you made it," Wilhelm said.

"Yeah I thought you were done for," Tara said.

"I wouldn't have guessed you survived," Hjalmar said.

"Huh, didn't see that coming," Talis said.

"Guess I was wrong about him," Jadera said.

"Well done," Kenarthi nodded.

"Good to have you back," Ariq said.

"That's it?" Cyrus was shocked, "You all leave me for dead, I manage not only survive the beasts here and face my own nightmares, but somehow find you and climb out of the mist and all I get is a good to see you!"

"Oh, quit whining, mortal," Lorkhan said, "Come everyone, back to Nirn,"

Everyone followed Lorkhan through the portal. Cyrus stood there for a minute in amazement. Then he pursed his lips and followed them through.

"I hate you all," He mumbled.

 **29\. Homeward (Inspired by "Star Sky" TSFH)**

A snowflake brushed the tip of Ariq's whisker. He opened his eyes only to have another one land right inside. Ariq shot up. An icy breeze blew in from behind him. He shivered and rubbed his arms only to feel that his tail was freezing as well. Ariq had been lying in snow. The sun was beginning to dip in the western sky.

"Up and at 'em pussy cat!" Lorkhan said cheerily.

"Ugh my head," Wilhelm said popping up not far away, "Feels as if I just woke up from a bad dream,"

"Well that's partially true," Lorkhan said.

Everyone else rose from the snow like zombies. Some were happier than others about being back.

"Not the damn cold again!" Cyrus whined close by.

"Say what you want about Quagmire, but at least it was temperate," Talis said unhappily.

"We can go back if you want," Lorkhan offered.

"No! We're fine," Jadera elbowed Talis.

"You could have sent us back to Tamriel you know," Tara pointed out.

"But then you couldn't get the Aurora back," Lorkhan said.

"How did you know?" Tara asked.

"I did share head space with Ariq," Lorkhan clarified.

"You are not allowed back in," Ariq said firmly. Lorkhan just smiled.

"There it is!" Kenarthi called.

Sure enough, there sat the Dwemer airship. It was now frozen almost completely solid. The hull was almost completely covered in snow. A few icicles reached down from the balloon to the deck and others hung like teeth. There was no hope of getting below deck because the door was completely sealed.

"Great, thanks for the icicle," Tara said.

"I was doing fine freezing out here," Cyrus said.

"That'll take forever to thaw out," Talis pouted.

"Not with the power of a god!" Lorkhan said proudly.

"You are that powerful already?" Kenarthi asked.

"Not what I meant," Lorkhan said.

A bolt of golden light shot down from the heavens. The snow around them melted away into vibrant green patches of grass blooming with flowers. A feeling of warmth and that familiar invigoration spread through all of them. In the epicenter of this amazing phenomena stood Kyne in all her glory.

"Hello Handsome," She smiled.

"My warrior queen!" Lorkhan's face reflected utter joy. The brightness of their very beings blinded the mortals in their embrace. Ariq could not see what they were doing, but he had a feeling it would have been awkward to witness. At last, the light died down to a tolerable level.

"My champions, you have my undying gratitude for bring Lorkhan back to me," Kyne said.

"The same from me," Lorkhan said, "Especially you, Ariq, for sharing you head,"

"Oh, that must have been dreadful," Kyne said, "He gets intolerably sarcastic when I'm not around,"

"It was…not the easiest thing," Ariq said.

"Neither was it for the rest of us," Tara said.

"It wasn't all bad," Hjalmar said, "We did get to meet the mighty Shor lord of Sovngarde,"

"That reminds me, I need to get back to there," Lorkhan said, "I hope my shade kept all those rascals in line,"

"It did my dear," Kyne assured, "It even held them back from Alduin until the Dovahkiin led them to glorious victory,"

"Alduin came back!?" Lorkhan "Mortals, why didn't you tell me these things?"

"We were a little busy trying to get you away from the Dwarves," Wilhelm said.

"Sorry about holding you against you will for so long," Jadera said shyly, "But you really should have said something instead of just taking away our magic,"

"Jadera, since you escaped with me, you can now learn the full potential of your magical ability," Lorkhan smiled, "I'm sure Talis can see to that,"

"Yes, of course," Talis agreed enthusiastically.

"Come, my love," Kyne said, "It seems we have much to catch up on and they have much to do,"

"Well let's not waste any more time then," Lorkhan agreed, "Good bye my friends! I hope we can meet again!"

"Come to one of my shrines for a special blessing. I feel the time draws near when you will need it," Kyne smiled, "Until then, go in peace,"

Kyne stretched her spear towards the Aurora. They all turned to see an arc of lightning flash and ice simply disappear off every surface of the Airship. The snow came alive and sat the ship straight up and ready to take off. They turned back to say their good byes only to see the brilliant golden light retreating into the sky. They stood there in silence for a moment in awe.

It was a very short moment.

"Thanks for nothing!" Cyrus called after them.

"Cyrus!" Wilhelm chided.

"What?" Cyrus asked annoyed, "They were gods. They could have instantly teleported us and this stupid ship back home, but no, now we have to ride back for a week in cramped quarters with absolutely no supplies because what we had is probably ruined by now!"

"Kenarthi does not believe they would leave us in such a sad state," Kenarthi said.

"Shor and Kyne do not punish their champions," Hjalmar said confidently.

"Lorkhan and the rest of you left me for dead in Quagmire!" Cyrus reminded.

"But did you die?" Tara asked.

"I hate you asses," Cyrus pouted.

"Didn't Kyne call you the ass?" Wilhelm poked.

"Shut up," Cyrus said more aggressively.

"Oh, stop teasing him and let us go home," Kenarthi said.

"Yeah, before the cold sets in again," Talis said.

"Still could have teleported us straight home," Cyrus mumbled.

"Ariq very faintly heard Kenarthi say, "Could be for a purpose," Ariq had a feeling that was for his ears.

They were underway before they knew it. Just as Kenarthi had said, their supplies were not only preserved, but also appeared to be fresh as well. Every moving part of the Aurora was ice free and sounded as if they had just been oiled. Jadera was absolutely fascinated by the ship. She thoroughly examined wide eyed every nook and cranny. Apparently new technology had not surfaced in Bel Doredol. When the ship was finally ready and lifting from the ground, Jadera was jumping up and down in excitement.

"This is absolutely fantastic!" Jadera said, "I had no idea our technology could last this long,"

"Every adventurer in Tamriel does," Ariq said to himself.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing," Ariq dismissed.

The sun now sank below the horizon. As excited as Jadera was, she began to feel fatigued along with everyone else. The exhaustion from their ordeal caught up with them all at once. Kenarthi volunteered to stay up at the ships wheel and everyone made their way down the stairs. Cyrus was in bed and asleep the minute he hit the pillow. He did not even take his helmet off. The Nords struggle to get their armor off before falling hard onto their beds. Hjalmar drifted off into dreamland. Wilhelm lay awake for a while longer. Talis and Jadera reclined on the same bed and continued to talk. Just before Tara turned in she turned to Ariq.

"Hey could you go up and make sure Kenarthi stays awake?" Tara asked, "I don't want her falling asleep at the wheel?"

"Ariq has to stay up as well? Can the ship not steer itself?" Ariq whined.

"Um…no. That's just you not remembering Kenarthi piloted the ship the whole way here," Tara fumbled.

"Seems This One's memory is worse than he thinks," Ariq said.

"Just go up there," Tara insisted, "This adventure was your idea not to mention the favor you owe me for Hammerfe…"

"Alright. Alright," Ariq conceded.

"Thank you," Tara said. Ariq heard her snore before he was even up the stairs.

A chilling breeze blew right past him as he went on deck and jolted him await. Kenarthi stood unflinching at the wheel. The cold hardly seemed to bother her. Ariq approached her with a familiarity strange to him. The stars began to shine high in the sky.

"Tara sent This One up to keep you stayed awake," Ariq said.

"She did, did she?" Kenarthi said, "This One will have to thank her later,"

"You were here the entire time?" Ariq asked.

"Ever since Hammerfell," Kenarthi said.

"Why can This One not remember?" Ariq scrunched his face with effort.

"Take it easy, Kenarthi can fill you in," Kenarthi said.

"It seems there is a lot to tell," Ariq said then something inside forced him to ask, "How well did we know each other?"

"…Very" Kenarthi said mischievously.

"Were we…?" Ariq began.

Kenarthi giggled, "No, no. It took Kenarthi a long time to get a simple kiss out of you,"

"Ariq is sorry," Ariq said, "Just who This One is,"

Kenarthi shook her head "Well, This One did still get to know a little bit about you despite your stubbornness. You fear dancing for example,"

Ariq froze. Kenarthi beamed and laughed at this. She held out her hand.

"What is this?" Ariq asked.

"Come, Kenarthi has some things to show you," Kenarthi insisted.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Ariq asked, "Who will steer the ship?"

"The ship will hold its course," Kenarthi assured.

"But, Tara said…" Ariq protested.

"Ariq, Kenarthi is cold and some movement will help warm her," Kenarthi insisted.

Ariq could see the cold did not bother her in the least, but he found himself going down on deck with her anyway. He was surprised when she drew her sword.

"This is not dancing," Ariq pointed out.

"Swordplay is a dance of sorts," Kenarthi said, "This One will ease you into the real thing as we go,"

Ariq drew his sword and shook his head. He could not believe he was doing this.

"Kenarthi will lead," Kenarthi said.

"Should not This One lead?" Ariq asked.

A sword thrust was her answer. Ariq spun away from the blow. He faced her again to see her grinning from ear to ear. He guessed he was not leading. She struck again. This time he met her blade with his own locking them together. Ariq saw happiness in her eyes that warmed his heart. They broke and continued back and forth. They gracefully twirled blades and bodies around each other both trying to gain the upper hand. While there was no music, Ariq felt a rhythm to their duel. The ring of metal became the melody and the thuds of their feet kept the beat. Kenarthi must have seen this in his eyes and in one quick strike sent his sword skittering across the deck. She dropped her own blade and took both his hands in hers and began to swing him wildly around the deck. Disarmed, however, Ariq felt as if he had two left feet. He staggered and stumbled but Kenarthi kept him from falling.

"Look! You are doing it!" She shrieked with joy.

"Sort of" Ariq tried to keep balance.

Kenarthi laughed and continued to go around and around. Eventually, Ariq found the rhythm again. He matched Kenarthi's every step and he was no longer being flung around the deck. He was dancing! Ariq did not know he had it in him. More importantly, he did not care. He even turned the tables and began to lead Kenarthi. The smiled on her face shone as brightly as the stars around them. They came to a stop. Ariq had a slight stumble, but caught himself before he fell.

"Oh, and you were doing so well," Kenarthi smiled.

"This One thinks that was pretty good for his first time," Ariq smile was now as big as Kenarthi's. He looked her over again. Ariq just knew he had known her. No one else could have convinced him to dance, much less with no music.

"Do you remember now?" Kenarthi asked hopefully.

"Ariq does not remember," Ariq said, "But he feels like he has never been so familiar with another,"

"Kenarthi will take it," Kenarthi smiled, "Just do not make This One wait another year for a kiss,"

"Ariq can do that," Ariq planted a quick one on her lips, but she came at him for a longer one and he did not fight it. The star sky glowed brightly around them.

"Ariq will remember this," Ariq said when he finally had the air to.

"Good," Kenarthi said happily, "Now come help me at the wheel. This ship won't steer itself,"

"For Mara's sake," Ariq shook his head.

 **End Part 1  
**


	2. Interlude

**Interlude**

"Look, it's not that I don't trust you it's just things tend to blow up at the College," Wilhelm said.

"Well where else are we going to put it?" Talis argued, "Who else is better qualified than the college to take care of it? Especially if we need to use it again,"

"Maybe the Greybeards are a better option?" Hjalmar suggested, "Nearly no one goes up to High Hrothgar and they have no ambition to use it,"

"True but they wouldn't protect it either," Wilhelm said, "They're nonviolent after all,"

"Peaceful Nords? The world is just full of surprises," Tara said.

"Are you not going to weigh in on this, Ariq?" Kenarthi asked, "You did find the ship after all,"

"This One is thinking," Ariq said.

The Aurora slowly floated over the sea. The snowy shoreline of Skyrim was barely visible on the horizon. The homeward ride had been very interesting, so this issue had not surfaced earlier. They had not been deliberately avoiding the question, but their arrival had finally forced the issue. Ariq was beginning to think they should just put the Aurora back under Ash Mountain.

"Why leave it in Skyrim? The forests of Valenwood can hide something this size indefinitely," Tara said.

"Assuming no one in Skyrim, High Rock, or Cyrodiil sees a giant ship in the sky," Talis pointed out.

"That may actually be possible," Jadera said, "I've been poking around and I think I found a few surprises,"

"Are you the reason we almost tipped over yesterday!?" Hjalmar asked.

"Um…no?" Jadera said sheepishly.

"Wait! Ariq knows!" Ariq interjected, "The Forgotten Vale!"

"The Snow Elf Chantry?" Wilhelm said, "That's not a bad idea,"

"Of course, Gelebor's bound by oath not to leave the Chantry and it's perfectly hidden in the mountains," Talis said, "There's still the problem of making sure no one sees it before we get there,"

"Who's Gelebor?" Hjalmar asked.

"Someone we can trust," Wilhelm assured.

"Why hide it at all? Why not use it ourselves?" Cyrus said, "Just think of the possibilities!"

"We have to come down sometime," Ariq said, "And we do not want every power in Tamriel after us for it,"

"Please, we could hold out," Cyrus assured, "No one's getting past my spear,"

"No, he's right, Cyrus."Hjalmar said, "We can't hold this ship on our own as much as I hate to admit it,"

"Alright, then we are all agreed to hide it?" Ariq asked. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"And the Forgotten Vale is the best place for it yes?" Ariq continued.

"There's still the issue of no one on the ground seeing us," Wilhelm said.

"Jadera?" Talis asked.

"Yes, I've been poking around the ship and I think I found a cloaking mechanism of some sort," Jadera told.

"What do you mean?" Ariq asked.

"This ship can generate steam that should disguise us as a cloud," She explained.

"Will it cover the whole ship?" Kenarthi asked, "Will This One be able to see?"

"Um…I don't know," Jadera admitted, "I turned it on one night, ran up on deck, saw the steam collecting underneath the ship, and then turned it off,"

"Only one way to find out if it works," Tara said.

"Go give it a try," Wilhelm encouraged.

"Just don't capsize us," Hjalmar grumbled.

Jadera gave a faint smile then went below. Everyone ran to the railings and soon wispy clouds of steam began to escape out the sides of ship. Ariq was amazed. He had seen no vents in the hull before and he wondered where the steam came from. The wispy clouds thickened into fluffy rolls and covered the view of the sea beneath them.

"Is it working?" Jadera asked rushing back onto the deck.

"It's amazing!" Talis said pulling Jadera in for a hug.

The fluffy cloud rose up along the hull but came to a stop just below the railing of the ship. The sea beneath them was lost and only a thin blue line showed on each horizon.

"That'll do the trick," Tara said.

To the best of their knowledge it did. The sun had set before they reached the cold Skyrim shore and the night helped mask their approach as well. The floated quietly, despite the naturally loud voices of the Nords, over the mountains. As soon as the ship was well behind the first line of mountains, Jadera turned off the steam cloak. A beautiful snowy valley lay beneath the dissipating cloud. In the two moons' light, they could make out collapsed marble structures or the ancient snow elves and the recently abandoned carapace hovels of the vile Falmer.

Jadera pointed excitedly at the ground, "What are those?" She asked. Pale green lights darted to and fro in the valley beneath them.

"Those are vale deer," Wilhelm said.

"What's a deer?" She asked.

"What's a deer? Ha! Do you live under a rock?" Hjalmar said then realized his mistake, "Oh. I suppose you have,"

"Do you know what an animal is?" Ariq asked.

"We had cows and pigs and stuff like that," Jadera said timidly.

"Oh, she has soooo much to learn," Tara said.

At last they spotted the Chantry perched upon a mountain side. Jagged edges of the supports jutted out from where, until recently, they had held a roof. Only a great porch dangling over a frozen lake remained largely undamaged. As they descended Ariq could make out a small wood cabin on the porch. Gelebor had been busy.

"That cabin is going to make this landing a little more difficult," Kenarthi said.

"Don't put us down on the porch," Talis instructed, "Drop us down where the roof collapsed instead,"

"Are you serious?" Kenarthi asked.

"We need the space on the porch," Talis said, "Besides, the worst we'll do is scratch the paint."

Luckily the paint remained unscathed as Kenarthi skillfully maneuvered the ship into place. They landed with the stern facing the mountains and the prow facing an incredulous snow elf.

"Gelebor! Good to see you again!" Wilhelm greeted the elf as he disembarked.

"Good to see you as well my friend," Gelebor managed to say, "And you too Talis and Ariq. Forgive me but by Auri-el's light it has been a strange day. What between this and that strange creature appearing from nowhere,"

On cue, a bumbling guar lazily made its way out of the cabin. Everybody but Jadera began to laugh.

"I don't believe this." Cyrus said.

"What is that thing?" Jadera asked incredulous, she shrank behind Talis at the site of the odd lizard, "Is it an animal?"

"Jadera this is Derp," Talis said, "Don't worry, he doesn't bite." He gently led Jadera and placed her hand on Derp's scaly nose.

"You know, often," Ariq added. Jadera pulled back and Talis shot him a look.

"What brings you and what I suppose are more friends back here with these oddities?" Gelebor asked.

"Oh, yes these are our friends Cyrus, Hjalmar, Tara, Kenarthi and Jadera" Wilhelm introduced, "And we could use a favor from you,"

"What is it my friend?" Gelebor asked.

"We need you to keep an eye this," Wilhelm pointed to the Aurora.

Gelebor studied the ship for a minute. His eyes were wide from wonder and curiosity, "It would be a monumental task and also I have no idea what it is,"

"Not really a monumental task," Ariq said, "All you have to do is keep this Dwemer ship here,"

"I assume someone else is looking for it?" Gelebor asked astutely.

"Not here," Ariq assured, "They may have even given up on the search by now,"

"And it is Dwemer you say?" Gelebor asked, "And by the Dwarf over there? Even as it is impossible for her to be?"

"How did you know?" Talis asked.

"I have dealt with a Dwemer or two in my lifetime," Gelebor said with a touch of anger in his voice, "I am interested to know where in the world you found the race that betrayed my people,"

Jadera took her attention off of Derp and once again shrank behind Talis. This must have been more than a little awkward for her.

"Long story," Wilhelm said.

"And largely unimportant," Ariq said before Wilhelm could trail off into the tale, "There will be no more following her,"

"I suppose that answer will suffice for now," Gelebor said.

"Will you watch the ship Gelebor?" Ariq said, "You one of the few we can trust,"

"Very well," Gelebor said, "In honor of what you have done for the Chantry and for me I will guard this ship,"

"Thank you," Ariq said and the others joined in.

"Now I would invite you in out of the cold night but I fear my house is not quite large enough," Gelebor said, "It was even a squeeze with this strange creature,"

"We can sleep on the ship tonight," Wilhelm said.

"This One fears if he sleeps in there he may never want to leave it behind," Ariq said

"Kenarthi agrees," Kenarthi said, "It is sad, but we must leave the Aurora behind,"

"My camp in Darkfall Cave should prove sufficient if you'd like," Gelebor offered.

"A cave?" Cyrus groaned, "After the nice soft beds on the ship,"

"Sounds good then," Wilhelm said, "And Cyrus, just grab the bed off the ship if you can,"

"I'll activate the wayshrine for you when you're ready," Gelebor said.

"Wayshrine?" Jadera asked quietly.

"You'll see," Talis said.

They unpacked the ship as much as they could. Having Derp back helped and they loaded him to as much as he could carry. Cyrus did not actually take his bed out of the ship with him but he was clearly hoarding some of the softer blankets. They each took their last looks around the ship. Ariq breathed in the humid, musty air of the sleeping quarters. He played with the storage hatch button a bit before leaving. Kenarthi had to drag him away from it. Ariq studied the table where they had shared meals on their journey. Strangely, this did not feel final. Ariq took solace in the feeling that he would once again see the Aurora.

He finally surfaced on the deck. Kenarthi had her hands on the wheel and a sad expression on her face. Ariq knew she must be remembering the night after Quagmire. _Is she thinking of some other memory as well?_ Ariq wondered. He still had not pieced together what had happened before he lost his memory of her. They talked on the journey, but Ariq just felt that he was always missing something and in the end the conversation would end from confusion of frustration for Kenarthi. This must have been harder on her than it was on him.

"Activate the wayshrine Gelebor!" Wilhelm's voice brought Ariq back to reality.

With a wave of his hand, Gelebor raised a small enclosed shrine from the middle of the porch. Everyone but the former Dawnguards' eyes grew wide at the sight of it.

"Thank you so much Gelebor," Wilhelm said, "Remember, no one is to take this ship,"

"Of course, my friend," Gelebor said and added with a smile, "Fortunately, I get very few visitors,"

"We'll be sure to come back from time to time," Wilhelm clapped him on the shoulder.

They said their farewells to the snow elf and went on their way. Wilhelm lead the way through. He entered the door of the little shrine and five images appeared on the wall. The Nord chose the wall with the dark picture of a sunburst statue and stepped through. Hjalmar reluctantly followed through putting one foot in at a time. Tara closed her eyes and strode determined through the portal. Being reasonably suspicious of portals, Cyrus first poked his spear through. Finding the end unharmed he too followed. Ariq came next with Kenarthi following confidently behind. They emerged in an identical structure that lead out into a dim cave. At last came Talis and Jadera hand in hand. Which was good because Jadera immediately tried to go back through.

"This portal's fun! I wanna go again!" She said.

"No, Gelebor is going to close the other side soon," Talis tugged her away. And soon the images faded away from the walls of the wayshrine and they were left with the dark walls of the cave. A single shaft of light shone down onto a tiny stone pillar topped with a bronze sun. No mirrors were involved but the light seemed to permeate the rest of the room and even those without cat's eyes could see from one end to the other. A long shallow pool of water stood between them and the other side. They lay their bedding down in the darkest spot they could find.

"Ah, back in Tamriel again," Wilhelm said, "Well goodnight all," And he immediately fell asleep. Derp followed his example and curled up in a ball that Talis then used as a pillow. Everyone was tired and felt that their long journey was nearly at an end. Everyone went out like a light.

The midday sun was bright in the sky when they made their way out of the cave. It beat down as hard as it could on the frigid Skyrim.

"Feels good to be home," Hjalmar said relieved, "Feels like the desert after the cold of Atmora though,"

"No joke," Cyrus heartily agreed.

"We're not too far from Solitude," Wilhelm said, "Come one let's be one our way,"

They found the coast and followed it around. The trip was slow going without their horses, but at least they had Derp the guar to carry around the heaviest things. He followed lazily with an enormous smile and blank expression. The sun began to dip in the sky when they finally caught sight of Solitude. The stone perched atop a natural arch reaching into an inlet from the northern sea. They had reached civilization once again.

"What is next for you Wilhelm?" Ariq asked.

"I'm overdue for a visit to Bruma," Wilhelm said, "I'm sure Alessia misses me terribly, but after that, I think It's back to the Companions for me,"

"I'll join you for that," Hjalmar said.

"Might as well join you, too," Tara said, "Might be some protection from the Thalmor,"

"Damn right," Hjalmar chuckled, "We'll put you right in front, or you can sit on my shoulders so you can reach our foes,"

Tara playfully punched him in the gut.

"Will we be seeing a master wizard in action?" Wilhelm asked Talis.

"Maybe," Talis shrugged, "But I have to return to the College first. This Arch Mage has been away from his college for far too long, and it seems I have a new student to teach," He put his arm around Jadera, "Plus I have all those Dwemer notes to study. I could keep our entire college occupied for months,"

"How about you, Cyrus?" Wilhelm asked, "Running with the Companions for a while?"

"Not a chance," Cyrus said with venom, "I'm taking the next ship to Hammerfell and drinking off how you all _left me for dead!_ in Quagmire,"

"You will get over it," Ariq said with a smile and was answered with a very rude gesture.

"Kenarthi?" Tara asked.

"It is back to the Prowler for This One," Kenarthi said, "Kenarthi is sure D'jango has made a true mess of things,"

"And Ariq? Where are you off to? You can always head out with us," Wilhelm offered.

"There is a spot on the Prowler as well," Kenarthi added quickly.

Ariq thought a moment. He was not really excited about joining Wilhelm and a part of him really wanted to join Kenarthi on her ship, but he did not know why. This tore at his mind as he desperately tried to remember the reasons behind his feelings. Was sailing with Kenarthi a good idea?

Before Ariq answered they rounded a bend and came into full view of the Solitude docks. The conversation was stopped by the flurry of activity in the harbor. Ships were crowded into the inlet. Gangplanks ran between the vessels as every pier and wharf was occupied. Sailor and soldier alike swarmed like ants over the ships and carried everything from crates to weapons. Even as the travelers drew closer no one so much as looked their way. The workers were too preoccupied. At last the group reached the docks and slowly made their way through the throng to try and make sense of what was happening. Wilhelm and Hjalmar tried to stop people and ask what was happening but the workers merely shrugged them off and carried on.

"What is going on here!" Wilhelm cried out at last.

"Legate Reves!" A voice called out from above the docks.

A man dressed in decorated imperial armor stared down at Wilhelm. Ariq knew who he was. His weathered face and short gray hair marked him apart from any other legionnaire. Wilhelm immediately made his way up and Ariq and the others followed.

"Where have you been, Legate?" The man asked as Wilhelm approached.

Wilhelm saluted the man, "That isn't my title anymore, General Tullius," Wilhelm said.

"Once you're in the legion, you're in it for life," Tullius said.

"A nice saying but I left with no problem before," Wilhelm said with as much respect as he could manage.

"And now I'm bringing you back into the fold," Tullius said, "You might have noticed the legion is mobilizing,"

"For what purpose, sir?" Wilhelm said, "What reason do I have to return to the legion?"

"On the 29th of Midyear the cities of Anvil and Leyawinn were attacked with no warning from within. Gold Eagle Banners were raised on the ramparts the next day. Similar reports are coming in from provinces, and most importantly, a Thalmor plot to take the Imperial City was recently foiled," Tullius said grimly.

Everyone stared back at him in disbelief.

"You mean…" Wilhelm began.

"That's right, Legate. The Empire is once again at war with the Aldmeri Dominion," Tullius then added almost inaudibly, "May the gods help us all."


	3. Part 2

**Part 2-The War**

 **1\. Siege of the Imperial City (Inspired by 'None Shall Live' TSFH)**

Ariq sat in the halls of the White-Gold tower. From here he could have seen the whole city if there was a single window in the entire place. His armor scratched uncomfortably against his fur even as the heavy leather fit. Ariq's unprotected tail flicked nervously. He had heard horror stories of Khajiit getting them grabbed or cut off in battle. Phoebe was slung over his back and a full quiver of bolts hung at his hip. He put a hand on his new silver sword. A gift from Kenarthi. Not as long as his old one, but it felt just as good. He held her other gift in his hand. It was a simple smooth stone with a hawk carved into it. Khajiit typically represented the goddess Kenarthi as such and the like named captain thought it appropriate to give him. Ariq hated Vaermina for taking the memory that seemingly everyone was keen to remind him of. Wilhelm interrupted his thoughts.

"Private talk's over. You can come in now" Wilhelm said and motioned Ariq to the meeting.

Ariq picked up his leather helmet, complete with holes for his ears, and joined Wilhelm and a war council inside. The guards eyed him suspiciously and he did not blame them. Many Khajiiti people stood with the Aldmeri Dominion. Imperial scouts had reported many of the cat folk supporting the Altmer troops. The legates acknowledged him with a nod as he took his place at the table. The aged and weathered Imperial at the head. Ariq knew his name. It was General Markus Faustus, the commanding officer of the imperial city.

"Now that all confidential matters have been discussed, it is time to discuss the defense of the city," Faustus began then motioned to Ariq, "In doing so I would like to invite our Khajiiti guest to speak. He has worked with the Dominion before and therefore may have some valuable insight,"

Ariq cleared his throat and began nervously, "First, most of This One's experience with the Dominion has been as an enemy or untrusted consultant,"

"And? Can you tell us about any weaknesses they may have?" A legate raised her voice.

"Well… they are prideful and ruthless," Ariq said.

"tell us something we don't know from the Great War," Another Legate chimed in.

"Um…They will send in the Bosmer and Khajiit first in an attack," Ariq added tentatively.

"This isn't anything new, why is this housecat even here?" A nasty old Breton spat.

"Mind your tongue, Kenwich," Wilhelm leered at him, "Ariq was invited here in good faith. He's had more recent contact with the Thalmor than you,"

"I'd watch your own mouth, boy," Kenwich returned the leer, "I've survived horrors in the Great War you can only dream of,"

"Enough, both of you," Faustus commanded, "Ariq, this information is well and good but Kenwich is correct in that we already knew. What I would like to know is why the Dominion is bound and determined to capture or kill a single individual and a Khajiit no less who should be on their side,"

"Ariq has humiliated them," Ariq said with a touch of pride, "He has disrupted operations and eluded one of their Spymasters for years. The only reason This One could work with them was he had some knowledge they wanted about Dwemer ruins,"

"I see," Faustus thought a moment.

Kenwich spoke again, "I fail to see how this has any bearing on how to defeat them in battle,"

"He does have a point," Wilhelm admitted.

"It won't help us today," Faustus said at last, "Thank you, Ariq but we must return to our war council. You may stay if you wish,"

Ariq hated being unhelpful but he was unsure why Faustus had wanted him to speak in the first place. He rose and moved over to the wall to listen.

"Legate Varnus, you said Skingrad was under siege?" Faustus asked.

"Was," The legate said, "Didn't last more than a day. Dominion agents opened the gate and the empire's loyalists we slaughtered. Kvatch would have suffered the same if they hadn't surrendered immediately,"

"Just like the last time," Faustus said sadly, "Except this time they're moving much faster this time. What of the South, Legate Amarra?"

"Surrender isn't the right term for what happened at Bravil from what I hear," Amarra answered, "Any Imperial loyalists were given an hour to vacate the city. It was hardly a coup. The whole town merely accepted Dominion troops. I expect a speedy arrival of more Dominion ships,"

"Damn our southern protection is gone," Faustus said

"Chorrol sits firmly with the Empire still," Kenwich said.

"As does Bruma," Wilhelm added not to be outdone by the cranky Breton.

"This is good, but buys no time for the Imperial City," Faustus said, "With Bravil gone I expect invasion ships will arrive too soon for us to recover,"

"Our hero Cato is keeping the recovery effort here going quickly," An imperial legate said.

"Thank the gods for him," Faustus said, "It's a rare soldier that will take command while his superiors sit and do nothing. The man would deserve Legateship if only he were a bit more experienced,"

"Thank you, Sir, but the rank of Captain suits me fine," Cato said from the door.

"The savior of the Imperial City," Faustus greeted the young Imperial captain, "Come you should join us in planning the defense,"

"We'll have to plan quickly," Cato said urgently, "Ships flying golden banners have been spotted on the south of Lake Rumare,"

"Stendarr's mercy they move fast! Captain get your men down to the southern walls, I want the Thalmor swimming in arrows and oils!" Faustus commanded.

"Yes Sir, but some of the ships are turning west as well," Cato said then donned his helm and took hold of his diamond shaped shield and left.

"They must mean to meet up with the infantry from Skingrad and Kvatch," The General thought aloud, "Varnus, take half your men and investigate the western bank. If the land army meets with the navy. Try and buy us as much time as you can, but please try and stay alive,"

"I'll do my best, but the Nords in my division may make that difficult," Varnus said with a smile as he left.

"Amarra, go aid Cato and his guard on the southern wall," Faustus said, "He could use an experienced officer,"

"Of course, but with respect Cato's guard is aiding me," Amarra said calmly. She grabbed her helmet and headed out.

"Kenwich, I need you to head to the Waterfront and keep the Dominion from establishing a beachhead. Those houses give them too much cover to close to the wall," Faustus nodded.

"With respect, General I believe me and my division should defend that area instead," Wilhelm suggested, "We have more veterans of recent conflict,"

"I've been through more battles than you have chin hairs, Reves," Kenwich glared at him.

"Kenwich's division will guard the beachhead," Faustus said, "I need the experience that comes with decades not a few years of combat. My decision is final,"

The Breton Legate nodded firmly then grabbed his kit and moved out.

"Legate Reves, to the western wall. Should Varnus return I want him to be amply covered,"

"Yes sir," Wilhelm said with a slight bit of contempt.

Faustus waited until the Nord had left to speak again. All who remained in the room were guards and Ariq. Faustus addressed the guards.

"Gather the Elder Council inside the Tower keep," Faustus said, "Should the City fall, they need to be escorted through the sewers and then on to Bruma. I'll have horses waiting on the eastern shore,"

The guards nodded and then only Ariq and the General were left. The General slumped in his chair and put his head in his hands.

"You are not certain we will win?" Ariq asked.

"Too much has gone wrong," Faustus admitted, "The Dominion almost destroyed the city from within and that has left us weakened. Even with the reinforcements from Skyrim I fear it won't be enough,"

"The Nords will fight hard," Ariq assured, "They have plenty of hate for the Thalmor,"

"And what of the others who fight for us?" Faustus said dejectedly, "The Bretons, Imperials and what? the odd Orc that fights for us? They have nothing to fight for! No Emperor graces the Ruby Throne and all the other races under the Empire have abandoned us. The Dark Elves and Argonians are too ready to fight each other and the Redguards watch their own shores too fervently to join us. Even the Nords are missing their 'Dragonborn' hero to inspire them,"

"And yet only High Elves and some Wood Elves and Khajiit stand against you," Ariq said, "We can hold the city,"

"I wish I had your confidence, and to think, you're supposed to be my enemy with the rest of your kind," Faustus chuckled, "You should head down to the southern wall with Amarra and Cato,"

"This One is not Legion and does not take orders," Ariq said, "But it is a good suggestion,"

The Imperial City was ready for siege no doubt. All civilians rushed behind the inner walls of the city just outside the White-Gold Tower. The elite Imperial guards stood anxiously atop them with bows and spells ready. Ariq passed into the outer ring of the city and found it almost silent. There was clamoring and shouting from the outer walls but the city between sat a silent as the stones it was made of. It was almost eerie, but Ariq hoped this area would stay as it was.

The atmosphere changed dramatically as he approached the wall. Soldiers hauled arrows on pulleys to the top of the high walls. Some helped healers clear out nearby buildings and move blankets and potions inside. Ariq knew these buildings would see much use. Not far away a priest and priestess prayed around a group of soldiers, when they finished with that group, they ran to the top of the walls and another group took its place. _Last rites_ , the thought flashed through Ariq's head and he grimly made his way to the top of the wall. Out in the distance he could see the Dominion ships speedily crossing the waters of Lake Rumare to get to the island city. Their banners flapped furiously in the wind. On a tiny peninsula filled with shacks and hovels off to the east Ariq could see the Kenwich's men digging in although from the lake they would be concealed. Legate Amarra organized the troops on the wall. Captain Cato's voice rang over all else.

"The Thalmor now have to take by fair combat the city the aimed to win through treachery," Cato's voice was strong and true, "We've shown them we will not lie down on our faces and accept their rule! They wanted to win the easy way, and now we will make them pay. For there is no victory without strength. Nothing is won without sacrifice! But do not sacrifice yourselves readily! No one is allowed to die until to foes have met their blade! Should I find you in Aetherius or Sovngarde and you don't have at least two notches in your scabbard, I'll throw you back to Nirn like Amarra's dirty smallclothes in the trash!"

Some soldiers chuckled and others guffawed. Amarra just smiled and added, although with a slight bit of contempt, "And believe me Cato knows what that feels like as well as our enemy! Now, for the Empire!"

The troops gave resounding cheer. The Dominion ships closed in on the shore. Everyone now held their breath. Archers gripped their bows tightly and battle mages grasped their staffs. The larger ships began to slow and drop their anchors. Behind them, squat landing boats appeared and barreled towards the shore.

"Get ready!" Shouted Amarra.

"Where's our ships?" Someone muttered nervously. It dawned on Ariq that General Faustus had never mentioned ships in his battle plan. Where had the fleet on Lake Rumare gone?

The soldiers on the wall all flinched back as the boats hit the shore. Ariq was disheartened to find Khajiiti troops spilling out.

"Aim!"

Archers raised their bows and Ariq reluctantly aimed his crossbow. Most of the Khajiiti troops moved slowly up the beach. The biggest of them hung back by the boats.

"FIRE!"

A storm of arrows rained down on the Khajiiti footmen. They raised crescent moon shields. Ariq watched as several of them dropped like ragdolls onto the dirt and one or two had to be dragged away. The arrows formed a clear line on the beach.

Then the big cats sprang to action. The backs of their landing boats popped out and the cats carried these palisades up to the arrow line. Amarra saw what they were doing and franticly ordered another volley.

"Again! Again!" She shouted.

The wall of arrows from before was replaced with a chaotic swarm as archers tried to quickly notch and loose arrows on Amarra's command, but all in vain. The palisades were firmly planted in the ground before any arrow reached them. The remaining Khajiiti soldiers rested their shields against the palisades and each other's' shields to form a wall in between. The arrows buried themselves into these walls but no soldier fell beneath them. A wave of three small vessels made their way onto the beaches.

"Damn it why isn't Kenwich firing?" Amarra whispered just loud enough for Ariq to hear.

"He must be saving his arrows for the next wave," Cato said quietly to her.

"Yes, but now they have cover!" Amarra said.

"Not from him," Cato said.

"Mages! Fire!" Amarra commanded.

The few mages on the all aimed their staffs and fireballs shot from the end of them. They splashed harmlessly off the makeshift wall. Neither shield nor palisade caught fire fast enough. The next ships dropped off Bosmer archers who quickly ran the beach and took cover behind the wall. The backs of their boats were taken out as well and run up the frontline. These boards had slits in them perfectly situated to fire arrows from. The shield walls opened and the palisades took their place. Clusters of cover now sat far up the beach. The Khajiit were able to place shields and seal the gaps in between a few of the spaces but a few gaps remained. There was no possibility of targeting an enemy rushing between these gaps however.

The Imperial walls were high, but not high enough to keep them out of reach of the wood elf arrows. The legionnaires took cover behind the battlements.

"Fire are will!" Cato commanded. Amarra parroted him louder.

A third wave of landing craft now landed on the beach. They were no more than rafts, but atop them floated trebuchets and platoons of gold helmed Altmer foot soldiers flaunting the fact that they needed no cover. _Where did they get those?_ Ariq thought. He had not seen them on the ship. The trebuchets were hauled onto the beach and sat just out of range.

But not out of Kenwich's reach. A volley launched from the shantytown and buried itself into the trebuchet crews. The footmen immediately formed a shield wall to protect their comrades. It was a good thing the shantytown sat on a different island, or the footmen would have rushed Kenwich immediately. Ariq wished the wall behind it still existed. He had read it was quite the bane to the Thalmor the first time they invaded. It might have saved the Kenwich from what came next.

The ships weighed anchor and turned broadside to Kenwich's position. They slid in just close enough to launch enormous storms of fire onto the island. The volleys from Kenwich ceased as his men tried to escape the flames. Battle mages warded against the flames as best they could but could not save their friends and put out the buildings at the same time. Within minutes the dry wood shacks were ablaze and the island became an inferno. Ariq watched horrified as Kenwich's men escaped the flames only to be cut down by the Bosmer archers. Cato ordered the archers to cover the retreat and Ariq joined and fired madly at the palisade trying to provide cover for the imperial soldiers but to no avail. Ariq saw not even half of Kenwich's men make it back inside the wall. Healers rushed to fill their field hospitals.

Free of flanking fire, the Dominion continued the siege. The trebuchets hurled stones so heavy it took three men to load them. Ariq felt the impact of each boulder shake the stalwart walls. He peeked from cover to find a stone hurtling straight at him. He dived out of the way, but the soldiers beside him were not so lucky. The stone smashed through the battlement flattened those behind it. The impact and debris it caused sent others flying off the wall. Ariq heard the sickening thuds of their deaths. The remainder widened the space between them. Cato shouted encouragements and strode confidently behind the wall. He hefted Ariq up by his shoulder straps.

"On your feet, Khajiit!" Cato shouted. Another boulder rolled across the wall behind him, but Cato did not even flinch, "We still have a battle to win,"

Hope of winning was slowly fading. The front of the wall was collapsing and the bricks were sliding out from the heavy barrage. Amarra ordered the troops down off the wall as it was apparent the Dominion had no interest in scaling it. Ariq stayed with a few archers on top to provide cover for the troops below.

Another heavy boulder slammed into the stone. The wall rumbled and shook as the heavy bricks tumbled down with a thunderous crash. Ariq was knocked off of his feet. Everyone cleared out on both sides of the wall as a dust cloud as tall as wall itself kicked up. There was a short moment of silence as the Imperials watched in disbelief and the Dominion studied the scene. Ariq brushed the dust from his eyes and pelt. He rolled over to see the breach. The gap was large enough for ten men to walk abreast.

The Dominion however were content to run. They broke cover and bolted from the palisade. The legion desperately climbed the rumble to plug the hole. The formed a shield wall just in time to catch the first wave of troops. Khajiiti front liners scrambled up the rubble and clashed shield to shield with the legionnaires. Ariq saw Imperial archers fire down on the intruders. They leaned out to fire down only to be greeted by arrows from the Bosmer. Ariq peeked over the edge and watched their bodies fall unceremoniously and thud on top of Dominion troops. Cato was shouting encouragements from the second line of defenders. Ariq poked his crossbow over the edge and blindly fired hoping he'd hit something. He hoped one of the yelps was his bolt.

Ariq kept firing. He could hear the frustrated cries of the Dominion commanders. Both lines put the full force of their soldiers against each other, and the Legion held.

"Hold! Push these rats right back to the water!" Cato cried. Ariq saw the Dominion line slide back to the outside of the wall.

"We're winning! Fight!" Amarra called from farther behind.

The sound of the horn blasted through the clamor.

"The Western Wall is lost! They're in!" the call shrieked across the battlefield.

Ariq turned see a sea of golden helmets crashing towards them. They couldn't hold two lines at once and commanders knew it.

"Fall Back!" Amarra called, "Get the wounded to safety!"

"Heave You Sons of Bitches!" Cato called.

The Imperial line heaved so hard the Dominion front line was knocked off its feet. Khajiit fell back into the Altmer second wave. The high elves just tossed them to the side, but not in time to get at the retreating line. The Imperials broke ranks and backed out of the breach all the while facing the incoming Dominion line. Most of the remaining archers stood on the east side of the breach and now ran off in retreat. Ariq was caught on the west side between the advancing western front and those spilling in from the breach. He turned invisible and snuck his way down.

The Legion tried to hold the main streets, but the Dominion came spilling out of the alleys and side streets and the battle soon turned to all out chaos. Legionnaires fought desperately for their lives or ran in panic to the second wall. Ariq stabbed and slashed out of sight. Random soldiers falling dead must have given him away as he soon was bashed with a shield and snapped into visibility.

Ariq clashed with foe after foe as he too made his way back to the second wall. His Dawnguard training helped him immensely now. None of these soldiers were near as quick or strong as vampires he had faced in the past. They were just far too numerous and had enough skill to be deadly. A second horn sounded. The signal for all out retreat. Ariq broke off and ran with everyone back to the walls. Cato and Amarra were already there. They argued fiercely over something Ariq could not hear. It ended with Cato shoving Amarra through the gate then standing with grim determination.

"What is happening?" Ariq asked.

"We're abandoning the city," Cato said in a voice barely audible, "I'm going to hold and cover the retreat,"

"Alone?" Ariq asked in amazement.

"I'll hold alone if I have to!" Cato shouted and planted himself firmly in center of the street. Many legionnaires now stopped in their tracks and turned to face Cato. He stared forward with such intent his gaze alone could have burned the attackers to ashes. A line of sullen legionnaires joined him in his grim duty. With reluctance, Ariq joined them.

But Cato turned to him and said, "Not you. Faustus wants you alive,"

"What for?" Ariq asked.

"He didn't say and it isn't a soldier's duty to ask," Cato said.

"This One does not take orders from the legion," Ariq argued.

"Then die knowing you could have done more," Cato said quietly.

"Ach!" Ariq shouted in frustration then ran into the closing gate. He turned just before the doors slammed to see a tidal wave of gold crash against Cato's line. The captain bashed and hacked but was soon drowned under elven soldiers as his men fought fiercely to hold the line. They sealed the gate. Ariq hung his head, but was awakened by Amarra's call.

"Cat, let's go! We've gotta get out of here!" She cried. The legate stood over an open sewer grate, "It's not ideal but the best option we've got,"

"Is Wilhelm here?" Ariq asked.

"I don't know! Come on there's no time!" Amarra urged him.

 _Bang! Bang!_ The door behind them shook from the beating. The elite guard fired from above, but fell to return fire. One fell next to Ariq with a sickening splat with an arrow between his eyes. Ariq hurried down into the sewers. Amarra closed the grate behind them, shutting out the sound of the battle. Ariq dropped down into crimson water. The blood from entire city must have flowed through. Amarra dropped down beside him and motioned for him to follow, but he was soon leading with his cat eyes. In his exile, Ariq had learned these passages by heart, but pretended to let Amarra direct him to an exit. They even gathered some stray troops who had gotten lost. The guards must have cleaned the sewers recently. There were none of the usual goblins, necromancers or other nasty dangers of the criminal element of the Imperial City down there. No one dared speak. There was not much to say after such complete defeat. They merely focused on getting through the dank, dark sewers.

Before too long light shone at the end of the passage and they came to a narrow part of Lake Rumare. A few rowboats sat on the shore. The dirt was covered in footprints and a few bloodstained streaks of grass. _Good planning, Faustus_ , Ariq thought.

"Where to from here?" Ariq asked Amarra.

"My orders are to go east from here and check Cheydinhal," Amarra said then pointed to the other survivors they were with, "I'll take these men with me. You can come if you like. I don't think I can order you to join me,"

"Ariq will try and find Wilhelm," Ariq said.

"He's probably heading north of here," Amarra said, "Either some fort or Bruma,"

"Thank you," Ariq said.

"Good luck to you Khajiit," Amarra said and added sadly, "Thanks for assisting the legion,"

Ariq bowed and took one the rowboats to the opposite shore. He watched Amarra take the other survivors off to the east. He tightened Phoebe's strap and slung his sword over his back. In one last look of the City he saw plumes of smoke curl into the air. He could even hear the faint sounds of combat. Not everyone had given up it seems, but he could not go back. He took a deep breath and headed out.

 **2\. Battle at Hackdirt (inspired by "Never Back Down" TSFH)**

Heavy droplets of rain battered Ariq's armor. The sun sunk beneath the horizon and dark clouds covered the two moons. Ariq took cover in a small thicket, but the downpour soaked through everything and inundated the ground. The grass beneath the trees became far too uncomfortably moist to sleep on so Ariq climbed up into a tree and settled in between two stout branches. He had no idea how he was supposed to get down in the morning, but he would worry about that later. After all, he could not be on the ground if the Dominion troops walked by, could he?

He pulled out Kenarthi's gift. The etched stone stared back at him. He felt as if it were mocking him. Kenarthi had not been happy about his decision to go to Cyrodiil. She had not said anything, but Ariq had seen the disappointment in her eyes when he had refused her offer to ferry him to the Imperial City. Ariq had tried to explain how it might be faster to go overland and how he needed to be with the legion to get a sense of what he was dealing with, but this did not alleviate her feelings. She had grabbed a rock from the shore right then and there and scratched the hawk onto the surface. She shoved the rock and the new sword in his hands then left with hardly a goodbye.

And now, here he sat in a tree in the rain. The Imperial City was lost and the legion scattered. Ariq had no idea where Kenarthi might be and if she got wind of what happened she would undoubtedly worry about him. The Dominion now had a firm grip on Cyrodiil. Ariq would be hard pressed to make it to a port to ask about Kenarthi's whereabouts. He hoped she was safe. The Dominion would have it out for her as well. He clutched the stone tightly before putting it back in his pocket. The rain slowed to a hushed drizzle. Ariq listened to the drip drop of water off the trees and nodded off to sleep.

He stood in a river. Deep purple oily water swirled up to his knees. Gurgling sounds echoed from the water and air bubbles broke at the surface. Ariq backpedaled and through himself out of the ugly river as jaws snapped and tentacles grabbed at his legs. He looked around wildly. The dark sky, the bleak landscape and the flashing lightning all poured in horrendous memories. A flash of lightning found him now in the Citadel. A silky yet dark voice wriggled through his ears.

"Lorkhan thought to cheat me, mortal," Vaermina's words were soft in his ears, "But his champions are not beyond my reach,"

Another peel of thunder set his head ablaze with fear.

"Lost something, have we?" Vaermina mocked him. Ariq could not see her yet she wound around him like a snake. His breathing shortened as he felt her grip tighten around him, "Perhaps you would like it returned?"

Ariq tried to squeak out a reply, but her grip suffocated him beyond speech. A ball of white light burned before him. It whispered the name Kenarthi. Vaermina showed her face in the light of the memory made tangible. It melted and snapped into the faces of a thousand terrors until it settled on the delicate yet intense visage of a young soothsayer.

"You may have this back, just as soon as you have suffered as I have!" Vaermina chuckled, "and you thought you escaped!"

Ariq felt all his air leave him after one final squeeze. His eyes opened back in the morning light of Tamriel. The shock of it all nearly threw him out of the tree. Ariq caught himself in the last minute although he almost wished he had fallen. Getting out of the tree would have been much easier. After the arduous task of getting himself down, Ariq heard a crackling in the distance. It grew louder and louder until it ended with a thunderous crash. Ariq turned invisible and carefully made his way through the forest. He heard voices as he continued through the forest. To his relief, he found the voices belonged to legionnaires. The thunderous crashing and crackling belonged to the falling trees surrounding the little hamlet Ariq recognized as Hackdirt nestled in the woods. The legionnaires worked hard felling them. Ariq stepped into visibility and approached the nearest soldiers.

"Hello!" Ariq said.

The Imperials nearly jumped out of their skin. They drew swords menacingly.

"Hold there! Don't come any closer!" The legionnaire said.

Ariq put his hand up and said calmly, "Relax, This One means no harm,"

"Put your weapons on the ground!" The Imperial commanded.

"But, the ground is all muddy," Ariq pointed out.

"Do it!" The legionnaire shouted angrily.

"Whoa, hold on now. What's going on here?" An officer walked up. From his feet to his sandy hair he was caked in fresh mud.

"Legate Varnus!" The Imperials snapped to attention, "This Khajiit came to us out of nowhere. He could be a threat,"

"Oh, indeed he could be," Varnus chuckled, "But you wouldn't have seen him if he was. In fact, from what I've heard, you may not even be holding that sword if he was a danger. Oh don't give me that frown. I know we're all on edge. The cat will come with me,"

The legionnaires sheathed their weapon and went from suspicious to exhausted. Ariq could not blame them. they must have come straight from the Imperial city to here with little rest. Varnus clapped the cat on the shoulder.

"Good to see a friendly face!" Varnus said cheerily, "I didn't think too many made it out of the City,"

"There have been no other stragglers?" Ariq asked.

"None," Varnus said, "Any coming this way must have passed us by and headed for Chorrol or one of them other forts up north. I'm not too concerned no one made it out. Faustus is smarter than that,"

"Ariq did not see too many leave," Ariq said.

"You didn't see me leave either, yet here I am with a significant amount of men too," Varnus pointed out.

"Is Wilhelm with you? This One did not see him leave either," Ariq asked.

"No clue, sorry," Varnus answered, "I got cut off from the city."

"How?" Ariq asked.

"It was those damn ships," Varnus answered, "We crossed the bridge to harass the infantry, only to have them push us too far north. We could've fought back into the city, but the Dominion fleet linked up, and it was too risky to push back. Then I saw the elves swarm over the walls so I ordered a retreat and we wound up here. I'm doing my best to make it defensible,"

"This One can see that," Ariq observed the ring of spikes was being erected around the town. A trench was being dug in the mud in front of the spikes. Every here and there split fences filled gaps between buildings or extended beyond them.

"Why not fall back to a fortress with the others?" Ariq asked.

"Bah, we can't win a war by hiding behind walls the whole time," Varnus said dismissively, "We need forward camps to harry the enemy and shelter scouts and refugees,"

"But we are too far from another organized force for this to work," Ariq noted.

"Perhaps, but the more elves that have to assault this position are less that can take the forts. Besides, I like the maneuverability of open terrain as opposed to closed fort walls," Varnus smiled.

"Dominion! Thalmor troops coming!" Someone shouted.

The camp sprang to action. The workers crawled out of the mud and traded their wood splitting axes for flesh rending swords. Archers took cover behind the split fences and infantry formed defensive lines near the gaps in the spike ring. Ariq unslung Phoebe from his back and took a close look at the intruders. It was a Khajiiti war band of no more than twenty. They did not bear the eagle standard of the Dominion. Their leader stood nearly a head taller than the others and Ariq guessed that cat could look Hjalmar in the eye. In one hand the leader held a white flag high over his head. The band halted fifty paces from the camp.

"Does a white flag still mean surrender to your people?" Varnus asked Ariq.

"Yes," Ariq answered.

"Then I intend to meet them. Join me, won't you?" Varnus said.

Varnus signaled two other men to join them. As they approached the leader took off his face masking helm. Sharp sunset and black strips crisscrossed his face and even his mane. He looked at the legion party with intent gold eyes. The war band all stretched out in a line so that all were clearly visible by the defenders of Hackdirt and they kept their hands clear of their weapons.

"Legate Davion Varnus, commanding officer of the Western Cohort," Varnus introduced himself with an outstretched hand.

"Suhn, Captain of the Senche Guard of Elsewyr. This One's men refer to him as 'The Tiger.'" Suhn shook hands firmly with Varnus. Suhn gave the Legate ample attention but Ariq saw the big cat's gaze shift to him more often than not.

"Well Sir Tiger, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Varnus asked.

"Good Legate, Suhn comes with his loyal followers as deserters of the Dominion," Suhn bowed, "We seek asylum and offer aid in return,"

"As fair a deal as I've ever heard," Varnus nodded, "But given the circumstances you'll understand that I find this suspicious,"

"Ah, but we would not come without proof," Suhn unslung a heavy sack from his shoulder. He rummaged inside and a few flies flew out as he pulled out a severed head. Blood stained hair flopped

"This is the head of a most vile Thalmor Justiciar. Cannonreeve Ondelar" Suhn held it in plain view.

Varnus inspected the head carefully, "I recognize this officer. Not too well loved by his men if my memory serves from his visits to the Imperial City. I think the Dominion might take his head anyway,"

"Then perhaps this will convince you," Suhn pulled out the blood caked, furred head of a Khajiiti officer. Ariq gasped.

"You recognize him?" Varnus asked.

"This is General Ma'Adrae," Ariq said, "He had a legendary reputation as the ranking officer of the Senche guard and unquestioning loyalty to the Mane,"

"And the Mane's loyalty was misplaced in the Dominion," Suhn added, "He was ordered by the Cannonreeve here to cut down some of our Khajiiti brothers in Leyawinn who did not actively support the Dominion. Cowardice, he called it, and the General followed without question. Suhn and his men could not stand idly by and let this happen, and you see the results here. We cannot support the Thalmor who would slaughter innocents,"

"You had me by the second head," Varnus said, "Welcome to the legion. Take it easy around the men, it may take some time for them to get used to you,"

"Kiar'ra, you and Stub get everyone settled. This One needs to coordinate with the Legate," Suhn ordered.

"This One's name is Ganzi," The one called Stub muttered.

All the others chuckled and Ariq saw as Stub passed him that the Khajiit was missing most of his tail. Only a furry quarter remained. Ariq felt sorry but was about to laugh himself. Varnus and Suhn engaged in some tactical talk as they walked back to the camp. Varnus had been right. The Imperials gave the Khajiit a wide berth when they first entered. Some did not even put down their weapons. These Varnus scolded his men then excused himself from Suhn and headed into the little chapel at the center of town. Suhn now turned his full attention on Ariq.

"Come with Suhn," Suhn said quietly.

Ariq was immediately suspicious, but he was sure he could get away from the big cat. Suhn lead him to a quiet house near where the Khajiit were making camp. They did not go inside, but stayed just out of earshot of the legionnaires.

"This One did not think he would be meeting the infamous, Ariq Grey-fur," Suhn said and he held out his giant paws.

"Ariq did not know he was so popular," Ariq nearly had his own hand crushed in the handshake.

"Oh indeed, every elite unit under the Dominion was told of you," Suhn said, "You caused quite a stir. The grunts were made to believe you were made entirely of shadow,"

"To make the Thalmor officers look competent," Ariq shook his head.

"Oh yes. You made enormous fools of the Skyrim Thalmor cell," Suhn said impressed, "And they prided themselves on the amount of Talos worshippers they caught and manipulated. You killed almost everyone they sent after you and left Skyrim without a trace, and then again you escaped from Morrowind. How could Suhn not be impressed?"

"Ariq had help the second time" Ariq shrugged.

"Of course,. From the fierce Captain Atajhan," Suhn smiled.

"She prefers to be called Kenarthi," Ariq corrected, "You do know a lot. Perhaps you are a spy,"

Suhn sighed, "This One wishes that was the case. It is not easy to go against the wishes of the Mane,"

"He was fooled by the Dominion," Ariq said, "We cannot trust his judgement anymore,"

"We have already deserted; this discussion might be a bit late," Suhn said.

"How long until the Dominion finds us?" Ariq asked.

A long blast of the horn broke through the air.

"Suhn supposes not long," Suhn said, "Senche! To arms!"

The Senche guard join the legion more than ready for their new visitors. The golden helms of High Elf infantry were visible through the tree line. Bright shields glinted in the shafts of light that pierced the trees. Varnus called Suhn over.

"Sir Tiger, it seems you were followed," Varnus said, "I didn't expect you to turn on us so easily, I mean, you haven't even learned our stratagem yet,"

"Legate, This One did not betray you," Suhn said desperately.

Varnus chuckled, "Just teasing, Captain. This is just an offshoot from the Imperial City I'm sure. I just thought they would take longer,"

"Sir, let us stand on the front line," Suhn requested, "We can prove our loyalty,"

"No," Varnus said, "This is something the legion must do. I need victory and my men have to win it,"

"What do you need us to do, Sir?" Suhn asked.

"If the line breaks, fill the gap," Varnus answered, "If all oblivion breaks loose, save the townsfolk. They've take shelter in the chapel,"

"Yes, sir," Suhn bowed and returned to his men.

"Ariq," Varnus said, "Why don't you take a position on a roof. Let's see that legendary crossbow skill,"

"Ariq can fight on the ground," Ariq pointed out, "He survived the Imperial City,"

"Perhaps, but Faustus would prefer you stayed alive," Varnus said.

"Yes, Ariq has heard," Ariq said, "He does not like being ordered by the legion,"

"Well if anyone can win this war, Faustus can. I'd heed his advice," Varnus said.

"Fine," Ariq conceded.

Ariq readied a bolt on top of the roof closest to the front. Other archers spread out along the other rooftops. The Dominion line halted. Ariq could make out the commander pacing behind his troops. He was studying the defense Ariq knew. Varnus did the same. He was still for moment, but then he picked up a stick. He strolled out in front and exposed himself to the enemy. Ariq saw the enemy commander pause for a moment to observe. Varnus took the stick and dragged it along the ground directly in front of the front line.

"Men!" He shouted, "This war has not gone well for us. In weeks, the Aldmeri Dominion has swept across our homeland burning our homes and destroying our lives! And by all the gods, all _nine_ of them, we won't back any farther! Not a single Altmer toe will cross this line. We will hold! We will not back down! Now scooch over son! Let my shield be part of the great wall that stems the tide. See their banner! Let's make send these Eagles back screaming!"

"Screaming Eagles!" some shouted.

A mighty cheer erupted from the legionnaires. The Senche guard let out the roar of lions as they stood behind the main lines. Ariq looked back at the Altmer commander. Even from far away, the angry red of his face was clearly visible. He shouted and the Elf line advanced. They carefully marched across the muddy and clustered tree line.

"Put 'em together!" Varnus shouted. The legion locked shields.

"And make it a double!" Varnus roared. The first line buried their shield bottoms in the mud and the second locked diamond shaped shields perfectly together with the first. There was more shouting from the Dominion line. Mages stepped out in from of the infantry. They launched a wave of fireballs at the shield wall. All of them splashed harmlessly against the wooden shields. Not even an ember ignited.

Ariq did not give the feat time to repeat itself. He fired a bolt that caught one mage right in the chest. The other archers joined. Arrows rained down and the mages took cover behind their shield wielding allies. The commander's face got even redder. He took his sword and pointed it menacingly at the imperial line. The infantry broke into a charge.

It was not the smartest idea all things considered. Varnus was even more devious than Ariq realized. Felling the trees had provided the wood they needed for defenses, but had also created a maze of fallen lumber that the Dominion now had to navigate. The mud slowed them down as well and Ariq could take the time to aim between laughing at the occasional High Elf falling on his face. The infantry was hard pressed to advance with this and the arrows and bolts hampering them. Almost every one of Ariq's bolts found its mark.

When the Dominion forces were just about to crash into the shield wall Ariq heard Varnus shouting once again although above the clanking of the Elven armor he could not hear what he said, but he saw the result. Just as the first Altmer soldier hit the wall, it pulsed and sent the first comers sprawling back into their comrades. Ariq took advantage of this and laid into the fallen fighters. The bottom line of the wall broke and swords sprang out doing what damage they could.

The legion stayed like this as long as they could, but eventually reformed as the bulk of the infantry pressed against the immovable wall. The line held fast. The elves hacked and bashed as hard as they could. Ariq hit one Altmer and sent him tumbling into a spike. A mage made his way up to the front and tried to throw a stream of fire at the wall, but his legs were cut and he fell. One shield wavered and left Legate Varnus exposed for a split second. This would have been the end of him right then and there as an elven sword came down, but Ariq buried a bolt right between the soldier's eyes and the blade never struck. The shield wall was made whole again.

The Altmer leader was purple with fury at this point, but Ariq saw him look at the bodies of his fallen comrades and hang his head. He shouted again; then turned tail and ran. His soldiers followed his lead. They eased off the wall giving their final strikes, then tried to make their way back across the field.

Suhn was not letting them off that easily. With a mighty roar, he led the Senche guard in a chase. The wall broke just in time to let them through. Ariq held his fire to watch the spectacle. When the soldiers saw the fearsome Khajiit running after them they quickened their own pace. Once again speed was not their friend and more found themselves face down in the mud. The Senche showed no mercy. They chased the elves all the way to the tree line and even then, a few threw their weapons. The Imperials cheered them on.

"Glad they're on our side!" Varnus said aloud.

The cry of 'Victory' was heard across the line. Ariq could not help but smile. He made his way off the roof to join the celebration.

"Wait!" Varnus called and the line went silent. Varnus looked down at a dismembered High Elf foot. The tip of the toe crossed Varnus' line.

"What's this? A toe crossed the line?" Varnus said lightly, "Well I suppose I'll have to keep the casks closed,"

The legionnaires and the returning Senche guard gave a resounding boo.

"Alright, Alright," Varnus laughed, "Bust the casks! Tonight, we celebrate!"

Everyone gave a resounding cheer. A few men were set to watch for more Dominion troops but the rest began to open casks of wine and made liberal use of them. The townspeople emerged from the chapel and joined in the revelry. Varnus, Ariq and Suhn stood together once again, enjoying a moment of peace.

"I fear the worst for our morale if we lost," Varnus admitted, "We've had it so bad already,"

"But nothing behind the line it seems," Ariq said.

"A feat I doubt we'll repeat I'm afraid," Varnus sighed.

"It was a clear victory," Ariq said.

"And you know as well as we do that was a small force," Suhn said, "Probably just to take on smaller pockets of resistance,"

"Yes, Ariq realizes," Ariq said quietly.

"We'll have another day or two at most before another, larger force comes for us," Varnus said, "Even though we'll have some time to prepare, I don't know if we'll hold,"

"With inflammable shields, it just might," Suhn encouraged.

"Did you like that?" Varnus held up his shield revealing runes etched all around the edge, "The men carved the runes themselves and the local priest blessed them all. That was quite a day for him,"

"We could use that little trick as well," Suhn said.

"I'll pass along the notes for proper preparation," Varnus said then turned to Ariq, "Up for a little more traveling?"

"What do you need?" Ariq asked.

"Word of our victory must spread. I need you to spread the word east," Varnus said.

"Ariq should continue his search for Wilhelm, and he also has words for Faustus," Ariq said.

"Faustus has gone east," Varnus said, "I'm sure of it, and I'll be damned if Wilhelm isn't making his way to Bruma, east of here, right now,"

Ariq thought for a moment, but in the end found the idea to be the best course of action, "Alright, This One will head east,"

"Thank you, friend," Varnus said gratefully.

"Could you mention the Senche Guard is on the Empire's side as well?" Suhn asked.

"Yes. That would help," Ariq agreed.

"You should get some rest then," Varnus said, "Bruma's a bit of a trek from here,"

"Of course, goodnight," Ariq excused himself.

Ariq found a quiet spot under the cloudless sky. He looked up at the stars and pulled out the stone again. He remembered that night on deck under the fresh sky of Nirn. The stars had never shone brighter than that night. Ariq clutched the stone tightly and let himself drift to sleep.

 **3\. Skirmish at Bleakers (Inspired by "Moving Mountains" TSFH)**

Vaermina did not give Ariq a rest that night either. He could see nothing, but Vaermina's words crawled in his ears.

"She loved you and you don't even give her a second thought," Vaermina's voice echoed, "She gave up her ship and crew to follow you only to be scorned. Kenarthi could be dead right now. Oh, not that you would remember. It doesn't seem to be that important to you anyway,"

The white light of his memory floated about his head so close but just out of reach. It whispered Kenarthi's name over and over again. It circled faster and faster saying the name quicker as it went. Soon the memory was just a pulsing white halo around his head and the name was spoken fast enough that it began to sound like laughing. The laughing grew louder and louder. Ariq smashed his ears against his skull to drown out the manic giggling. He jolted up in a scream.

Ariq opened his eyes back in the mortal plane. He was breathing heavily and could feel sizeable droplets of sweat beneath his fur. Ariq was glad no one else was there. He eyed Kenarthi's stone again. Perhaps he would never remember what had happened before Vaermina took his memory, but he would never forget what happened afterwards. Ariq took a deep breath. He would pass on the word of the victory at Hackdirt, then track down Kenarthi. Hang what Faustus apparently needed him so badly for. He gathered up Phoebe and the rest of his things and headed out.

Varnus and Suhn stood together coordinating troops for body disposal and erecting additional defenses. Ariq said a quick goodbye to them. Varnus gave a quick clap on the shoulder and Suhn made a quick bow then Ariq was off. The Senche Guard gave him a quick salute before he passed through the defenses. The road was mostly empty. A few Imperial refugees traveled for Chorrol or maybe even Hackdirt. Ariq still tried to stay out of sight. No doubt they would mistake him for a Dominion sympathizer at best. The Dominion itself, however, was nowhere to be seen. Ariq almost thought he saw the glint of a golden helmet in the distance, but it vanished as soon as he saw it. He had no time to investigate. He had to make it to Bruma to find Faustus and Wilhelm.

As the sun was setting Ariq happened upon another Imperial encampment. He broke the tree line to find a decrepit outpost sat in the distance. A short tower keep sat to the east surrounded by crumbling low stone walls. Wooden planks covered the gaps in the collapsed walls. The gate was not even a gate. It was a mere opening just tall enough for a man to walk under. Most of the Imperial tents were situated outside the outpost. Ariq decided to announce himself this time to avoid any unpleasant confrontation.

"Hello! This One has news from Legate Varnus!" Ariq shouted to the camp while he waved to the sentries on the wall.

The sentries spotted him immediately and carefully observed Ariq and the land around him as he approached. The legionnaires came out of their tents to watch the messenger, but not even one drew a blade. Two men came out to meet him. One looked very familiar towering over his companion.

"Be that who I think it is?" Hjalmar asked.

"Hjalmar. Good to see you," Ariq said casually.

"Good to see you alive, friend," Hjalmar nearly crushed Ariq's hand with a shake, "I feared you dead. I heard fight at the Imperial City was brutal,"

"Very, but Ariq is alive and brings good news," Ariq said.

"Ahem," Hjalmar's companion interjected, "You're not going to introduce me?"

"Forgive me, sir. Ariq, lieutenant Villinius. He's in charge here," Hjalmar said.

"Not that it matters much to you Nords," Villinius said, "Anyway, what news do you bring? From Legate Varnus you said?"

"Yes. Varnus is alive and has successfully defeated the Dominion at Hackdirt," Ariq said.

"Ha, damn elves ain't as invincible as they think," Hjalmar grinned.

"This is good news indeed," Villinius agreed, "We'll tell everyone. The men could use some good news after all that's happened," The lieutenant left for the tower.

"Not wearing the legion kit, eh?" Ariq noted.

"Neither are you," Hjalmar smiled, "They seem to have reservations about putting old Stormcloaks into legion ranks. They wouldn't even let me defend the Imperial City. Criminal record's not a problem for you it seems,"

"They seem to think Ariq can consult them on how to defeat the Dominion," Ariq shrugged, "But so far Ariq's only use has been to kill a few elves and run messages,"

"Well at least you get to see some action. I'd kill for a fight," Hjalmar said.

"Careful what you wish for," Ariq warned, "The fighting has been brutal,"

"Please, cat, I'm a Nord," Hjalmar said, "Fighting is what we live for,"

"Oh well. This One is sure the Dominion will come, but Ariq will be most likely be gone by then," Ariq said.

"Aw, you're no fun," Hjalmar laughed, "Where will you be off to next?"

"This One is off to Bruma next. Wilhelm and Faustus were seen heading that direction," Ariq said.

"Yes, good old Wilhelm did come through here," Hjalmar confirmed, "But General Faustus? I haven't seen him at all,"

"Well This One will just have to try his luck at Bruma. Hopefully this is not a wild guar..," Ariq trailed off when he noticed Hjalmar squinting into the distance.

"You see that?" Hjalmar pointed into the trees.

Ariq peered into the woods. A narrow shaft of light pierced through the canopy. It darted through the branches and landed squarely on a gilded metal. Hjalmar gripped his warhammer tightly. The glint rose and the armored head of a Dominion soldier peeked above the bushes.

"Dominion!" Hjalmar roared, "Arm yourselves!"

The soldier raised his sword. At least a hundred others rose from the foliage. A mighty shout rose from the trees and the Dominion charged across the field. The imperial legionnaires scrambled to arm themselves.

"Come on you pansy, milk-drinking, elven Bastards!" Hjalmar jeered, "I'll show you what a Nord can do!"

Ariq fired a few of bolts into the attackers, but they were upon him before he could do any real damage. The ring of metal on metal echoed for miles as they Altmer crashed into the imperial encampment. A few legionnaires had only time to grab their swords and fought half naked against the fully armed invaders. The battle was truly chaotic. Any notion of lines soon disappeared as the forces blended together. The blood and bodies all pooled together and only the wall of the fortress created a barrier to the battle.

The imperials had it rough. Those unequipped quickly fell to elven blades. Those still alive however, were giving the High Elves a run for their money. Hjalmar was a true terror on the field. He created craters in elven shields and even smashed a sword into pieces. He grunted and roared as a truly fierce warrior of the north. One Dominion soldier made the mistake of pulling a legionnaire down by her hair. Hjalmar came to the rescue and hit the elf so hard in the stomach that the elf's armor crumpled up and almost punched right through him.

Ariq put his sword to work. He slashed and hacked, ducked and dodges such that no weapon could touch him. This frustrated many of his opponents to the point where Ariq did not even have to tried to expose their weak spots as they did it by themselves. He could not keep this up forever he knew and took every chance he could to catch his breath.

The Dominion did not let up and pushed through and into the open gate of the outpost. The mass of the battle shifted into the walls. The sentries fired arrow after arrow into the fight as carefully as they could without hitting their comrades, but even they had to unsheathe blades as the Dominion now scaled to walls.

"The Lieutenant!" Hjalmar cried, and he ran into the tower.

Ariq tried to follow but was cut off by a she-elf. He did his dance, but he was too slow now. He made one misstep, and the elf's blade slashed a straight line across his chest. It cut Phoebe's strap and the crossbow clattered to the ground unbeknownst to Ariq. Before the soldier could finish him off, however, a sword end sprouted between her breasts and the legionnaire who Hjalmar saved roughly pushed the dominion soldier off it and straight on top of Phoebe. Ariq nodded his thanks then made his way towards the tower. The cut bled down his leather jack, and slowed him down. Imperials fought hard to hold the door. They pushed back the Dominion advance as Ariq as he made his way in. A Dominion soldier tried to run out but smacked into Ariq. The soldier was half the height of the Altmer infantry so it must have been a wood elf. Ariq could hardly see the Bosmer's face under the helmet and blood on it. Ariq stepped aside and the little elf sprinted away.

A sad sight waited for him inside. Hjalmar was inside alright. The lieutenant was nowhere to be seen. Hjalmar sat on the floor surrounded by at least twenty dead Dominion soldiers. Half of the dead's arms lay at odd angles clearly broken. Hjalmar had lived up to his name. The big man laid his back against the end of a table with an elven sword lodged square in the center of his chest. Ariq stumbled at the sight and clutched his own. He felt blood seep out down his chest and belly and he looked to find his palm covered in it. He went and knelt next to Hjalmar.

"So you'll be gone by the time the Dominion gets here huh?" Hjalmar said with difficulty.

"Seems not," Ariq said holding back a tear, "Happy you got your fight?"

Hjalmar chuckled and coughed up blood, "I'll be welcomed in Sovngarde now. Hand me my hammer, would you?"

Ariq obliged. He grabbed the hammer's end and with effort, dislodged it from the cranium of an Altmer and dragged it over to the dying Nord. Ariq grunted as he felt the blood rush faster from his wound.

"Thank you, my friend," Hjalmar gripped the hammer tight, "Oh and… _hack_ …one more favor?"

"Name it," Ariq said.

"Tell the others I said goodbye," Hjalmar said, "And tell Tara, I… _cough_ … I'm proud to call her my shield sister. I'll save her a spot in Sovngarde,"

"Ariq will tell them," Ariq said solemnly.

"Goodbye, Ariq," Hjalmar said at last. The big Nord hefted the hammer across his body, closed his eyes and with a heavy sigh, breathed his last.

Ariq knelt on both knees and said an old Khajiiti prayer over Hjalmar's body. Ariq could not hold back his tears. Two drops escaped from his eyes. He let out a heavy sigh.

"How touching," A cruel voice said behind him.

Ariq whipped around to find the source. To his great dismay, there stood none other than Elenwen. She smiled cruelly at the scene accompanied by a squad of guards. The scene outside behind her was bleak. Legionnaires and few Dominion soldiers lay in a seamless mix of mud and blood. Ariq whipped out his boot knife and hurled it at her. She leaned coolly to the side and the knife lodged between the eyes of the foot elf behind her.

"How rude," Elenwen said through twisted lips.

Ariq tried to turn himself invisible, but the cut on his chest made it impossible to focus.

"No escape this time," Elenwen said maniacally, "No magic, no back doors, no bribes, and no friends to help you,"

Her manner became more intense. One of her soldiers kicked Ariq's legs out and he crumpled onto the floor.

"You've made a fool of me for far too long, you mangy animal!" Elenwen screamed, "But now it's the end of the line for you and the legend of the elusive Ariq Greyfur!"

She kicked Ariq straight in the face and Ariq's world soon spiraled into Elenwen's black boots.

 **4\. Incarcerated**

The best thing about unconsciousness was Ariq could not dream. He was more than happy to get some rest without the assaults of the Daedric prince of nightmares. Days must have passed before he finally woke up. When he finally came to, Ariq was confused. At first, he did not know if he had even woken up because he opened his eyes and found it as dark as unconsciousness. As his senses returned to him, Ariq knew it was only a bag places over his head. The cut on his chest throbbed in pain and he tried to feel it, but he found his hands were bound in front of him. With some effort, he ran his hands along the wound. He felt that his leathers had been removed and replaced with prisoner's rags. He felt a little violated, but continued to search for the cut. Surprisingly it had been closed and stitched. Before Ariq could wonder why he was roughly handled and stood on his feet.

"Put him in with the other one," Elenwen's voice was like needles in his ears.

Ariq was bumped and jostled across dirt and then his feet slapped against cold stone. He almost tripped when he was brought to the stairs, but he caught himself quickly. Somehow Ariq doubted the ones guiding him along would catch him if he fell. The bag around his head was just thin enough that he was aware of the passing torches. He finally came to an abrupt stop.

"Here, hero, we got you a friend to play with," The raspy voice of Ariq's captor said.

The bag was off his head in an instant. At last Ariq could stretch his ears, but before he could orient himself his captors push him down onto the floor and cold seeped quickly through his ragged clothes. A heavy clang resounded throughout the dungeon as the cell door closed. Ariq did not attempt to beat on it or scream for help. He knew it was pointless. He decided to get acquainted with his new home instead. The iron door to his cell was three steps up from the rest of the cell. The spacious cell narrowed ever so slightly towards the back and ended in a sheer wall with a barred window that lay just at head level.

"Ah a new cellmate," A voice came from the shadows beneath the window.

Ariq knew that voice, "Cato?" He asked.

"In the flesh," Cato scooched himself into the light but remained slumped against the grimy wall. His hair was a mess and nearly touched the shoulders of his prisoner's rags. A few fading bruises remained on his face, but physically he seemed no worse for the wear.

"But, the battle," Ariq stammered, "This One thought you were dead,"

"Might be better if I was," Cato said grimly. Something on his chest was clearly bothering him as he kept his left hand over his heart, "Apparently the Justiciar commander had different plans,"

"What happened?" Ariq asked, "Ariq saw you overwhelmed by Dominion troops,"

"I was," Cato said with a chuckled, "I wish it was a more heroic story. I did manage to get back on my feet, but it isn't like I downed twenty men before they took me. I simply stood in the center of a circle and slashed desperately at anyone who got close. Then Eramen strode up as if he were taking a Sundas stroll through all that chaos and struck me down. All I heard from him was he had a better fate in store for me,"

"Almost the same for Ariq," Ariq said and told Cato what had transpired at Bleakers, "Ariq thought he was going to die, but then he winds up here and finds his wounds cared for. See?"

Ariq lifted his shirt to show Cato the stitching. Cato nodded sadly.

"I fear that cut may soon be the least of your worries," Cato said.

"You do not say" Ariq sighed.

"Not what I meant," Cato lifted his hand from his chest. A hole in his shirt revealed an open wound in his chest. Ariq recoiled at the sight of the surgically incised skin, blackened by heat at the edges. Greyish ends of the Imperial's ribs peeked out from under the flesh. In the center of it all was an angry orange light. It pulsed and beat like a heart but had the appearance of molten lava.

"Dark Moons! What did they do to you?" Ariq asked.

"It's called a Heartstone," Cato said, "It said to come from Morrowind around Red Mountain,"

"What is it doing in your chest?" Ariq questioned further.

"The Thalmor brought in some sick Dunmer bastard called Neloth to put it in there," Cato said, "It was not a pleasant procedure,"

"Why?" Ariq asked disgusted.

"I think the Thalmor wanted to use it to control me. Neloth said something to them about how a Heartstone theoretically can be used to revive and control a dead body," Cato explained.

"You seem alive to Ariq," Ariq noted.

"Didn't stop them," Cato groaned as his shirt fell back into place, "They just carved my real heart out right then and there. Neloth shoved the new one in just before I bled to death."

"That is horrible," Ariq said.

"Hm. At least they couldn't control me," Cato reasoned, "The meant to turn me back to the legion as a sleeper agent. Eramen was quite upset," Cato laughed at this.

"Enjoying you're stay Cato?" Eramen said.

Ariq wheeled around to find the Justiciar accompanied Elenwen and what appeared to be the Royal Entourage of the Aldmeri Dominion. Ariq recognized King Denarion and Queen Alenwe from his time in their service.

"As you see your Majesties I have at last captured the rogue cat," Elenwen gestured to Ariq. The Khajiit subtly made a gesture of his own.

" _At last_ indeed," The Queen said with disdain, "How long was he allowed to run before you finally brought him in?"

"Now dear, we knew he was as slippery as an eel when we had him in our service," The King said, "Against my wishes I might add,"

"I was confident in my Justiciars ability to keep him in line," The Queen said, "But that confidence turned out to be as useless as the artifacts he almost stole,"

 _Almost stole?_ Ariq concealed his surprise. He had stolen an entire airship out from under their noses. Ariq smiled a devious smile at Elenwen when he realized the truth. Elenwen saw this and shot a sour look back at him.

"We should have both of them executed at dawn tomorrow," The Denarion said at last.

Ariq and Cato's eyes opened wide.

"I agree," Alenwe added.

"With respect your Highnesses I ask that we wait," Elenwen said.

"With the cat, at least," Eramen jumped in.

"Why should we?" The Queen asked.

"Unfortunately, the Khajiit has built up quite a reputation. If we kill him in his weakened, he will simply be a martyr for the Imperial cause," Elenwen said.

"And the Imperial as well?" The King asked.

"We should execute the Imperial tomorrow. Having a broken commander killed will show the Cyrodiil Empire is weak and will destroy their morale and boost our own," Eramen urged.

"And the cat's death won't have the same effect," Elenwen began, "As you know, the Senche guard has followed his example and betrayed us. It is well known that they were less than helpful and near outright refused to aid the search for this prisoner. There are some in Elsewyr who may still have sympathy for him. This cat is known for slipping away from us even under full guard. He's evasion of the Thalmor is quite legendary,"

"As is your incompetence," The Queen said.

"If we kill him while he is weak, they may rise up to honor his memory," Elenwen said through gritted teeth, "But, if we kill him at full strength it will discredit the legend and restore our own credibility,"

"This One can hear you," Ariq said.

Elenwen sneered at him, "And what can you do about it? Nothing!"

"I wholeheartedly agree with this plan," Eramen nodded approvingly.

"This seems rather personal, Elenwen," The King noted, "But I find your reasoning sound,"

"As do I," The Queen nodded in agreement.

"See you tomorrow, my dear Captain," Eramen jeered at Cato as the Royal Entourage left. Through the window, they could see the sun going down.

"Is there any hope of an Imperial rescue party?" Ariq asked.

"All the way to the Summerset Isles? Really?" Cato said incredulous.

"We are all the way out on the Isles? How do you know?" Ariq asked.

"Look out the window," Cato said, "See those trees with the beautiful pink leaves? They only grow on the Summerset Isles,"

"Jone and Jode," Ariq whispered to himself as the said moons rose in the sky. Ariq took a closer look outside. Elenwen was most confident in the security of this place. There was only a fence outlining the prison they were in. Altmer soldiers patrolled heavily around the area Ariq could see.

"Formulating an escape plan, are we?" Cato said.

"What's the use," Ariq said defeated, "There are heavy patrols outside, Elenwen around the premises and even if This One could get past them and over that pathetic fence he would have nowhere to go,"

"I thought as much when I first got here although I was more worried about Eramen," Cato said.

"What did you do to anger him so much?" Ariq asked.

"I foiled his coup attempt in the Imperial City," Cato said, "It's a long story,"

"This may be the only chance Ariq gets to hear it," Ariq said sadly.

"I suppose," Cato sighed then began, "It was a few days before the war began. Me and my wife had settled in a nice place in the Elven Gardens district. I was just the average city watchman at the time. Both me and my wife began hearing some strange noises in the night and more than once saw a shadow passing into the houses of one of our neighbors. I used my authority as a watchman to investigate. I went to the house, and after no one answered my knocking I let myself in.

" The upper and ground floors of the house were empty. I had a bad feeling about going into the basement. Only necromancers really use those, right? Luckily, I did not find any unsavory items hanging around. All I was able to find a note that some careless fool had left that had an address and a name. I recognized the name as the Altmer representative on the Elder Council. Now I was a watchman in good standing so my captain granted me the resources I need. My men and I lay in wait for the scoundrels to arrive and sure enough they did. Altmer armed to the teeth, but they were no match for a surprise guard force. They were determined to die and the last member of the assassins even spit himself on his own blade before we could arrest him.

"A note flopped out of his rent tunic. You should have seen the desperation on that High Elf's face as he saw it fall. He tried to blot out the words with his own blood we managed to secure the note before its contents were lost. To my dismay, I found that this was only one group of assassins at work that night. They aimed to take out the garrison as well. My men and I ran screaming into the barracks only just in time. The entire guard whipped those would-be assassins handily with a good many of them falling to me.

"They would've pinned a medal to my chest right then there if it hadn't been for the smoke. One thing I hadn't learned was they aimed to burn the ships as well. We only got there in time to save a few vessels. Eramen was there. When he saw me and the entirety of the city watch with me, he knew the rest of his plan had failed. He must have noted me the leader of the efforts against him and there were several attempts on my life in the coming days, but then the war started and I had extra protection after the legion garrisoned the city,"

"Why would the Thalmor target the Altmer Elder Councilman?" Ariq asked.

"Probably to blame his death on us and use it as a pretext to declare war," Cato added, "They officially blamed it on the 'hampering of Justiciar duties in Imperial provinces as a violation of the White-Gold Concordant.'"

"Ariq may be to blame for that in Skyrim," Ariq admitted.

"And I to blame for Cyrodiil," Cato said, "Either way it doesn't matter now,"

"You do not make yourself sound very heroic in this story," Ariq said.

"I was just in the right place and the right time," Cato said, "Nothing heroic about that although I'm sure my wife would disagree,"

"You seem heroic to everyone else too," Ariq said.

"I'm sure you've experienced the same thing," Cato laughed, "You are Ariq Greyfur after all. The scourge of the Imperial City watchmen,"

"Oh. You heard about that," Ariq said sheepishly.

"It was before I got there. So I don't harbor any resentment," Cato said, "But hey, you're apparently martyr material now,"

"Faustus almost sees it that way," Ariq said, "He ordered that This One's life should have priority. Ariq supposes Faustus did not expect This One to get captured, but rather heroically escape the Dominion and find a way to beat them somehow,"

"I suppose he didn't see it coming," Cato said, "But don't heroes always come to tragic ends. You practically can't be a hero if you don't,"

"It seems so," Ariq said sadly.

"This is depressing," Cato said, "Let's talk about something other than our impending doom,"

Although Ariq was not a verbose conversationalist, he found himself talking the night away with Cato. They discussed adventures, anecdotes, and other hijinks they had gotten themselves into. Cato spoke fondly of his wife and Ariq extensively about Kenarthi. It was a good conversation to have. Ariq became depressed when she came to mind but Cato lifted his spirits. The talked all the way until the sun began to rise.

"Well my friend, it seems my time is coming," Cato said.

"Ariq wishes there was something to do," Ariq said with a tad of frustration.

"Giving me one last conversation was enough," Cato said.

"They will try to humiliate you. "Ariq said.

"I'll hold my head high. The witnesses will not be able to say the Thalmor killed a broken man," Cato said proudly.

They could hear the guards approaching.

"Oh, and one more thing," Cato quickly slipped something off his finger and gave it to Ariq, "My wedding ring, give it to my wife would you?"

"But Ariq thought he was doomed as well," Ariq said.

"Somehow, I don't believe it," Cato said.

"Imperial! Time to go!" An Altmer guard said harshly.

"Oh, and find that Kenarthi girl," Cato said.

The last Ariq ever saw the captain, he was marched up the stairs with a proud smile on his face.

 **5\. End** **of the Line** **(Inspired by "Renegade" Styx)**

Ariq passed the next two weeks alone in his cell. Every other day a healer would come by to check on his health. At the beginning of the second week she came in with a knife to cut away the stitching. Ariq did not look forward to the visits as they were only to make sure he was at full strength when he died and accompaniment by some nasty guardsmen, but he was fond of the healer. She had a kindness in her eyes that Ariq had yet to see amongst any of the Thalmor's other officers.

Her final visit came the night before Ariq's execution. She strode in as always and instructed Ariq to sit still and breathe deep. She cast her healing magic to assess Ariq's health. When she had finished her investigation, a sad smile formed.

"You're a picture of health now," She sighed.

Ariq lifted his shirt and took a look. Nothing but a thin scar remained of his injury.

"Thank you," Ariq said not looking her in the eye.

She knelt down close to him and whispered, "I just wish my purpose wasn't so horrid. Is there anything you need from me?"

"Not that you could provide," Ariq answered.

She stood up and shook her head, "The news of your death will spread quickly. I'll make sure it's told in the best possible light,"

She turned to leave.

"Never said your name," Ariq said.

"Aneia," She told him.

"Aneia, you are too kind. Thank you for everything," Ariq said.

She smiled brightly then hurriedly took her leave lest she shed a tear.

Ariq lay awake long into the night. Most nights had been the same as before. Vaermina mocked and tormented him with the memory he had stolen from him. She taunted him with the thought he would never see Kenarthi again. The stone had been taken from him when he was captured, but that had not changed a thing. This time, he eyed the ring Cato had given him. Strange the guards had not taken the jewelry from Cato, but Ariq supposed there was no harm in an unenchanted ring. The Imperial's words stuck with him. Ariq thought he was doomed as well, but _Somehow I don't believe it_ he had said. Ariq slipped the ring onto his finger. He wanted to hide it so the Dominion could not find it, but he felt calmer with the ring on his finger. He drifted into sleep.

He woke to repeated clanging on his cell bars. Odd, he felt fully rested just as he felt he had just closed his eyes. Two burly guards jostled him to his feet.

"Time to go, cat," One said before roughly shoving him forward.

Ariq shot a dirty look at him, but said nothing. They bound Ariq's hands and he let himself be led out of the prison and into the waiting world above.

The light of day blinded Ariq as he exited the dungeon. He blinked rapidly and took in the scene. Two rows of soldiers formed a tunnel for him through the crowd. The front line of this crowd pressed against the soldiers shaking their fists and shout profanities at the poor Khajiit. Ariq was even struck once or twice by some rotten vegetables and even a stone. Ariq noticed some other Khajiiti citizens near the far edges of the crowd staring curiously at him. Ariq apparently had been brought to a city. He could smell the ocean in the air and gulls. He knew he was in Skywatch. Ariq had only been there once before, but there was no mistaking the place. Surprising he had traveled all the way to Auridon in the Summerset Isles while unconscious. He began to subtly work on the ropes binding his hands.

He turned his attention to his destination. At the end of the long corridor stood Elenwen upon the gallows. She was dressed in her formal Thalmor uniform of deep black with gold trim. She sneered at Ariq haughtily as he was roughly brought up. From the smell, Ariq could tell the gallows was freshly constructed and he minded his feet for splinters. Even the rope for the noose looked like it had been tied the night before. Gold banners hung down off the sides obscuring the view beneath the scaffold. Ariq supposed the more refined section audience did not was to see his body hit the ground when they cut him down.

The guards guided him to the very center of the scaffolding. The King and Queen looked directly down onto the gallows from the high balcony of their royal palace. Ariq noticed the square outline of the trapdoor that would leave him suspended in the choking noose. The rope was fitted around his neck. Ariq coughed as the guards tied the rope so tight might he almost choked before they dropped the floor.

Elenwen stood inches away from his face, "Comfortable?" She said sadistically.

Ariq looked he right in the eyes but said nothing.

She smiled and turned to the crowd.

"My good citizens of the Aldmeri Dominion, this Khajiit has been brought forward today, on numerous accounts of disloyalty, sabotage and murder of our great..,"

Ariq was not really interested in her speech. He was not paying attention as she spoke at length of his crimes and betrayal the Dominion. He instead decided to take one last look at the sky. Only thin wispy clouds drifted across the blue. One thick cloud hung lower than all the others. And it was moving fast. Too fast. Ariq scanned the crowd. Movement in the back caught his eye. Someone was moving along the rooftops of the city. Ariq could make out a red mane of hair and a tail flicking behind.

 _Kenarthi?_ Ariq thought. He could see her clearly now. She perched herself on a rooftop not far back from the royal couple. Ariq was surprised no guards had seen her yet. Maybe they were all focused on him and too assured of security that they just had not noticed her, or maybe she was just a figment of his endangered imagination. Kenarthi looked right at him. Ariq then saw her pull Phoebe out from behind her. His two favorites at the moment of his death? It must have been his imagination.

"…and for all this, this mongrel, Ariq Greyfur is hereby sentenced to death," Elenwen finished.

She walked over to the lever that would release the trapdoor. There was no masked, anonymous executioner for him. Elenwen was far too proud. Ariq looked to Kenarthi once more to at least have a happy image as he died. She was pointing Phoebe right at him. There was no way he would imagine Kenarthi doing that. It must be…

Elenwen pulled the lever and Kenarthi pulled the trigger. Ariq saw the bolt fly through the air and felt the rope steel its grip around his neck. Just as the rope went taunt, the bolt struck severing the noose from the scaffold. Ariq fell straight through the platform just as he was beginning to suffocate. He landed heavily on the ground, but was able to save himself from getting the wind knocked out of him. For a moment, time stood still.

But the moment did not last long. No one had seen what happened to him behind the banners, but Elenwen was down in a flash. She threw the banner out of the way faced Ariq with a look of pure hatred. A bolt of lightning lashed out from her hand. Ariq quickly rolled and the bolt missed him by inches. The bolt left a dark scar on the ground, rent the banner in two, but also cut right through Ariq's bindings. Elenwen screamed in frustration, but was quickly silenced. Ariq had retched the noose off his neck and hit her right in the mouth. Ariq made himself invisible and quickly escaped through the open flap in the banner Elenwen made falling backward.

The others had finally reacted to the crisis. They closed in around the scaffold as they saw Elenwen fall back, but it was too late. Ariq barely squeezed himself out of the closing circle and slipped away. Everyone was worked into a frenzy. The crowd roared with excitement and the guards had trouble keeping order. The King and Queen were on their feet. Ariq almost laughed as he snuck away.

Elenwen came to in no time.

"Find him! Find him! Find him!" She shrieked, "Don't just stand there you fools!"

The guard fanned out and the crowd broke into a mob. The angry ones in the front pushed through the dissipating soldier line and ran like madmen through the city. Ariq clung close to walls and hid behind whatever he could find, but escape seemed more unlikely with each passing moment. _That is no way to think._ Ariq thought to himself, _This One has gotten out of worse situations._ Slowly and methodically Ariq made his way through the throng.

He noticed the cloud in the sky again. It way sailing much lower and faster than it had been. The cloud grew bigger and bigger as it moved closer to the ground. A thin silver sliver became visible over the edge of it. Ariq's eyes widened in surprise. He made a quick note of its direction. It was moving to the north of the city. Ariq was still well ahead of it, but he had to move fast to beat it to the gate. When at last he had the gate in sight he looked on with dismay as the portcullis began to drop. He would have to drop out of invisibility. The cloud was now nearly directly overhead. The iron grate slowed and came to a stop halfway down. Ariq did not waste a second and moved on the door while still invisible. The great shadow of the cloud passed over him. A rope ladder dropped out of its fluffiness. Ariq looked to the gate again and saw Kenarthi step out of the gatehouse about the main thoroughfare. She calmly reached out and grabbed the ladder and the cloud passed by. The silver balloon was now clearly visible over the top of the billowy cloud. Kenarthi looked back to the city expectantly.

Ariq broke cover and invisibility and bolted straight for the gate. The mob had been distracted by the low flying cloud, but their attention turned to the running Khajiit soon enough. Ariq looked over his shoulder. That was a bad idea. The whole city was after him. Charging out into the front was Elenwen. Ariq quickened his pace and shot through the gate. Kenarthi must have killed the guards and jammed the portcullis. Kenarthi spied him the instant he was out of Skywatch. He saw her shout up to the cloud and it lowered until Kenarthi floated only a foot or two above the ground.

An arrow whizzed past Ariq's shoulder. This only made him all the faster. Kenarthi held out her hand as Ariq closed in.

"Come on! A little farther!" She called.

A fireball put him off balance, but he recovered and took firm hold of Kenarthi's hand. She lifted him off the ground and he grabbed the ladder.

"We have him!" Kenarthi shouted again.

The cloud now rose. Ariq was not a fan of being and the ladder as the ship was rising. He looked back at the ground. The elves were going crazy. Elenwen and a few others launched spell after spell at him, but none reached him. Elenwen's voice however, rose higher than the spells.

"Damn you, Ariq Greyfur! I will kill you! By Oblivion I WILL KILL YOU!" Elenwen roared.

Ariq quickly followed Kenarthi up the ladder and onto the deck of the Aurora. He barely had a moment to breathe before Kenarthi wrapped him up in a tight embrace.

"Ariq! Kenarthi is so happy you are alive!" She said through tears.

Ariq squeezed her back equally, "Ariq has never been so happy to see someone in his entire life!"

They held like that for what felt like too short a time until they were rudely interrupted.

"Aw look at you two," Talis said.

"Talis? You are here to?" Ariq said amazed.

"And me," Tara joined in.

"Good to see you too," Ariq said but paused a moment after looking at her. She was as lively as ever, but her entire right arm was missing.

"Hey, staring's impolite you know," She said turning to hide her right side.

Kenarthi quickly jabbed him in the ribs and gave him a look.

"Wait, who is flying?" Ariq said nervously.

"That would be me," Said the Dwemer at the helm.

"Jadera, Ariq did not know you could fly this thing," Ariq said.

"I'm a Dwarf, it comes naturally," She said.

"And Kenarthi wanted to be on the ground for this mission," Kenarthi said with a smile.

"But how did you know?" Ariq asked them all.

"This is where the Dominion keeps its political prisoners," Talis said matter-of-factly, "Or at least that's what a Dominion officer said,"

"But how did you know Ariq was gone in the first place?" Ariq asked, "This One was captured before the battle was over,"

"Well _some_ of us were keeping close tabs on you," Tara said nodding to Kenarthi.

"Which is still hard even when you are not trying to hide," Kenarthi said.

"Ariq did not realize the news travelled that fast," Ariq said.

"It didn't, but after Kenarthi heard about the Imperial City she came straight to the College," Talis said.

"Why?" Ariq asked confused.

"I'm still a diviner you know," Jadera said, "It's just harder to do without the Heart of Lorkhan,"

"Ariq thanks you all," Ariq said, "Where is Wilhelm?"

"Still holding the Legion's line last we heard," Tara told, "We weren't able to recruit him for this mission,"

"Tara was just lucky she hadn't left Skyrim just yet," Talis explained.

"Legion didn't want me on the front lines," Tara shrugged but flinched a little at realizing she only had a left shoulder.

Ariq stumbled a bit, "Ugh. This One is tired after all that excitement. He needs to lie down," Ariq said.

"We'll bring you back up to speed later," Talis said.

"Oh, here," Kenarthi held out Phoebe, "This belongs to you,"

"Indeed, it does," Ariq said with a smile.

He made his way below. Ariq set Phoebe to the side and crashed heavily onto a cot. A better bed than prison to be sure. He was asleep in an instant. There were no nightmares this night. Instead he had a dream. It was long and convoluted, and Ariq was left with a happy feeling inside. He forgot it as he awoke. He opened his eyes in darkness. The lights had been dimmed, so Ariq assumed it was night and Tara's snoring confirmed his suspicion. He arose and pulled the curtains back. Kenarthi was slumped on the bed across from his. He moved as silently as a cat can, but Kenarthi still awoke.

"Ariq, you are awake," She said sleepily.

"And fine, no need to wake yourself," Ariq assured, but she would not hear any of it.

"Bah. Come, Kenarthi will bring you up to speed," Kenarthi wiped the grog from her eyes.

Jadera was piloting the ship. Kenarthi relieved the sleepy dwarf of duty. Once again Ariq and Kenarthi stood alone at the helm.

"How bad is it?" Ariq asked.

"Fairly good all things considered," She began, "The Dominion has barely gained any ground in Cyrodiil, but they are not solely focused there,"

"What do you mean?" Ariq asked.

"They have been trying to take over Hammerfell as well," Kenarthi continued, "They hoped to play off the divide between the Crowns and Forebears, but someone there united the two groups and the Dominion is having trouble getting anywhere. They are still confident in the defeat of the Redguards though,"

"How can you tell?" Ariq chuckled.

"They launched an invasion of Black Marsh," Kenarthi said.

"What? No one has ever conquered Black Marsh," Ariq said amazed.

"They seek glory in being the first power to do so," Kenarthi said, "This One heard it while in the southern regions of Morrowind,"

"Ariq is confident in the Argonians," Ariq said.

"And in the Khajiit as well?" Kenarthi asked, "This One hears the Senche Guard has joined our side,"

"You are well informed," Ariq noted.

"This One travels with Talis. Information is like skooma to him," Kenarthi shrugged, "Kenarthi also knows some more Khajiit should be willing to join us after that escapade,"

"This One hopes so," Ariq said, "So…what happened to Tara's arm?"

"Taken by her sister," Kenarthi said flatly.

"Explain," Ariq demanded.

"We had to stop to fix the ship in Valenwood. Tara was frustrated of course, she wanted to get to the frontlines as soon as possible. She only came along to see you were safe with her own eyes. We ran into a contingent of Dominion marines led by Tara's sister Sara. Yes, they are twins. Tara challenged Sara to a duel to let us go and Sara excepted. When Tara lost, Sara took her arm as punishment for crimes against the Dominion," Kenarthi explained.

"Then how did you get out of there and with the ship no less?" Ariq prodded.

"Jadera suspended the ship in some strong branched trees, as for how we got out of there, Tara's boyfriend saved us,"

"What now?" Ariq's eyes became moons.

"Yes, Tara did not tell Kenarthi about him either," Kenarthi chuckled, "His name is Eren. He would be scarier if he were not a Wood Elf, but he is fearsome as is. Half of the marines fell to arrows before we even knew he was there, and we could only catch fleeting glances of him as he brought down the rest. He reminds This One of you in a way. Kenarthi only got a good view of him when he untied us. He and Tara talked, but in the end, he left also like you,"

"Ariq lost his memory and needed to fight against the Dominion," Ariq said defensively.

"Which you could have done without being captured on the Prowler," Kenarthi said.

"Where are we going next," Ariq quickly changed the subject.

Kenarthi let out a sigh of frustration, and did not carry the topic farther, "We were actually waiting for your opinion on that,"

"Ariq knows exactly where he needs to go after all that has happened," Ariq said staring straight ahead.

"And where is that?" Kenarthi asked.

 **6\. The Blackreach (Inspired by "Remember Me" TSFH)**

Once again, the Aurora sailed the skies of Skyrim. The cloud generator was up and keeping them out of the prying eyes of the people below. Ariq scanned the horizon carefully examining the rocky, snowy land below. Kenarthi and Jadera took turns piloting the ship. Talis came up to him.

"We there yet?" Talis asked.

"We cannot be too far," Ariq said, "This One will know it when he sees it,"

"You're really going down there again, aren't you?" Talis said.

"Ariq has things to retrieve," Ariq said.

"Still? I thought you closed up shop here when the Thieves Guild ran you out of Skyrim," Talis pointed out, "Why didn't you grab them sooner,"

"Ariq cannot gather up his stash as fast as that and he did not have another place to store them," Ariq explained.

He spotted what he was looking for. Just at the base of a mountain sat a small tower. A brazen dome covered stone supports with brass grates in between. It passed beneath the cloud envelope beneath them.

"Kenarthi! Bring down the ship. We are here," Ariq called.

With practiced skill Kenarthi brought the ship down to hover ever so slightly above the surface of the mountainside. Jadera made sure the Aurora stayed suspended in the air and Tara and Talis lowered a gangplank. Ariq shouldered Phoebe and began to disembark but Kenarthi put her hand on his shoulder.

"Are you sure you want to go into the Blackreach alone?" She asked.

Ariq put his hand on hers, but would not look at her.

"Yes. Ariq needs time to himself," He answered.

"Be careful down there," Tara warned.

"Wait!" Jadera stopped him, "Take this,"

She handed Ariq what looked like a small Dwemer badge crisscrossed with square designs with a small blue crystal nestled in the center.

"What is it?" Ariq asked.

"I call it the Friendship Badge," Jadera said with a smile, "As long as you have none of my people's devices will attack you,"

Ariq nodded in thanks.

"Come to the College of Winterhold when you're done down there," Talis said, "We'll discuss the state of affairs before you go back to Cyrodiil,"

Ariq waved in acknowledgement, but pressed on. The door to the tower was barred, but Ariq knew a way around. Behind a marked stone lay a button to drop the gate. He had a clear view of the Aurora from inside. In the center of the floor sat a switch. Gears were visible on the edges of the floor. Ariq pulled the switch and the gears whirred to life. The ceiling grew taller and taller as the lift platform descended the track just slow enough to keep balance. Despite the green-blue lights dimly illuminating the shaft, Ariq soon lost sight of the top of the lift in no time at all and after a few minutes, the lift slowed to a stop in a dark and different world.

Even Ariq's cat eyes took a moment to adjust to the darkness. He stepped out of lift and turned about. A towering metal face surrounded the lift shaft making the door appear as if it were its mouth. Ariq turned back to the expanse behind him. The Blackreach cavern spanned a miles and miles underneath central Skyrim. The ceiling was alight with glow worms that hung there like stars in the sky. Various glowing geodes and mushrooms lit the way on the ground along with scattered Dwemer lamps. At the center, high above an abandoned Dwemer keep was a great orange orb like a tiny sun.

Ariq began his trek. Even with the various sources of light only Khajiiti eyes could view the entirety of the path. He walked along an old road that led through the expanse. Every now and again he would here the skittering and chattering of the insectoid Chaurus or the growling of the vile Falmer, but all were far off. Ariq was far too quiet to attract their attention, and besides, he had cleared the Blackreach of Falmer years ago, and the Dwemer constructs in the adjacent ruins helped keep their numbers down. He passed by fields of glowing fungus of all sizes and wound his way past the keep in the center beneath the enormous orange orb.

At last he came to his destination, unaware of how much time had passed. Nestled near the edge of cavern, past an open mushroom field sat three ruined farm houses. The easterly one still stood strong enough to provide shelter and acted as a refuge for him. Ariq went into the doorway and found things just as he had left them years ago. A still made bed was tucked into the corner and a writing desk just beside with a half-burned candle perched atop. A large wardrobe sat against the wall at the foot of the bed and three chests lay right next to each other. Ariq leaned Phoebe against the wall and fell heavily onto the bed almost instantly falling asleep.

He awoke a while later to a silence that was only possible in the underground. Ariq found the effect calming. He sat on the porch in this silence for a while looking at nothing to collect himself. He felt a rumbling in the ground. A giant ambled lazily across the field along the old road. Ariq stared absent mindedly watching the giant make his carefree way. He thought of all that had transpired. He thought on the war, the loss of the Imperial city, the decimation of the outpost, Hjalmar, Cato…

There was no point. Life under the Aldmeri Dominion could not be that bad. This was only a political war anyway. Humans had ruled Tamriel for eras, perhaps it was the Elves turn again. Then he thought on Elenwen. She would never stop hunting him now. If the Dominion took over, he would never find safe haven on the surface again. Then there were his companions. Wilhelm was fighting the Dominion even as they spoke and Cyrus must have been fighting with the other High Elf hating Redguards in Hammerfell. Tara had lost an arm to the Dominion, and Hjalmar and Cato had. He could not abandon them now.

Then, of course, there was Kenarthi. She too would face the consequences of aiding him if the Dominion ruled. He could not do that to her, but why did he feel as if she was a special case. In the time since he apparently lost his memory he realized that she was special to him. He could see they had something, but for the life of him Ariq could not figure out why. A potion must be affecting him, or a spell. There was no way this was real.

"Ariq? Ariq!" Kenarthi's voice rang in the empty space of the cavern.

Ariq scoured the expanse for the source. The giant was not bothered by this. It simply looked lazily around to see if it could find the source, then shambled on its way out of sight. Ariq was not content to find an empty space though.

"Ariq!" She called once again.

Ariq spied her just across the field following in the steps of the giant. He raced over to her as fast as he could before she shouted again. He knew that she could see as well as he could, but if she kept shouting, she could bring everything bad in the Blackreach down on top of them. Kenarthi saw him coming from a distance away.

"There you are!" She said.

"Keep your voice down!" Ariq whispered urgently.

"No This One will not," Kenarthi said defiantly, "This One has some words for you!"

Ariq's ears flattened against his head as the skittering of Chaurus echoed and the growls of the Falmer rose. Kenarthi realized the danger and grudgingly bit her tongue. Ariq motioned her to follow and led her to the farmhouse. Neither of them saw any Falmer or Chaurus, but they waited quietly until the threatening noises no longer echoed through the chamber. Ariq let out a sigh of relief.

"What are you doing down here?" He asked Kenarthi.

"Kenarthi needed to talk to you," Kenarthi said.

"You can talk to This One on the surface, why did you follow Ariq down here?" Ariq asked suspiciously.

"Kenarthi need to speak with you alone, far away from prying ears," Kenarthi said seriously.

"What can the others not hear?" Ariq asked.

"What is wrong with you?" Kenarthi asked directly.

"What?" Ariq was confused.

"You know what Kenarthi means," Kenarthi said almost angrily, "Kenarthi works so hard to rekindle what we had before and you always run!"

"This One does not understand," Ariq said, "Is this something from Ariq's lost memory?"

"Kenarthi would feel better if it was," Kenarthi sighed, "But no. Kenarthi shares time with you, dances with you on the Aurora and sees you hold some feelings for her, but as soon as we come back to Tamriel it is as if you have lost them. Kenarthi offers to take you a place on her ship, but no, you have to go to Cyrodiil on foot! Kenarthi saves your life from the Thalmor and you need to hide in some cave!"

"What are you getting at?" Ariq asked.

"You abandon Kenarthi at every turn!" Kenarthi shouted at last, "Oh forget it. This is just a waste of time,"

"That is not true!" It was Ariq's turn to be angry, "Ariq still has feelings for you, but you must understand since This One does not know the source of them, he does not trust them,"

"You do not trust Kenarthi? Do you not trust the companions you did not forget about?" Kenarthi spat.

"This One was master of the Thieves Guild and a fugitive from the Thalmor for years. He cannot afford to give out trust like Moon Sugar candy! When Ariq has reason for doubt, he cannot even trust himself. How can he place trust in someone he could not remember despite how he feels about them?" Ariq said angrily.

"You suspicious bastard! You cannot go through life like that!" Kenarthi cried.

Ariq turned away and refused to look at her. She did the same. They stood there for a while just fuming. She was right, and Ariq knew it, but to have it called out like that. In the silence Ariq could hear the faint splash of a tear against the stone.

"You said _me_ ," Kenarthi said quietly.

"What?" Ariq turned back to her.

"In Quagmire" Kenarthi explained, "When you found This One, you said look at _me_. It snapped Kenarthi out of her nightmare. You would not remember,"

A wave of regret washed over Ariq. He knelt down and embraced Kenarthi. She clasped him tightly. He looked her dead in the eye and planted a kiss on her lips and they stayed like this for an eternity.

They were taken aback by light. A pillar of it pierced the darkness and shone bright in the dark cavern. The shaft of light stood only a few feet in front of them. Ariq tried to trace its source but the brightness blinded his view of the ceiling. They both peered closely into the light. A figure formed in the center and a smile radiated from his golden face.

"Hello my old friends," Lorkhan said.

"Lorkhan?" Kenarthi asked in awe.

"In the ethereal essence," Lorkhan laughed.

"What are you doing here?" Ariq asked.

"I believe that belongs to you," Lorkhan said. He held out his hand and in the center of his palm sat a little white ball. It repeated the name Kenarthi over and over again.

Ariq could hardly conceal his amazement, "How did you get that?"

"What is it?" Kenarthi asked.

"Even an immortal really should never reveal his secrets to mortals," Lorkhan shook his head, "But I will tell you that Mara helped. She thinks you two make a cute couple,"

"Is that what This One thinks it is?" Kenarthi's eyes opened wide.

"Ariq's memories," Ariq said incredulously.

"A last gift for your help," Lorkhan's smile could have brightened the entire Blackreach.

"This One has no words…" Ariq began.

"Ain't that the truth. It's the least I can do for my body buddy," Lorkhan said, "Oh and Kyne sends her regards. Says she's watching over your friends as well,"

"Hjalmar as well?" Ariq asked.

"He's drinking and singing with me in Sovngarde," Lorkhan said, "I do enjoy being Shor to the Nords,"

"That is a relief," Ariq said.

The light began to recede into the ceiling.

"Looks like Akatosh is calling me back. Doesn't like interfering with mortals you know. Take care my furry friends! May your roads lead to warm sa…" Lorkhan faded into nothing.

"May your road lead to warm sands," Ariq said. He studied the white ball in his hand.

"So, that is your memory yes?" Kenarthi asked.

"Yes. It is," Ariq answered.

"So how is this supposed to work?" Kenarthi wondered aloud, "Does it meld with your mind? Do you eat it? Do you…"

Instead, the ball exploded knocking Ariq back into the floor. His head rushed with thousands of images all at once. He saw himself meeting with the red maned captain on the docks of Sentinel, he heard long conversations with Kenarthi in his ears, he remembered their shooting contest beneath Ash Mountain, their time in Bel Doredol together, saving her from her nightmare in Quagmire, and finally the look of horror on her face as his memory was ripped from his head.

"Ariq! Wake up!" Kenarthi slapped his face.

Ariq came to and shot up on his feet. His face radiated happiness and he beamed almost as bright as Lorkhan had.

"Do you remember?" Kenarthi asked hopefully.

"Everything," Ariq said joyfully.

Tears fell from her eyes as they locked into another kiss. It was the sweetest either had ever known. No monster of the Blackreach disturbed them. Even the darkness seemed to retreat as the Blackreach shone almost as bright as the day.

"I will remember that," Ariq said.

"Me too," Kenarthi smiled.

They entered the farmhouse once again.

"This is a nice place," Kenarthi remarked, "Is this one of your hidey holes?"

"On occasion," Ariq answered, "But mostly guarded storage. Not many people come down here,"

"What did you come here for?" Kenarthi asked.

"Aside from abandoning you..," Ariq joked, "Ariq came down here to get a few things,"

He lifted the lid of a chest and pulled out a sword. Its black surface glinted faintly in the candlelight. He gripped the handle just below the circular raven crosspiece.

"Nice sword," Kenarthi complimented.

"The Nightingale Blade," Ariq said, "Belonged to the Thieves' Guild master before Ariq. This One will not lose this sword,"

"You have lost two in as many months," Kenarthi said, "And I did pay for that last one,"

He moved to the cabinet next and flung it wide open. Inside was a masterfully crafted suit of armor. Most of it was thick padded leather, and fur separating the leather from the plates. The helmet bore a short crest in the center and lamellar neck guard. The plate and helmet were made of a most peculiar substance.

"Is that…ice?" Kenarthi squinted to study it.

"It is called Stahlrim," Ariq answered, "Only the Nords on Solstheim can forge it. Ariq was just happy he could convince the Nords not to put the stupid horns on the helmet,"

"What was wrong with your old armor? This stuff looks pretty heavy," Kenarthi said.

"Apart from the Thalmor taking it," Ariq lifted his shirt to reveal the fading scar. Kenarthi ran her hand worriedly along it but determined it was on the mend and sighed in relief.

"Stahlrim is lighter than it looks," Ariq said.

"Seems like you are all ready to go back to war," Kenarthi said.

"Come tomorrow, we ship out captain," Ariq said.

"Yes, Sir!" Kenarthi laughed as she saluted.

 **7\. College of Winterhold pt. 1 (Inspired by "Mercy in Darkness" TSFH)**

After rounding the base of the mountain Ariq and Kenarthi spotted the town of Winterhold through the snowstorm.

"This One is freezing through her pelt," Kenarthi complained, "And she thought Atmora was cold. How are you not freezing in that armor?"

"The leather makes it quite warm," Ariq said.

"Ha. You will boil in Cyrodiil," Kenarthi said.

"The Stahlrim cools the body," Ariq answered.

"Well good for you," Kenarthi rolled her eyes.

Ariq wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Barely a handful of guards patrolled the town. Little was there to protect beside the Jarl's Hall and Inn sitting near the front of the town. A shop was in good repair not far down the road, but Ariq could hear the logs and boards creak and groan in protest the wind. The houses were in such sordid states one was left to wonder how anyone had lived in them at all. Some were merely foundations with a few boards holding stubbornly fast to them. In stark contrast to this stood the College of Winterhold. The stone castle lay some ways from the failing town where Winterhold town ended in a cliff dropping straight into the Sea of Ghosts below. The College was an island suspended above the town by its own mountain of twisting rock. A single bridge provided the only accessible entrance.

An Altmer woman stood vigil at the foot of the bridge. She beckoned the Khajiit closer under the stone portal to the bridge.

"Stuck out here again, Faralda?" Ariq asked jokingly.

"I prefer this to dealing with Nirya," Faralda answered.

"Are the Nords giving you trouble?" Ariq asked.

"We've gotten a few dirty looks from the locals once the war started, but none have dared take action against us," Faralda answered, "Anyway, the Arch-Mage is awaiting your arrival,"

"Thank you," Ariq bowed and they continued.

"It is so strange to hear Talis called that," Kenarthi said.

"He is Telvanni. They love titles in formal company," Ariq explained.

Along the narrow bridge warm blue orbs of light sprung from small wells. In a few places the side wall had crumbled off leaving sizeable gaps to fall through. Ariq and Kenarthi passed them without a hitch and came at last to the gate. The grated metal gate bore the sunburst eye insignia of the college and swung wide open of its own accord as Ariq and Kenarthi passed through the circular walls.

"Wow. This is amazing!" Kenarthi marveled.

They stopped in the courtyard. They felt almost as if they were standing in a garden. Bright red snowberries glistened under their snowy leaves and thistle grew tall in the small patches of flora around the center. A stone mage defiantly faced the gate with upturned palms and robes billowing in the wind. In reality, the wind could not penetrate the castle walls despite the tall openings built into it.

"Hey, come inside you two!" Talis called from the main tower's front door, "It's freezing out here,"

They obliged and Talis shut out the cold. Just inside door was a large round atrium where almost all the mages Ariq knew in the college gathered around one of the professors to listen to a lecture. The elder Alteration master Tolfdir was giving the lesson. He might have liked to listen but Talis led them along upstairs into the Arch-Mages quarters. His quarters were twice as picturesque as the courtyard. He even had a tree growing in the middle of room among every other alchemic plant imaginable. A small alchemy station was pressed up against one wall and a table for enchanting was against the other surrounded by blue and purple gems.

"Jadera! They're here!" Talis called.

Jadera came out from one of the stone partitions dividing the room. She waved said a friendly hello. Talis pulled out a normal table and cleared it off.

"Got into your old stash then," Talis noted, "I see you've got the old armor, and yet another sword,"

"Best This One could do," Ariq shrugged, "Get Ariq up to speed,"

"Well I'm sure Kenarthi has told you this already, but the Dominion is engaged on three different fronts, Hammerfell, Cyrodiil and Black Marsh,"

"Yes, they are having trouble yes?" Ariq asked hopefully.

"With Black Marsh, maybe, but their Hammerfell campaign is going well for them and they've diverted troops away from Cyrodiil if that gives you any idea what's going on down there," Talis explained.

"Are things that bad there?" Ariq asked sadly.

"We hold Bruma and Chorrol, but that's about it," Talis said.

"Cheydinhal's not under the Dominion, don't forget," Jadera chimed in.

"Really?" Ariq asked hopefully.

"It's run mostly by my people, the Dunmer, and they haven't been supportive of the Empire recently," Talis said, "The Thalmor are trying to negotiate with them,"

"Does not bode well for us.' Ariq said grimly, "Is Wilhelm alive?"

"As far as I know," Talis said.

"Good. Good," Ariq said, "What about the Dragonborn? Where is Harald?"

"I think he's on Solstheim," Talis said, "That was the last anyone heard from him after his last trip to the Throat of the World,"

"How do you know all this anyway?" Kenarthi asked.

"A mage really shouldn't reveal his secrets," Talis smiled, "But since I like you to an extent. I have mage contacts throughout Tamriel and we can communicate very fast,"

"Vague, but Ariq will take it," Ariq said.

"Ask her, she designed our method," Talis said pointing to Jadera.

"I doubt you'd understand exactly how it works," Jadera said.

Ariq did not press as he worried his head would explode if she started explaining, but said, "Good thing we brought you along with us,"

"She has been invaluable," Talis said proudly, "I've taken her on several expeditions to old Dwarven ruins and the effects she has on the defenses are amazing!"

"Well you all must have just been stumbling around making all the constructs angry. They're perfectly friendly otherwise," Jadera shrugged.

Ariq took slight offense to that. He had been in plenty of ruins and had never 'stumbled' around anything.

"How does everyone else feel about having a live Dwemer around?" Ariq asked.

"Well…they actually believe she's just a Bosmer," Talis answered.

"Really? A Wood Elf?" Ariq said amazed.

"It works," Talis shrugged, "And it keeps them from crowding her. A lot of people here would like to study her in depth, but that's something I'll reserve for myself,"

"Thank you, sweet pea," Jadera pecked him on the cheat.

"Has she thought of some new weapons for the war?" Ariq asked.

"Actually, if I can see your crossbow…" Jadera reached for it.

"No, no, that is alright," Ariq turned Phoebe away from her.

"Alright then," Jadera crossed her arms.

"So, anything new about the war?" Ariq steered the conversation away from his crossbow.

"The war, right," Talis refocused, "I actually have something I need to say to you in private,"

"Alright then," Ariq nodded to Kenarthi and followed Talis out a door and onto the college walls. The wind and snow had died down and the morning sun shone brightly on them. They paced the walls in silence until they circled around to the front of the castle.

"Ariq noticed the Aurora is not here. Did you return it to the Forgotten Vale?" Ariq asked to break the silence,"

"It's actually here down by a secret exit to the Midden beneath the college," Talis said.

"This One would have seen it," Ariq noted.

"Please, it's just invisible," Talis said, "It was easy with myself, Jadera and our resident master illusionist Drevis,"

"Ariq is impressed. You Dunmer know how to do it," Ariq nodded.

"Now for the real reason we're here," Talis said.

"And that would be?" Ariq urged.

"I didn't want to say in front of Jadera, but I received a report from one of my Morrowind informants," Talis explained, "There's a Dominion fleet heading our way,"

"What? to invade Skyrim?" Ariq asked.

"I don't think so, the force heading our way wasn't big enough to be an invading army," Talis said, "I think they're coming here,"

"To the College? How soon?" Ariq questioned.

"Very," Talis answered.

They looked down on the bridge to find Faralda striding across and Tara following close behind. Ariq wondered where she had been.

"Is it time?" Talis shouted down.

"Just as you predicted," Faralda called back up.

"They're here," Talis said.

"How close? Ariq cannot see them," Ariq said.

"They'll just be anchoring their ship's now if I'm correct. Tara and Faralda was supposed to give advanced warning," Talis said.

They returned inside and went down to the first-floor atrium. The lecture had stopped does and everyone waited in silent anticipation. Tolfdir, however, seemed rather upset his lecture had been disrupted. Ariq stood himself between Kenarthi and a Khajiiti mage Ariq believed was getting the wrong idea. Ariq met up with Kenarthi.

"What's the situation, Tara?" Talis asked.

"I saw three Thalmor ships land on the eastern shores and by my estimates a couple hundred fighters,"

"What's going on here?" Tolfdir asked.

"My fellow mages," Talis' voice rang in the chamber, "I'm afraid the Aldmeri Dominion is on its way to Winterhold. I fear that it is to assault the college,"

"Assault? This is an academic institution, not a military installation!" Brelyna, a Dunmer mage said.

"Yeah, why would they go out of their way to attack here?" Onmund the sole Nord mage asked.

"I doubt they've forgotten what happened to their agents here," Talis answered, "And the fact that we have many artifacts of power may draw their attention. Either way we need to think of defense now,"

"Well how do we do that?" A gruff Imperial Ariq knew as Sergius said, "We're in the arse end of nowhere. If the army just sits out there for a few weeks, we'll starve in here,"

"Please, they know what our college and its Arch-Mage are capable of, they won't give us any time to come up with a plan and they probably hate the cold more than I do. They're probably marching straight from their ships to here right now" Talis said confidently.

"It sounds like you already have a plan," A Breton mage spoke up.

"Just so, Phinis," Talis rubbed his hands together, "And its simplicity is staggering,"

"Well, out with it. We haven't got all day," The grumpy Orc librarian Urag gro-Shub said.

"First, we need the townsfolk safely inside. Tolfdir, if you'd please wait out front for the Jarl to ask for shelter," Talis instructed. Tolfdir obliged and headed out.

"Next, Sergius, prepare some enchantments for the town guard. We may need them," Talis said.

"But that'll cut into my store of soul gems!" Sergius whined.

"You will be adequately compensated," Talis said dismissively, "Now, Faralda take Brelyna, J'zargo, and Onmund and take up positions on the wall. Phinis you better go with them. Drevis, how's your imperceptibility spell coming?"

"Well if you can see me it still needs work," Drevis said disappointed.

"Keep working then. Urag, Nirya, and Enthir, I need you on the ground with me," Talis said.

"And what about me? I'll not be left out," Colette, the Breton healer, said.

"I need you, Tara, and Jadera to stay in here," Talis said.

"Yeah, I get it. I've only got one arm," Tara said grumpily and took a seat off to the side. Ariq felt a little bad for her.

"Well this is most insulting! I'm just as capable as anyone here!" Colette objected.

"Yes, and any townspeople who might need aid will need your skills," Talis said to calm her down.

"And why are you keeping me inside?" Jadera asked, "I just developed some prototypes I'd like to try out,"

"Jadera, I need you in here," Talis' tone grew serious, "No offense, but you have absolutely no combat experience. I can't just send you out there,"

"But you said you didn't think the Thalmor would even cross the bridge," Jadera argued

"I can't guarantee that. Can you just stay inside for me? Please?" Talis pleaded.

"Alright, but I'm watching from upstairs," Jadera said.

"Thank you," Talis gave her a hug then Ariq and Kenarthi followed him out front.

The townsfolk were just arriving. Old Jarl Kraldar, lead the way and warmly greeted the Arch-Mage. The other townsfolk and guards seemed none too happy to be there.

"Thank you for taking us in. It's not the circumstances I'd wanted to visit the college, but it'll do," The old man shook Talis' hand emphatically.

"How far out are they?" Talis asked shortly.

"They reached the edge of town as we crossed the bridge," Kraldar said, "A apologize for the behavior of my people."

"Get everyone inside," Talis instructed, "Have the guards take up positions in the loopholes, we need to make a show of force,"

Kraldar did as he was instructed although the guards did not seem happy about it. They notched arrows in their bows and stood watch. Every mage was armed with a staff and readied them for the invaders. Ariq and Talis walked out the front door to see what they were up against. Dominion soldiers filled the spaces between the houses on the very edge of Winterhold. Mounted Altmer officers led the small army. One stepped forward as if he wanted to talk. Talis did not take a single step towards him. The officer stopped and his horse reared back. Even from far away Ariq could tell he was annoyed.

"Who's in charge here," The High Elf officer shouted.

"That would be me," Talis did not shout, but his voice carried loud and clear.

The horse reared again and the officer had an embarrassing time trying to get it under control again.

"Consider this institution under the influence of the Aldmeri Dominion," He shouted at last, "Surrender peacefully and we will let you to continue to study in peace under our guidance,"

"The College prides itself on independence, and we intend to keep ours, thank you," Talis said firmly.

"Look at your odds. Someone as intelligent as yourself should know you have no chance. What can you do to stop us?" The officer said confidently.

"These should do the trick," Talis unsheathed his daggers and held them in the air.

"You'll need more than butter knives," The officer growled.

"I am a master wizard of House Telvanni. These are just for show," Talis glared back at him.

The officer swelled with rage, "The arrogance! Volley!"

Arrows swarmed like flies in the air. Talis calmly took a step back just out of their range. Ariq knew they were in the superior position. The narrow bridge was their only way across. They would lose most of their men before they could even reach the College.

"Bring them up!" the Thalmor officer shouted.

The Dominion parted ranks and two large ballistae were rolled to the front. Enormous harpoons sat in mouths of eagles at the business end.

"I don't believe it," Talis said.

Two pairs of harpoons shot out of the ballistae ropes trailing behind. They flew high in the air until they could go no higher, then they ploughed into the stonework on either side of the front door with tremendous force. One side lay a little lopsided over the bridge, but that did not stop what came next. The ballistae were pulled back to pick up the slack then anchored in place. Additional weights were added to increase the tension. Talis sliced at the ropes with flaming daggers, but it would not cut.

"Mara's arse, they're metal!" He said worriedly.

"You have a plan for this?" Ariq asked.

"yeah, get inside," Talis said and they immediately retreated inside the walls.

Between the ropes, wood planks shot along creating stable platforms for the soldiers to cross the chasm between Winterhold village and the College. The Dominion wasted no time sending soldiers across.

Faralda and the apprentices cast all their destructive magic. A poor soldier or two plunged off the siege platforms, but the majority rushed across unhindered. The guards let arrows loose and set a few more high elves on their way down. Ariq put a bolt or two in them with Phoebe until they crowded the main gate and loopholes on either side. The guards covered the loopholes as best they could with their shields and Talis held the front gate closed with a quick spell. None of these tactics worked for long, but it gave enough time for a few runes to be laid down.

The gate burst open and the first few soldiers immolated themselves on fire runes. The guards' strength finally waned and they dropped back and allowed the Altmer to come pouring in. They made have had numbers on their side, but this was far from the Dominion's best unit, and even simple Nord town guards to not fall easily. The College mages made it hard for the soldiers to make an organized effort once they were inside. The Nightingale Blade saw much use that day. Kenarthi was in top form and no one could get past her cutlass. Talis' daggers saw no rest and furiously slashed in defense of his beloved institution.

The numbers eventually pushed them back. Archers now crossed the platforms and covered their ground comrades from the mages on the wall. Phinis conjured flame and frost atronochs to fill out their ranks, but they were downed before they could fully materialize. Drevis' imperceptibility spell still did not work and the Dominion saw his attacks coming from a mile away. The mages soon only held a small area in front of the main door. Talis, Ariq and Kenarthi were cut off and fought side by side by the outer wall.

Suddenly, the main doors to the college swung wide open. Ariq watched in fear as the Dominion soldiers tried to rush in. A blinding light stopped them in their tracks and obscured everyone's view. The soldiers fell dead. Small metal darts were lodged in their helmets and faces. Jadera stepped out of the front door. Worry crossed Talis' face. Ariq saw that on her wrists were thick bracers, but when he looked closer he saw that miniscule crossbows were fitted on the inside of them. Any of the soldiers who came at her would fall when a tiny bolt would shoot out at the flick of her wrist. Tara followed Jadera out and planted her axe on anyone that got too close.

The mounted officer came thundering into the College on horseback followed by a second wave of troops. He eyed the open main door angrily. Onmund gathered a fireball in his hand and lobbed it at the haughty elf. An archer caught the Nord in the shoulder and he as he went down the fireball fizzled out before it reached its target. Faralda tried to pick up where Onmund left off, but an arrow whizzed straight into her knee and she was sent stumbling off the wall. The masters on the ground could hardly take time from their own fights to worry about the officer and the rest were also occupied. Tara was thrown away from the door. All that stood in the officer's way was Jadera.

She fired from her wrist crossbow and landed a bolt directly in the horse's chest. The beast reared and this time threw the Thalmor officer from his back and bolted away from the battle and sent some of the reinforcements sprawling on their backsides. The officer faced Jadera with pure hatred. She smiled cockily and flicked her wrist at him. No bolt fired. She looked in horror to see her crossbow was jammed. The officer smiled evilly and walked towards her. Jadera desperately tinkered with the bracer. The officer got closer and closer.

Ariq looked over with horror to witness the scene. Jadera looked up to find the officer right in her face. He grabbed Jadera's neck and drove his blade right through her abdomen, and with cruelty, sliced upwards as he withdrew the blade. Without a sound, Jadera fell heavily onto the blood-stained pavement.

 **8\. College of Winterhold pt. 2 (Inspired by "Promise" TSFH)**

Talis became a raging inferno. His anger boiled over into his magic and enveloped him in a firestorm. Talis' gaze burned into the officer. He sheathed his daggers and strode towards him. Talis' opponents were incinerated instantly. Ariq dived out of the well as his pelt nearly caught fire just from being nearby. Kenarthi was just a bit closer and her fur began to smoke. She quickly dived to the side in a pile of snow. Talis' spell knew neither friend or foe although the friends were smart enough to keep their distance. Any caught in the firestorm were reduced to ash. A few college mages got too close and has to use all their magika warding off the flames.

The Thalmor officer gripped his sword tightly and stepped back in fear.

"Archers! Kill him!" He screamed.

"Cover Talis!" Tara shouted.

Talis did not break his focus from the officer. Free of the foot soldiers, the Winterhold guard and mages turned to face the archers. Tara hefted her axe in her good hand and threw it into the skull of an archer. She was lucky Kenarthi covered her retreat. The rest helped form a semicircle around the Arch Mage and cordoned off any help for the officer. Many of the Dominion soldiers ran as they saw their comrades reduced to ash, and the survivors soon beat feet across their bridges. They were harried all throughout their retreat. Some soldiers had not even crossed the bridge, but after seeing their fellows retreat in such desperation the remaining forces grabbed the siege equipment and fell back to their ships. Talis faced him one on one.

Talis adjusted the spell now. He focused the flame directly on his nemesis. Talis reduced the heat so that the officer was not obliterated immediately. The High Elf screamed in pain as his skin was charred, but that was not the worst part. Ariq saw the Altmer's armor change from gold to angry glowing orange. Talis was cooking him alive in his own armor. The Arch-Mage quenched the flames and the officer dropped to his knees in his still flaming vestments moaning in pain.

Talis stared straight into his eyes as he forced the officer to look at him

"NOT MY SCHOOL! NOT MY HOME! AND NOT MY JADERA!" Talis roared.

He put his bare hand right on top of the Thalmor's helmet and slowly began to remove it. Talis' spell had melted the metal right onto the officer's skin and as the helmet came off, the skin and muscle peeled right off the skull. Wails of pain split the air as the Thalmor's bare white skull was exposed. The whole crowd watched in horror and disgust. Ariq thought he saw Brelyna lean over the side of the wall to retch.

Ariq could not take it anymore and put a bolt right between the officer's eyes. The officer slumped and fell unceremoniously to the ground with Talis holding his helmet and the majority of the skin on his head as well. Talis' look shot daggers at Ariq, but he said nothing. He tossed the helmet aside and rushed to Jadera's side. She now rested in a substantial pool of blood that soaked into her dark hair. Talis took her up in his arms, but could get no response from her.

"Colette! Come! I need you!" Talis called. He began to cast healing magic on Jadera's body.

The Breton mage came rushed out and looked carefully at the wounds, "Hmm. That's a lot of lost blood. This will take my strongest spells," She said.

The bright gold light of restoration magic danced over Jadera's body. The sword wound lessened, but did not go away. Colette's hands hovered above Jadera, but the mage's face wrinkled in confusion. Jadera remained stone still and did not respond.

"Something's wrong," Colette said at last, "This isn't working,"

"What do you mean this isn't working? I thought you were the Restoration master here," Talis said angrily poorly masking his fear.

"Don't take that tone with me!" Colette snapped, "I could feel her life force before, but it's like its draining out,"

"Draining? How in Oblivion is it draining while you're casting restoration magic!?" Talis said his fear clearly cutting through now.

Ariq went over and picked up the officer's sword. He turned it over and over again in his hand. The blade shone with a dull purple gleam that faded out every now and again.

"The blade is enchanted. It is Oblivion magic," Ariq said.

"What!? No, No, No!" Talis desperately waved restoration spells over her now. Everyone watched sadly at the scene. Colette helped for a while longer, but she soon halted her efforts.

"Why are you stopping?" Talis shrieked and he poured even more magic into his spells, "Ariq! You know some healing. Help me!"

"Stop! You'll burn the body!" Colette said.

"Restoration only burns dead bodies," Talis said.

Colette did not answer.

Talis looked up from his task. Everyone wore the same face. They stared sadly at the scene and all hung their heads. Ariq shook his head as Talis looked to him for support. Tear's welled up of the Dunmer's eyes. Jadera's stared straight ahead blankly. Talis closed them and gathered her up in his arms. The tears dripped down his face as he began to weep. Everyone else began to clean up the mess of the battle. Amazingly, Faralda had survived her fall from the wall and a Winterhold guard helped her to her feet.

"Ouch, this is debilitating," Faralda winced in pain at the arrow in her knee, "Now I know why you aren't an adventurer anymore,"

"Told you," The guard said.

As the light of magic faded from around Jadera's body, Ariq noticed something. Tiny motes of light like torchbugs floated out of Jadera's wound. They drifted upward like the embers of a dying fire.

"Talis, look!" Ariq said.

Talis looked down at the phenomenon. He smiled sadly and moved his hand through the motes. They parted like water around his fingers. The sky was not their destination however. They danced in the air for a moment, and then rushed like a waterfall back down. He pulled back in surprise as the motes gathered and fazed through a pocket on the front of Jadera's robes. Talis put his hand over the spot and his eyes opened wide in surprise.

"What is it?" Ariq asked.

Talis reached into the pocket and produced a soul gem. The last motes of light disappeared inside it. This was unlike any soul capture Ariq had witness before.

"It's the first soul gem I gave her," Talis answered, "She kept it close to her heart."

"That's just because I didn't want it to get cold," The gem said.

All around jumped in surprise. Bright golden light pulsed inside the gem like a heartbeat. Talis stared at it in astonishment.

"Jadera? But how?" Talis asked.

"Where's my body?" Jadera cut right to the point.

"It's right here," Talis said still stunned.

"Well, put me back in it, stupid," Jadera scolded.

"h-h-how?" Talis said regaining his wits. Everyone else was still speechless.

"Pull me back. Like Nelacar did to you in the Black Star of Azura," Jadera instructed.

Talis gently laid Jadera in soft snow. He took the gem and touched one end against Jadera's cold chest. With his other hand, Talis cast his magic. In a brilliant flicker of light, the golden glow slithered back into the body and the soul gem shattered. Jadera gently opened her eyes then immediately shuddered. The wound in her gut had not healed and she moaned in pain.

"Gods above!" Talis shouted and immediately cast healing magic on her.

Ariq rushed forward and added some basic healing magic of his own. Kenarthi put her hand on top of his even as she knew no magic. Tara rushed to them and held Jadera up so Talis could focus completely on his magic. The wound closed in no time and Jadera could relax. Talis then took her from Tara and gave her a great big hug and kiss on the spot. Once they pulled their faces apart Talis looked around sheepishly.

"*Ahem* Come one we've got a mess to clean up," Talis instructed, "Get to work,"

"Is that my blood?" Jadera pointed to the pool by the door.

"Um…yes," Talis said.

"That's amazing! Can I keep it?" Jadera asked.

"Let's get you inside," Talis insisted.

Talis helped Jadera back inside to his quarters with the Khajiit and Tara in tow. He gently laid her down on the bed and crossed his arms.

"You have some explaining to do," He demanded.

"What's to explain? I learned the technique from Nelacar and adjusted it," Jadera said weakly.

"That was risky!" Talis said.

"It worked," Jadera shrugged.

"You didn't even know it would!" Talis scolded.

"I decided to skip the agonizing decision of whether or not it was worth it," Jadera said, "Besides my body would have been an icicle before you decided,"

"Ugh! Don't do that to me!" Talis buried his face in the bed.

Jadera tenderly put a hand on his head, "Hey, I'm all right,"

Talis looked lovingly back at her. Everyone else was feeling a little uncomfortable.

"We will be outside if you need us," Ariq said and they showed themselves out.

Clean up was well underway. The Dominion soldiers were being piled onto a large bonfire controlled by the mages. One or two guard had gone down, but other than that everyone else seemed to be fine. Besides Faralda and Onmund, everyone else had gotten out with minor cuts and bruises. Ariq sighed a sigh of relief, but his face darkened with a sudden realization.

"What is it?" Kenarthi asked.

"Cyrodiil," Ariq said, "It will be ten times worse now and Wilhelm is down there,"

"Heading back into the fray, are you?" Tara asked as she yanked her axe out of a dead elf's head.

"Ariq cannot abandon his friend," Ariq said.

"Are we leaving immediately?" Kenarthi asked.

"Is the Prowler nearby?" Ariq asked.

"Actually no. This One sent D'jango off south," Kenarthi answered.

"You did not have to give up the ship," Ariq said.

"This One did not give it up," Kenarthi argued, "She just put it on leave until she needs it again,"

"The crew will soon think D'jango the captain," Ariq pointed out.

"Ha. Kenarthi will always be their captain," Kenarthi laughed, "Anyway, who could pass up a chance to travel with the cat that escaped the Thalmor unscathed,"

Ariq smiled widely and put his hand around her shoulder.

"You in, Tara?" Ariq asked.

"Gladly," Tara said hefting her axe in her one arm, "But all this lovey dovey stuff's got me thinking I'll need to be somewhere else soon,"

"You are going back to Valenwood for that mysterious man of yours are you not?" Kenarthi said.

"Well. Yes," Tara said a little hesitantly.

"Do you think Talis will come?" Kenarthi asked.

"Oh, he will now that the Thalmor struck at him," Ariq answered, "Ariq is sure of it,"

"We should be heading out soon then?" Tara asked anxiously.

"Indeed. We will get you as far as Bruma, Tara, but we will need to make a stop on the way," Ariq said.

"Where?" Tara asked.

"There is something Ariq needs to do first," Ariq said and pulled Nirya aside to ask, "Where is Enthir?"

"He went to check on his lab in the Tavern in town," Nirya answered.

As Ariq reached the town the buildings looked like had not been touched. There was a lock on every door and none had been smashed or picked. Ariq picked the lock on the tavern and showed himself inside. He repeated the process as he went around the counter and down stairs to the cellar. Inside he found two Altmer wizards from the College. One was robed in black and white and Ariq knew him as Talis' friend Nelacar. Ariq, however, turned to the slighter of the two and addressed his old fence Enthir.

"Hello, my friend," Ariq said with a smile.

Enthir looked flabbergasted at the cat's appearance, "Ariq? Is that you?"

"In the fur," Ariq answered.

"Damn if you aren't a sight for sore eyes. I didn't even notice you in all the excitement" Enthir said but his smile soon flipped, "You know the guild still has it out for you, right?"

"Oh, This One is counting on it. In fact, could you send a message ahead for Ariq?" Ariq asked.

"Um, yeah of course. I'm sure they'll want to know you're back in town if they don't know already," Enthir said.

"Just let the Guild know their master is coming home," Ariq said a grin.

"I'll pass the word along," Enthir nodded.

 **9\. The Thieves Guild**

They arrived on horseback at the moss-covered walls of Riften except for Talis who rode Derp the Guar. Jadera still felt weak and rode arm's length to Talis the whole way. Tara had trouble with balance and shifted her axe to hang over her right shoulder. Ariq took a deep breath. They had passed three watchtowers on their way here. There was no doubt that the guards knew he was coming, but Ariq was not worried about the guard. He had not been back to the city in years and it had long since felt like home, but this was his city and no guard would dare stop him. It was the guild he was worried about. Kenarthi put a hand on his shoulder.

"We are here for you," Kenarthi assured him.

"Thank you," Ariq said, "But This One needs you to stay here,"

"Didn't the guild run you out of town?" Tara said, "You may need our help in there,"

"Ariq must face them alone," Ariq said, "He needs to appear as a client and not a rival,"

"You still haven't fully explained your plan," Talis said.

"And Ariq does not need to. Just know that the guild will be on our side by the end of the day," Ariq said confidently.

Ariq dismounted and passed the reigns to Kenarthi. The rest took rest in a thicket nearby to wait for him. Ariq breathed deeply and strode determinedly up to the gate to the city. One of the Nord guards at the gate motioned for him to stop.

"Hold there. If you want to enter the city, you've got to pay the visitor's…wait, I know you," The guard said after Ariq came into full view.

"Indeed you do and you should know better," Ariq said.

"I thought you…" the guard began.

"You thought wrong," Ariq glared back with a smile.

"Alright. I'll get the door," The guard fumbled with his keys and unlocked the heavy wooden gate.

Ariq flicked a gold coin at the guard, "A septim for all your hard work," He said sarcastically and passed through the gate.

The city was even more alive than he remembered. Riften was only just getting back on its feet when he had left, but now it bustled with activity. The market square held the same stalls as before, but now more patrons browsed through it. Ariq passed through the city and noticed a few of the old buildings had been restored. Even though the walls were still crusted with moss, the look and stench of decay that Ariq had known was gone. He knew that was all a façade though. Ariq knew the sleaze and scum of the city was as strong as ever. His thought was soon confirmed.

"What are _you_ doing here?" A hulking dark Nord planted himself directly in front of Ariq.

"Hello, Maul. Long time no see," Ariq greeted him.

"You weren't supposed to come back here," Maul growled.

"How nice. You remember," Ariq said unfazed.

"You're playing a dangerous game, cat," Maul said, but made no move for his namesake weapon, "The guild's prepared a _warm_ welcome for you,"

"This One will not keep them waiting," Ariq brushed rudely past Maul. The Nord grunted, but went back to whatever dark corner he had been watching from.

Ariq moved fluidly through the crowd. A few of the shop keeps noticed him and Ariq could see the looks of surprise on their faces. He knew he was catching the eyes of every guard as well, but Ariq knew they would make no move against him. He traveled down to the canal that ran through the city. Ariq noticed Ingunn Black-Briar hurrying to her alchemy master Elgrim. He almost stopped to say hello, but decided to wait until his business was concluded. He ducked into the entrance of the Ratway.

The sewers even smelled better than they had since he had last been there. They must have cleaned out the lowlifes. More than once Ariq passed a merchant hurriedly on his way out with their faces downcast. It was as if they were afraid of people finding out they were doing business with the Thieves Guild. Ariq smiled at each 'respectable' businessman he passed. He noticed no guild lookouts on his way. They must all be waiting for him further in. Ariq came to the door that would take him to the space directly beneath the well on the surface. He swung it wide open.

Inside was a large pool of water with a stone walkway all the way around. Little alcoves housed a few shops for those merchants unashamed of their affiliation. Directly across the pool lay the Ragged Flagon. Memories of easier times came to mind, until Ariq saw the angry glare of the Redguard fence Tonilia on the wooden platform over the pool and the concerned stare of the barkeep Vekel the Man. He knew then he was in it now. He walked around the pool and came face to face with the guild watchdog, a burly Nord named Dirge.

"I should flatten you right now," Dirge threatened.

"Now, now big boy you know better than that," Ariq grinned.

"Their waiting for you inside," Dirge growled.

"Thank you. Oh here. Have a sweetroll I "bought" from the market," Ariq shoved the treat in his hand and walked on. He could hear Dirge crushing the pastry in his hand and throw what was left in the water then follow Ariq with Tonilia. Ariq swung the false cabinet out of the way and was greeted by two more guild members with swords drawn. He walked right past them without incident although they did follow him as well. He swung the next door wide open and entered the Thieves Guild's inner sanctum.

Another similar room waited for him inside. Ariq's escort followed him in and shut the door with Dirge leaning against it. Anxious thieves ringed the room with drawn weapons all staring at the Khajiit. They were not too keen on Ariq leaving. He spotted Sapphire among the ring and gave her a wink. She just stared back at him. Two bridges met over the center of the pool and Ariq made for this point. The guild leaders waited for him there. His old lieutenants Glover Mallory and Vex stood at the sides. Standing inside next were his close friends Brynjolf and the Dark Elf Karliah. In the center was a face he had never seen before and he could only guess that this was the new Thieves Guild Master. Brynjolf spoke first.

"You've got a lot of nerve coming back here, lad," He said in a low voice.

"That is no way to greet a friend, Bryn," Ariq said.

"Friends o' the guild bring in coin," Glover spoke up.

"Sorry, how much coin did Ariq bring in?" Ariq asked, "Enough to get this organization back on its feet?"

"Shut it you cat bastard!" Vex said in her usual angry tone, "You offset any gold you brought in when you stabbed us in the back!"

"Why? Why did you do that to us?" Karliah said in her soft voice.

"Ariq did no such thing," Ariq said taken aback, "He shot Maven in the face,"

"So you did do it," The unknown leader said in a low voice.

"Who is this fool?" Ariq asked with disdain.

" _I_ am Caidan DeMarque," He almost spat, "This is my guild now and you aren't welcome,"

"Oh, is it?" Ariq grinned from ear to ear and turned to Brynjolf, "This is the best you could do? Ariq thought we left grandstanding to our clients,"

"How dare you!" Caidan spat this time, "I've lead the guild down a better path then you ever could! You mangy flea bitten…Gah!"

The knife was out in an instant. Ariq pressed the tip into DeMarque's throat until a thin trickle of blood ran down the blade. The guild leadership gasped at once. The other guild members drew blades and bows all trained on the Khajiit. Karliah did not waste a second and her bow was readied and aimed at Ariq's head. Ariq looked around then bore right into Caidan's eyes.

"Ariq congratulates you on your peacetime management, but until you bring this guild back from the brink against an enemy from the inside, do not think you are better than This One,"

Ariq withdrew the knife and shoved Caidan to the ground. The poor fool stumbled barely able to catch himself. His head flew a little too far back and bounced on the stone knocking him out cold. Ariq almost thought Karliah would put an arrow in him, but she lowered her bow with a sigh.

"Damn it, lad!" Brynjolf knelt down to confirm DeMarque had a pulse, "This is why we can't have anything nice,"

"Do you 'ave any idea how long it took us to find a new Guild master?" Delvin said frustrated.

"Five minutes by the looks of it," Ariq shrugged.

"I should kill you right now," Vex hissed.

"But you will not," Ariq said not looking at her.

"Why are you doing this to us? You loved the guild," Karliah said.

"And that is why," Ariq said flatly, "You made a fool master. Ariq cannot abide by that,"

"Like we had a choice!" Sapphire yelled from the side.

Ariq turned to address all of them, "You did have a choice, all of you, but you wasted it on easy living. Have you been to the surface in a while? Someone is benefiting here in Riften and it is not the guild. Coffers are overflowing with coin and jewels and all This One can find is the entirety of this organization is sitting around down here waiting for an old grudge! Ariq is disappointed in all of you,"

"Like we aren't disappointed in you?" Karliah snapped, "You took away the guild's most lucrative contract and frightened our clients. It took us months to convince them you acted on your own after you murdered Maven in broad daylight. You could've at least called the Dark Brotherhood,"

"Some matters are best handled on your own," Ariq said, "Lucrative as that contract was, it was far from perfect. We were not thieves. We were lapdogs to Maven and she held the guild on a short leash. We're thieves for Nocturnal's sake! Not thugs for some overambitious, 'untouchable' noble. You know This One is right,"

Vex opened her mouth to say something, but bit her tongue. Delvin would not look him in the eye and Karliah cast her gaze to the ground. Brynjolf looked at him sadly.

"You're right, lad. Much as I hate to admit it," He reluctantly admitted. Ariq watched as the rest of the guild slowly put away their weapons. Inwardly, Ariq breathed a sigh of relief. He was just glad he had not stumbled over a word in that speech.

"Now if we are over this business, Ariq has come with an offer," Ariq said.

This piqued the interest of all and once again all eyes were on him.

"Now This One supposes you are aware of the war across Tamriel," Ariq said.

"Only thing anyone will talk about these days," Delvin nodded.

"Wait, are you offering what I think you are?" Brynjolf asked.

"Up for a little war profiteering, my friend?" Ariq smiled.

"That's a risky business," Brynjolf scratched his chin.

"Well if you are not up to the task…" Ariq trailed off.

"Who says we aren't up to it?" Vex challenged.

"That is what Ariq likes to hear," Ariq grinned ear to ear.

"What did you have in mind?" Karliah asked almost frothing at the mouth.

"It is simple, but you will need the Khajiiti caravans," Ariq began, "This One just needs you to steal supplies from the Dominion…"

"And use the Caravan's to sell 'em back," Delvin finished.

"Precisely. Your pay is whatever you can make," Ariq said.

"Ooo. You know that market is a hit or miss game," Brynjolf pointed out.

"Ariq supposes you could hit their coffers directly, but Ariq knows Aldmeri bases can be hard to infiltrate," Ariq poked.

"Leave that to me," Vex said confidently.

"And me," Karliah echoed.

"Ariq will also provide a bonus if the guild can keep its involvement a secret," Ariq added, "So, do we have a deal? Or should you run it by the guild master?"

"As he is indisposed, it seems I'll have to speak for the guild," Brynjolf said, "Shall we sign the contract?"

"This is something we do not want in writing," Ariq said.

Brynjolf nodded in understanding.

Ariq passed out of the gates of Riften. The guards watched him closely until he was out of sight. Even from far away Ariq that he heard them breathe a sigh of relief. He once again joined up with his comrades camped just beyond.

"Well? How did it go?" Kenarthi asked.

"Unfortunately, it seems the Thieves Guild has taken an interest in the war," Ariq said with a grin.

 **10\. Bruma**

The horses and Derp once again trudged through the snow as the group left the mountains. It was winter in Cyrodiil and its northern regions were now blanketed in the stuff.

"How is it possible that Riften was nice and warm, but we head south and suddenly we're covered in snow?" Tara asked unhappily.

"It would take a while to explain," Talis said dismissively.

They traveled along the southward slopes of the Jerall mountains. They saw a few trolls here and there, and a mammoth thundered around, but besides that they did not see a soul. Ariq thought there would be a camp or two up this way as a post between Cyrodiil and Skyrim, but it seemed he was wrong.

"Look. There's Cloud Ruler Temple," Talis pointed.

It was not much of a temple anymore. In the more than thirty years since the first war with the Dominion the temple had stood in abandoned ruin. The damage from the first conflict had gone unrepaired and now the old fortress was little more than a pile of sticks and stones. Ariq looked sadly at the place. Decrepit as it was it served his purposes well during his years of exile. Just down the hill from there lay a stone walled city.

"That must be Bruma," Kenarthi said pointing to the city below.

"Never been?" Ariq asked.

"Ships do not come up so far north in Cyrodiil," Kenarthi shrugged.

"It's like we never left Skyrim," Jadera noted astutely.

The old walls of the city were definitely of Imperial make, but the structures inside had a clear Nordic style to them. Ariq was not surprised. The wooden longhouses inside the walls belonged mostly to the Nords anyway. It was like their home away from their homeland. Wilhelm had been born in this city Ariq knew. Even from far away they all could see the city was alive with activity. The Legion may not have been active up north, but in the city they moved like ants. Ariq was sure he and his friends had been spotted on the exposed ridge they were on.

"Let's move. I'm sure their waiting for us," Talis urged.

They spurred their horses and Derp on and galloped down the hills. Sure enough, when they reached the city gates, a retinue soldiers came to greet them with Wilhelm at its head. Not all wore the signature legion armor. Some, including Wilhelm, wore the horned helms and carved armor of Nordic warriors.

"My friends! Glad to have you back!" He greeted them excitedly.

"What happened to your legion armor, Wilhelm?" Ariq asked.

"It didn't fit so well after all the Empire's losses," Wilhelm answered, "Besides, this armor is much better. What about you? I heard you got captured,"

"Ariq got freed," Ariq motioned to Kenarthi.

"And others helped as well," Talis said indignant.

"You have to tell me the story," Wilhelm said.

A young legionnaire came running up to them, "Sir! General Faustus requests you and the newcomers speak with him immediately,"

"Business first," Ariq said.

They handed off their horses except for Talis who assured the stable master he could handle Derp the Guar on his own. They walked up the cities three tiers on their way to the castle. The mood among the Imperial soldiers was bleak. The war must not have been going as well as Ariq hoped. The town was quiet except for the tavern which was alive with song and dance even outside. Ariq was happy the Nords could have a good time, but he also knew they were preparing, in their own way, to die. If the situation was as bleak as Ariq thought, then no Nord would face the Dominion sober.

Just outside the keep gate stood the statue of a man. He held a sword high over his head in one hand and a sturdy shield in the other. He wore the full plate armor except for his uncovered head that was wrapped with a headband.

"That's my something great grandfather," Wilhelm said proudly although the urgency of their meeting kept him from speaking further.

It looked as if there had been a statue just inside the gate as well, but all that was left was a crumbling stump of stone. Ariq nodded toward it sadly for he knew what had been there. The keep gate swung wide open. A narrow great hall fell back into a connected throne room. The throne belonged to the Count of Bruma and the portly Imperial man in question stood by a Nord officer and General Faustus at the head of the table. Ariq recognized the other officer as none other than Wilhelm's partner Alessia.

"I'll be damned. You were right, Wilhelm," Alessia said when she saw Ariq.

"Stendarr's mercy, Ariq. You're alive," Faustus said incredulous.

"Why would This One not be?" Ariq smiled.

"We've been getting reports of your death and escape in equal measure," Faustus said, "It's nice to finally know the truth,"

"What? You don't believe my contact?" Talis asked.

"It's best to see these kinds of things with your own eyes," Faustus answered.

"Not that magic is entirely trustworthy anyway," Alessia said.

"Good to see you too, Alessia," Talis said.

"Do you have new reports to share, Faustus?" Wilhelm asked.

"Yes, everyone come around. Although I'd prefer if those three stayed outside," Faustus pointed to Kenarthi, Tara and Jadera.

"With respect sir, they're fine. Let them stay," Wilhelm insisted.

"So be it," Faustus said.

The three looked a little annoyed, but shrugged it off and gathered around.

"How is the war general?" Ariq asked.

"Not well," Faustus sighed, "In many ways it's just like the first war with them except this time they aren't looking for surrender. Our state is desperate. We hold Chorrol and Bruma still, but that's about all. On a good note their offensive seems to have ground to a halt for now,"

"Think they're bound up with Hammerfell and Black Marsh?" Talis asked.

"Legate Kenwich hasn't seen any reinforcements in the west so we assume the Dominion is still busy there," Faustus answered.

"Kenwich is alive? Ariq never saw him come back in from the riverfront," Ariq said.

"Old bastard's alive and kicking," Wilhelm nodded.

"And Varnus? Amarra?" Ariq asked.

"Amarra's alive and well. She's down around Cheydinhal trying to get us Dunmer support," Faustus said, "Varnus, though. He's out of commission,"

"You mean dead?" Tara blurted out.

"Wounded, but it's doubtful if he'll survive," Faustus said.

"This is rather bleak news," The Count finally spoke up, "I hope you have better news about my city,"

"Captain Alessia?" Faustus nodded.

"Well their offensive against us may have stopped, but I think it may just be time for them to regroup," Alessia told, "The runners that came back said that Dominion camps between us and the Imperial City were getting bigger,"

"They'll come to attack us you think?" The count asked.

"Well they ain't close to Chorrol," Alessia said.

"I think their trying to make a statement," Faustus said, "Most of our Nord legionnaires are here and I don't think they've been too happy with Skyrim lately,"

"They're gonna use Bruma as a staging ground to invade Skyrim!" Wilhelm realized aloud.

"That would be my guess," Faustus said, "Neither of our two cities are more strategically important than the other unless they planned to invade."

"How long?" Ariq asked.

The door swung wide open. In came a sight for sore eyes. Suhn the Tiger and the rest of the Senche Guard.

"Sooner than we want," Suhn said.

"Our scouting party has returned," Wilhelm said.

"The Senche?" Kenarthi asked.

"What did you find?" Faustus asked.

"Elves" Suhn said, "There is a force gathering around Bleakers outpost,"

"How many?"

"Almost a thousand, but growing," Stub answered, "But Suhn thinks it will not get much bigger,"

"What makes you say that, Stub?" Alessia asked.

"It is Ganzi," Stub muttered under his breath.

"This One did not see any Khajiit or Bosmer among them," Kiar'ra said.

"Perhaps they ran out of meat for the grinder," Wilhelm said quietly.

"The Khajiit are more resilient than you think," Suhn said annoyed.

"Bosmer too," Tara added.

"Sorry, but if you've seen how they've been using those units you'd understand," Wilhelm said.

"Doesn't matter," Faustus interjected, "if the Dominion is using Altmer troops that means they'll be more careful in this siege and that will buy us some time. How long do you think until they mobilize, Suhn?"

"A few days, no less than two," Suhn guessed.

"Good, that gives us some time. Wilhelm, Alessia, tell the men the news and check the defenses. No knocking off to drink until after you're done," Faustus commanded. Wilhelm and Alessia saluted

"Glug, glug, glug," Ariq mimed.

"Oh, shut it," Wilhelm said, "But meet me in the tavern later we need to catch up,"

The Nord officers ran out to complete their tasks. Faustus deflated a bit.

"I'm trusting my city to you Faustus. Don't let me down," The quiet Count spoke.

"Your trust is well placed, Count," Faustus said with a bow, "Your loyalty to the Empire will be rewarded,"

The count nodded and retreated to his own quarters in the keep.

"Suhn, you and your men should rest," Faustus said.

"Will do," Stub said relieved.

"Kiar'ra agrees," Kiar'ra nodded.

"Call us if you need us," Suhn said.

"Kenarthi and Tara will be outside," Kenarthi put a hand on his shoulder and then left.

"Here we are again," Ariq noted as only he and Faustus were left in the room.

"So it seems," Faustus said.

"So... why keep This One alive," Ariq asked.

"What?" Faustus asked confused.

"At the Imperial City and Hackdirt the legates told This One you preferred Ariq stay alive," Ariq said.

"Oh yes," Faustus nodded, "I thought that the strategy had gone out the window after you got captured,"

"But why in the first place?" Ariq asked.

"I thought having a constant reminder of the Thalmor's failure would take down their morale," Faustus said, "Besides you are a cat of no small skill,"

"That is all?" Ariq said.

"When the enemy is angry they make mistakes," Faustus said, "And you have made the Thalmor very angry. In a way, your escape increased the effect,"

"If you say so," Ariq said.

"Don't discount yourself," Faustus said, "Anyway, I'm sure you've had a long trip. You should rest as well,"

"Of course, General," Ariq said dismissively. And went out into the snowy evening

He found Kenarthi and Tara chatting close by. Tara's head was hung low and Kenarthi looked to be comforting her. She acknowledged Ariq with a nod as he approached. Tara gave him a small smile.

"Hey, Ariq," She said softly.

"What is going on here?" Ariq asked.

"I'm shipping out," Tara said.

"Already? We just got here," Ariq said.

"I know, but you know I'm just anxious to get going," Tara said evasively.

"Everything here reminds her of Hjalmar," Kenarthi clarified.

"Kenarthi!" Tara complained.

"Tara, he deserves to know," Kenarthi said.

Ariq nodded and said, "This One understands,"

"I tried to hang on, but seeing you again when you were the last to see him and being here…" Tara said with difficulty.

"Who told you that?" Ariq asked.

"A survivor from the skirmish," Tara explained, "Said Hjalmar saved her life,"

"You did not mention this before," Ariq said.

"You didn't either," Tara smiled briefly, "But I just couldn't deal with it yet,"

"Did you…feel for him?" Ariq asked.

"Not like that," Tara said calmly, "He was like family. A brother,"

Ariq hesitated, but said, "He did call you his shield sister in the end,"

"Oh," Tara said tears welling in her eyes. Kenarthi hugged her.

"He said…he said he would save you a spot in Sovngarde," Ariq said at last.

Tara was not prone to weeping, but now tears rolled down her face. She sobbed softly into Kenarthi's shoulder. The drops that hit the ground melted straight through the snow. After a moment, she collected herself.

"Damn it, Ariq. Now I really have to leave before anyone sees me crying like a baby," She said wiping the freezing tears from her eyes.

"Back to Valenwood?" Ariq asked.

"Yeah," She said, "Some unfinished business there as well,"

Ariq and Kenarthi walked her down to the stables. Tara brushed brusquely past the legion stable hand who insisted that use of a horse demanded orders from an officer. Kenarthi convinced him to let the demand slide aided by the Tara's fierce glare. Tara led the horse to the gate.

"Well, this is it," Tara said.

She and Kenarthi hugged goodbye. Tara turned towards Ariq for the same purpose but hesitated. She lowered her arms and smiled.

"I should know better. We've been together so long," Tara said.

"Indeed. Across Tamriel and beyond. This One thinks you have earned it by now," Ariq nodded in realization then initiated the hug himself.

"You still surprise me, cat," Tara grinned, "I'll miss you,"

"Think we will see you again?" Ariq asked.

"Who knows? You do get around," Tara said as she mounted her steed.

At her command the gates swung open and she galloped out. Ariq and Kenarthi watched her go from the top of the wall. They saw her stop only once to look back, then she disappeared into the wintery night. They stayed there for a time until the winter chill made it uncomfortable. Ariq led the way to the tavern to meet up with Wilhelm, but Kenarthi stopped them on the way.

"Look over there. It is Suhn," Kenarthi pointed to the Senche leader who stood just on the corner of the stone chapel at the center of town. Kiar'ra and Stub accompanied him. They looked like they were talking to each other looking at each other, but as Ariq and Kenarthi got closer they saw that they were talking to someone else. Perched on one of the stone fences was what looked like a housecat. It was white and fluffy with piercing yellow eyes. Its mouth moved as if it wear speaking right back to the Senche.

"Could it be?" Ariq said aloud when they were right behind Suhn.

Suhn nearly jumped out of his pelt, "Oh, Ariq, Kenarthi hello. Um…Suhn was just adoring this stray housecat,"

"Really Suhn?" Stub said, "To think everyone calls the Khajiit clever liars,"

"Apparently, you bipeds aren't living up to the stereotype," The housecat said.

"Well that secret is blown," Kiar'ra said.

"Oh, please my dear, they are Khajiit. They would have arrived at such an obvious conclusion in time," The housecat said aloofly.

"Meet Gahri," Suhn gave a curt introduction.

"An Allfiq," Kenarthi said, "Rare to see you outside our home,"

"Rarely do world affairs require our attention outside of Elsewyr, but the Allfiq believe involvement is paramount at this time," The housecat explained, "The Dominion's action will have far reaching consequences and all have a stake in this,"

"Gahri is our newest covert agent," Suhn explained, "He is the one who gathered the information on the Dominion,"

"Why did you not mention him in your report?" Ariq asked.

"Anything our allies know our enemies can learn," Suhn said, "You should know that,"

"Yes, Ariq understands," Ariq said.

"Well I've finished with my report and I smell a most pleasant potpourri over in the tavern so I shall take my leave," Gahri gave a little bow and took off.

"And Ganzi needs some sleep," Stub said, "Goodnight everyone,"

"Goodnight, Stub," Kenarthi waved.

"See you tomorrow. We need to meet up with Wilhelm at the tavern," Ariq and Kenarthi excused themselves and made their way there. The tavern was alive with drink and song and Nords crowded both inside and outside. Ariq was wondering how they would shoulder their way through the throng to meet up with Wilhelm who he assumed was at the center. It turns out he should not have worried.

Almost as soon as they arrived, Ariq saw Gahri was already there and sprinted out the front door with a hefty steak in his mouth. A thunderous shout resounded from inside and Wilhelm came rushing out like a bull. Ariq could smell the liquor on him from a mile away. The Nord's eyes were filled with fire and he lumbered towards the talking housecat. Gahri simply wrinkled his nose and Wilhelm's legs shot out from under him and he landed flat on his face. Gahri now trotted away with his prize. Wilhelm did not get up, and just groaned.

"He may be too far gone," Kenarthi said.

"We will talk to him tomorrow," Ariq said.

 **11\. Fight for the North (Inspired by "Skyrim Main Theme")**

The war council reconvened early the next morning. Ariq did not need to attend as he was not commanding any part of the defense, but he and Kenarthi liked to listen. Faustus and the Count ran over the logistics with Wilhelm and Alessia. Surprisingly Wilhelm managed to attend with his armor on straight. Suhn and Kiar'ra attended for the Senche Guard. Talis and Jadera were there as well. Out of the corner of his eye Ariq was sure he saw Gahri hanging around in the shadows.

"Our defenses are strong," Wilhelm was saying, "They'll have a hard time doing a straight siege,"

"We should still call in our camps around here," Faustus suggested, "We may not have enough men if they do manage to get inside the walls,"

"That might not be a good idea," Alessia said, "Our food and water stores are fine for now, but if we bring more in we'll run out fast,"

"And the Dominion will most likely just wait you out," Suhn said.

"How do you know?" Wilhelm asked.

"They are aware that a lot of Nords are here and that they are impatient," Suhn explained, "They will try and coax us outside the walls where their numbers will have a greater advantage,"

"They didn't waste time at the Imperial City," Wilhelm pointed out.

"He is right. Ariq was there," Ariq said.

"They were only engaged in one campaign not three," Kiar'ra said.

"So, they're afraid of losing men?" Alessia asked.

"The Dominion's pragmatic," Faustus said, "They'll go with whatever strategy gives them the best outcome,"

"General, I have a concern," The count said.

"What is it?" Faustus turned to him.

"I fear that if the Dominion tries and waits us out, my citizens are going to suffer when the supplies begin to run out. The city watch is already at your disposal, but I don't want a repeat of what happened during the Great War," The count explained.

"It's a concern we all share, count. No one wants to relive those memories again. Hopefully it won't come to that, but you have to trust we'll do what's best" Faustus said respectfully.

The count sighed, but conceded. Ariq had forgotten that many of people had seen the horror of the last Great War with the Dominion. He feared what events would repeat themselves.

"In the meantime, we should prepare. We build, drill, and train from dawn until dusk. Suhn, I suggest you put your unit's scouting skills to work and watch for the Dominion along the road," Faustus said.

"Of course, sir," Suhn answered.

"Dismissed," Faustus said.

They all left for their respective duties. Ariq watched Wilhelm and Alessia snap their soldiers to attention and had them drilling in not time. Stub was soon heading out the front gate with a contingent of Senche scouts. Talis and Jadera worked tirelessly around the forge.

"Not much for us to do is there?" Kenarthi said.

"Guess not. Ariq is hungry though," Ariq said.

The got what they could from the Imperial quartermaster which turned out to be some oddly colored soup. Luckily, the carried their handy moon sugar pouches and any foul taste was chased away by sweetness. They sat on a tier's edge and watched the goings on. Ariq soon felt something rub against his back and gently step on his tail and he turned to find Gahri there.

"Excuse me, but I happened to smell something delicious and have come to claim it as my own," Gahri said. The Allfiq began to purr and brush against Ariq some more.

"Alright, you may have some," Ariq said and held is bowl lower so Gahri could partake.

"You are not casting illusion spells to trick us into feeding you?" Kenarthi asked.

"I find my appearance does well enough to enthrall my victims," Gahri shrugged and contentedly began lapping up the contents of Ariq's bowl.

"Kenarthi is glad she never had to carry an Allfiq on her ship. The damage you could cause with a purr and big eyes," Kenarthi laughed.

"Hey you two," Wilhelm came striding up with Alessia close behind each carrying their own mystery foods.

"Hello, my friend," Ariq greeted them, "Should you not be training?"

"Our lieutenants have it covered. Besides it's lunchtime," Wilhelm said and sat down beside them.

Talis and Jadera came to join them as well. Jadera was immediately infatuated with Gahri and tried to pick him up and cuddle him at every chance she got. Ariq smiled as he knew Gahri was struggling to keep his identity a secret.

"What are you working on in the forge?" Ariq asked.

"Some new weapons for Jadera. Her last ones needed improvement," Talis said.

"Hey, the design was almost flawless," Jadera defended herself.

"Anyway, you've got to tell me what's happened since I last saw you," Wilhelm said.

Ariq and Talis told him the whole story from fleeing the Imperial City to the fight at the college of Winterhold. Wilhelm listened enthralled throughout the whole tale without his usual interjections. He swelled with pride at the recounting of Hackdirt, hung his head in sorrow at the death of Hjalmar, clenched his teeth at Ariq's imprisonment, widened his eyes at Ariq's escape and beat his chest at the fight at the College.

"They had the nerve to attack Skyrim?" Wilhelm asked angrily, "High Elf basta…HEY!"

Gahri had finished with Ariq's food and was lapping up Wilhelm's as well. The bowl was half empty before he noticed. Wilhelm tried to bring his fist down on him, but Gahri gracefully leaped out of the way. The Nord tried even more furiously to smack at the cat, but Gahri leapt and danced and even floated just beyond his reach every time making Wilhelm look rather foolish. Alessia was laughing her lungs out as the Gahri stayed one step ahead of Wilhelm. Ariq and Kenarthi could not help but chuckle as well. In the chaos of it all, Wilhelm knocked his own bowl over and spilled the contents all over the stone pavement. This enraged him even more and he got on his feet to deal with the interloper. Gahri once again wiggled his nose and Wilhelm's feet became encased in ice. Wilhelm looked down in surprise and confusion as Gahri slunk over and licked up the spilled mess on the ground. The cat got a few licks in before Wilhelm burst from his icy bonds and then he trotted away contently.

"I'm gonna kill that cat!" Wilhelm roared in anger.

"Does not seem like you can," Ariq chuckled.

Wilhelm made an obscene gesture and looked down sadly at his food.

"Aw, dear, did the little kitty get the better of you?" Alessia teased.

Wilhelm moved to tickle her but realized that that would not be as effective with her armor on. This moment of happiness, except for the hungry Nord, was interrupted by the sound of a horn. Wilhelm and Alessia snapped to immediately and ran over to their regiments. Ariq and Kenarthi grabbed their weapons and made their way to the wall through all the rushing soldiers. They found Stub there with a few archers from the Senche staring straight ahead. Ariq took a deep breath. A detachment of one hundred Dominion soldiers marched towards the front gate and stopped just outside of arrow range. These soldiers were different. Stripes of green jade inlay decorated their armor.

"The Jade Dragoons," Stub muttered under his breath.

"How did they get here so fast? Gahri said it would be a few days before the Dominion could move," Ariq said.

"Ganzi does not know," Stub said.

The Thalmor commander rode astride a golden-haired horse. Her raiment was entirely forged from pure jade. She carried her helmet in her arm and let her long golden hair fall around her back in a ponytail. Her eyes dared the archers to take a shot at her. She cantered up to the gate carrying a flag of peace, but her demeanor suggested anything but.

"Who's in charge here?" Her questioned thundered over the walls of the city.

The gates swung wide open and Faustus and the count rode out to meet her. Ariq strained to hear their conversation.

"General Faustus I presume?" The Jade Thalmor asked.

"I am. You have me at a disadvantage miss…?" Faustus began.

"Commander Genaevie of the Jade Dragoons," Genaevie bowed formally.

Stub hissed.

"Charmed," Faustus returned the bow.

"I come with an offer from the Dominion," Genaevie said.

"Straight to the point. I like it. Go on," Faustus noted.

"Ah, a man after my own heart," Genaevie teased, "It's about time I found a true soldier among the Empire,"

"The offer, Commander," Faustus's eyes narrowed.

Genaevie chuckled, "You'll note our camp over there. We are ready and willing to lay siege at any moment, but the Dominion has prepared a rare offer. We are prepared to let you all have a chance to quit Cyrodiil alive,"

"As long as we surrender the city?" Faustus guessed.

"Oh, it's not that simple, my friend," Genaevie shook her head, "We also need your Khajiiti friends handed over to our custody,"

"General, you can't possibly be considering handing over my city?" The count asked worriedly.

"Quiet, little man. This is grown up business," Genaevie snapped.

The count was taken aback and said no more.

"What's our guarantee you won't kill us the second we step outside the walls?" Faustus asked.

"You have my word we just want the Khajiit. Besides, if I wanted to kill you all, I would have just laid siege and taken the city and your lives by sundown," Genaevie said.

"I'd like to see you try!" Wilhelm shouted down from the walls. A resounding cheer from the Nords followed.

Genaevie smiled widely but kept her eyes fixed on General Faustus. Faustus said nothing.

"You don't need to decide right now," Genaevie said, "I'll give you until tomorrow to decide, but don't keep me waiting,"

She wheeled her horse around and strode slowly back to her ranks. Ariq almost loosed a bolt right into her back, but thought better of it. At least considering the offer would give them time to prepare, so he shouldered Phoebe and just watched the Jade Dragoons leave. To Ariq's surprise, the next thing he saw was Gahri dashing along after the Dragoons. He hoped the Allfiq would return with useful information. An unsettling feeling set over Ariq. He looked around to find some of the legionnaires both Imperial and Nord glancing at him and the other Khajiit. He had a feeling that some of them wanted to take Genaevie's deal. Stub led them down off the walls and met up with the rest of the Senche Guard. A cacophony of voices assaulted the poor general. Most were calling for the Khajiit to be handed over.

"Enough! All of you!" Faustus hushed the crowd.

"Sir we cannot hand over the Khajiit," Wilhelm said.

"Says you! It's a small price to pay to get out of here!" A legionnaire called.

"Kiar'ra's life is no small price!" Kiar'ra retorted.

"Think of all we have risked for you!" Stub said.

"I said ENOUGH!" Faustus shouted.

Everyone was silent. Faustus walked up to Suhn and looked him straight in the eye.

"The Khajiit will not be going anywhere," Faustus said firmly.

A low groan resounded from the dissenters.

"Moan all you want! If you have a problem with my leadership, then leave since doing your duty is too much to ask," Faustus yelled, "The Senche had proved invaluable to the Empire and we are not going to turn them out,"

"And what about the rest of us? Did you see that Elf? She looks like she could take the city by herself," An Imperial said.

"No _Elf_ is taking a city from Nords!" Wilhelm said strongly. The Nords behind him cheered.

"Take heart, men! She may seem invincible, but she is only mortal and like any other mortal on the face of Tamriel she can be defeated!" Faustus said, "When the sun rises tomorrow, I expect you in full armor, armed to the teeth, and ready to beat back the Dominion. They've beaten us back for far too long. Tomorrow, we end their onslaught!"

A rousing cheer leapt from the throats of all present. The legion officers and Talis were called to prepare the defense. Kenarthi went with the rest of the Senche Guard to prepare in their own way while Ariq went up and just watched on the wall. He could see the fires burning in the distance. He saw the silhouettes of the Dominion troops between their tents. They stood stock still and Ariq assumed they gathered around to pray for their victory. A long time passed, and the sun left the sky and the waning moons lifted into the sky. Aside from a few sentries, most of the men in Bruma had fallen asleep as well. The Dominion soldiers still did not move. It was strange. Not one of them so as shuffled from what Ariq could tell. No one could stand exactly still for that long…unless.

"Ariq! I have news!" Gahri had somehow managed to regain access to the city and now brushed against Ariq's legs.

"What is it?" Ariq asked.

"They only have half the men they say they do. The other half is straw dummies!" Gahri said excitedly.

"The offer was just a play for time. They are waiting for the rest of their army!" Ariq realized.

"Precisely," Gahri nodded.

Ariq burst into the general's quarters. The sleepy general was none too happy to be awakened, but as Ariq told him the news, his eyes became sharp as razors. Faustus bolted out of his quarters and ran to the top of the wall with Ariq in tow. The sight that greeted them however took the fire from their eyes. A worm of torchlight stretching back for at least a mile was making its way towards camp. It joined with the camp and fresh Dominion soldiers replaced the straw dummies. Faustus slammed his fist down on the stone.

"Stendarr's backside! I should have known better," Faustus growled.

"How could you have known?" Ariq asked.

"I could tell Genaevie was stalling. Why did I think that offer was legitimate?" Faustus said angrily.

"You ignored it anyway," Ariq said.

"But I gave them the time they needed," Faustus muttered.

"We will win anyway," Ariq said without a trace of doubt.

"Maybe," Faustus said quietly, "We'll see what tomorrow brings,"

The sun wasted no time in rising. Ariq felt he had only had the chance to dose before the bright light shined in his eyes. The rest of the Senche Guard was already busy preparing when he awoke. He donned his Stahlrim armor, sharpened his Nightingale Blade, and made sure Phoebe's string was tight and bolts were ready and waiting. He met up with Kenarthi. The Senche had been kind enough to give her one of their uniforms to her for armor, and she always carried her signature cutlass.

"Ready?" Ariq asked.

"Kenarthi supposes. This is only the second time she has been in a real battle," Kenarthi sighed.

"This One has only seen a few more," Ariq said comfortingly.

"It does not look good for us, does it?" Kenarthi said.

"We have gotten through worse," Ariq smiled.

Kenarthi chuckled and they went together to the walls. The main path through the town was the only way open now. Makeshift barricades of furniture and spare wood clogged the alleyways and side streets. Healers set up shop in the chapel and all the civilians had been moved into the castle keep. This seemed all too familiar to the siege of the Imperial City. It gave Ariq chills. He had a feeling history would not replay itself, but that did not mean they were going to win. The legion watched vigilantly up on the walls. Wilhelm stood over the gate with Alessia, Talis, and Jadera; Ariq and Kenarthi joined them.

Wilhelm wore his Nordic steel armor with downturned horns on the helm. He carried a hefty shield carved with the memories of a long dead warrior. Ariq recognized it as the Shield of Ysgramor, the first leader of the ancient Companions. He was surprised the Companions had let him use it. Alessia looked the part of a rank and file armored Legionnaire, but her helmet bore a tall metal comb that signified her rank. Her diamond shield stood ready and there was a sword at her hip. Talis wore his robes beneath leather plates tied at the critical parts of his body. A dark fang of a blade was in his right hand, known to any unfortunate enough to see it as the Blade of Woe and the gnarled edge of an ebony dagger in his left. Jadera's armor matched Talis's style with symmetrical Dwemer squares inlaid around the edges. A staff was holstered on her back and on her bracers were the two tiny crossbows she had used at the College.

"Those things working properly?" Ariq asked.

"Oh, yeah they are," Jadera smiled.

Genaevie was punctual. Her Jade Dragoons and the full number of her army marched to Bruma and waited patiently as the sun rose in the sky. She still carried her helmet under her arm. As she rode her horse she drew her sword and used its blade as a looking glass to pick her teeth. No shield adorned her back. She tied her long blonde hair back in a tight bun and addressed the waiting legion.

"Faustus!" Genaevie called.

"Yes, my dear?" Faustus called back from atop the wall. Ariq had never seen him in full battle gear before. From his shoulders to his feet he was covered in plate armor. Dull leather hung around his waist like the typical legion skirt over metal leggings. He placed his helmet down on the wall which would have covered his whole face in a cold war mask. His shield gleamed like silver and his legion short sword would have blinded them all had he unsheathed it.

"My, my, did you get all dressed up for me?" Genaevie teased.

"I like to make a good impression," Faustus chuckled.

"Then you won't disappoint me and turn down my offer, will you?" Genaevie said with mock hope.

"Alas, my dear, I'm afraid I must decline," Faustus put his hand over his heart.

"You do know what this means?" Genaevie smiled.

"We're waiting for you, lovely," Faustus said and a chorus of cheers resounded from the men.

"Get 'em," Genaevie said.

The dominion advanced menacingly. A thousand booted feet advanced on the city. The force inside only numbered a few hundred. Even if the Dominion fighter fell easily they would overwhelm them with numbers. They carried scaling ladders wide enough for two mer to crawl up side by side. Faustus raised his hand to give the command for a volley. Ariq raised his crossbow with all the other bows. Jadera gripped her staff tightly and Talis had a spell ready in each hand. Everyone else held their breath. The Dominion stepped into arrow range.

A roar boomed like thunder across the clear blue sky. The advance ceased and everyone froze in their tracks. Everyone turned their heads to the North. Hurtling through the cloudless sky was a bright red dragon! Both sides leaned back and reached for their weapons as the dragon dived down to earth, but it stopped short. It landed heavily on the ridge just north of the city. A pillar of flame and smoke erupted from its jagged maw, but it sat there stone still. It looked like it was waiting. No one dared move a muscle.

A mounted figure rode over the ridge. For a moment, Ariq could have sworn the figure was riding a bear and not a horse. The gargantuan mount was covered head to toe in metal armor and three spikes stuck out from its faceplate ready to gore any that got too near. The rider was even more so impressive. He would have looked down on Hjalmar so tall was he. He was covered head to toe in a mix of iron and bone that Ariq was sure once belonged to a dragon and long blonde hair peeked out from under his helmet. The shield on his back was likewise constructed. In one hand, the rider held the reigns of his steed and in the other, he held a sharpened bone axe that would rend flesh, bone and metal. The weapon was surely long and heavy enough to require two hands but the rider held it easily in one. He sat tall and proud on his mount next to the dragon. The rider rested his hand on the dragon's nose.

"Harald?" Ariq muttered hopefully.

The rider was not alone. The clanking of metal heralded the sight of one hundred horned Nord warriors cresting the hill behind their mounted commander Harald. The barbaric horde stared down onto the field in silence.

"It's the Dragon Legion! The Dragonborn comes!" someone shouted.

A war cry like no other from the Dragon Legion shook the ground beneath their feet. Harald released his hand from the dragon and raised his axe high in the air. The dragon took flight once again. Harald brought his axe down and pointed it directly at the invading army. The dragon legion charged. They had no intention of going to the city. They barreled straight for the Dominion army with Harald galloping in the lead. Genaevie lost her cocky smile, but calmly ordered the troops to face their new enemy.

"Oh no, they aren't doing this alone," Wilhelm said, "Open the gates! We're going with them!"

"Stand down Legate!" Faustus said.

"Sir, that is the Dragonborn out there," Alessia said firmly, "We are not going to let him bleed out there alone,"

"We couldn't call ourselves Nords if we didn't fight beside him. Besides there's a dragon on our side!" Wilhelm said.

Faustus sighed and drew his sword, "For the Empire!"

"This just got far more exciting," Ariq said.

The gates of Bruma swung wide open and the legion came pouring out. Ariq and Kenarthi followed the Senche into battle. The shadow of the dragon covered them as they exited the city. The Altmer tried to bring him down with arrows, but to no avail. The dragon swooped just above them then dived breathing fire into the back ranks. Simultaneously, the Dragon Legion descended onto the frontline. The elves tried to put up a shield wall, but the terrible voice of a dragon threw them into disarray.

"FUS RO DAH!" Harald the Dragonborn shouted and a wave of pure force smashed a whole in the Altmer line leaving a gap for the Dragon legion to punch through. The Imperial legion crashed against another side of the line and the Dominion found itself fighting three battles at once. Genaevie, however kept her cool, fixed her helmet firmly on her head, and issued command after command to her soldiers, but it was not an easy fight for her with a dragon decimating her back ranks. It was not long before lines shifted and broke and the organized fight turned into all out chaos.

This was the best way for Nords to fight. They thrived in chaotic battle and soon every Nord man and woman broke off to fight their own personal battles. Suhn tried his best to keep the Senche Guard together. Faustus did likewise with a few Imperial legionnaires. The Nightingale Blade saw more blood than it ever had that day as Ariq fought alongside Kenarthi and the Senche. Ariq had only seen Kenarthi fight once before and he was very impressed by what he saw. She fought as well on soil as on the sea. He fell even more in love with her. He noticed Harald above the fray on his horse. His dragon bone shield guarded him on his left side and his axe rent all opponents asunder on the other. At some point he managed to spot Talis with Jadera close by. Jadera's crossbows were working alright as many hapless Altmer footmen soon found out. Talis used his style of burning flame and metal on any who tangled with him. Ariq's lack of focus to take this in cost him and he barely dodges the blow of an elven sword. Wilhelm came out of nowhere and slammed the Shield of Ysgramor into the elven soldier knocking him clear off his feet then Wilhelm drove his sword through the elf's chest.

"Better watch yourself, my friend," Wilhelm smiled excitedly.

Another elven shoulder came screaming at Wilhelm with her sword raised. Alessia came in from the side and sliced two blades against her back and the Altmer lass was sent sprawling onto the snow-covered ground. Alessia had dropped her shield in favor of a second sword.

"Dear, you'd better pay attention too," Alessia scolded.

"Dear, I had everything under control," Wilhelm assured her.

"Uh huh. Sure you did," She smiled and returned to the fight as a whirlwind of blades. Wilhelm shook his head, smiled, and followed.

Any advantage the Dominion had in numbers was upset by the advantage of a dragon. The beast made it impossible to organize and they soon found themselves outmatched by the legion and Dragon legion. Genaevie shouted for a retreat. The Dominion tried, but often found themselves cut off by Dragon's fire. Genaevie and her Jade Dragoons cover the retreat. Outmatched as they were this elite unit did not go without a fight. They clung close together and beat back anyone who tried to take them on. The Commander herself stood at the front easily cutting down any who dared challenge her. She kept her Dragoons firmly in place until the last of her other soldiers had fallen back.

As she called for the Dragoons to retreat the Dragonborn approached. He was on foot and Ariq saw his horse snorting after the retreating elven army. Harald's eyes bore straight into the Altmer general and he tossed his shield aside. Genaevie accepted his challenge and ran straight for him. They clashed. The Imperial soldiers and Nords halted their pursuit and watched the duel. Many of the elves continued to retreat, but the Dragoons refused to leave their commander. The two sides formed a ring around their champions. Genaevie swung this way and that with speed and precision, but Harald blocked and parried each one. Then she did land a few blows, but all they did was slide off his armor with a screeching, scraping sound. At last the Altmer Commander made her mistake. She brought her blade in for a horizontal strike and Harald caught her arm with his free hand and stopped the strike in its tracks. He brought his axe down on the flat of her blade and knocked it out of her hand and broke the other one that was coming up to support it. With little effort, Harald shoved her and she fell hard on her back. The Jade Dragoons all moved forward, but stopped when they saw the legions' menacing glares. They turned tail and ran for their lives. Harald planted his foot on Genaevie's chest and raised his axe for the final blow.

"Harald wait! She does not need to die!" Ariq shouted.

"What!? No kill her before she kills you!" Talis shouted.

"She's the enemy! Finish it!" Wilhelm shout and Alessia echoed him. The rest of the Nords called for her death and the Khajiit and Imperials stayed silent.

Harald halted with his axe still in the air. Ariq saw him stare deep into Genaevie's eyes. The elf woman nodded and bowed her head. Harald lowered his axe and slid it in the holster on his back.

"She is an honorable warrior, and it was a fair fight," Harald proclaimed, "She will live as our prisoner,"

Boos and jeers followed, but no one made a move to kill her. Harald stepped off her and turned his back. Talis gripped his daggers firmly as if he expected her to stab Harald at that very moment, but the Dragonborn walked away and Genaevie did not move a muscle. She just stared at the sky. Two legionnaires came forth and bound her hands behind her back. She did not resist. Genaevie held her head up high and let herself be led away. Ariq looked to Harald and saw the Nord was staring at him. Harald smiled and nodded.

"Dragon Legion! To their camp! Kill any who fight back, but we are taking prisoners," Harald commanded.

"Senche! We will accompany them!" Suhn roared.

"Legionnaires! I'll lead the way," Faustus ordered

Everyone else moved on to the camp, but Ariq and Harald. Harald motion for Ariq to join him and the Khajiit followed him in escorting Genaevie.

"Always the merciful," Harald said to him.

"Lucky me," Genaevie said.

"Quiet prisoner," One of the legionnaires said.

"Take it easy, boy. She's earned the privilege," Harald said although Genaevie did not exercise it anymore.

"Good to see you again, Harald," Ariq said.

"It's been far too long, old friend," Harald said happily, "Come, let's put his prisoner away and then we've got a lot to talk about,"

 **13\. Taking Back the Empire**

They escorted the defeated Commander through the city. Ariq took this opportunity to satisfy his curiosity.

"Where have you been?" Ariq asked Harald.

"With the Skaal on Solstheim," Harald said.

"Why did you not come back? The war has been on for a while," Ariq said.

"I can't tell you now," Harald said, "Suffice it to say it was something ten of my men had to convince me to leave behind,"

Cowering civilians in the keep peeked out from cover when the prisoner entered. They wasted no time booing and hissing. One even found the courage the throw a tomato at her. Harald lift his great shield and stared daggers into the perpetrator. The man vanished from sight. Genaevie did not say a word the entire time.

"Got nothing smart to say now, eh?" One of the escorts jeered.

"Like you've ever had anything smart to say," She chuckled quietly.

"She got you there," The other laughed.

They cut her bonds and pushed her unceremoniously into the cell. Genaevie caught herself and brushed herself off. Ariq could tell Harald was impressed by her demeanor.

"You have more grace in defeat than any other High Elf in victory," Harald told her.

"Military honor and all that. You must've dealt with the wrong Altmer," Genaevie said.

"I think I hear our army returning," Harald said, "Don't go anywhere,"

"Funny," Genaevie rolled her eyes.

Ariq could clearly hear the victors from inside the keep. From the top terrace, they could see the legionnaires carrying all the spoils of war from food to gold. Some soldiers were even skipping with joy from what they found. Wilhelm and Alessia waved at Ariq and carried what looked like all the beer and wine from the Dominion camp each grinning from ear to ear. Talis entered with a book wide open. Jadera hung on his arm although she did not look as happy as everyone else. Ariq guessed she had witnessed a reality of war she was not expecting.

Prisoners marched with their hands behind their heads in single file near the end of the procession. It seemed some of the Jade Dragoons had stayed in vain to fight, but most of the prisoners appeared to be cooks, quartermasters and healers. The Dominion soldiers, it seemed, had left their noncombatants behind.

"Not many are there?" Ariq remarked.

"I see that," Harald said shortly.

"Ariq doubts the rest retreated," Ariq said grimly.

"Did you expect something different?" Harald shrugged.

The last of the prisoners shuffled through the gate and Ariq could not believe his eyes when he saw the end. Aneia brought up the rear being roughly prodded by her Dragon Legion captors. Ariq ran to her as fast as he could. He heard Harald's armor jostling as the Nord tried to keep up with him.

"Let her go," Ariq demanded motioning to Aneia.

"Easy there. She's a prisoner of war. She's not going anywhere," The Nord said firmly.

"Let her go, soldier," Harald ordered.

"But sir…" The Nord began.

"I said, let her go," Harald's eyes narrowed.

The Nord grumbled, but released Aneia from her bonds. Her eyes were filled with relief as she stepped away from the procession. Ariq pulled her away from her captors and off the main thoroughfare so they were just out of earshot. She breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

"Thank you," She said gratefully.

"What are you doing here? You were in the Summerset Isles," Ariq asked.

"I requested a transfer after your little escapade," Aneia answered.

Kenarthi came strolling up, "Ariq! You missed quite a show when we…why are you talking to her?"

"Kenarthi, this is Aneia. My healer from Skywatch," Ariq introduced.

"Ariq, she was with the enemy," Kenarthi said in a low voice.

"Healers help those in need and wounded soldiers need help like anyone else. Besides, Genaevie is a friend of mine," Aneia said.

"That why you transferred here?" Ariq asked.

"I transferred here because anyone who had contact with you before the escape turned into Elenwen's practice dummy," Aneia said bluntly.

"This One is surprised Elenwen was not disgraced for letting Ariq escape," Ariq said.

"She was," Aneia said, "It's the only reason she wasn't here today. However, she's still the only one who has ever caught you, so she'll be on her way to the Imperial City Headquarters soon,"

The Dragon's roar resounded throughout the city. Aneia cringed in fear when she saw the red beast circling overhead. They could hear Harald shout into the air and the dragon landed on top of the wall. Despite its size, the beast did not so much as chip a brick on the structure. They ran over to Harald to hear the conversation. Aneia and Kenarthi cowered a bit behind Ariq. He guessed the only dragons they had seen before had tried to kill them if Aneia had ever even seen a dragon. They were not the only ones eying the spectacle. The Imperial soldiers all stopped to gawk at the red winged dragon. The Dragon Legion carried on as if it were business as usual. Ariq's friends stopped as well, but only for a brief look. Jadera was curious though and dragged Talis behind her as she got a closer view.

Harald strolled casually up to the beast and stroked its muzzle.

"Thank you for your help, my friend," Harald was saying to the dragon.

"My pleasure, Dovahkiin" The dragon replied in a surprisingly conversational volume, "It's been to long since I've felt the thrill of battle,"

"There'll be plenty more of that ahead should you accompany me," Harald offered.

"Alas, I cannot stay. krosis. I must keep my place amongst my brethren," The dragon replied.

"I could command you to stay, Oodaving," Harald chuckled.

"Indeed, you could, Dovahkiin, and do not wait too long to summon me again. I do enjoy feasting on you fellow joore," Oodaving blasted the snow away from the chapel as he hefted himself again into the air. With a blast of fire from its maw, the dragon turned and flew off to the north. Jadera watched it with childlike wonder. Aneia nearly collapsed on the ground from fear. Harald just watched the dragon go with a smile and walked down from the wall.

"We could have used him," Ariq said to Harald.

"He'll be back," Harald assured, "Now come on, we should gather everyone in the keep to discuss our strategy. You, High Elf, you're coming with us,"

They met once again in the keep. The Senche, the Imperial legates, the odd ones out like Talis, Jadera, Kenarthi and Ariq, and this time, along with all the others, three of Harald's lieutenants joined the council. Harald took his place at the head of the table with Faustus. The Imperial general seemed much smaller next to the Dragonborn.

"General Faustus has briefed me on the basics and I have a strategy to propose," Harald began.

"Excuse me," Kiar'ra spoke up, "I know all Nords are skilled warriors, but what experience do you have in winning a war?"

Everyone else, except for Jadera, looked at her aghast. It was as if she had just asked if he were a troll.

Harald bowed, "I was a commanding officer under the empire during the civil war in Skyrim. I am well versed in its tactics, strengths, and weaknesses, and I might add, the empire won that war,"

"This is far greater than that uprising. Formidable as it was," Suhn said with respect to Wilhelm and Alessia, "The Dominion now has significant portion of Tamriel under its control. Even with your Dragon Legion, a single misstep will end us,"

"The Dragon Legion proved itself just now, didn't it?" Harald said with a smile, "And besides we now have captives that will tell us the Dominion's stratagem,"

Aneia tugged at her collar

"Even so, I have to agree with the Suhn. How do you plan on winning this thing?" Talis asked.

"Like this," Harald began.

 **14.** **Picking up the Pieces** **(Inspired by "Amaria" TSFH)**

"First, we'll need to reconnect with Kenwich"

They marched west with Harald in the lead atop his armored horse. Faustus and a guard force stayed behind in Bruma to both guard the city and oversee the war's progression. Apparently one of Talis' informants was in the city although Ariq still had no idea who they were or how they would relay information. Talis had not deemed to tell them yet. The Dragon Legion and legionary Nords proudly marched in the front with the Senche following closely and the Imperials bringing up the rear. Gahri trotted along just out of sight. One would think the Imperials were simply giving up and leaving the dirty work to the Nords but not so. The Imperials merely took advantage of the Nords' zealous hatred of the Aldmeri Dominion. Throughout the march, the Nords sang rousing war songs of elven death and Talis seemed a little uncomfortable at times. Even though Ariq marched with the Senche, he knew Harald at the front was not joining in those songs. Wilhelm and Alessia sang their hearts out, but Harald did not take part and Ariq was glad for it.

They came upon Bleakers Outpost. As Aneia had told them before they set out, the outpost had been abandoned. Ariq sighed heavily at the sight of it. The ground was still torn and muddy from the battle, but at least the bodies had been removed. Harald ordered the army to a halt.

"We camp here tonight," He commanded.

They set to work immediately. The officers pitched their tents inside the wall and the soldiers filled out the space inside and continued outside the wall. The Senche and Ariq and Kenarthi by extension, managed to secure a spot inside the wall. He was silent as he pitched his tent then Kenarthi broke the ice.

"How are you?" She asked.

"Fine," Ariq said.

"This is where you were wounded, yes?" Kenarthi said putting a hand on it.

"Yes, right over there," Ariq pointed to the spot near the keep door.

"Hjalmar save your life?" Wilhelm asked as he approached with the others.

"No. Just an Imperial soldier," Ariq said.

"Where did he die?" Wilhelm asked.

Ariq led them inside the keep. The tables and chairs were still toppled, but the bodies were gone. Old black splashes of dried blood on the floor and walls marked Hjalmar's last fight. A clear gap in the blood showed where he lay dying. Ariq remembered with absolute clarity Hjalmar's peaceful face and then Elenwen's boot. Wilhelm knelt and studied the scene.

"No fewer than twenty elves," Ariq said.

"Damn. Tough old Nord," Talis chuckled.

"A Nord can do that?" Jadera asked.

"Damn straight," Alessia said proudly.

"Don't worry, Hjalmar," Wilhelm said to the cold floor, "We'll kill them all for you,"

"Keep that attitude for now, Legate," Harald entered behind them, "My guess is we'll see the Dominion again before long,"

"They waiting for us?" Wilhelm asked.

"I don't know. I sent Stub and some other Senche to scout ahead. They'll rejoin us tomorrow as we march. You should all get some sleep regardless,"

"Yes, sir" They nodded

The next day they marched on through the woods. Chorrol was not far away. As Harald had said, Stub and the rest of the Senche scouts met them at the edge of the wood. Harald commanded the army to a halt.

"Report," He said.

"Sir, This One spotted another Dominion army just outside of Chorrol, bigger than the one that attacked Bruma," Stub reported.

"Were they laying siege to the city?" Harald asked.

"Not yet," Stub said.

"Thank you, Stub. Fall in," Harald said.

Stub seemed to be growing accustomed to his nickname and made no weary sigh.

"Legion. Forward March!" Harald bellowed.

The army marched on through patches of trees. The sun rose to its highest point in the sky as they crested the last hill before Chorrol. They looked out on the wide plain that stretched to the city's southeastern wall covered in Aldmeri Dominion. Their camp spanned a mile at least and was bustling with activity. Siege weapons were being assembled and the soldiers organized themselves into companies in preparation of the siege. From where he stood, Ariq could see next to no movement within the city. A handful of archers sat on the wall, but it was clear Chorrol could hardly mount a defense. Easy prey for the ravenous Dominion.

"Mara's arse. Guess the legion here won't be much help," Alessia said.

"Maybe not," Harald quietly. He stayed deep in thought studying the scene.

"We could charge them. We'll push them against the city walls and Kenwich's archers can get them from there," Wilhelm suggested.

"We don't have the numbers for that kind of push," Harald said.

"We could sneak around to those trees," Suhn offered.

They heard a cry from below. Someone had spotted them and now they entire Dominion army stared at them. They about faced and formed lines.

"There goes that plan," Kiar'ra said.

"Form ranks!" Harald roared.

The legion cohorts moved and formed four blocks of soldiers behind a lose line of Dragon Legion Nords.

"Are we going to face them head on?" Talis asked.

"We need to break through their formation. We'll set a wedge" Harald said.

"Are you joking?" Talis asked bewildered, "If this fails we'll be surrounded,"

"We need to create an opening for a runner to get a dispatch to Kenwich," Harald explained, "Hopefully we can cause some chaos at the tip,"

"A runner can't get through that. Not without the Dominion picking him out at least," Talis.

"Well our runner would have to be able to navigate that chaos and do it inconspicuously so as not to draw attention to himself," Harald looked directly at Ariq.

Ariq sighed, "Give Ariq the dispatch,"

Harald scribbled something on a piece of paper and handed it to Ariq.

"Should the Senche cover him?" Suhn asked.

"Follow him in a loose formation. Don't make it obvious you're protecting him. Now, wait for the battle to begin, then look for an opening," Harald said.

Harald shouted and Wilhelm and Alessia relayed his commands. The legion marched forward with weapons draw and shields raised. Ariq and the other Khajiit waited on the hill. When the legion reached the bottom of the hill and the Dominion army marched forward as well. The Nords gave a ground shaking war cry and charged. Gahri, it seemed, wanted no part of the battle and had vanished entirely. Ariq heard the ring of metal in the initial clash. The Imperial legionnaires followed close behind and added extra force. The Dominion lines bent, but did not break. They held formation well as the legion tried to cleave them apart. Then with the mighty Thu'um of a dragon, Harald shouted and sent a row of Altmer flying. The empire took advantage of this and pressed the gap and the Dominion lines buckled. They combat spread out as formations broke and created a narrow corridor.

"Here is our chance," Suhn said.

"Here we go," Ariq said, "Try to keep up,"

"Please," Kiar'ra scoffed.

Ariq ran like the wind straight into the fight. Kenarthi and the Senche paused for a moment in wonder of his speed and then ran desperately after him. He could not turn himself invisible at this speed, but that seemed to hardly make a difference. Too much was going on for the enemy to focus on him. He expertly weaved through the battle dodging a few stray blows here and there. He heard his Khajiiti companions behind him huffing with effort to keep up with him. The corridor was closing before Ariq was halfway though. He pumped his legs and slid through on his knees right before the path slammed shut. Suhn and Kiar'ra burst through the line with their shields and followed Ariq through before the Dominion could regroup. A Dominion soldier dueled an Imperial directly in Ariq's path. Ariq slammed into the Elf and delivered him into the Imperial's blade. The walls of Chorrol now loomed over him. A line of unengaged Altmer had caught on to what was happening and planted themselves directly in the way. Ariq slowed down to think, and Suhn, Kiar'ra and a few other Senche roared like lions and cut down the impeding soldiers with ease.

Ariq pounded on the gate and shouted. Dominion archers who noticed the action in the back fired at them. A few landed inches from Ariq's face and buried themselves in the door. Ariq pounded harder and the door finally gave way. They spilled inside and some frightened legionnaires slammed the gate behind them.

A grizzled old officer was waiting to greet them.

"What's your business here?" Kenwich said in his gravelly voice.

"For you, Kenwich," Ariq handed Kenwich Harald's note.

"What's this?" Kenwich snatched the note and read it on the spot. He nodded thoughtfully and turned to one of his soldiers.

"Give the signal," He commanded.

"Yes, sir!" A Breton mage said and he threw a ball of fire straight up into the air. Another cry erupted from outside.

"You're that Khajiit Faustus dragged in," Kenwich said staring at Ariq.

"Yes, with some help," Ariq said.

"Suhn the Tiger, Commander of the Senche Guard," Suhn bowed, "These are This One's lieutenants Kiar'ra and Stub,"

"Yes, pleasure," Kenwich said dismissively, "I can't believe you made it out of the Imperial City,"

"Neither can Ariq you," Ariq said, "This One never saw you return from the waterfront,"

"Long story for another time," Kenwich said, "Let's go help our comrades now. shall we?"

They opened the gates a second force of legionnaires rushed the Dominion's flanks. Ariq noticed many more Dominion bodies all with arrows in them. He looked and saw Breton rangers materializing from the trees and engaging with sword and bow. That must have been the noise when Kenwich had given the signal. The man himself fought like a man possessed and carved a bloody swathe through the Dominion army. The fresh legionnaires hammered the High Elven lines.

Caught on all sides, the Dominion army was soon swallowed by the empire's forces. The battle turned into a bloodbath as the Elves fought desperately for survival. A few managed to escape, but the rest perished beneath Imperial steel. When the outcome of the battle became clear, Ariq stepped back from the battle to take a breather. Kenarthi came and sat down beside him. They sat there catching their breath. Kiar'ra wandered over after the battle was finished.

"Alkosh's scaly tail," She said, "You are quick,"

Ariq just smiled.

"Oh, get that smug look off your face," Kiar'ra said, "How we were supposed to know?"

"Suhn is surprised," Suhn said, "But come. We need to regroup with the other officers. There they are,"

They saw Harald lead the other officers into the city and they trotted to catch up. They all gathered in a round plaza with a beautiful green tree in a round green space. The Nords were covered in blood and Kenwich and his officers only had a small smattering of the stuff to sport. Ariq caught a quick glance of Gahri who nosed around the bodies of the dead.

"Brilliant fight, Harald, but how did you know I would have an ambush in place," Kenwich asked.

"Your reputation precedes you," Harald said wiping a red streak from his face, "I'm sure the Dominion expected it,"

"Yeah, it probably wouldn't have been as effective as I hoped," Kenwich shrugged, "Things have been especially rough since they shut down our emergency supply line,"

"Who was bringing you supplies?" Wilhelm asked curiously, "Maybe we should have struck a deal with them,"

"Some Khajiit ship smuggled some medicine and emergency rations in through Lake Rumare and handed the stuff off to a caravan, but they got sniffed out by the Dominion," Kenwich said.

"What was the name of this ship?" Kenarthi asked with sudden concern.

"The Prowler," Kenwich said.

Kenarthi's eyes nearly popped out of her head, "What happened,"

"Whoa slow down, my dear," Kenwich said.

"Sir, that is Kenarthi's ship. This One needs to know what happened," Kenarthi said in a low voice.

"An exchange went bad and the crew was captured on the west bank of Lake Rumare," Kenwich complied, "I've no idea what happened to them since,"

"Ariq, we need to find them," Kenarthi said.

"You don't even know if they're alive," Kenwich said, "We need to focus our efforts on winning the war."

"Kenarthi will not abandon her crew," Kenarthi said determinedly.

"Ariq is with you," Ariq said.

"The Senche will come with you as well," Suhn said and Kiar'ra and Stub nodded in agreement.

"Maybe a few of us should go too," Wilhelm offered.

"Whoa, hold on! We need a few to stay on the frontlines, people," Harald said, "Wilhelm, you need to stay. Suhn, you can't possibly take the whole Guard with you,"

"Fine. Ja'Kanima, you are in charge while This One, Kiar'ra and Stub go look for the missing crew," Suhn said.

"Thank you Suhn," Kenarthi said, "We should go as soon as possible,"

"Talis we should go rescue the cats, too," Jadera said.

"No. They don't need our help," Talis said, "We'd probably just get in Ariq's way,"

"Probably," Ariq chuckled.

"Then it is settled. We need to go," Kenarthi said.

"Kenarthi, we need to rest and then we can go," Ariq said.

"We cannot take too long. Who knows what they are going through," Kenarthi urged.

"Do not worry, they will be fine," Ariq assured her.

"Could I be of assistance?" Gahri appeared as the others were leaving.

"That would be wonderful," Kenarthi bent down and patted the Allfiq's head.

 **15\. Kenarthi to the Rescue** **(Inspired by "Khajiit like to Sneak" MOS)**

"Second, we'll need to disrupt things behind the front lines,"

Ariq, Kenarthi, and their Senche companions walked along the northern shore of Lake Rumare. Kenarthi's searched like a bloodhound along the lake's edge for any trace of the Prowler or its crew. Suhn, Kiar'ra, and Stub followed with weapons draw as they were wary of Dominion patrol. Gahri had his nose buried in the ground. Ariq followed Kenarthi as close as he could. He was worried. She seemed rabid in the search for her crew. Ariq knew she cared for them, but this desperation was not healthy.

"Kenarthi, are you alright?" Ariq asked quietly.

"This One's crew is missing so no she is not fine," Kenarthi snapped.

Ariq was taken aback.

"Sorry?" He asked.

"Forgive This One," Kenarthi said, "She is just very anxious,"

"We will find them," Ariq assured.

"How are you so calm about this?" Kenarthi asked anxiously, "You would not be so calm if the Dominion had Wilhelm or Talis,"

"Those two can take care of themselves. Just as D'jango and the rest can take care of themselves," Ariq said.

"You two! Quiet! Get down!" Suhn whispered intensely.

They ducked under long bushes hanging at the edge of the grass and sand. Soon they saw the boots of a Dominion patrol walking along the shore. The Khajiit did not so much as breath. Ariq followed their movements closely and noticed something as they passed. He tapped Kenarthi on the shoulder and pointed just past the Altmer. Several wooden posts peeked out of the water's edge and some thin boards floated on the surface. It looked as if a makeshift dock had once been there. Kenarthi was so excited she almost jumped out of cover despite the patrol was only a few feet from them. To their dismay, the patrol stopped short.

"Is that a cat's tail?" One of the Altmer asked.

Ariq held his breath.

"Yeah. Glad you know what a reed looks like," Another responded sarcastically.

"Shut up," The one retorted.

"Come on, the commander's expecting us back," The other said and they trudged off.

The Khajiit waited until they were sure and then rolled out back onto the shore. Kenarthi bolted for the remains of the dock. Everyone else jogged behind.

"That was far too close," Suhn said.

"Ganzi thought for sure they saw your tail Kiar'ra," Stub said.

"Shut it, Stub. Kiar'ra's tail does not look like a reed," Kiar'ra said.

"Friends, look!" Kenarthi exclaimed.

They gathered around the dock remains and examined the scene. Gahri padded around the slight traces of a struggle around the lake's edge. Sand had been kicked up all the way down to mud beneath. The Prowler's crew had not gone easily. To their dismay, splotches of black in the sand pointed to a bloody engagement. Ariq hoped that was more Elven blood than Khajiiti blood. The scuffle marks moved east and finally turned to faint footprints and drag marks. Kenarthi bent down and ran her fingers through the sand and found a gold bangle. The twisting gold jewelry was broken in half and bent at sharp angles.

"This is Petra's," Kenarthi said clutching it tightly, "She bought it in Hammerfell just before we met you. She never took it off."

"This does not look good," Ariq noted.

"Kenarthi knows," Kenarthi said.

"Do not worry. Kiar'ra is sure they are alive," Kiar'ra

"Either way we need to move before the Dominion comes back this way," Suhn said.

"This One needs to find them," Kenarthi said determinedly.

"We will," Ariq assured.

"This One can follow the trail," Stub offered.

"As can I" Gahri said.

"Do it," Kenarthi commanded.

"Stay vigilant. The trail leads far into Dominion territory from what This One can tell," Stub said.

"Just lead Kenarthi there," Kenarthi said.

Stub and Gahri lead them on the trail. They passed along the entire length of the northern shore of Lake Rumare. Ariq was amazed Stub was able to follow it, but every now and again they would pass a blood drop that assured they were on the right path. The Empire's recent victories must have stirred the Dominion for the Khajiit had to duck away from what felt like hundreds of patrols. A few times Stub lost the trail in the process of hiding, but Gahri helped him find it quickly again. They then left Lake Rumare behind and followed a wide stream that lead off east.

Night fell as they came to the end of a trail. A sprawling wilderness camp along the stream marked the end of the trail. They studied the camp from the tree line. The golden eagle banner of the Aldmeri Dominion waved inside. The command tent sat on a small hill overlooking the tent line reaching to the stream. Torches lit the place although the Khajiit did not need their light. The cats scanned the camp. It was well guarded. Torch wielding sentries patrolled on the inside and the outside was ringed in clusters of wooden spikes. There was a great deal of activity inside the camp although it was clear that the soldiers were turning in for the night. Kenarthi tapped Ariq's shoulder and pointed to the south side of the hill. Just within sight was a tall wooden post and a pair of fuzzy black ears. Ariq motioned to back away.

"Everyone see them?" Kenarthi asked. They all nodded.

"You know what we must do, yes?" Ariq smiled.

"What you do best," Kenarthi said.

"Follow Ariq's lead," Ariq said, "And do not spare the blade,"

The two moons were dark in the sky which provided the perfect cover. The kept low and silently rushed from the tree line to the edge of the camp. They slipped through the wooden spikes and ducked behind a nearby tent as a sentry passed. Gahri trotted after them. Ariq would have turned invisible and freed the prisoners in no time, but he had friends to keep track of. This was not too much of a challenge however, as his Khajiiti friends could move as silently as he could. The sentry passed and they continued while following the Altmer closely. The elf grew suspicious and turned. Suhn pounced and broke the Elf's neck before he could make a sound. Before the Altmer hit the ground Suhn slung him over his back and stashed the body out of sight. They came to the Khajiiti prisoners.

Five guards watched over the prisoners. Ariq saw a tear well in Kenarthi's eye when she saw only ten Khajiit sat their tied to posts. Only D'jango and a few others Ariq did not recognize were there. None were in good condition. They looked like Oblivion and their pelts were flecked with red and brown. D'jango carried the most blood in his fur. Suhn waved and each one of them picked a guard. At his whistle, each elf had a blade through their chest before they could blink.

"Captain," D'jango said weakly.

"Get them out!" She ran over to D'jango.

"There are no keys," Stub said.

"No need for them," Gahri said.

With a wrinkle of his nose, the chains clattered to the ground. Kenarthi ran to each of them as they were loosed saying each of their names, "Petra, Rahi'na, Ban, Kuruna!" She cried a few more names and each nodded as their names were called.

"Where are the rest?" Kenarthi asked with desperate hope.

"Captain, you know better than to ask," D'jango said softly.

"Damn it," Kenarthi muttered.

"We saw no bodies on our way here," Kiar'ra said.

"The Dominion burned them to ash," Ban spat and rubbed the circulation back into his hands, "No time to bother with a proper burial,"

"What did they want from you?" Ariq asked.

"Aside from stopping our smuggling. They wanted the captain," Petra said as she flicked her tail.

"Why did they want Kenarthi?" Kenarthi asked.

"This One does not know," Kuruna said, "The elf commander Eramen would not let her or any of us rest until we told him where you were,"

"They were especially hard on Rahi'na," D'jango said and Rahi'na just looked at the floor, "She will not talk at all anymore,"

"Who was the commander again?" Ariq asked angrily.

"Eramen," Kuruna repeated.

"You know this mer?" Kenarthi asked.

"Is he still here?" Ariq asked answering Kenarthi's question with his tone.

"Yes," Petra answered.

"All of you grab a sword from the fallen," Ariq commanded, "We are taking this camp down,"

"Might we burn it was well?" Ban asked with a smile.

"Of course, but quietly," Ariq said.

They all went in separate directions. Ariq vanished without a sound. These Altmer probably felt safe well behind the front lines, but this did not last for long. Within minutes, smoke began to rise from the north end of camp. Ban went to work quickly. Elves stopped to view the plumes only to be cut down by invisible Ariq. He did not even bother to hide the bodies. Ariq ran an elf through the back behind a tent. His compatriot walked out of the front of the tent.

"What was that?" He asked aloud.

Ariq made no noise.

"Must have been my imagination," Were his last words.

Ariq dashed around and slashed his throat. The elves in the camp were getting wind of what was going on and one even managed to sound the alarm, but it made no difference. The Khajiit were on a silent rampage and no quarry escaped their blades. Gahri did not outright kill, but set perfect distractions with his adorable eyes. Near the end of it all the Khajiit did not even try to hide the cries of their victims and pained screams echoes through the camp. They met back at the bottom of the hill at the head of the path leading to the command tent. The blood on the prisoners' pelts were no longer just their own. Ban had a satisfied look on his as half the camp burned.

"Feel better?" Ariq asked.

Everyone nodded emphatically.

"Let us cut the head off this snake," Ariq said.

The strode together up the hill. The camp burned beneath them and any elves they missed went running. Two guards stood between them and the command tent. They were cut down in the blink of an eye. The flaps to the tent were closed and all was silent inside, but Ariq knew the mer inside was not oblivious.

"Kenarthi, Senche, you come inside with Ariq. The rest wait outside," Ariq said.

"What?" Petra protested.

"Trust Ariq. He has a bad feeling," Ariq said.

"And you may not want to see what is left of the elf when Kenarthi is done with him," Kenarthi growled.

"Hold before you unleash your fury," Suhn said, "We may get some questions in,"

"Follow This One," Ariq commanded.

With the tip of his sword, Ariq threw back the flaps and they entered the tent. Eramen was there leaning over a table facing toward them. A cunning smile sat upon his face.

"Hello, Ariq. Glad you could join me," Eramen said.

 **16\. Blood on the Water** **(Inspired by "Across the Blood Water" TSFH)**

"Eramen," Ariq nodded.

"I'll admit your arrival was a bit off, but you've never operated on our schedule," Eramen said.

"Well. Here is Kenarthi," Kenarthi snarled.

"Ah yes our rogue captain. I'll get to you later, but first my prime target," Eramen said arrogantly.

Kenarthi took a step forward and raised her sword, but Ariq blocked her with his own blade.

"Run," Ariq said quietly.

"What?" Kenarthi asked angrily.

Ariq unslung Phoebe from his back, "Take Phoebe and run,"

"Such confidence," Eramen chuckled.

"Ariq…" Kenarthi began.

"No," Ariq said in a low voice.

"I am going to kill you," Kenarthi said and left.

"Sacrificing yourself? How quaint," Eramen sneered.

"Ariq will not die here," Ariq raised his sword.

"Let's see if your friends share your conviction," Eramen smiled. Fire welled up in his hand and Ariq readied himself, but instead of attacking, Eramen threw a ball of fire straight up into the air. Ariq listened to hear the clamor of a Dominion ambush. Eramen picked this moment to launch a bolt of lightning from his other hand. It caught Ariq straight in the chest and he was blown back out of the tent. The Stahlrim took most of the damage, but he rolled all the way down the hill. He hit the bottom hard and the breath was knocked out of him.

Ariq struggled to his feet. Dominion soldiers were pouring out of the trees. He had no idea how they had slipped his notice. Arrows sailed over his head and landed around his retreating friend. They bolted toward the river. Suhn and Kiar'ra raised their shields in a vain effort to protect Kenarthi's crew, but a few of the missiles found their mark. Three Khajiit tumbled heavily into the river with arrows up and down their backs. Gahri took cover in a bush rather than go near the water. Eramen emerged from the tent with a grin that stretched from ear to ear. Ariq stumbled towards his friends. Another volley erupted from the trees. Suhn took an arrow in the shoulder and dropped his shield, and two more Khajiit splashed into the water. Eramen laughed.

"To think, Elenwen's been chasing you for years. Yet, here you are and I've only been at this a few weeks," Eramen said.

Ariq leveled his sword at him, but continued to draw towards the river. Black clouds of smoke now covered the field and Ariq was sure the archers could not see them at this point, but there was another volley of arrows and Ariq heard Kenarthi scream and quickly turned to look. Before he could see what was going on, Eramen blasted his left hand with lightning and the Nightingale Blade was sent flying into the river. A fire blast caught Ariq right in the chest and he sprawled back into the river. The water was shallow, but deep enough to cover his prostrate form. As the water closed over his eyes, Ariq could have sworn the smoke was getting thicker and thicker. This thought did not stay in Ariq's mind long as Eramen pulled him by his collar.

"See? Catching you has been easy as…Whoa!" Eramen said as Ariq flicked out his boot knife and took a swing. Eramen dropped him and Ariq tried to get away, but the water slowed his movement too much. Eramen kicked the knife from his hand and rewrapped the Khajiit's collar. Ariq saw the ambush soldiers closing in on the river.

"So close," Eramen sneered, "But you're overdue for an execution, cat. Say hello to Cato for me,"

Eramen threw Ariq into the water and held him under with his foot.

"Ariq!" Kenarthi sounded so far away.

"FUS RO DAH!"

Eramen went flying into the other Dominion soldiers behind him. Ariq burst through the surface to breath. The smoke swirled into a clear fog around the source of the blast. Ariq squinted through the fog, but he heard them before he saw them. Armor clinked and heavy footfalls thumped on the opposite bank of the stream. There was a loud splash and then they came into view. The horned helmets of the Dragon Legion showed through the fog with Harald at the head. They marched straight through the stream. Eramen made straight for Harald. The Dragonborn sundered the Altmer's armor in one strike and put him on his back into the mud. The Dragon Legion struck the Dominion soldiers like a tidal wave. High Elf after High Elf fell under the swords and axes of the Dragon Legion. The Dominion troops ran for their lives in minutes.

Ariq pulled himself onto the stream bank and walked over to Eramen. His once gleaming golden armor was covered in mud and blood. A deep gash in his chest spewed blood that pooled beneath him and stained his fair hair. Eramen gargled his own blood and tried desperately to cling to life. Ariq took up the fallen elf's sword. He planted his foot firmly on Eramen's chest and a torrent of pained, gargling screams followed. Ariq raised the sword high above his head. Eramen weakly raised an arm to shield himself, but to no avail. Ariq brought the blade down with all his might right through his heart and into the mud beneath. The Dominion leader's eyes widened in pain, then slowly closed as death overtook him. Ariq spat on him.

"That was for Cato," Ariq said.

He let out a breath once the bloodlust had left him. The stream ran red with the blood of the Khajiit and Dominion soldiers alike. Kenarthi was on the bank with the survivors. Ariq fished the Nightingale Blade from the water and went to join them. Kiar'ra tended to the arrow in Suhn's shoulder. He yelped in pain as she pushed the tip straight through and broke off the end. D'jango and Stub pulled the limp bodies of the deceased out of the stream. Sadly, only three of the prisoners they came to rescue had made it. Ban was the last one D'jango pulled from the stream. An arrow was lodged in Ban's throat. Kenarthi knelt and cradled Kuruna's head in her lap. She had an arrow protruding from her stomach. By the time Ariq came over the life was fading from her. Kenarthi rocked Kuruna back and forth as the dying Khajiit slowly closed her eyes. Ariq put a hand on her shoulder.

"Kenarthi, I…" He began.

Kenarthi just shook her head, "This One should have been there,"

"What?" Ariq asked.

"Kenarthi should have gone straight back after she rescued you," Kenarthi said as she held Kuruna tight.

"You would be dead, too," Ariq said.

"Kenarthi could have done something different. She could have saved the Prowler," Kenarthi protested.

"Do not insult This One," D'jango said offended, "D'jango did everything he could,"

"It is not your fault D'jango," Kenarthi said.

"And not your fault either," Ariq said, "It was Eramen's, and he paid the price,"

Kenarthi looked at Kuruna's lifeless body, "Does not make it any better,"

"One of the grim realities of war," Harald said as he joined them. The right side of his body from head to toe was covered in blood, "I wish I could've been here sooner,"

"Ariq did not know you were coming this way at all. What are you doing here?" Ariq said.

"Besides saving your life, I linked up with Amarra," Harald explained, "I just happened to come across a burning camp and thought I'd check it out,"

"Where is Wilhelm? Talis? Alessia?" Ariq asked.

"Holding out by Chorrol. I only brought the Dragon Legion with me," Harald said.

"That is a little risky," Suhn said.

"No riskier than you taking this camp all by yourself," Harald shrugged.

"But only one hundred soldiers?" Suhn said.

"Believe me they're more preoccupied in the west since they think we're trying to help Hammerfell. Or so our spies say," Harald said.

"How is Aneia?" Ariq asked.

"Well, as far as she reports," Harald said.

"This One does not mean to interrupt, but maybe we could…" Kenarthi said nodding to her fallen crew members.

"Yes. I'm sorry," Harald said.

He called over some of his men. They took the bodies away from the battlefield along the edge of the stream. They had no shovels so they had to raid the Dominion's supplies. Soon seven graves lined the water. The last bits of blood were finally disappearing from the stream. There were no headstones for the fallen. Harald pulled out a map and marked their location on it.

"We'll come back for a proper burial later," He said.

D'jango, Petra, and Rahi'na stood close by next to the Senche. Ariq had his arms around Kenarthi while she sobbed into his shoulder and he was close to tears himself. He remembered his voyage on the Prowler long ago. He chuckled to himself as he remembered the moon sugar shortage and the valor they showed when the Dominion ship attacked. He could not help feeling guilty for this. Ariq had gotten them into this in the first place, but he did not say anything. He did not want to start another argument with Kenarthi. They stood there in silence for a moment.

"We really should get going," Harald said at last.

"We will be along shortly," Ariq said, "Where are we going next?"

"Cheydinhal. Let's see how Amarra's doing," Harald said.

 **17\. A Dunmer Meeting**

"We'll gather any allies we have left."

Everywhere in Cyrodiil there was signs of war. Ruts of mud marked the sites of scuffles, craters from artillery dotted the landscape, and every tree bore a blade or burn mark, but as they headed east toward Cheydinhal the war faded away. The hinterlands around the city were untouched by conflict. Ariq could have been walking in the lush forests of Elsewyr for all he knew. The Dark Elves had done well staying out of the war. The city of Cheydinhal itself could not look more beautiful to the war wearied party. The walls were weathered but whole, and the tall spire roofs of the city made it look like a fantasy wonderland. The only disturbing thing was the golden eagle bannered tents sitting just outside the city.

"Seems I wasn't the first to have this idea," Harald said.

"What did you expect? The Dominion would fight everybody?" Ariq asked.

"That seemed to be the trend," Harald said.

"Should we go down there?" Ariq asked.

"Not all of us," Harald said, "Men, set camp behind that hill. Now we don't need to antagonize them now. Consider us on neutral ground,"

The Nords groaned.

"Shut it. I'll pick my delegation when we're all settled in," Harald

Gahri curled himself up in a ball and took a nap on top of Ariq's unrolled bedroll. Harald came to the Khajiit as they finished setting their camp.

"Suhn, would you join me?" Harald asked.

"Is that wise for an Imperial delegation?" Suhn asked.

"The Dunmer should see the races under the Dominion are not all on their side," Harald said.

"This One will come," Suhn said, "What should Suhn bring,"

"Everything. They need to see we mean business," Harald said.

"Right," Suhn grabbed his shield and sword.

"Ariq, you want to come with us as well?" Harald asked.

"What purpose would that serve? Ariq is no political or intimidating figure," Ariq said.

"You're the Dominion's most wanted. It's just a bit of casual disrespect," Harald smirked.

"Of course," Ariq smiled.

"Horik! Heidi! We're moving out," Harald called.

The Dragonborn hefted his axe over his shoulder and his shield hung loosely at his side. The others kept their weapons sheathed and they strolled up over the hill and towards the main city gate. The Dominion camp must have seen them a long way off for their camp was abuzz with activity by the time they arrived. They saw not only the golden armor of Dominion soldiers, but also the black and gold robes of Thalmor agents. None of them made a move to stop them, however. Thankfully it seemed the Dominion was dedicated to their mission of peace and the party walked right up to the gate. Two guards stood on either side of the gate. They wore a strange chitin armor made of bone. _Strange_ , Ariq thought. He had only seen that kind of armor on the island of Solstheim.

"Hold there, Sera," One of the guards held out his hand, "What brings you here?"

"Here on behalf of the Empire. We want to talk," Harald explained.

"Talk, eh? You do realize the Dominion is camped right over there," The guard must have made a face although they could not see it under his helmet.

"Maybe we should have brought Talis with us," Ariq whispered.

"We're not here to fight with anyone," Harald said.

"Can't take chances," The guard lowered his voice and he and his friend reached for their swords.

"Let 'em in you useless n'wahs," Someone called from the top of the wall.

"Is that?" Ariq said.

"Yes, Captain Veleth," The guard said and the doors swung wide open.

They came in and Ariq and Harald were met with the smiling face of their old friend.

"Don't you two show up in the damnedest places," The weather old Dunmer shook his head.

"Could say the same about you, old friend. Last we knew you were in Raven Rock protecting the councilor," Harald said.

"Some higher ups on the mainland were impressed by how well I handled the ash spawn and the attempt on Councilor Morvayn's life. They decided I was wasted in some backwater settlement," Veleth explained.

"What brings you here?" Ariq asked.

"Protecting Councilor Hadril. Morvayn's kid brother," Veleth said.

"This is Imperial territory. Why would a councilor come here?" Ariq asked.

"Not 'a' councilor. Councilors," Veleth said.

"There's more?" Harald asked amazed.

"All the Great Houses sent councilors here," Veleth explained, "They feel it their duty to protect the Dunmer people in the empire's absence, and naturally the Redoran Guard oversees security,"

"Sounds like an expansion attempt to This One," Suhn said.

"Not for me to judge. I'm just a soldier," Veleth said.

"Can we see them?" Harald asked.

"They're meeting with the Thalmor delegation now. I don't want to start fighting in the streets, but I'll escort you up there," Veleth told them.

"Has no other Imperial delegation been here the entire time?" Harald asked confused.

"Erm, um… no just the Thalmor," Veleth said aloud then whispered, "Not here. I'll tell you more after you meet the councilors,"

He led them through town. Not a single Dominion soldier was in the streets. Only the Redoran Guard patrolled the streets which made Ariq feel a little safer. They came to a house just outside the town castle and Veleth motioned them to the side.

"This is my place for now. Just lay low inside until the meeting with the Thalmor is over," Veleth instructed.

But it was too late. The guard elves swung the door open and the Thalmor delegation came out. Five black robed Altmer strode out like they owned the place. The party was noticed immediately. The five Thalmor agents stopped in their tracks and stared them down. Ariq was particularly nervous about the High Elf in the center. Elenwen was glaring straight at him.

"What is this?" One of the Thalmor agents demanded.

"Just a couple of travelers, my good seras," Veleth covered.

"Don't lie to me, Captain. You think we wouldn't recognize the criminal there?" Elenwen sneered, "This is an insult to the Aldmeri Dominion,"

They all took a step forward. Horik and Heidi slowly reached for their weapons.

"Watch your step. We haven't taken a side in your war yet and we will not tolerate it being fought within our walls," Veleth growled back. The entirety of the Redoran guard closed around with their hands on their swords. The Thalmor agents wisely took a step back.

"This is not over, cat," Elenwen threatened. Veleth planted himself in her way. She huffed and the Thalmor delegation took its leave.

"Sorry," Ariq said as everyone calmed down.

"It's alright my friend. You may have actually helped move things along. Come on," Veleth said.

The entered the castle. At the end of the entry hall, four Dunmer were seated in a semicircle. Banners behind each chair marked the house of each councilor. A beetle banner and a winding tree marked the center chairs representing houses Redoran and Telvanni. On the extremities sat the chain link and a pointed hand representing houses Dres and Indoril. Veleth escorted them and then bowed his head to the councilors. The party followed his example.

"The Imperial delegation, good councilors," Veleth said.

"Imperial Delegation, eh? I'd expect some imperials if it were so," The Telvanni councilor said.

"I agree. Who are you really?" The Indoril Councilor insisted.

"Sorry, but the Imperials are out west waging war on the Dominion," Harald explained, "A war in which they could use your help,"

"So now the Imperials need our aid. Can neither side gain the upper hand in this?" The Dres councilor said.

"Easy Vithi. Let's hear him out," The Redoran Councilor who Ariq guessed was Hadril spoke up.

"Good councilors, the empire has met with several victories recently and we believe we stand to win, but we need some help to make it happen," Harald explained.

"And what? Have Dunmer die in the place of your men?" The Indoril councilor questioned.

"Last I knew, Dunmer relied on the empire too," Harald said.

"I forget Nords memories are shorter than ours," The Telvanni councilor narrowed his eyes, "The Empire abandoned Morrowind during the Oblivion Crisis and made no effort to halt the Argonian Invasion of our homeland,"

"That was two hundred years ago," Suhn argued.

"Several generations for man, but on a few years for us," Vithi Dres said.

"You kinsmen already fight in this war," Ariq said annoyed at their tone, "Talis Teras of house Telvanni is on the western front risking his life already,"

"I know that name. It's not popular name and certainly not one that will sway our minds," The Telvanni councilor said down his nose.

"With respect councilor, that may not be the best way to speak to an honorary member of House Telvanni," Veleth interrupted.

"What are you talking about?" The Telvanni asked.

"Do you know who you're talking to? This is Harald and Ariq. The heroes of Solstheim," Veleth told.

"Saviors of my big brother Morvayn?" Hadril said.

"What are you on about?" The Indoril councilor interrupted.

"These two stopped a Hlaalu assassination plot on my brother, Ganus," Hadril said, "And were of great help to your kinsmen Neloth, Enorath,"

"I know that, Hadril. That is no way to speak to me," Enorath Telvanni said.

"Regardless it does not mean we need to break our neutrality to help the entire empire," Vithi said.

"We cannot disregard our friends and kinsmen. Even honorary ones," Hadril said.

"You've been looking for an excuse to get involved with this war since the beginning. Is House Redoran always so eager to fight?" Vithi said.

"House Redoran does what must be done to save the Dunmer people. Did you forget we halted the Argonian Invasion?" Hadril argued.

"Getting involved will only bring the Dominion down on us. The Empire cannot hope to match the magic of the Dominion. They haven't even been able to pick an emperor in three years," Enorath countered.

"But we do have the Dragonborn," Harald said with a smile.

"You?" Ganus asked surprised.

Harald used the power of the Thu'um and shouted a column of flame into the air. The rest of the Imperial delegation stepped back.

"So, I take it you were never going to help the Dominion in the first place?" Harald said.

"By the gods," Hadril grinned ear to ear, "The empire may have a shot at this after all,"

"It's incredible power to be sure, but can it beat back the Dominion?" Ganus asked.

"If you add your magic to the mix we just might," Harald said.

"The Dominion won the Great War and easily swept through the empire when this started. They say their meeting with success across Tamriel," Vithi said.

"That's not what my informants tell me. I hear their Black Marsh campaign has come to an end and they are bogged down in Hammerfell," Harald smiled, "And we do have a plan,"

"Let's hear it then," Enorath urged.

A while later Veleth was leading them out of the hall.

"You think they'll join us?" Ariq asked him.

"Only Hadril seemed truly convinced," Veleth said, "Ganus may come around, but I doubt you'll have the full support of Morrowind,"

"Damn. A win for the Dominion would be bad for Morrowind too," Harald said.

"Don't you worry. House Redoran will stand with you in the end I'm sure," Veleth assured them.

"How long until that end?" Harald said, "As I said in there we're on a time crunch,"

"We'll be there when you need us. Now come I've something to show you before you leave," Veleth insisted.

Harald instructed Horik and Heidi to relay the news to the rest of the Dragon Legion and they departed. Veleth then led them around his house and into the cellar. Ariq heard voiced below, but when Veleth flung the door open they ceased. They went down the stairs and Ariq saw an amazing sight before his eyes. There was Legate Amarra, unharmed if a little pale. Also, there was an Argonian.

"Amarra. You are alive," Ariq said amazed.

"So are you. It's been a while," Amarra sighed in relief.

"Who is this?" Suhn asked.

"I am Hits-and-Runs. Commander of Guerilla activity in Black Marsh," The Argonian said.

"You're a bit far from Black Marsh," Harald noted.

"Perceptive for a Nord," Hits-and-Runs joked.

"Funny, but why here?" Harald asked.

"Everywhere else is controlled by the Dominion, and Veleth was kind enough to smuggle me into the city," Hits said.

"A Dark Elf helping an Argonian? That is new," Suhn said surprised.

"I'm no fan of the Dominion and we aren't helping them yet," Veleth said.

"And I thank you for your kindness," Hits said.

"So, is it true? Has the Dominion quit Black Marsh?" Harald asked.

"Not a single one has been left alive in our home," Hits said.

"This is good news," Suhn said, "they are weaker than we thought,"

"Where are the rest of your men?" Harald asked.

"Not far and growing restless I'm sure. Grey Scale needs ten men to restrain him when he gets bored," Hits shook his head.

"I think we have a way we can relieve him of his boredom," Harald smiled, "I need you to take a message back to your men,"

"Wait! What about Elenwen?" Ariq asked, "She has seen This One in the city. The Dominion will certainly be on high alert,"

"I think I can get out undetected. I am a guerilla leader," Hits said confidently.

"And we'll be just fine," Harald assured, "Now come on. We need to get back to camp. I think the Argonians may help with our next phase of the plan,"

 **18\. Battle of Leyawinn and the Nibenay Bay** (Inspired by "Norwegian Pirates" TSFH)

"We'll bring all we have against them…"

They all camped far south of Cheydinhal. Ariq and the Khajiit, the Dragon Legion and now, Hits-and-Runs and his Argonian guerillas. Ariq had seen plenty of the lizard men before, but these Argonians were unsettling. According to Hits, many of them had lived in the swamps their entire lives and hardly a word was exchanged between them. They were not mute, but rather they seemed to talk by grunts and body language instead. One Argonian really disturbed Ariq. Hits best man Grey-Scale always walked around with a grin on his face. He wore two axes on his belt and each had a thin splash of brownish film on the blade. Ariq hoped he just did not clean it. He nearly jumped out of his skin when Grey-Scale appeared behind him.

"Come on, cat. Itsss time," He said in a hissing voice.

"Ah. Yes," Ariq said.

"Snake voice bothering you? Alright, I'll stop," Grey Scale chuckled.

"Just eight Khajiit against the main gate is not a good idea. Even with your diversion" Ariq said doubtfully.

"If the stories we hear about you are true. You'll be fine," Grey Scale turned his back and ran to join the other Argonians.

Ariq put on his helmet and went to the river.

The Senche, Kenarthi and her remaining crew waited by rowboats. Gahri sat on the prow of one. Ariq nodded and they silently slipped into the river. To the south of them lay the river delta opening to the sea on the edges of Black Marsh and Elsewyr. On the western bank was their target. The city of Leyawinn was quiet. Ariq only spotted a few sentries on the walls. He was suspicious, but not enough to raise an alarm.

They pulled the boats onto the shore and took up position in the trees. Ariq pulled back Phoebe and notched a bolt. Stub readied his bow as well. Their cat ears flicked back and forth as they listened for signs of activity. Finally, Ariq heard a faint splash of water. The sentries turned their focus inward. Ariq waited until he heard metal clashing inside and then he looked around and everyone nodded. They ran up to the main gate. There was no way the sentries would be able to hear them over the sounds of battle inside and looking out front was the last thing on their mind. Ariq fired and Stub loosed an arrow and two sentries fell from the walls. With a wrinkle of his nose, Gahri pulled a third sentry of the wall. Suhn and Kiar'ra banged on the gate with their shields, Stub and Ariq kept their bows ready, and Kenarthi and her crew had swords raised. The gate swung open and the group lunged forward, but all that was waiting for them was the smiling Grey Scale. Behind him there were half a dozen bodies that were all butchered beyond recognition.

"Whoa, easy there," Grey Scale threw up his hands in mock surrender.

"Gods Grey! What did you do?" Kiar'ra said almost disgusted.

"What? I can't enjoy what I do? Now come on, we need to take the keep," Grey-Scale ran off towards the city castle.

"Is he alright in the head?" Kenarthi asked.

"Ariq has no idea," Ariq said.

The Khajiit met up with the guerillas and joined the fray. Bells rang out the alarm. Apparently one of the Dominion watchers had managed to reach the alarm. Mainly all the Khajiit had to do was a little cleanup work. The Argonians had dispatched the main force almost entirely by themselves. Ariq did not even need to draw his sword, but rather just loosed a few bolts with Phoebe. They enemy dropped left and right and like they were cutting through butter. As they finished off the last of the Dominion garrison Suhn began to look a little worried.

"There were far too few," He said.

"We knew this would happen. Harald will have our backs," D'jango assured him.

"To the castle!" Hits-and-Runs called.

They stormed in. A line of High Elf guards stood right in from of the throne dais. Sitting coolly on the throne was Elenwen. Everyone stopped dead. Ariq leveled Phoebe.

"You have a knack for this don't you, Ariq? Murdering your betters on their throne," Elenwen chuckled.

"Betters? After This One's escape?" Ariq said as his fingers began to squeeze the trigger.

"This victory will assure my place in the Thalmor once again," She rose angrily from her seat.

Ariq loosed the bolt, but her sudden rise meant the bolt caught her in the stomach instead of the heart. The guards charged the group. Elenwen sank back into her seat. Her guard was no match for the Khajiit or Argonians.

"Victory? Eh?" Grey-Scale laughed maniacally.

"You think you can take a city this easy?" Elenwen said through gritted teeth.

"We planned on it," Hits smirked.

"What…ugh…the Dragon Legion? They can't stop the force coming for you!" Elenwen spat.

"We were not planning on them," Kenarthi said.

They heard a horn blast from the river. Elenwen's eyes widened with fear. Ariq smiled and slowly loaded another bolt into his crossbow. Elenwen looked him dead in the eye. She let out a bloodcurdling cry of pain and fear and threw a blinding light into the room. When the Khajiit's sensitive eyes readjusted, of course, she was gone. A slick wet trail showed her exit path.

"We can go after her," Grey-Scale suggested with sadistic hope.

"Another time. We need to see this force she was talking about," Ariq said.

They ran out to survey the scene and heard screaming from the south side of the city. Fortunately, it was only the victory cries of the Dragon Legion. Across the field from them an army of Dominion soldiers far greater in number than the Nords bolted away. While the Dragon Legion was fearsome, the reason for the Dominion's retreat lay on the river. A fleet sailed up the river gleaming in the moonlight. The enormous Breton galleons stayed in the deep center on the river and were flanked by shallow drafted Nordic long ships. To the north, Ariq heard hooves and sure enough it was Elenwen furiously galloping away from the city. A horn blast came from the lead galleon and the fleet came to a halt. Long ships broke formation and docked at the Leyawinn harbor. They all returned to the city.

"Good work, my friends," Harald clapped Ariq and Grey-Scale on the back.

"Yes. It's Good exercise," Grey-Scale laughed.

"Grey! Fall in were shipping out!" Hits-and-Runs called.

"See you on the other side," Grey excused himself and ran to join the guerillas.

The fluffy Gahri trotted up to them.

"Friends I am afraid I must bid you all farewell," He said.

"You sure you want to leave?" Kenarthi asked him.

"This is very close to Elsewyr and my usefulness has run its course. Besides, I am not going near the water," Gahri said.

"If you insist," Ariq shrugged.

"Farewell. I do hope our paths cross in the future," Gahri bolted off into trees.

"This One will miss that little troublemaker," Kiar'ra said.

Imperial soldiers marched off the long ships to garrison the city. As the imperials disembarked, the Dragon Legion and the Argonians took their place aboard the ships. The Khajiit even got a small ship of their own. The legion had brought along a small fishing vessel just large for the eight of them.

"Will you not take the helm?" Ariq asked with a smile.

"Thought you would never ask," Kenarthi answered.

Within no time Kenarthi had taken control of the ship. While Suhn was still in charge of the Kiar'ra and Stub, he stayed well out of Kenarthi's way as she ordered them around. Kenarthi beamed ear to ear as she fit back into her old role. Ariq could not help but smile as well at the sight of how happy she was, but felt a bit guilty as well. She would never have had to leave if he had not gotten involved. Suhn snapped him back to reality.

"We need to meet with Harald and the other commanders," He said.

"Um…yes. Right behind you," Ariq answered

"Kenarthi! Can you bring the ship around?" Suhn asked.

"Aye, Aye, sir," She answered with a salute.

She spun the wheel and expertly guided the vessel through the fleet. There was a low rumble of relaxed conversation humming around the ships, but Ariq could sense the anticipation in the air. These soldiers had been sailing for a while with a single purpose, and now that they were close to their goal they were all anxious to see it through. Kenarthi pulled the boat up alongside the fleet's flagship. The fishing boat's sails barely poked above the sides of the gargantuan Breton galleon. The size of the lettering on the ship's side perfectly matched the vessel and clearly presented the name, _Legacy_. Ariq and Suhn climbed up a ladder the crewmen had eased down and boarded. A young page greeted them and showed them to the captain's quarters where Harald, Amarra, Hits-and-Runs, a Breton commander and General Tullius awaited.

"Tullius? You are here as well?" Ariq asked surprised.

"Of course, Cyrodiil is my home and I'll be damned if I don't fight for it, and Rikke's well able to lead in my absence," Tullius said proudly.

"Let's get down to business," Harald said.

"I couldn't agree more.' The Breton commander said, "We've been traveling for far too long. Time for some action,"

"Easy, Dame Victoria. You'll have your time," Hits said calmly.

"You really think the Dominion will send the bulk of its fleet to meet us?" Dame Victoria asked.

"After the reaction we just got from their army? I'd bet on it," Harald said confidently.

"I hope you're right. I don't know we can afford to clash on Lake Rumare," Tullius said concerned.

"If they don't we'll just make sure we take more ships than we destroy," Harald assured him.

"And what about Bravil? They have safe harbor to launch an attack from behind, not to mention support once we hit the Nibenay bay," Tullius pointed out.

"Scouts report the city may not be a problem," Harald said, "They seem to be dealing with shortages of every kind and it's causing an uproar in the city,"

"What's causing it?" Tullius asked.

"Citizens say it's the Thalmor stealing from them and the Thalmor say it's the citizens," Harald said, "Either way someone is stealing their supplies. I have _no idea_ who would do that though,"

Ariq could not help but smile, "Good work, Brynjolf" He muttered.

"Then it sounds settled then," Tullius said, "When we engage them, Harald and Dame Victoria will take the long ships and board the Dominion fleet. The rest will provide support and protect the troop galleons. Understood?"

"Yes, General Tullius!" They said together and each ran off to their respective ships.

The moons reached their peak when the fleet sailed upriver into the Nibenay bay. The city of Bravil sat on the Northwestern bank. Not a single light was lit from where they could see and he could not make out a single figure on the walls or around the dock. It seemed the city was not going to be an issue. Ariq peered through a spyglass at the opposite end. Altmer warships stared right back at him. Their eagle figureheads made them impossible to mistake. A line of them spanned the bay. They were ready for them alright. He handed the glass to Kenarthi. She looked across and smiled.

"Payback," Was all she said as she slammed the spyglass shut.

With the harsh blast of the horn, the long ships broke formation. The Dominion responded in kind. Their entire fleet rushed toward them. The Khajiit braced themselves. Harald stood on the prow of the lead long ship and yelled encouragements to his crew. Just before the two fleets clashed, Harald used the Thu'um and breathed an enormous column of flame at the nearest enemy. The sails and ropes ignited instantaneously. The falling embers soon lit the deck and hull ablaze as well. Even the mages on deck could not contain the blaze. Harald's helmsman nearly broke the tiller in two trying to evade the burning ship and when they were finally clear, the long ship smashed into another Dominion ship. This did not slow Harald down one bit and he deftly leapt onto the ship with his axe swinging high above his head.

When Ariq snapped out of his amazement, he readied for his own battle. Kenarthi glided the boat through the fleet with arrows and spells flying in equal measure looking for a suitable ship to board. Every Khajiit but Kenarthi was ducked behind the railing. She finally settled on one of the smaller vessels near the center and floated right up next to it. Ariq and Stub put arrows and bolts into any elves they could. Suhn and Kiar'ra led the way on deck with their shields and the rest followed close behind.

"For the Prowler!" Kenarthi roared.

The fighting was fierce and Kenarthi's crew were fiercest. After their recent incarceration, they had an axe to grind, and Petra buried that axe into every Altmer sailor that came against them. Rahi'na dodged and weaved and sliced through every opponent and matched the wounds inflicted on her. D'jango picked a high elf up by his neck and through him overboard with one hand. Suhn would not be outdone by this feat so he hefted another sailor on top of his shield and threw him overboard as well. Stub and Kiar'ra fought back to back. Kenarthi and Ariq took the helm of ship side by side. In truth, the elves never had a chance.

Fires had spread throughout the battle. Unfortunately, this means that a few of the long ships had caught as well. The Imperial forces rushed onto their enemy's vessels to escape the danger on their own.

"Ariq thinks Harald's tactic has worked too well," Ariq said.

"You think?" Kenarthi replied.

One Altmer captain had the idea to steer his burning ship into the galleons that were holding back. He pushed through from the back ranks and brushed the smaller long ships aside. Kenarthi thought quick and wheeled the captured ships right into the burning ship's path. The impact threw them off their feet. Embers from the burning ship rained on them and even a burning mast of the ship tumbled down and crashing into the deck mere inches from D'jango.

"Great move, Captain!" D'jango chided.

"You are alive," Kenarthi shrugged.

They abandoned ship and jumped back into their boat. D'jango and Suhn pushed the two apart before their vessel caught fire. Sailing through the burning wreckage proved to be difficult, but Kenarthi was able to pull it off. Any Dominion ship that was left was harried with arrows and spells from Imperial archers and Breton battle mages. Only three of their ships made it up the river and away from the battlefield. The fire died down and many of the long ships made their way to the eastern shore to regroup. A few captured Dominion vessels stayed in the water to fish out friendly survivors after the blaze abated. Kenarthi lingered on the boat as they made it to shore.

"Kenarthi missed this," Kenarthi said as she ran her hand along the woodwork.

"As soon as this is over, you will have a new ship. I will make sure of it," Ariq said.

"I will hold you to that," Kenarthi replied.

Heralded by boisterous cheering, Harald landed. His shield was slung across his back and he held his axe high above his head. He jumped out a pulled the boat onto the shore with the help of a few of his men. They carried a few injured soldiers and Harald personally helped each of them out of the boat and handed them off to a healer.

"Have these lads ready to go soon!" Harald encouraged the medics, "They need to be ready when we kick those Thalmor bastards right up the arse!"

The crowd around them roared in approval.

"Show off," Ariq jabbed Harald as soon as the sound died down.

"We need them in good spirits. Taking the Imperial City isn't going to be easy," Harald responded quietly.

"Ariq hopes Wilhelm and Talis have met with the same success," Ariq said.

"They'll be waiting very patiently at the rendezvous point long before we get there. I'd stake my life on it," Harald assured him.

The galleons began to make their way into the bay. Smaller vessels led the way and cleared the wreckage so the sizeable ships could pass unhindered. Ariq looked once again to the city of Bravil. It had remained silent during the clash and seemed content to do so still. Ariq made out rowboats dropping from the galleons. Regiments of Imperial soldiers rowed over to secure the city, but Ariq did not hear battle after they landed. After an hour had passed, legionnaires returned to their rowboats as fresh as when they had arrived and rowed calmly back to the ships.

"It seems Tullius was far too worried about Bravil," Harald remarked.

"Ariq wonders what happened," Ariq said.

"I say we not look this gift horse in the mouth and focus on our endgame," Harald said.

"You really think this will be the end?" Ariq asked.

"It'll be the end of us if we can't pull it off," Harald said grimly.

"That is rather pessimistic of you," Ariq noted.

"Just saying a possibility, but after all I heard about Faustus and Tullius's capabilities, this will be a piece of cake," Harald smiled, "And if the tales that floated around Skyrim of you, Wilhelm and Talis are even half true, the Dominion won't know what hit them,"

 **19\. The Reclamation of the Imperial City: Stage 1**

"…and strike them where they're strongest. We win, the Thalmor retreat. We lose, we die,"

The fleet arrived in Lake Rumare with the break of dawn. The Imperial City loomed over them. The Dominion, in their arrogance, had placed grand gold eagle banners that fell halfway down the wall. One of them lay over where the Dominion had punched a hole in the wall in their previous siege. Ariq wondered if it was to hide the damage. The fleet stayed well out of arrow range and mages stood on deck ready to repel any spells that could be cast at them. Luckily, they passed unhindered and made their way to the southwestern shore where a welcome sight greeted them. Imperial banners flew above a sprawling encampment on the edge of the lake. Spikes and well placed trenches guarded its outer borders. Planks and logs were laid out on the beach and stretched into the water in preparation for the ships. Retinues of Imperial troops sprang to action as the ships sailed into shore. Ariq soon found his own ship swarmed in Imperials once they hit the beach. The Khajiit practically had to beat them away so they could disembark. Familiar faces came to greet them. Wilhelm, Alessia, Talis and Jadera stood at the end of the makeshift dock.

"Welcome back, my friend. I see your mission was a success," Wilhelm said.

"Good to be back," Ariq said and nodded to the rest of them and then took a closer look at Wilhelm's face, "What has you grinning like a fool?"

"I have a bit of an announcement," Wilhelm began.

"Go on," Ariq urged impatiently.

"Me and Alessia are getting married," Wilhelm said proudly.

"Really? Congratulations! And what a time to ask," Ariq said.

"That's what I said," Alessia added.

"It seemed like the best time given recent events," Wilhelm said.

"Recent events?" Ariq asked.

"We ran into a bit of trouble," Wilhelm said grimly.

"That's an understatement," Talis muttered.

"What happened?" Ariq asked concernedly.

"We should wait for Suhn," Alessia said.

"What do have to tell This One?" Suhn asked as he walked over.

"Suhn…um. When we were marching out by Skingrad, we ran into a Dominion ambush. The Senche guard was on the side they hit and…well…they didn't make it," Wilhelm struggled to say.

"What!?" Kiar'ra exclaimed.

"All of them?" Suhn asked through gritted teeth.

"Yes," Wilhelm nodded.

"We recovered these from them," Jadera said. She stepped forward and held seventeen silver pendants in her outstretched hands. Each bore a depiction of the two moons and a unique symbol inscribed for each individual Senche. The Senche survivors each took a handful. Kiar'ra rudely brushed past the party while Suhn nodded silently and moved on. Stub bowed.

"Thank you for this," He said.

"You're welcome," Jadera said.

Stub trotted to catch up with the rest.

"We will camp with them," D'jango said excusing himself.

"Kenarthi will be along soon," Kenarthi said.

"They're not taking it well," Wilhelm said.

"Our mission was not as successful as we hoped," Ariq said in a low voice.

"You do not have to whisper," Kenarthi said.

"Sorry. Those three are all that survived out of her crew," Ariq said.

"Damn. Sorry," Alessia said.

"No kidding," Wilhelm said.

"But a wedding. That is good news," Ariq said.

"I've got something better," Talis said.

Talis lead them through the camp to the siege weapons. Crews chopped wood and bent metal to create the engines. Trebuchets lined the field faced at the Imperial City. Ariq hoped they did not plan to do any more damage to the walls. Scattered within the trebuchets were ballistae, but these were not normal. They had two vertical sets of arms on either side. Heavy metal harpoons stuck out in the front.

"What is that?" Ariq asked in wonder.

"Jadera improved on the Thalmor engines from the college. It'll hook to the walls and a platform will shoot out in between the ropes. These hooks should be near impossible to remove during battle. We can have a few shock troops at the front when the platform goes," Talis explained.

"Genius," Was all Ariq could say.

"Thanks," Jadera said proudly.

"Have any other toys for us?" Kenarthi asked almost a bit to anxiously.

"With a bit more time I'm sure I can come up with something," Jadera shrugged.

"Later, we have to meet with the other leaders now. Everyone is here. And I mean everyone," Wilhelm said.

And indeed everyone was in the command tent. Faustus and Tullius headed the table. The Suhn stood ready next to Dame Victoria, Hits-and-Runs and Harald. Amarra and Kenwich stood next to a face Ariq had never been happier to see.

"Varnus! You look like Oblivion," Ariq said.

Varnus laughed, but winced at the effort, "Thanks, Ariq. Makes me feel so much better,"

Varnus was barely standing on his own and looked half dead. He was covered in bruises so his face seemed three shades darker. Angry red scars marked were he had been cut on his arms and legs. Despite all this, he still looked proud and good humored as always. His soldiers claimed he charged in alone into an entire battalion of Dominion soldiers to protect his wounded charges and each bruise he had meant one enemy he had slain. Knowing Varnus, Ariq did not quite believe it. He felt it was more the number of cuts instead although they were not much fewer than the bruises.

"Before we begin, let me mention the Elder Council is here," Faustus motioned to the dour old men and women behind him. Undoubtedly, they had the look of nobility as in none of them bore the scars of conflict and their brightly colored fine clothes were not stained. No elves were among them.

"We are here to observe only. We will not meddle in these military affairs," An old Breton of their number said.

"The Council is here because our recent victories have given them hope," Faustus explained, "But I regretfully have to inform everyone our situation is less than ideal. Our reacquired territories in Cyrodiil have been left lightly manned. Tullius, have you more?"

"This gambit of ours has left other provinces dangerously exposed. I took a huge portion of Skyrim's legion presence at Harald's request. No doubt old Stormcloak rebels are planning attacks as we speak. High Rock is not well protected either as it's helping the campaign in Hammerfell along with our surprise fleet here," Tullius reported.

"Seems like the war is far from won even if we win here," A Councilwoman said.

 _So much for observation only_. Ariq thought.

"Not as much as you'd think," Harald said assuredly.

"It's true," Hits chimed in, "They've already suffered much from a failed campaign in Black Marsh,"

"And the fight for Hammerfell is starting to turn in favor of the Redguards," Dame Victoria said.

"If we can beat them here, handily, we have a chance to break their spirit or at least buy time to reinforce our positions," Harald said.

"A risky gamble," The council all nodded in agreement.

"One we all agree is necessary," Faustus said and the other commanders nodded.

"Well how will you pull it off?" The council asked.

"We're going to have a man inside to help, or rather, a cat inside," Harald explained. Everyone's attention turned to Ariq.

"What do you need?" Ariq asked not the least bit surprised.

"An alternate way in, support from the inside, anything you can think of," Harald said.

"Is Ariq alone in this mission?" Ariq asked.

"I here you work best that way," Harald shrugged, "And with the danger of the Imperial City on alert is too high to send in too many people,"

"Just say when," Ariq said unfazed.

"Alright. When," Harald said.

"What?" Ariq asked.

"Go now. We don't have a lot of time and, no offense, but if you get captured, we don't need them ripping our strategy from you," Harald said nonchalantly.

"Well. See you all on the other side, then," Ariq bowed and left the tent. That had happened fast. Harald must have wanted to move very quickly. Kenarthi raced out after him before he went too far.

"Leaving just like that again?" Kenarthi said with mock accusation.

"Oh. Sorry," Ariq said.

"Good luck in there. Do not get yourself caught again. I cannot always save you," Kenarthi said with just a hint of worry.

Ariq gave her a reassuring smile and they kissed each other goodbye. He watched her run back to the tent and then set out himself. Getting into the Imperial City would be child's play. He had done it before and even now during a war he was confident he still could. The problem would be finding support once he was on the inside. He could open the front door, but he felt the Dominion would reinforce that heavily and even if he managed to open it, any troops attempting to enter that way would be slaughtered. After the way Faustus and Tullius talked, he assumed they could not take on heavy casualties. Starting at the formerly collapsed section of the wall might be a good start. He had no idea where Harald was planning to launch attacks from, but have an open way like that would certainly help. After that, he could see if there were still loyal Imperials left.

Ariq casually walked across the western bridge well hidden by invisibility. Nervous Dominion guards stood every few intervals, but Ariq slipped by easily. They seemed far more concerned with running back inside the walls the moment the Imperial army made a move. The front gate to the city was wide open. Soldiers and civilians ran here and there in preparation for the inevitable siege. Ariq had to do some clever dodging, but managed to get inside. The inside was worse than he had thought. There were less soldiers than he might have guessed, but every one was busy tormenting the populace. Citizens were escorted roughly between buildings. Groups of soldiers sacked shops and pantries, taking anything they needed or wanted. "To ensure your security" was the phrase Ariq heard most as he passed through the streets. Despite his invisibility, Ariq kept close to the walls and side streets. He passed through an alley near the breached wall. At the end, he found three armored High Elves crowding around a single Imperial woman. In her hands, she clutched a loaf of bread.

"Hand it over! Your protectors have to eat," One said rudely.

"You've taken the rest of what I have already," She pleaded.

"Every little bit counts," Another said with mock sympathy.

"Keep this attitude up lady, and the bread's not all we'll be eating tonight," The third licked his lips.

Her face turned deadly. From beneath the loaf of bread she pulled out a steel baton. The first Altmer fell before he knew what was happening. The second made a move for his sword, but a blow to his face sent him sprawling. The third had time to draw and took a swing. The woman deftly dodged the blow and threw her elbow into his nose and finished him with a strike to his temple as he was reeling. The second struggled to his feet and while the woman was more than capable of taking care of him, Ariq drove his sword right through the elf's back. Not his most dramatic entrance, but it had his usual desired effect. She was surprised for a moment, but regained her composure very quickly. She motioned down the alley and they both took off running. They skirted a few patrols and finally ducked inside a house one block over from the second wall.

"Thank you, stranger," The woman said and held out her hand, "Name's Julia, but you have me at a disadvantage,"

"Rajhin," Ariq introduced himself.

"That name sounds familiar," Julia scratched her head.

"How so?" Ariq asked suspiciously.

"My husband was tracking down leads on a thief by that name a few years ago. You wouldn't have anything to do with that, would you?" Julia said.

"No," Ariq said quickly, "Did your husband teach you to fight like that?"

"Yes," She said, "Who wouldn't want to learn from the great Captain Cato...and why are you looking at me like that?"

 _Cato,_ Ariq thought sadly. His hand found its way into his pocket and clasped around a trinket almost forgotten.

"This is for you," Ariq said.

Julia's looked down in surprise at the ring in Ariq's hand. She clearly recognized it, but she seemed in denial that the ring was really there. Her hands were shaking as she took it from Ariq.

"H-how did you get this," Julia stammered.

"Cato gave it to This One," Ariq said quietly.

"That's impossible! He died defending the City," Julia was getting angry.

"Might as well have, but no," Ariq said, "He was executed in the Summerset Isles,"

Julia had a white knuckled grip on her baton, "You've better come up with something better than that,"

"Why would Ariq lie to you? He just gave you the ring!" Ariq said angrily forgetting his guise.

"Ariq? Ariq Greyfur?" Julia caught it quickly.

"yes," Ariq admitted.

"I believe you," Julia said.

"What?" Ariq asked confused.

"Cato talked about you before," Julia said, "He had a sneaking suspicion you were the Rajhin in the city before,"

"He spoke well of This One? Ariq was a criminal," Ariq said.

"He had nothing but respect for you, even then. Plus, you mostly messed with the Dominion and he appreciated that," Julia smiled.

"Well, Ariq is here to do that once again," Ariq said.

"I've heard talk that Nords are camped outside among the guards, but what's really going on out there?" Julia asked.

"The Empire's remaining forces are gathered outside. The Bretons sent a fleet, The Dragonborn is leading his own army and some Argonians guerillas are helping as well," Ariq explained.

"heh. The Dominion's saying it's just a crazed war band outside, but we knew better," Julia nodded.

"We?" Ariq asked.

"I'm not the only one who beats Dominion creeps to a pulp," Julia chuckled, "We've made quite a local insurgency after the Imperial army took off. Although I fear it might have caused these horrid conditions we're in,"

"You must take Ariq to these friends. The siege is coming soon and This One needs to find inside help," Ariq said.

"When does it all kick off?" Julia asked.

"They would not tell Ariq," Ariq said.

"Well we can't waste time then, can we?" Julia said.

 **20\. The Reclamation of the Imperial City: Stage 2**

After evading more Dominion patrols, Ariq and Julia entered an inn just off the corner of the Akatosh Plaza. Julia said a quick phrase to the bartender once they entered. Ariq was sure it was a passphrase, but he did not hear it as his attention was turned to the crowd in the bar. They were High Elves one and all and surely a few soldiers intermixed. Ariq tried his best to hide his face without entirely disappearing. The bartender quietly ushered them into the larder behind the counter. To Ariq's surprise the bartender too was an Altmer, but if Julia trusted him, he would as well. Julia hefted a few beer barrels out of the way and revealed a trap door hidden away in the corner.

"Is everyone else down there already?" Julia asked the barkeep.

"All but Hurborg and Shavak, but I think they'll have taken the sewers," The barkeep replied.

"Thanks, Dein," Julia said.

"For the empire!" Dein whispered and then returned to his duties before he was missed.

They climbed down a ladder into the dark. The walls soon became covered with ancient stones covered in moss and mold. As soon as they put their feet onto the side of a large canal Ariq knew exactly where in the Imperial City Sewers they were. Julia lit a lantern so she could see and Ariq had to blink a few times to get used to the light.

"Sorry," Julia apologized, "I forget Khajiit can see fine in the dark,"

"Do not worry. Ariq cannot have his guide blind," Ariq said, "That Altmer up there. He can be trusted?"

"Dein's been working this bar for half a century. He's a loyal Imperial citizen. Part of the reason he's here is he didn't like how things were going in the Summerset Isles," Julia said, "Ah, here we are. My friends are just inside,"

Julia turned off into an adjacent opening. She swung the small door to a chamber wide open. Julia's insurgents waited just inside. Most were Imperials who looked like legionnaires who had been unable to escape the city before. A couple tough looking Redguards leaned against the wall with their hands on mean looking curved swords. One Dunmer sulked in the corner. There were even two Orcs hanging around and Ariq had not seen one of them since the war's start.

"Say hello to the insurgency," Julia said.

Ariq waved and they all nodded.

"This is Ariq Greyfur. He tells me there's an Imperial army ready and waiting outside the city," Julia explained.

"We got this confirmed, Tavel?" The male Orc said.

"I haven't heard anything from the outside," The Dark Elf said.

"You can get out of the city?" Ariq asked.

"Used to, but now I got a crystal that can send and receive projection messages from the outside," Tavel said.

"Talis Teras would not happen to be at the other end?" Ariq asked.

"How did you know that?" Tavel asked.

"He is a friend, and he is waiting outside with the others ready to siege," Ariq said.

"We're saved at last. Took them long enough," One of the Imperials said.

"Easy Tavian, they've done the best they could. Way you talk, you should've save the entire empire by now," Julia said.

"Give me the chance," Tavian laughed.

"When's the siege begin?" One of the Redguards asked.

"Ariq was not told," Ariq said.

"That's helpful," The other Redguard rolled her eyes.

"Just means we'll have to work fast," Julia said, "We've got civilians to move to safety, targets to attack, officers to assassinate…"

"You have put a lot of thought into this," Ariq said.

"We've been busy," Julia shrugged.

Tavel's wrist began to glow. He slid his armband off his wrist and uttered a spell, and the gem shined brighter. The light took the form of Talis.

"Sir! Good to see you. We hear you're right outside," Tavel said.

"Yes, we are. Just needed to let you know we're attacking at dawn," Talis said, "Be as ready as you can. Also, if you see a Khajiit in there named Ariq, help him. Harald sent him in there to piss of the Dominion,"

"Anything else si…" Tavel began, but the projection disappeared.

"Well, Ariq, how do we piss off the Dominion?" Julia asked.

"Going with your plan seems like a good idea," Ariq said.

"Alright, give us rundown how you think this will play out," Julia said.

"Ariq knows our forces have trebuchets. Ariq assumes that we will use fire," Ariq said.

"Got it. Tavian, take your group and get civilians into the sewers," Julia said, "Stick to the safe paths. No hiding behind goblins this time,"

"Not a problem," Tavian said and led his group out.

"We have a means to scale the walls from a distance away," Ariq said.

"Shavak, use your magic to destroy their arrows and oils. Hurborg, cover her," Julia said and the Orcs nodded and took their leave.

"Everyone else, look for officers and take them out," Julia commanded.

"What about Ariq?" Ariq asked.

"He said you were here to piss off the elves, so we're gonna piss them off," Julia grinned.

Ariq and Julia centered themselves in the center of Akatosh Plaza. The moons were just past their zenith. The place used to be call Talos Plaza, but had been renamed to appease the Dominion after the first Great War with them. Things were about to change. They made sure they were in clear view, and Julia ratted him out.

"Look! Look Here! It's the infamous Ariq Greyfur! Help!" She cried.

"Do not oversell it," Ariq whispered.

"Shut up and look desperate," She whispered.

Ariq put a look of despair on his face and looked around wildly. Soldiers appeared from around every corner bearing torches. Soon he was surrounded. "Get Elenwen," He heard one of the soldiers say. He pretended to point Phoebe and Julia in a mock threat.

"There's no way out!" One soldier threatened, "Put it down,"

Ariq made his hands tremble as if he were scared. The ring around them tightened. Julia backed into them still playing the part of the helpless victim. The ring opened to let Julia through and then she struck. She grabbed a torch out of a Altmer's hand and smashed it over his head. Ariq put a bolt in the neighbor's head. Together, they bolted through the gap before Elven swords could shut it. The soldiers gave chase in an instant just as predicted. Julia led the way. She expertly led them through the city and away from the activities of her other insurgents. More and more soldiers joined in the chase. Every now and again Ariq would notch a bolt and send into the ranks of their pursuers, but the group just grew larger and larger. They weaved through the streets and occasionally lost the Dominion for a chance to rest. Pillars of smoke rose above the houses signaling the armories had been hit, and with the panic they encountered and the decreasing lack of structure in the pursuing blob, Ariq assumed the others had been successful in their missions. As Ariq took in the surroundings, however, he felt it might not be enough. Aside from the group chasing them, battalions of elves still guard the walls. Even with the blows struck they might have enough numbers to repulse the Imperial attack. On the bright side, Ariq saw fewer and fewer civilians as he went. Tavian must have been doing his job. They found one more place to hide in an alley just as the first cracks of sunlight lit the sky.

"Well, we've done all he can," Julia said breathing heavily.

"This One is not sure we did enough," Ariq said.

"It's up to the gods now," Julia said slumping back into a sack of potatoes.

"HALT!" A big bruiser of an elf appeared in the alley front. He was flanked by five equally scary looking comrades. Ariq and Julia stood to run, but the alley was closed off on the other side. Their leader rushed at them with a battle axe, but tripped halfway there. A sewer cap sat out of place and a scaly hand wrapped around the elf's ankle. It pulled back and the elf was dragged back so that only his leg was in the sewer. The elf wailed in pain, "AH…AH…AH" He cried. He wretched himself away only to find his leg had not come with him. Then, Grey Scale popped out of the sewer hole. He was covered in blood. In on hand he held and axe, and in the other, he held the Altmer's leg. With a swift strike from the leg, Grey Scale knocked the Altmer unconscious; then he buried his axe in the elf's head. The five at the alley's opening just stood there in shock. Grey Scale turned to them and flung the leg at them. It smacked the closest one in the face and he ran off screaming. The rest followed.

"Hmph. Cowards," Grey Scale said.

Julia was speechless.

"Quite the entrance, Grey," Ariq said.

"Wasn't it though? Did you see the look on his face? Priceless!" Grey Scale chuckled happily.

"What is going on?" Ariq asked.

"A few of us snuck through the sewers to cause more confusion, Duh. The main siege is about to begin. All we need to do is raise enough noise so they know to begin," Grey Scale explained.

"Let us begin," Ariq said.

He turned to Julia to make sure she was alright and she nodded although words still alluded her. They followed Grey Scale into the streets and turned the tables on the Dominion. More Argonians popped out of the sewers and alleyways. Only a small force converged in the streets. Argonians and a few Breton rangers spread around the streets. Skirmishes broke out all over the place. Julia traded her baton in for a real sword and they engaged as well. Grey Scale soon ran off on his own and chased more terrified troops through the alleys. Ariq hoped the main army could hear the clamor, the Dominion was beginning to send in reinforcements. Ariq turned towards the White-Gold Tower in the center of the city and saw a column of gilded helmets charging at him. To his surprise, he found Talis was standing beside him with dual daggers ablaze.

"Are they sending help yet?" Ariq asked.

"Soon I hope," Talis said.

The sky brightened even brighter than it should have. Ariq looked up to see blazing firepots soaring over his head and right into the Dominion column. They smashed right in between the buildings on either side and blocked the road. The column came to a full halt and then desperately retreated to escape the blaze.

"Urban environment. It's a bitch," Talis said.

"Where is Jadera?" Ariq asked surprised the two had separated.

"Outside. She's got to make sure the platform ballistae are working properly," Talis said.

A firepot exploded close enough to feel the heat, and more rained down on the city.

"We better get moving," Talis said.

"Which way?" Ariq asked.

"Towards the wall," Talis said.

"Julia, come on!" Ariq said.

"I've gotta look for my men! I'll catch up with you later!" She called and took off into the city.

Ariq and Talis and the rest of the force made their way toward the wall. On the top, huge clouds of dusts flew in the air where the ballistae harpoons bit into the stone. Ariq wished he could have seen the platforms shoot out, but all he saw was the figures of the men in front flying onto the wall. Some of the men were shot before they could make it, and others were cut down before they set foot inside the wall. Ariq saw Wilhelm lead the way on one of the platforms. His shield was dug into the wood and caught all the arrows levelled against him. The Dominion soon ran out of arrows thanks to the insurgents and prepared for close combat. When the platform reached the end of the ropes, Wilhelm literally threw himself into the opposition. While this push sent several High Elves sprawling off the wall, Wilhelm could not stop himself from falling off. Fortunately, his fall was broken right in front of Ariq and Talis by one of the Altmer he had knocked off.

"That was smart," Ariq said.

"Hey…ow…it worked," Wilhelm said struggling to his feet.

"Sir!" one of the Argonians yelled. Dominion reinforcement closed in from either side. A low flying firepot struck a nearby house in what must have been a sensitive position and knocked down the structure. The debris piled on the street and cut off Ariq, Talis and Wilhelm from the others. They found themselves surrounded and cut off from support.

"Just like the Dawnguard days," Wilhelm said and pounded his shield.

"The vampires were smarter. They knew better than to do this," Talis said as he fired up his daggers. The three stood back to back. Ariq fired a bolt at both sides and they came crashing in like waves. They did not stand a chance. The three friends had fought together for many years and instead of three individual combatants, the Dominion soldiers found themselves fighting a well-oiled killing machine. Talis's fire magic kept them from forming tight formations to crowd the three and gave Ariq plenty of room for his fluid fighting style. Ariq cut into anyone who tried to work around Wilhelm's shield. Wilhelm shielded Talis as necessary. Somewhere above them, Ariq thought he heard the boom of the Thu'um of Harald. Wilhelm would catch a sword with his shield and duck so Ariq could bring his blade across the enemy's face. Ariq would dodge a blow and the Altmer would fall headlong into Talis's waiting daggers. Talis would throw fire immediately in front of a charging enemy, killing their speed and allowing Wilhelm the opportunity to drive his blade home. Occasionally, a body of an Imperial or High Elf would drop from above on top of the Dominion soldiers furthering the disarray. By the time the back ranks advanced, they were tripping over their dead comrades. Somewhere, a horn blew, and the elves broke their engagement. Ariq put a few bolts in the backs of some of the retreating forces, but they were soon out of range. They left the three covered in blood and smelling of ash.

"Damn we're good," Talis said as he slammed his daggers back into their sheaths.

"Still got it after all these years," Wilhelm said proudly.

Ariq just smiled and nodded. Harald sauntered down off the wall as the other Imperial forces rushed down. The Dragon Legion, of course, led the way with enthusiasm. Harald looked at the scene before the three of them.

"Well I'll be a troll's mother. The legends are true," Harald sounded impressed.

"Should've seen us against the vampires," Wilhelm said.

"Ariq!" Kenarthi came running from the west with her crew and the Senche.

"Kenarthi!" Ariq caught her in a hug. Her sword touched him and was still slick with blood.

"You came over in the first wave?" Ariq asked surprised.

"In case This One had to save you again," Kenarthi smiled.

"Hey, I said I would have his back," Talis said defensively.

"He did not know that. We should not have sent him in blind," Kenarthi said.

"Harald just did not want him to steal all the glory," Suhn said.

"Why that is entirely, mostly, not true," Harald said smiling.

"Ariq managed just fine," Ariq assured Kenarthi.

"Time for stage 3, Harald?" Talis asked.

"We need to wait until the rest are inside and we assess the situation. Until then we hold these streets," Harald said.

 **21\. The Reclamation of the Imperial City Stage 3 (Inspired by "To Glory" TSFH)**

Kenwich and Amarra brought up the second wave of troops through the main city gates. Alessia had come over the walls and had been a major factor in the Dominion's retreat. Jadera came through the main gate after the trebuchets had stopped firing. The Senche had scaled the wall not far away and now met up with the main body. As they entered, the legion began to set up lines of defense in the streets and provide a safe space for others to rest and the wounded to be taken care of. Once the area was secure, Tullius and Faustus entered the city with Varnus and the reserves and set up a command post in a building that was not on fire or crumbled. Kenwich and Amarra led their forces in the defense on the sides and Dame Victoria led her force to the center. Hit-and-Runs and his guerillas rested in the secured space. Harald held the Dragon Legion back. Everyone else met in the command post for one last meeting.

"How did we fare?" Tullius asked.

"We did well, all things considered," Harald said, "A few of the skirmisher force are wounded, and our assault force stayed strong. Only a handful or two didn't make it over the walls,"

"Good. I fear this assault on the second wall will not be as easy," Faustus said.

"My Thu'um can open that gate no problem," Harald said confidently.

"It's what happens next that's bothering me," Tullius said, "They've had plenty of time to lay traps on the other side of the door by now and their best troops are sure to be waiting for us there,"

"I can disable the traps," Talis said.

"And our best troops outmatch theirs," Harald said proudly.

"If you're sure," Faustus sighed, "I'll have a messenger tell the flanks to advance. Ready your charge Harald,"

"Gladly," Harald said.

"This is it," Wilhelm rubbed his hands together.

"Let's do it," Talis unsheathed his daggers.

"A lot will stand in our way," Suhn said.

"Nothing we have not dealt with before," D'jango said.

"Let us do the Senche proud," Kiar'ra said.

"You sure you are ready for this?" Ariq asked the Senche and Kenarthi's crew.

"Do not insult us. We would do our comrades dishonor if we did not charge," Kenarthi said, "And Kenarthi will not let you go without This One,"

"Would not have it any other way," Ariq smiled.

"Everyone ready? We're moving out!" Harald shouted.

The plan was simple. It was a bull rush to the second wall. Dame Victoria would lead down the streets to the west and Alessia and Wilhelm would lead the charge down the eastern thoroughfares. Talis and Jadera went to the western force. Ariq, the Senche and Kenarthi and her crew stood immediately behind the Dragon Legion in the center. Harald raised his battle-axe and they marched towards the front line. The front line soon was in sight. Legionnaires held a tight line and kept the Dominion's counterattack at bay. By the time the charge force arrived, however, they seemed on the verge of buckling. Harald's voice rang above all as they advanced.

"Here we are men! Today is the day! The Dragon Legion turned the tide and now we will strike the final blow! There will be no retreat! No surrender! And no mercy! This is the Dominion's end! We will drive them into the ground, or die trying! IT'S VICTORY OR SOVNGARDE!" Harald boomed.

Even if the other two forces did not hear the speech, the roar of the Nord's battle cry emboldened them enough to join in. The sound caused an almost complete halt in the Dominion counterattack. The Imperial attack force sprinted forward. The front line opened wide for the Dragon Legion to come crashing through. The first Altmer soldiers were trampled under the sheer force of the charge. The streets gave them little room to maneuver sideways and so two solid walls of soldiers on either side pressed against each other. Ariq could not advance and was trapped from behind, so all he could do was push on the man in front of him. The pressure was enormous. He wondered how the Nords in front handled it. They were deadlocked only for a moment. The strength of the Nordic wall shoved back the elven wall and Ariq soon saw dead Altmer beneath his feet. Allies came running down a parallel street and cut into the Altmer flanks. The road crossing also provided a more open fighting space, and the Nords took advantage of that to beat back the Dominion. Talis and Jadera had been one of the few who attacked from the side. Talis was a whirlwind of blade and blaze and Jadera had significantly improved. Almost all her wrist crossbow bolts hit their mark. The Dominion continued to retreat.

Not everything could go the Imperial's way. They continued to beat the High Elves back into the second half of the street and close in their sideways mobility, but the Dominion was smart enough to put ballistae at the end of the street. They fired down into the Dragon Legion and they had little space to dodge. They backed into the street crossing to avoid the deadly bolts. By the sound of it, the other columns had run into the same problems.

"Damn!" Harald shouted.

"Harald! Ariq has an idea!" Ariq shouted.

"What is it?" Harald asked.

"Throw This One jump onto the roof! He can fire Phoebe at the ballistae crews!" Ariq said.

"Do it!" Harald said.

Harald held his shield like a tray and Ariq sprinted towards him. A ballista bolt flew right in front of him, but he did not stop. Ariq leapt on the shield, planted his feet firmly and pushed with all his might. Harald hefted the shield upwards at the same time and Ariq was catapulted to the rooftop. His landing was rough, but he had the point of view he needed. He loosed bolt after bolt at the ballistae crews. A few archers and mages tried to fire back, but Ariq was in the superior position. The ballista fire went slower and slower until it altogether stopped. Behind the crews stood an Elenwen more frantic than Ariq had ever seen her. She stared directly at Ariq and he just grinned back. Her look turned to fear and she sprinted for the second wall gate. Some of her men tried to follow her, but she turned and locked the gate and doomed the men to their fate. They banged helplessly on the door as the Imperial forces barreled forward. The charge resumed with Ariq covering from the rooftops. Luckily for him, buildings went almost all the way up to the second wall. The elven line was truly breaking now and the charge cut through them like butter. It was brutal. Ariq watched helmet after gilded helmet fall beneath the iron Nordic tide.

Archers on the wall forced Ariq to get down. He slid off and fell onto the back of one of the last Dominion soldiers. He sank his blade into the elf to catch himself. Harald rushed forward with his men. They held up their shields and created a protective roof that lead right up to the gate.

"Good work, my friend," He nodded to Ariq, "now where's Talis?"

"Right here! And the two other columns are ready and waiting," Talis had just entered the canopy with Jadera in tow. He ran up to the gate and said a short incantation. Three blue orbs of light shot out and phased through the gate. There were three short pops.

"The traps are gone," Talis said.

"Then stand aside," Harald strode forward. He let loose the power of the Thu'um and the doors broke off their hinges. Nothing stood between the Imperials and the Dominion now. The White-Gold tower stood tall in the center of them and now served as a wall at the Dominion's back.

A battle of such ferocity would never again be seen on the face of Tamriel. The Dominion had reserved its best units inside the walls and they laid into the advancing force. Only Harald's shouts pushed them back to allow the others access inside the second wall. The Dominion was desperate and all opposing them were vengeful. Ariq, Talis and Wilhelm found each other immediately. The moved as their own unit help clear the courtyard. It was not as easy as it had been at the wall, but the results were the same. Alessia led an assault up the walls and her two swords slashed through the archers there. Jadera stayed between the three and the Khajiit and supported with bolts and spells.

The fight lasted for what felt like hours and spanned the entire space inside the second wall. As defeat was assured for them, what Ariq guessed were Thalmor officers retreated inside the White-Gold Tower as all other routes of escape were filled with combat and bodies. When at last the final Dominion soldier was felled, everyone needed a breather. Every single soldier knelt or doubled over his exhaustion. Harald was the first to rise. He let out a cry of victory and the men echoed him until the sound must have spread to the far edges of Lake Rumare.

"Well Done! Dame Victoria, take some men and make sure Kenwich and Amarra have succeeded. Me and the rest will take care of the cowards inside here," Harald said pointing to Ariq and his friends.

Harald kicked in the door and He, Ariq, Talis, Jadera, Wilhelm, Alessia, and Kenarthi led the way. The doorway to the central council chambers was sealed with magic. Inside, the Thalmor officers all sat in a circle in what looked like prayer.

"Are they attempting necromancy?" Harald rolled his eyes.

"Not quick enough. Jadera, help me take this down," Talis said and they laid hands on the barrier. It was down in mere moments. The officers leapt to their feet in surprise. A few turned to fight, but Ariq, Jadera and Stub, filled them with arrows and bolts. Elenwen and two others bolted for the stairs. Ariq shot down the two just as they reached the stairs, but Elenwen managed to escape. He was not letting her get away this time. While the others finished off the rest of the commanders, Ariq took off after Elenwen.

The White-Gold Tower can be viewed from leagues away even from High Rock over a few mountains. The stairs took a very long time to climb and Elenwen climbed them all. Ariq wished she would have stopped on one of the floors inside the tower but she seemed determined to get to the top and so he followed her. He put Phoebe away and drew the Nightingale Blade. She had been after him far too long for this not to be personal. After an eternity of running, Elenwen had reached the top of the White-Gold Tower. She leaned against the low wall between the battlements that curved even higher upward like the wings of birds. Ariq joined her on the roof and leveled his sword.

"It is over," Ariq said in a low voice.

"NO!" She shrieked and cast lightning bolt at him. Ariq had clearly not learned and the bolt caught the Nightingale Blade and sent it plummeting down the tower. Ariq tripped over. Elenwen, confident she had the advantage, pressed her attack, but Ariq flicked out his boot knife and threw it right into her gut almost in the same spot he had put a bolt before. She keeled over in pain and collapsed against the side of the tower. Ariq got on his feet.

"That is for Tara's marines," Ariq said.

"Those..ugh…pathetic Bosmer?" Elenwen asked painfully, "I thought you would have…ah…forgotten them by now,"

"Ariq remembers all of them. The Marines, Cato, Hjalmar," Ariq said.

"Fools to go against the Dominion," She said slowly rising to her feet.

The others finally made their way to the top and joined Ariq. They leveled and aimed weapons at her.

"Fools are we? Seems to This One we won," Ariq gloated.

"This does not stop the Dominion. A minor setback at best! We will restore our power and rule Tamriel! And I will have your head!" She hissed.

"You really believe that," Ariq shook his head.

She screamed and pulled the knife out.

"Do not do that. You will die faster," Ariq said in grim humor.

She shrieked like a banshee and stabbed at Ariq. He caught her arm easily and wretched the knife away from her. He elbowed her right in her wound and she stumbled back. The others hardly even flinched.

"You never caught Ariq in Skyrim, you never caught Ariq before he made a deal with your Queen, you never caught Ariq on his way to recover the Aurora, you could not kill Ariq when he was _in your homeland_ , and you will not Have Ariq's head now," Ariq said, "Now once again. This. Is. Over!"

"No. Not by you," Elenwen said angrily.

She turned around and threw herself from tower. Ariq peeked over the edge to make sure she was not merely hanging over the side. Below, he could barely see the golden helmets of retreating Dominion soldiers. Many of those helmets merely walked escorted by legionnaires. It seemed the Imperial City had been won, but of Elenwen, he found nothing but a few bloodstains from where her body had hit the tower. He spat.

"Bitch," He said.

"Whoa, strong words coming from you," Wilhelm said in mock overreaction.

"I don't think I've ever heard him say that much at once!" Talis said in genuine surprise.

"Damn what a show," Alessia said.

"That was amazing," Jadera said.

"Oblivion take her," Harald said.

"Kenarthi's hero," Kenarthi said and wrapped Ariq up and gave him a suffocating kiss.

"Alright, break it up you two," Harald laughed.

"Wait. Ariq did you lose another sword?" Kenarthi asked.

"Seems so," Ariq said.

"Your idiot," Kenarthi said.

Everyone laughed.

"Alright, come on, guys. We've gotta deal with the tedium of victory," Harald said.

 **22\. The Tedium of Victory**

The battle was long over by the time they descended the tower. Cleanup was already underway. They reached the council chambers on the first floor of the tower to find the Dragon Legion dragging out the bodies of the fallen officers. Faustus and Tullius entered as the last bodies left and behind them was the Elder Council. They looked around sadly to see the place in ruins.

"Sirs," Harald addressed the generals, "The attack was a success,"

"We can see that," Faustus said, "Good work,"

"Councilors," Harald bowed, "I'm sorry you have to see this place in such a state,"

"We know it could have been cleaner, but we could not wait to return. This is our home you know," An old Imperial said.

"Well I take it if you're here the city is secure?" Wilhelm asked.

"Besides whatever Dominion mischief is hiding in the gutters, yes," Tullius said.

"We'll get on rooting them out immediately," Wilhelm said enthusiastically.

"Hold there, Legate. The council would speak to you. All of you," The old Councilman said, "Come to the throne room,"

While they were not especially anxious to climb stairs again they followed the council up a flight and entered the throne room. Set towards the northern end of the room sat the Ruby Throne. Crimson tapestries flowed from the throne dais in the form of a six-pointed star. The Elder Council formed a semicircle around the front of the throne flanked on either side by the generals and bade the others kneel.

"We have been informed that each and every one of you has proved to be a hero in service to the Empire," The apparent spokesman said.

"We were doing it more out of spite to the Dominion than true loyalty," Wilhelm quietly pointed out.

"It makes no difference," The Councilman said, "Efforts such as yours should be rewarded regardless.

"What did you have in mind?" Talis asked albeit a bit insolently.

"You are the Archmage of the College of Winterhold, yes? I understand you've butted heads with our Synod order in the past?" The Councilman asked.

"Yes," Talis said suspiciously.

"As that order failed us when the fighting began, we would like a representative from the College of Winterhold to advise us instead," The Councilman offered.

"Well, the College does not have formal ties to any political…" Talis began.

"Only one mage is required, and we would be more than happy to fund projects brought to our attention," The Councilman said.

"Since you put it that way," Talis said.

"Good. We would also like to allow you access to the Imperial Library, and Jadera, you too are included in this deal. All Dwemer finds will be forwarded to the College," The Councilman continued.

"That's very generous," Jadera said. Already her head seemed to be spinning at the thought.

"Legate Wilhelm," The Councilman moved on, "While your loyalty to the empire is only fueled by common interest, we would like to have you promoted,"

"A general in the Imperial Army?" Wilhelm rolled his eyes.

"A Jarl in Skyrim actually," The councilman corrected, "We hear Jarl Siddgier the Younger of Falkreath has fallen out of favor,"

"Not the most honorable way to obtain the Jarlship," Wilhelm said.

"Then challenge him in the Nord way. The is the Empire will not oppose you," The councilman said.

"Thank you," Wilhelm said already contemplating the situation in his head.

"Alessia…" The councilman said.

"With respect, I'd like to share in Wilhelm's reward," Alessia said, "Our lives will be inseparable soon,"

"Marriage, is it?" The Councilman said surprised, "Why then we must surely provide the bride with her own wealth,"

"Wilhelm will drink away all our other money anyway," Ariq said.

Wilhelm stuck his tongue out at him.

"Kenarthi. We've heard you've lost much in this war. Your ship, your crew," Said the councilman.

"Not all Kenarthi's crew," Kenarthi said.

"The empire would be happy to supply you with a new ship," The councilman offered.

"Kenarthi would gladly accept that," Kenarthi said.

"Ariq Greyfur," The councilman shook his head, "We've trouble thinking of a reward as we don't know much about you. We know you're a wanted Khajiit, but just dropping criminal charges seems petty recompense,"

"It will do," Ariq felt a tad guilty for some of the larger heists the council did not know about.

"We are willing to provide more if you ask," The Councilman nodded, "And finally, Harald,"

"Sir?" Harald asked.

"Your service has been the most valued of all. I daresay you saved the Empire with your Dragon Legion even as it crumpled," The councilman praised him.

"I couldn't have done it on my own. Not without of the help of these fine people," Harald said modestly.

"Oh indeed. And indeed, Tiber Septim could not have conquered Tamriel without the help of formidable allies, and yet he was made Emperor," The councilman smiled.

"A bit much to compare me to Tiber Septim," Harald tugged at his collar.

"Nonsense. Faustus and Tullius both agree you've showed leadership and valor far beyond their own. You turned the tide of the war and more or less won it with your strategy and persistence," The Councilman said.

"I am the Dragonborn. I had a bit of extra power that got me through. A few successes are hardly enough to qualify me," Harald said modestly.

"A few maybe, but we also know you were instrumental in ending the civil war in Skyrim as well. No, no, don't argue just listen. Part of the reason the Empire was so weak before the Dominion was our indecision. We debated for three years of a worthy successor to Titus Mede and found all candidates wanting. Now we have found a valiant hero, and a Dragonborn to boot, that has proved himself worthy of the Ruby Throne," The councilman explained.

"I…I don't know what to say," Harald said.

"Say yes," The council all said together.

Ariq could hardly believe he was there at that moment. He nodded encouragingly to Harald. He deserved it more than anyone. Ariq looked around to see the others nodding encouragingly as well. The Empire had been in decline before the war, and Ariq believed if anyone could fix it again, it was Harald.

"I accept," Harald said finally.

They all cheered for him. The Councilman put up his hands, but it was a while before they all calmed down.

"On behalf of the Empire, we accept your services as Emperor. There will be a formal coronation later. Also, in keeping with the Septim tradition, perhaps you could take on a more Imperial name. As more of a title of course," The councilman said.

Harald thought long. Ariq almost believed he would not come up with a name until at last he said, "Hadrian. Hadrian Drakon,"

"Emperor Hadrian Drakon, we, the Elder Council, and the whole of the Empire is in your service. Please, ascend the throne," The councilman made a wide swooping gesture.

In his bloodstained and battered Dragon Bone armor, Harald ascended the dais and hesitantly lowered himself onto the Ruby Throne. Everyone present bowed to him, but Harald could not stand the sight for too long and bade them rise.

"Well now that you're in charge, my lord Drakon. It's time to decide how we proceed," Tullius said.

"How do you mean?" Harald asked.

"We may have won the Imperial City, but the Dominion is still out there, my lord. They'll no doubt send reinforcements if they win out in Hammerfell," Faustus explained.

The heard the door open and they all turned. The man who had just entered carried a spear on his back. His heavy armor was worn from battle and he looked haggard, but they recognized the Redguard immediately. Cyrus had returned.

"Cyrus? You're alive?" Talis asked.

"Up yours too, Talis," Cyrus retorted.

"Why are you here?" Ariq asked.

"I've got news," Cyrus said.

"Out with it, man," Tullius urged.

"Alright. I'm happy to say we won against the Dominion in Hammerfell. My friend Tyrus and I kicked them out," Cyrus said.

"Could this mean they're done for good?" Harald asked.

"I can't be sure, but it seems like it," Tullius said happily.

"This is wonderful news!" The councilman said, "With this threat gone we can focus on burying the dead and moving onto the coronation,"

"Coronation? What did I miss?" Cyrus asked.

"By my power as Emperor, let's make it happen," Harald said.

Ariq never knew what it was really like to clean up after a battle. In most of the battles he had been in, the enemy had won and cleaned the field or, he had to leave before any cleaning was underway. Now he understood Harald's "the tedium of victory". All the bodies had to be cleared from the streets and taken care of. Cyrus was hesitant to help, but finally did with some gentle prodding. The Temple District was abuzz with priests of Arkay, and all the other gods even, giving last rites and preparing bodies for burial. They even gave the Dominion these rites. The Nords insisted that their men be burned on pyres and they created an enormous one from the ballistae wood. The burials took some of the joy away from their victory. While the Dominion dead far outnumbered the Imperials and their allies, still too many friendly bodies were brought in. Ariq was surprised they found space for them all. A new cemetery had to be constructed in the waterfront to accommodate all the dead. It took them the rest of the day and into the night to complete all the work. The exhausted group went to the inn in Akatosh Square. Dein was up to his neck in tired Imperial soldiers ready and waiting for a drink or a bed. Julia and her insurgents ran here and there helping Dein out as best they could.

"No break for you, eh?" Ariq teased.

"Someone's gotta work while you heroes slack off," Julia joked back.

The dined in silence except for Wilhelm although he didn't say anything of substance. Cyrus looked around every now and again as if he was looking for something.

"Where's Hjalmar and Tara?" He asked.

The others looked at each other sheepishly.

"No. Don't tell me…" Cyrus began.

"Tara continued on to Valenwood," Wilhelm said at last, "Hjalmar…didn't make it. He died at Bleakers,"

"I'll miss the big guy," Cyrus said.

"To Hjalmar," Ariq raised his mug in a toast.

"To Hjalmar," they all echoed even Alessia who had spent no time with him.

Somewhere, someone found some room for them all to sleep. Going up and down the White-Gold Tower is especially draining and Ariq was asleep in no time. He had not drifted long into dark sleep when he found himself surrounded by stars. The ground gave out beneath him and he felt like he was floating in a deep sea of lights. There was a bright flash of golden light and there was Lorkhan float right in front of him.

"Did not think This One would see you again," Ariq said.

"I couldn't resist. My favorite champion just won a victory that'll ripple across the ages," Lorkhan beamed brightly.

"This One thinks you believe Ariq did more than he did," Ariq said.

"Oh, don't discount your role," Lorkhan said.

"Whatever," Ariq rolled his eyes.

"Hey, you kept Kenarthi alive, didn't you?" Lorkhan said. The scene changed and Ariq was once again in the room and saw Kenarthi sleeping nearby.

"More like she kept Ariq alive," Ariq said.

"Well then you're both heroes. Kyne said to pass on the message she's proud of you all," Lorkhan said.

"Ariq will pass it on," Ariq said.

"This isn't it for you, is it?" Lorkhan asked.

"What do you mean?" Ariq said.

"Ariq, I've been in that head of yours. I'm sure you've got another adventure cooking up," Lorkhan said.

"Perhaps," Ariq smirked.

"Goodbye my friend. I don't know if we'll ever speak again, but I'll always be watching," Lorkhan said.

Ariq was awake and back in the room. The sunlight pierced through the window. Kenarthi rolled over and opened her eyes.

"You alright?" She asked.

"Just fine," Ariq said.

Lorkhan had not been wrong.

The Coronation was as lavish an affair as can be in a recently sieged city. The entirety of the army squeezed themselves inside the second wall to watch. Ariq, Kenarthi and the rest of the Khajiit sat up on top of the wall to get the best view. Harald emerged from the White-Gold Tower flanked by the Elder Council and lead by an honor guard from the Dragon Legion. He still wore his dragon bone armor which had been cleaned to a shine. In on hand he held his axe and in the other his helmet. Instead of his shield, Harald wore a royal purple cape. The army erupted into cheers as he came into view. He raised his hand and they quieted instantly.

"Citizens of the Empire! Here is the hero of the Skyrim Civil war and of the Second Great War with the Dominion. His Valor and Courage soars above is clear to all. His leadership is unparalleled. For these reasons, the Elder Council is proud to crown him our new emperor. Long Live Emperor Hadrian Drakon!" The Council herald decried.

Over the praise and applause Harald said, "Not long ago, I'd never have seen myself in this position, but here I am. My heart will always belong to Skyrim, but I accept this position as emperor with pleasure. As my first act as emperor, I hereby appoint my loyal comrades of the Dragon Legion as my personal body guard,"

The Dragon Legion banged their shields and raised their weapons in agreement.

"Secondly, I would like to appoint the Lady Julia the new captain of the guard of the Imperial City," Harald said.

The insurgents hoisted Julia onto their soldiers and cheered.

"And third. Today is a happy day. We've heard news the Dominion is collapsing on all fronts, but our war with them may be done. We must be vigilant tomorrow, but for today, we celebrate! Food and Drink from the Emperors personal stores will freely flow!" Harald announced.

Ariq thought he would lose his hearing at the reaction. It was not long before Ariq had to leave the crowd just to stop his ears from ringing. The other Khajiit went with him for the same reason.

"These humans get so excited," Kenarthi said.

"We should get away from them for a while," Ariq said.

"It sounds like you mean more than just get away from them here," Rahi'na said.

"Hey, Ariq!" Wilhelm came running up, "The Emperor wants to see you,"

Ariq fought his way through the crowd to get to the emperor. Harald then led him back inside where they would be able to here each other.

"I have a favor to ask you," Harald said.

"Anything, your grace," Ariq said.

"That will take some getting used to. Anyway, I need you to make a delivery to Solstheim," Harald handed him an envelope and a runed amulet.

"For Frea?" Ariq asked.

"Yes and no," Harald said.

"You mean…?" Ariq began.

"My son. Or daughter I wasn't able to find out before I left," Harald said.

"That is why you took so long to come," Ariq realized.

"I wished I had been able to see it through, but I'm afraid I won't be able to go back now," Harald said.

"Sorry," Ariq said.

"The letter will tell Frea everything and the amulet is for the child. When they come of age, they can use it to come here, and no need to be sorry. Me and Frea knew we might be separated before the child was born and I won't ask her to leave her people," Harald said with a bit of sadness.

"Ariq will make sure she gets this. How fast can the council make good on the promise to Kenarthi?" Ariq asked.

"Today if you want," Harald said.

"Today sounds good," Ariq said.

"Think you'll return to Cyrodiil after?" Harald asked.

"Ariq is not sure. Most likely not," Ariq said.

"In that case goodbye, my friend. Best of luck to you," Harald shook Ariq's hand.

"Same to you. Your grace," Ariq smiled.

He walked out of the White-Gold Tower for the last time.

 **23\. The End (Inspired by "Compass" TSFH)**

"Ariq, you cannot have a boot knife at a wedding," Kenarthi said.

"But This One always has a boot knife," Ariq said.

"But not a sword. You lost three in our time together," Kenarthi pointed out.

"None were Ariq's fault," Ariq argued.

"Well try not to lose this fine shirt," Kenarthi said.

"This is a Nord wedding. We do not need to dress up," Ariq said.

"We need to keep up appearances until everyone is drunk," Kenarthi reminded him.

"Fine," Ariq said.

They opened the door to Lakeview Manor in the hold of Falkreath back in Skyrim. The wedding ceremony between Alessia and Wilhelm Reves was already underway when they entered. The priest of Mara was just starting the ceremony, so Kenarthi and Ariq silently snuck in. There were no pews to sit in. There were just feasting tables with many guests eagerly awaiting the end of the formal proceedings so they could eat. The joined the table with Cyrus and Talis and Jadera. Talis seemed particularly bored with the ceremony and Jadera was downright curious. A variety of Nords dotted the other table.

"How was your trip to Solstheim?" Talis whispered although he already sounded like he had gotten into the mead.

"Frea took the news pretty well. There were tears, but she is a strong woman and that child is well taken care of," Ariq said.

"By the power vested in me by Mara, I sanctify this marriage. You may kiss," The Priest said.

Wilhelm and Alessia had a long kissed while being applauded by an impatient audience.

Wilhelm grabbed a mug off a nearby table and hoisted it high above his head, "And now we drink!"

This was met with much ado and the mead drained quickly. Wilhelm wandered around and greeted all the guests before finally settling at the table with Ariq and all the others.

"Ariq! I wasn't sure you'd make it," Wilhelm said.

"Ariq would not miss this," Ariq said.

"How was your trip?" Wilhelm asked.

Ariq told him.

"That's good to hear. What do you plan to do now?" Wilhelm asked.

"Ariq will figure something out. What about you?" Ariq asked nonchalantly.

"I've got a hold to run now," Wilhelm said, "We'll be busy keeping things running around here,"

"And back to the College with you, Talis?" Ariq asked.

"Actually, we've got an expedition to Hammerfell coming up," Jadera said for him.

"Get out of the gods damned cold," Talis said.

"Oh, take me with you," Cyrus said.

"You just came from Hammerfell not too long ago. You still haven't told us what happened exactly by the way," Wilhelm said.

"That's a whole 'nother story unto itself. I'll tell it later," Cyrus said.

"Anyone hear from Tara?" Wilhelm asked.

"She is doing well," Kenarthi said.

"Oh dear, did you hear the Emperor renamed Bleakers after your friend?" Alessia said.

"Yeah. It's Hjalmar's Stand now," Wilhelm nodded.

"Round for him," Cyrus said.

Ariq and Kenarthi stayed away from the mead, but the others downed it in a blink.

"I'm glad we're all here. A round for us," Wilhelm said.

Another big gulp. Musicians began to play on the lute, flute and drum.

"Deeear! It's time to dance!" Alessia said excitedly.

"Let's go! Come on everyone!" Wilhelm laughed.

"I need another for this," Talis took another swig.

"Come on!" Jadera grabbed him by the hand.

Kenarthi looked hopefully at Ariq, but he just shook his head. She sighed and shrugged. Dancing was not the first thing on their minds.

The feast progressed as feasts do in Skyrim. The crowd danced to the musicians and drank. The ate the roast beef, pork and chicken and drank. They challenged each other to brawls and drank. Then they challenged each other to drinking contests and drank some more. It wasn't long until even the heartiest Nords were beginning to slump in their seats. Ariq and Kenarthi traded looks. It was time. Ariq pulled a piece of paper from his pocket with a quick scrawled note and placed beneath Wilhelm's mug. He seemed to be drunk to the point where it would take him a while to get back to it. Then Ariq and Kenarthi stepped over the fallen revelers and snuck outside.

The two moons shone full that night and the stars glistened like jewels. The grass was cool and moist with dew. Even in the darkness, they could see the deep green of the pines. The lake was as smooth as glass and reflected the sky perfectly. Ariq and Kenarthi stood on the shore hand in hand and stared into the night sky. The aurora borealis danced in a rainbow if color. Kenarthi laid her head on Ariq's shoulder and he held her tightly. A single cloud drifted lazily overhead. They watched it cross the two moons, and then cross back again. And again. Each time the cloud grew bigger. Soon it was hanging over the lake with the very edge of the balloon visible over the top of the cloud. The Aurora landed with a loud splash into the lake.

"Damn Petra, that was a loud landing," They heard Rahi'na say.

"You try to fly this thing," Petra shot back.

"Shut it you two. Lower the ladder," Suhn said.

The cloud cover dissipated and the full body of the ship was visible. Ariq and Kenarthi waded out into the lake as Kiar'ra lowered a ladder down into the water. Kenarthi went up first. D'jango helped her aboard. Ariq followed and Stub offered him his hand.

"Here, Captain. She is all yours," Petra offered the wheel to Kenarthi.

"How was the party?" Kiar'ra asked, "Did you bring some mead?"

"Could not manage it," Ariq said.

"We should get under way before your friends come to," Suhn said.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going!"

"Too late," Ariq said and he looked over the side.

Wilhelm was standing on the edge of the lake leaning on Alessia who was leaning on him. Talis and Cyrus were holding each other up and Jadera stumbled along behind them.

"This One did not think you would come around so soon," Ariq said.

"I have a better constitushion than that," Wilhelm said dropping to his knees.

"How'd you get a hold of that?" Talis asked, "I had that thing guarded 'round the clock,"

"Surprisingly it is not easy to notice that an invisible object is missing," D'jango said.

"Ariq? Are you leaving us?" Cyrus said.

"Yes," Ariq said.

"When will you be back?" Wilhelm asked.

"This One does not know," Ariq said.

"Come on, man. On the wedding night?" Alessia said.

"Congratulations," Ariq waved.

"Bye, Ariq!" Jadera said and they all parroted her.

"Take us away, Captain," Ariq said as he waved goodbye to his friends. The Aurora loudly rose out of the lake. Kenarthi steered the ship over the onlookers and they got an unexpected shower. They could hear their laughing and cursing until the ship rose above the height of the mountains.

"Where to?" Kenarthi asked.

"This One hears Akavir is nice this time of year," Ariq said.

"Akavir? No one from Tamriel has been there in ages," Kiar'ra said.

"Sounds like an adventure," Rahi'na said.

"The Khajiit will be the first to see Akavir in this era," Suhn said proudly.

"Ganzi hears they are all beast men there like us," Stub said.

"Then we will fit right in," Petra said.

"Did you pack Phoebe?" Ariq asked the crew.

"Of course," D'jango said and handed Ariq the weapon. Ariq slung it comfortably over his shoulder.

"Kenarthi has something for you as well," Kenarthi said. She disappeared below decks and came back with a bundle. He unwrapped it to find a hand and a new silver sword encased in a black sheath with blue accents. It was almost exactly like the blade he had started this whole venture with.

"I love you," Ariq said.

"I love you too," Kenarthi replied.

Suhn noticed that the two were indisposed and quickly took command, "Hop too! It is a long way to Akavir! To your stations!"

The lights of the Borealis lit the way as the Aurora sailed off on another adventure.

 **To Be Continued** …(maybe)


End file.
